Convergence
by jessiy
Summary: Once Dumbledore defeats Voldemort and binds him for transfer to Azkaban, the Ministry decides that is not enough. The Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, performs an archaic marriage ritual that binds the husband as much as the wife. The only candidates are women who are powerful and virginal. Unfortunately, Hermione draws the short straw.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Crazy and Random challenge.**

 **Prompt: Write about a wedding**

 **Once Dumbledore defeats Voldemort and binds him for transfer to Azkaban, the Ministry decides that is not enough. The Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, performs an archaic marriage ritual that binds the husband as much as the wife. The only candidates are woman who are powerful and virginal. Unfortunately, Hermione draws the short straw.**

 **Au where Dumbledore lives and the Trio still go Horcrux hunting year seven. Dark!Hermione**

 **Convergence**

 **Chapter One: Corruption**

It was the moment that they were all waiting for, the final battle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron destroyed almost all of the Horcruxes only to find the last was right under their noses this whole time, which made the great wizard Albus Dumbledore slightly embarrassed. After everything he told Harry and his brilliance at locating the others, it never occurred to him to look around the school. Rookie mistake.

In the end it was a matter of two powerful wizards and the chess pieces they called soldiers. Dumbledore and Voldemort were locked in a severe duel in a perimeter that none, no matter how accomplished could breech.

Their wands were blurred as the two weaved in a complicated dance with death. One casting to kill and the other to subdue. It was obvious that the two wizards were evenly matched in power and imagination. Individual battles over the grounds of Hogwarts came to a halt as the soldiers, light and dark, waited on the victor.

It was a shocked yell that alerted the Death Eaters of their master's fall. Some stayed and fought until they either died or were captured but the majority left, running to the hills as fast as wizardly possible.

Dumbledore stood weary over the disarmed and bound form of Lord Voldemort. Hundreds of panicked cracks of apparition filling the air as the dead were left to be dealt with by the victors.

Hermione Granger stood to the left of Harry, dirty and bleeding. She smiled for the first time in months as relief washed over her. Voldemort was finally caught. She knew it sounded terrible but she wished Dumbledore had killed him. That would ensure he wouldn't be coming back. After all, they did destroy all of his Horcruxes.

The Aurors began surrounding him and made sure he was ready for transport. It made Hermione uneasy when Pius Thicknesse walked onto the battle field.

"Well done! Well done." He said clapping slowly.

"Minister." Dumbledore frowned. "A little late aren't you? How can I help you?"

"We are putting him in Azkaban. Give him a little taste of what that's like, being surrounded by Dementor's all the time."

"Minister, I strongly suggest you think of something else. It is no secret that the Dementor's were on his side for this war. Also, I find it highly unlikely that incarceration alone will hold him."

"I agree headmaster. Which is why the Ministry has come up with a solution. We have settled on the _debitum ligare_." *Marital binding -English to Latin -Google translate*

"Oh really? And who are you going to sacrifice for that to work?"

"We must choose from the women currently here. We must have him bound before we send him to Azkaban."

"I am strenuously opposed to this." Dumbledore raged.

"Everyone will have some say in the proceedings."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Dawlish, round up all the women on our side present." The minister of magic was smiling a slimy foul smile. One that made everyone shudder in revulsion. The Aurors were jostling all the women into a line. Even Professor McGonagall was forced to stand with the women, sputtering and furious as she was.

The Minister walked along the line of women until he stood before the very first one. Lavender Brown.

" _Virginitas revelare_." He held his wand in front of each woman's torso, the tip glowing blue.

As he walked down the line of women, the tip of his wand only turned red for Hannah Abbott, Pomona Sprout, and her; Hermione Granger.

"You three stay, everyone else can go." The Minister waved his hand in dismissal.

Perhaps the outraged victors would have fought back then against the Ministry if they weren't dead tired and confused. The Ministry was supposed to be on their side. Weren't they?

Hermione and Hannah stood shoulder to shoulder hands entwined unsure of what exactly was going on. Hermione's eyes were narrowed however. She had an inkling that she was not going to like what was to happen. She didn't trust the wide happy smile of the Minister. He was after all controlled by Voldemort's regime or he wouldn't be the current Minister.

"We need someone young. Who knows for how long he will live? Professor, you may step out of line." Leaving the two teenagers alone. "Wouldn't it just be the kick in the stomach to be bound to what he so valiantly fought against?" The minister said with a sneer.

"Minister, I implore you to stop this madness. There has to be another way!" Dumbledore said.

"The great Lord Voldemort married to a Muggleborn? I like it! Hermione Granger, step forward." The Minister completely ignored Dumbledore, motioning to the confused Aurors to surround the powerful wizard and bind him as well.

"Marriage?! No! Absolutely not!" Hermione shouted. She was not the only one to lose it. Harry and Ron were now being held back by Aurors, yelling like madmen.

There was a surge of Order members who tried to get to Hermione. She was being forcefully led to where Voldemort was being held prisoner. Dumbledore was laying waste to the Aurors in an attempt to stop the obviously deranged Minister. The battle resumed, but this time it was the Order against the Ministry.

Hermione was also fighting. She managed to stun four Aurors before being disarmed and bound, forced to her knees next to Voldemort who was watching the scene with dark contemplative eyes.

One of the Aurors bared her forearm and drew his wand in a slicing motion. Hermione watched as dark crimson blood beaded on the wound before trailing down her porcelain skin in rivulets. She stopped struggling and tearfully looked into Ron's furious, terrified eyes.

She mouthed 'I love you' to him before one of the Aurors forced her bleeding arm to meet Voldemort's. Ron was shaking his head in denial as he renewed the fight to break through the heavy lines of Aurors. Dumbledore was nearly through and that gave Ron hope.

The Minister had started the ceremony, an ancient bonding ritual that was used by families who wanted to control their offspring. It did not need to be consensual by either party. As it was little more than an exchange of hostages to ensure a tentative peace. Where the hell did they find this nonsense? Hermione wondered.

A bright white light surrounded the newly bound couple, blinding everyone. Once the light receded, no one moved or spoke. It was done. Another travesty committed by the Ministry.

"The only thing left is the consummation." The Minister said rubbing his hands together in a creepy fashion.

Hermione was numb. She was married to Tom Riddle, Dark Lord extraordinaire. How dare they?! She who had fought for so long and so hard. She who starved for months in the hunt for Horcruxes. Hermione Granger, the war heroine. Rage filled her small body as the injustice welled up within her.

Dumbledore who was nearly through the thick lines of Aurors had his eyes focused. He would prevent consummation at all costs. But she couldn't wait for them to save her. It was already too late.

Hermione let out an agonized scream. It wasn't just a scream. It was her soul begging for justice, for retribution, for vengeance. It was the exchange of unequal souls. Her magic blasted out of her in a circle that knocked everyone but her new husband unconscious.

She stood, feeling detached at the scene of allies and enemies scattered on the ground around her. She wasn't like them anymore. She was soul bound to a man who had less than a seventh of his soul left. Without looking at Voldemort, Hermione grabbed her wand from the nearest Auror and apparated away. It would be a cold day in Hell when she would allow the Ministry to control her life.

In the months following the final battle, Hermione jumped from place to place, carefully avoiding anywhere that Harry and Ron might find her. She even left the country for a while in search of information about the ritual forced upon her. It was in the Alexandria library, books scattered around her when she found it. The _debitum ligare_ was a marriage bond between two powerful magical people whose families have forged a tentative cease fire. It was referred to as the 'Romeo and Juliet' binding. It was meant to forge families on opposite sides of a war for their children who found themselves deep in love. It was a security measure so that the families couldn't kill the off spring of their enemies.

It was an incredible piece of magic. In the hands of the Ministry it turned from something pure and beautiful into something necrotic and festering. She was the tool in which even a freed Voldemort wouldn't be able to fight against. It was binding for the whole of both of their lives. She had been the only one to bring an untarnished soul into the union, therefore she was the one with more power. He needed her. Hence the reason the ministry chose this binding. He could never become the Dark Lord if she didn't wish it. And why would Hermione Granger, War Heroine, and Muggleborn allow Voldemort to gain that power?

They really should have picked Hannah Abbott. By forcing her into this union, against her wishes, against her heart, they had ensured her enmity. They created their newest enemy. Hermione Riddle, wife of Lord Voldemort. Had Hermione not been sharing one soul and a little more with Voldemort, perhaps she wouldn't have become a caricature of her former self. One soul was not enough for two people. She was no longer the girl she used to be. She was a powerful, warped version. Bellatrix Lestrange had more soul than she did.

What made her fury bubble just beneath the surface was the final paragraph in the book about the 'Romeo and Juliet' bond.

 _What pleased the lords at the time of popularity was the fact that the marriage didn't have to be consummated right away. They were able to marry young offspring to their enemy's young children to forge peace despite the intention of love being the catalyst. Mother's on both sides had forbidden its use after the peace treaty of 412 citing the fact that a unified government would prevent the torture and murder of their children through marriages. The binding fell out of use and was relegated to the archives of barbaric marriage ceremonies. The last bond was formed in 432 by Baron De Luc to force the recipient of his unrequited love, Marie Shipley, into marriage. He was found guilty of a forced soul bond which was categorized as murder. He was executed three days after his guilty verdict._

The French Magical government at the time had decided that using this bond in force was tantamount to murder. Hermione laughed a cold horrible laugh that held very little humor. The Ministry cared little for her or anyone else, they proved it time and again with Harry. It was time to go home and show the Ministry how very wrong they were in forcing Hermione Granger.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione walked the halls of Azkaban, the Dementor's hugging the walls in an effort to clear her way. She was their Lord's wife and they would obey. They bowed as she passed, giving her all the due that she was afforded.

She passed the cells of Antonin Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy. They stared in shock and awe as their former enemy walked the fearsome prison as if she owned it. She stopped in front of the most heavily fortified cell on the whole island. The cell where Voldemort was being held.

The door had gone transparent as she stepped closer, he stood up slowly as if he had been waiting for her and looked her over speculatively. Taking his time approaching the door.

"Tom." Hermione said in lieu of a greeting.

"Hermione. Why are you here? You of all people couldn't hurt me. So why did they send you?"

"Send me? Whatever gave you that idea?" She raised her right eyebrow in question.

Voldemort's eyes took on an interested gleam.

"How else could you enter the prison?"

"They really couldn't stop me from doing whatever pleases me." Her cold and haughty manner made him smile.

"Then why are you, the best friend of my greatest enemy, here?"

"That is where you are wrong, Tom. Harry was never your greatest enemy. It was and always will be the Ministry. If you agreed to leave my loved ones alive and safe, I dare say we could make incredible allies."

"You want to be my ally?"

"The Ministry gave us both the weapon that would bring them down. It was their stupidity and corruption that made them choose this path. They should have just killed you Tom."

"Yes, they should have."

"Make an unbreakable vow with me. Your vow that my loved ones will be safe, protected, and alive and we will burn the Ministry to the ground."

"They really did me a great service by choosing you as my wife. I couldn't have chosen better if I had tried."

"Also, no more Horcruxes. If you insist on being immortal, find another way that will not touch my soul. You are after all brilliant."

"And a compliment. I'm in ecstasy."

"Is that an agreement?"

"Yes, to both. Anything else?

"We will need to live together. Our power will strengthen with physical touch."

"As you wish, my Queen." He hissed as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione entered the cell with very little effort and clasped her soft young hand in his scaly one. His grip was firmer than she expected as she lifted her wand between them, choosing to be their own binder.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle do you promise to actively protect my loved ones as much as possible?"

"I will." The first golden ribbon surrounded their joined hands.

"To forego making another Horcrux for as long as our souls are bound?"

"I will." A second ribbon joined the first.

"To live with me until the Ministry has been destroyed?"

"I will."

"And so it shall be." Hermione said as the final golden ribbon wrapped their hands in glowing light.

Voldemort pulled his hand back looking at the woman he once loathed nearly as much as Harry Potter. She was a beautiful woman. Thick curly hair fell to her slim waist, her form had filled out in the months since the final battle and her shape became beguiling. His eyes traveled down her body. He clearly liked what he saw.

Hermione on the other hand was mildly revolted. He still looked like a snake with a human problem. Or was he a human with a snake problem? She shrugged her shoulders.

Voldemort moved in to kiss her and she put her hand on his chest. Effectively stopping his advancement.

"You will have to look better than this for me to ever be tempted."

"So you are the vain sort?"

"No, I just refuse to have anything romantic with something non-human. Call it vanity if that makes you feel better."

"Something else to work on then. Immortality and my old form."

"Whatever."

Even though she refused the kiss, Hermione felt like she could breathe for the first time since the final battle. Touching him felt so right. Complete. She knew he felt the same because he unconsciously leaned closer to her.

"Now that we got that taken care of, let's get out of here." Hermione said as she tore down the wards on the cell. He watched in hungry admiration as his wife wielded her wand flawlessly. After all, there were those with power and those too weak to seek it. He felt closer to her than anyone else in his whole entire life. Both ostracized for what they were. Both powerful. Both trapped and forced. She was his as much as he was hers. They were the same. And one day she would truly be his in more than just name. One day, she would ask for it.

As the two walked past the cells, Dementor's swarming behind them, Voldemort paused in front of one of his most loyal followers.

"We should bring them with us. We will need an army."

"Unless they swear fealty to me and you release them, I am not helping you. If you want to break them out, do it on your own time." Hermione said dismissively.

He shrugged his shoulders. There would be enough time for that when he got his wand back.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione left Voldemort in the warded tent that the trio had used for months they sent on the run. It was ironic that she was once again on the run but this time with the very man she had tried to destroy.

Hermione had apparated just outside the boundary of the Burrow, sorrow and regret swirling in her stomach. She had been dreading this since she had run from the battle field. How could Harry and the Weasley's bare to look at the woman who was married to the man who killed their family members.

She was no longer in love with Ron. That had gone away the moment her soul was torn and gifted to Lord Voldemort. That is what she told herself anyway. It wasn't that she couldn't love, she reasoned. It was the fact that she couldn't do that to anyone. She was not free to love. It would be the unearned penance that she set for herself.

She took a deep breath and then stepped over the boundary walking slowly to the door. It didn't take long until said door was flung open by her best friends, Harry and Ron. They were sprinting to where she was. Hermione smiled in relief. She laughed as Harry caught her and swung her around, Ron happily yelling 'Hermione is home'.

The rest of the occupants joined them outside in a more reasonable manner, clearly just as happy as the boys that she was there.

After Harry let her go and Ron had his hug, Molly bustled through. She pulled Hermione into a great hug murmuring her relief in her ear. Hermione felt their love surround her and broke down for the first time since the battle. She was sobbing on shoulder after shoulder as everyone hugged her and welcomed her back.

Molly motioned for Fleur to usher Hermione inside and pushed the distraught girl into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Tell us Hermione dear, where you have hidden yourself for all this time? We have been worried sick about you! We thought that you might have been captured by one of the Death Eaters that got away."

"I was researching. I wanted to know about the bond that I was forced into. It took me a while but I finally found it in the Alexandria library."

"The Alexandria library in Egypt? No way! The Egyptian magical government never lets outsiders in their library." Bill was shocked. He had worked in Egypt for years and he still never got to go in.

"I didn't exactly ask permission Bill." Hermione said coldly.

The table went silent. Some of them were looking at her with new fearful eyes. It wasn't what she said, it was how she said it. Miss rule abiding Granger had broken at least thirty laws in the last few months. Harry and Ron just smiled. Just because everyone assumed Hermione was a habitual rule follower doesn't mean she actually was. They had rubbed off on her over the years.

Arthur hurried in the house, back from the Ministry in a panic.

"You-know-who has escaped and we aren't sure how. All of the Dementor's are gone but the prisoners remain. We have no idea what to make of that."

"I have Voldemort. Don't worry. I have him tightly leashed. The Dementor's were going to flee soon anyway. Not a lot of sustenance from feeding off of those inmates." Hermione said lifting the cup of tea Molly just pushed in front of her.

"You broke Voldemort out of prison?" Harry asked confused.

"If you call walking in, securing an unbreakable vow and walking back out with him in tow, breaking him out then sure." She said matter-of-factly, still nonchalantly sipping her tea.

The room went silent as they stared incredulously at her.

"Why?" Ron choked out.

"Because no matter what I do, no matter where I go, he is a part of me now. I refuse to let the Ministry get off of punishment. They are stagnant and corrupted and if I don't do something they will never change. They can use him against me as surely as I could be used against him. I am stronger with him, as improbable as that sounds. Don't worry, he won't become the Dark Lord we fought against. Our vow prevents that."

"I am starting to worry that you will take his place." Ginny said. "I know what it is like to be taken by Tom Riddle, to be possessed by him."

"Oddly enough Ginny, he is the one technically possessed by me. This bond is an exchange of souls. Half of his soul is supposed to reside in me and half of mine in him. The problem with this is that Voldemort only had a seventh of his soul in his body. So he gets half of my soul and I get a half of his seventh. My soul is technically still mine to control, which does not make us equals. He is mine."

Ron's eyes went large as what Hermione was saying sank in. There was no chance for them. Not now. Hermione watched as all of the hope died in Ron's eyes.

"So he is your Horcrux?" Harry said horrified.

"No, we both can die but the bond will make us fight for each other. The Ministry really should have thought it through more carefully." Hermione said.

"You want to bring the Ministry down? I am in." Ron said. He had lost his brother and Hermione that day on the battlefield. Today he thought he had gotten her back just to have the rug pulled from beneath his feet. He was furious all over again.

Harry nodded. The Ministry caused him so many problems over the years. He couldn't ignore that the Ministry was just one of the heads on the hydra called enemy.

It wasn't long before she had secured the alliance of her loved ones. Harry would floo to Hogwarts to discuss the coup with Dumbledore, hopefully bringing in the entire Order.

Hermione left the Burrow with left overs and an open invitation to come alone, anytime. She rolled her eyes. She had no doubt that Voldemort wouldn't be welcome anywhere but among his own followers. If there.

With a quiet pop she apparated back to the tent. She pushed the tent flap aside and stepped into a silent and empty room.

"You didn't think I would sit at home and wait while my wife took care of business, did you? He asked from behind her. She spun, hitting his chest, he was so close. She took a quick breath in. He had showered and changed his clothes. He had to have left to get clean clothes.

"Where did you go?" She asked clearly displeased.

"Malfoy Manor. Don't worry Lovely, I disillusioned myself so as not to get caught. It was an amusing game watching the Aurors trying to breach the wards around the estate. I don't believe they will ever break through at the rate they are going. They don't have you Darling." He whispered as he pulled her further into his body.

"Don't." she said coldly.

"Don't what? Hold my wife?"

"I may be your wife but make no mistake, you can only touch me when I allow it."

"So you say." He murmured running his fingers along her jaw. She leaned into his touch like a cat. He surmised that she would purr for him if she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Update information can be found in my profile.**

 **Chapter Two: Power and Glory**

Hermione woke up that next morning disoriented. She was alone in the tent and could hear the birds chirp through the open flap. With a heart seized with panic, she rushed out searching for signs of her husband. She didn't trust him to be let out of her sight. He was never where he was supposed to be.

"Lost something, My Queen?" Lord Voldemort snuck up behind her and caught her around the waist, pulling her back into his chest. Hermione screamed and jumped a mile high.

"Merlin, don't _do_ that!" She clutched her breast where her heart beat furiously.

"Kinky, I've never been called Merlin before. But I must say…" He leaned in so that his lips were touching the shell of her ear. "I'm into it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and batted him away, pushing the smirking Dark Lord hard leaving a red scratch where her finger nail got his cheek. He let her go easily but didn't step away as she turned to face him.

"Cerci's left tit, what has gotten into you? I don't think I have ever seen you interested in anyone if it didn't include torture."

"And you don't think this is torture? You should just do as I want. I promise to make you feel really good."

Hermione looked sick to her stomach.

"I just can't take you seriously when you look like that. I'm not even sorry." She was obviously repulsed.

Voldemort was displeased. His snake like skin vibrated with his fury. He couldn't help it, he wanted her just as much as he wanted total power. His eyes narrowed as a thought came to him. It enraged him, burning through his veins.

"Is there another?"

"Another what?"

"Another man!"

"Do you even classify?"

Her growled at her.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Don't play games with me little girl!" He yelled in her face. He had backed her up so that her back was now against a tree trunk and his arms caged her in on both sides. She cursed at her lack of thought. In her panic upon discovering the tent empty, she left her wand under her pillow. She wanted to sink though the floor in embarrassment. No one had to know, right?

"That is entirely none of your business."

"I don't agree."

"You are quite the contrary one aren't you." Hermione tilted her head as if she were studying a puzzling new species of Hagrid's.

"You are my wife."

"And you are a soulless monster."

"Not anymore."

"No because you were gifted half of mine, you ass."

"Do not call me names. This is your warning."

"Really? And what are you going to do to me if I do?" She was curious but not stupid.

He smiled and dragged her body flush against his. She shuddered in revulsion.

"There will only be so much tolerance that I can extend to you. If you really want to push me, go ahead. You will not like it if I take what I want instead of giving mutual pleasure."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not. I am declaring my intentions to bed my wife, willing or not."

"HA! The day you could force me into anything is the day I am on my knees before you."

"That is a wonderful visual." He whispered. "Tell me. Is there another man?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes once more. She debated saying yes, but that lie would open a whole bunch of problems. If she indicated it was Ron, Voldemort would immediately make it his mission to carry out Ron's assassination. As inept as he was in killing Harry, she didn't think killing Ron would have the same pitfalls. Although the vow he made would protect Ron to a certain extent. On the other hand, if she said one of his Death Eaters like Malfoy, it wouldn't be believable. They hated her merely because of who she was born to. If she stayed silent, they would be here all day in this stale mate. She had a feeling he wouldn't budge until he had his answers. If she said no, He would indubitably puff up like a satisfied tom cat and try to mark his territory or some such nonsense she wouldn't allow.

The old Hermione would lift her chin and answer truthfully. The Hermione that she was today, was not so short sighted and noble. Maybe she could confuse the hell out of him.

"Well, there is one in particular." She began. Her mind was working on overdrive. She obviously couldn't claim carnal knowledge but maybe admitting to a few kisses would do the trick. Perhaps, but who should she put a target on? Who would be most believable and yet hilarious? She made a mental list of her options. Draco Malfoy and his repressed urges put him on the list, Rabastian Lestrange and a clandestine meeting could work, Severus Snape maybe has a thing for swotty seventeen-year-olds, Sirius Black after all he was dead, perhaps she could pull off something about Dolohov.

He was staring at her obviously trying to use Legilimency. She really wasn't sure why it wasn't working. Her mind had to be like softened butter to enter. She had not studied occlumency at all. All she knew was that she would have to decide and fast. Who would tick him off the most? Other than Harry Potter that is… Her lips flattened. He would in no way believe Snape had a thing for her so maybe the next best thing. Maybe she was attracted to snarky potions masters and the particular man in question wouldn't even have to know about it. She tried to hide her mischievous glance.

"Severus Snape." She said defiantly.

"Snape?" His eyes turned blood red and the thin slits of his nose flared. "I'll kill him."

"He is on the no kill list."

"Excuse me?" He asked in a deadly soft tone.

"He is a loved one. You will not kill him." Oh God, This was the best idea ever. Hermione internally chuckled. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Did he touch you?"

"Loads of times." She said silently snickering, keeping her face still and unresponsive. Snape had touched her; a smack on the head, demeaning gestures, and basic Snape discipline. There was no way she was going to elaborate though. She could very nearly see the steam roll out of his ears.

"You shudder at the sight of _me_ and yet you like Snape?"

"I like the way he smells." That was the truth. She always liked the way the herbal smells stayed on him, swirling in the air as he billowed around the castle.

"So If I smelled good you would like me regardless of my looks."

"I also like his hands." She was losing him; she could feel it. Come on Hermione, you can do better than this. "He is also a lot more toned that anyone probably realizes." And with that last sentence she had him, hook, line, and sinker. She turned introspective and realized that she had pondered that very thing sixth year, not that she ever got any proof. Details.

"I'm toned." Voldemort said petulantly.

"You have snake skin. That is a deal breaker."

He huffed murderously. She could see his intentions of making the dour potions master suffer. Hermione sniffed imperiously. Serves the man right for torturing Harry and herself for all of those years. Payback was a bitch.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Dumbledore was gazing worriedly at the messy haired young man who had stormed in the room an hour ago. He was worried that Harry didn't realize that the Hermione he had grown up with was gone. He didn't disagree that the ministry needed to be taken out, just that her motives in doing so were now suspect. She couldn't be doing it solely for the injustice she suffered at their hands. After all she was Tom Riddle's wife and they had the same amount of soul in their bodies. They would be working together to achieve their goals. It didn't surprise him in the least that Hermione had broken Tom out of Azkaban. What did surprise him was the vow. How on earth did she get him to agree to that?

Anyway, he knew how persuasive Tom could be and worried that though Hermione seemed to be the leader of this take over, it was highly likely that Tom was at the crux of the matter. Men and women who rise and fall in power tended to gravitate into his sphere of influence. He used honeyed words and vague promises. How else would a half-blood lead a pureblooded movement?

Shaking his head in disappointment that his greatest ally for the war against Voldemort was now seemingly changing sides. What they were fighting for didn't matter, it was the fact that Voldemort used unsavory and morally questionable methods. His followers, just as darkly self-indulgent as their master, were still out there, still dangerous, still ready to fight and die for their cause. Tom Riddle brought out the most repugnant parts of his fellow man. Dumbledore was opposed to anything that Voldemort was behind. They would never in a million years be allies.

"Hermione did ask me to say this; What would you do for the greater good?" Harry said. He understood this pained the headmaster but Hermione was family and she needed him. The fact that she had Voldemort leashed was frightening, but if anyone could pull that off it would be Hermione Granger… er…Riddle.

Dumbledore visibly winced. She was a sly one but he never thought she would stoop so low as to use what he told Harry about his past against him. He was disappointed all over again.

"That phrase is only used by those who seek to gain power. They want to seize it and use it to any unsavory end. They care little for the innocent and justice. It is nothing more than an excuse to do whatever one pleases under the guise of philanthropy."

"Hermione will always do what is right. I understand better than most what a split soul could mean, Headmaster. I have thought about it a lot and what I think is this; Hermione's soul isn't actually split. Do you remember how when we destroyed Tom's Horcruxes, he didn't feel it? I strongly believe Hermione's soul is attached but residing in and bolstering Tom. How else could she still feel and control it?"

"I think you are being overly optimistic."

"Isn't that what I do? I believe in love, manners, and second chances. Isn't that what you taught me, Sir?"

"I do not think you can help Tom."

"I'm not. I am helping Hermione."

"They are one and the same now." He shook his head sadly. "This binding is not like any other. If he dies, she is still bound to him. That is the longevity of the binding. They are intertwined. It doesn't matter what Hermione once was but what she is now. She may be able to control Tom but make no mistake Harry, Hermione Granger has a little bit more than half a soul. That makes her dangerous to you, me, and the whole Order."

"She forced him to make a vow that he wouldn't harm me or anyone else she loves. I think you are wrong."

"Voldemort will certainly be something to see. He hasn't had so much soul in his body since he made his first Horcrux. I'm sure he has no idea what to do with all of that love."

"Exactly my point. He is better than he used to be."

"And Hermione is worse."

"I am going to take that as a negative. You will not call the Order to help us change the Ministry." Harry slumped in an overstuffed red chair.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't think it is wise." The Headmaster said sadly. "Oh by the way, The reconstruction of the school is nearly complete. The letters will go out in a weeks' time as usual. I look forward to your seventh and final year."

Harry nodded as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the floo.

"Good Bye, Professor. Grimmauld Place." Harry said sadly.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"She told me herself, Severus." Voldemort fumed.

"My Lord, it is one sided I swear to you."

"For you or her."

"Her, just her. I despise her."

"Careful Severus, she is my wife now."

"Of course, My Lord."

"At the moment the only thing keeping you alive is her insistence that you are one of her loved ones. The moment she decides otherwise is the moment I carve you open. And trust me when I say it will be a slow and painful death."

Snape swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing frantically. His mind was whirling in confusion. How long had she liked him? _Why_ would she ever like him? He was cruel and mean to her. He couldn't stand her know-it-all ways and her inability to let others learn. What was worse was that her interest put him in a terrible predicament. His Lord and Master was obviously in love with his wife, a wife that wouldn't allow him near her. Lord Voldemort was jealous of him, Severus Snape. Dear Merlin, He would be surprised if he made it out of this alive. The spy life he lived before was much easier than being a double agent plus having a master who wanted to tear out his heart at the first opportunity. An opportunity that would come if ever Hermione was through with him. She held his life in her hands. This would not end well. He could feel it.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"I think you are lying. Severus come closer." He demanded.

Snape knew what was coming and relaxed, there was nothing for him to find.

Voldemort was not gentle entering into his spy's mind. He saw the potions master flinch as he sank into his rival's conscience.

Memories of a red headed beauty floated past, James Potter and his gang dueling Severus, and several of the many students he had had during his teaching career. Voldemort grew brutal as he searched harder for memories of his bride. He slowed down his riffling once he got to the newer memories, the ones where his wife was just entering Hogwarts. It didn't faze him at all that his wife was fifty-three years his junior. It was what it was. And little things like ages were insignificant in the scheme of things.

He finally pulled up the memories that he had been searching for. Hermione's teeth growing large, her hand in the air for every single question, her nearly perfect potions, her laughing face at Gryffindor table even if she was smiling at Potter, Snape noticing that her shirt was tighter that one day she shrugged out of her robe during potions in fifth year, the time she was working on a project in the potions classroom and he came in while she was bent over with her skirt reaching midthigh in sixth year. Voldemort was infuriated. It was not nearly as one sided as Snape would have him believe.

Snape was mentally panicking. He was a man, of course he would notice when her figure turned interesting. It wasn't like he was a perv who had been watching her for years. He literally had about five times where he thought Hermione Granger might have been a good shag. But he never acted on it. He wouldn't make a move on one of his students. Especially not her. He was more cruel to her because of her friendship with Potter than to any other of his female students. Not that he was considered kind by any means. He did cringe a bit when he realized that he didn't notice any of the other young witches. It really was just Hermione that he noticed. It freaked him out and horrified him. This is how he was going to die. Voldemort was going to kill him because he had a thing for the Dark Lord's wife. Dear Merlin!

"Since I cannot kill you at the moment, I have a job for you." Voldemort said as he pulled out of the potion master's mind. Voldemort was furious, a vein in his neck was pulsating in time to Snape's heartbeat. It was unnerving.

"A job, My Lord?"

"Yes, I need you to create a potion that will return me to my former body."

"My Lord, I was under the impression that your former body was destroyed."

"Don't be dense Severus. A copy. I want to look the way I did when I was thirty."

"That is impossible, My Lord."

"Do not tell me what is impossible." His cold dispassionate voice pierced Snape's head, sending slivers of pain into his brain.

"Of course, My Lord."

"Leave me."

Snape started to back away as relief poured over him. He walked out of a meeting with Voldemort once again alive.

"Oh and Severus, if she kisses you, I will make you a prince."

"My Lord?" He asked in confusion.

"The Prince of pain. You will not know whether you are alive or dead. That I promise you. I may not be able to kill you, but there are worse things. Your reward for securing me a wand is to leave unscathed." He was caressing the ebony wand that Severus had given him the moment he arrived.

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you."

Once Snape was out of the room and in the sunlight, his hands began to tremble. What the hell was that?!

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione sat disillusioned in the alley next to the apparition entrance to the ministry once again. She was bored and lonely. At least before either Harry or Ron sat with her. She knew she couldn't polyjuice her way in this time. The Ministry hired the goblins to erect similar wards as Gringotts in the atrium. She would have to find another way in, hence the reason she sat in the alley.

She sat up a bit straighter when she saw Dumbledore walk out of the entryway. Wasn't he meeting with Harry? She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. As quietly as she could she crept along following the Headmaster.

His path was labyrinthine through London. Why didn't he just apparate away? She wondered. She didn't have to wonder for long as he swirled around a corner and grabbed her by the throat, his wand pointing at her neck.

"Why are you following me, Hermione Granger?"

She released the disillusionment charm and pulled on the arm choking her, ignoring the wand, for now. She was becoming panicked as she struggled to breathe. Why was he holding her so tightly? She gasped as she tried to answer, only receiving black dots in her vision as a reward.

Dumbledore was astonished. At the very moment Hermione went limp in his arms, he was disarmed by a furious and vengeful Tom Riddle. He didn't even hear him apparate. Wait, how could he apparate within the anti-apparition wards he set?

"Albus, what are you doing with my wife?" He asked fingering the wand that he knew very well was the elder wand.

"I am trying to save her, from you."

Voldemort laughed.

"You are afraid that I've converted her. How very quaint."

"That girl with half a soul is better than you ever were."

"Maybe but you cannot keep us apart."

"Father's used to keep their bound daughters in towers to keep them away from their husbands. Isn't it funny that Hermione lives in a tower at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, eyebrows raised.

"You cannot keep me from her." He raised the elder wand.

"I can try." The old Headmaster said before twisting both him and Hermione into the tight tube of apparition.

He laid her on the ground near Hogwarts gates, sadly taking out his original wand from his inner pocket. He had just handed his greatest adversary an incredible advantage. By losing the Elder wand, he lost his upper hand.

"Mobilicorpus." He muttered. Her body floated alongside his as he made the long trek to the castle. With Severus' help he would be able to keep her from walking away. He would personally make sure she had all of the supplies needed for her seventh year, so that there was no excuse for her to leave the grounds. He needed to make Tom vulnerable, and what better way than to take his wife. She technically wasn't a hostage; she was a student. He would have Poppy look her over. With any luck, Tom and Hermione haven't consummated their union yet. Perhaps there was a way to undo this binding. It didn't matter if none had been found yet. New spells were created every day. Between him and Severus he believed they could figure it out.

Hermione Riddle spent the next week in an induced magical coma, while her friends and family panicked at her disappearance. The most terrifying one of all, not surprisingly, was Lord Voldemort. The only one who knew where she was and the only one that could not enter the grounds easily. What made his fury complete had little to do with the Headmaster and more to do with a greasy potion master who needed to learn his place once more.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Pius Thicknesse was trembling as a small contingent of Aurors surrounded the Minister of Magic. The small group of well-trained witches and wizards stood waiting just inside the Minister's office facing the door. They were the only ones left at that hour in the Ministry besides the man who blasted his way in. They could hear his taunts even from several corridors away.

"Come out, come out where ever you are. You can run but you can't hide."

"Oh Merlin, how did he get in?" Screeched the Minister.

"The same way everyone else does. Through the entrances." Kingsley Shacklebolt deadpanned. He looked around the room at the Aurors gauging their helpfulness. His face turned grim when he realized only one other out of the seven present, fought at the final battle of Hogwarts. How was he going to get out of this alive?

"Who would think to look behind the only closed door on the whole floor. I am almost insulted." Lord Voldemort taunted.

"W-w-what do you want?" Pius' voice hit an octave only seen in female opera stars.

"I don't ask for much, just a trifle really." He sneered. "All I want is your head forcefully disconnected from your body. But since I believe you did me a favor having Hermione marry me, I will settle for a seat on the Governors board at Hogwarts."

"The Governors board? Why?"

"Albus Dumbledore is holding my wife captive and I want her back."

"Yes, My Lord, Of course." Pius wailed in relief.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Kingsley furiously at the Minister.

"Saving my, I mean our asses."

"Sir, with all due respect…"

"I am Minister here not you. I make the call. He is being reasonable. If he wants to sit on the board of governors for Hogwarts, I will make it happen." The Minister said to the shock of the Aurors. He walked over to his desk and gathered the necessary paperwork and began to fill them out.

In less than ten minutes Voldemort left the Ministry a governor of the board for Hogwarts and solidified the Minister's fealty. In the end, he got more than he came for. He felt happier than he had since he found out he was a wizard. He felt so light and free. Soon he would be reunited with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **After spending three days virtually blind, I was so excited to get back to writing. I am sorry at how long it took to get this out.**

 **I was so pleased at how many people picked up the Labyrinth reference! I love to add those types of Easter eggs in my writing. I wonder if anyone noticed the second one last chapter? It was from Ursula, in Disney's _The Little Mermaid._ Can you find and name the one in this chapter?**

 **Chapter Three: The Prison Guard**

Hermione woke up in a daze with a wicked headache. She hissed in another breath between her teeth as a sharp pain stabbed her temples. She huffed quietly as she realized the reason she couldn't sit up was due to the straps holding her down. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling of the Hogwarts infirmary. Having been there more times than she cared to count, it was easily recognizable. Her brows drew together in confusion. How the hell did she get there? The last thing she remembered was the surprisingly strong arm of the Headmaster cutting off her air, right before she passed out.

She struggled to call out to Madame Pomfrey but all that came out was a strangled whine. She couldn't do it. She rested her head back on the pillows and prayed she would be noticed soon. This headache was killer.

"Good Morning Dear! How are we feeling this morning?"

"Like I've taken the Cruciatus to the head a thousand times." Hermione whispered, wincing at Madame Pomfrey's cheerful soprano voice. It cut straight through her like a knife.

"I'll be right back. I'll get you something for that headache."

Madame Pomfrey bustled away. Hermione tried to relax into the bed, still unsure why she was being restrained. Her ears perked up when she heard whispering just beyond the curtain. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she was convinced it was about her. Disregarding the considerable pain of her head, she strained to hear what she could. She was determined to at least know who the whispers belonged to.

Her head thumped back on the pillow in surprise when Madame Pomfrey violently ripped the curtain open in agitation, clearly discontinuing whatever conversation she was in the middle of.

She helped Hermione drink the pain potion by supporting the young woman's neck. Hermione sighed in relief as the pain immediately lessoned into a dull ache.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully. "Why am I being restrained? I have a hard time believing I even moved while unconscious."

"The Headmaster thought it best."

"He did, did he? What was he afraid of? My husband coming to get me or me leaving on my own?"

"Both my dear. Until you graduate it will always be both." Dumbledore stepped from behind the curtain followed by a frowning Severus Snape. They were both looking at her oddly, as if they expected her to start killing everyone in the room. That was completely ridiculous, her wand was all the way over there, on top of the cabinet.

"You want me to come back for my seventh year? Knowing who I am married to? Knowing what you know about our bond? It's way more powerful than Harry's ever was."

"It is imperitive to the magical world that you complete your education."

"And the fact that I am in a warded castle that my husband can't enter is completely irrelevant, too?"

"I'm not going to lie, it's a nice little bonus."

"How can you trust me to stay? Once you let me out of here, I can just leave."

"Well that is what we are going to talk about."

"I will take the N.E.W.T.s when the Ministry is cleaned up. Until then, it is my personal mission to change it all."

"Here is what I propose. If you agree to attend of your own free will and stay within the boundaries of Hogwarts until after you graduate, I won't stop your mission." Snape and Madame Pomfrey were looking at the headmaster like he had lost all of his marbles. "Or I can make you stay."

"So this isn't actually a choice."

"Of course it is."

"You are such a damned liar, Headmaster."

Snape looked like Christmas had come early. The smirk on his face was clearly the way he was fighting off a full-blown smile. She doubted anyone called the Great Albus Dumbledore a liar to his face. She rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore lost his twinkle and his eyes hardened into stone.

"Make your choice then? Take my offering or not."

"I will not. You will have to force me. I promise that if you do force me, you will no longer have me as an ally. Forcing me would sever whatever friendship and loyalty I have for you."

Dumbledore didn't even blink. "So be it." He said.

Headmaster Dumbledore whipped out his wand and with silent flourishes above the bound and struggling woman, He completed a spell that had Hermione nearly frothing at the mouth with fury.

"Don't you think I have been bound enough to people I don't choose?" She yelled as the spell settled over her. Her body as taunt as a bow string.

"Oh but I heard you did choose him. You chose him over your husband. Isn't that right Professor Snape?"

Snape's mouth opened and closed a few times silently before striding out of the infirmary with quick angry steps. He was muttering about crazy old wizards and not really wanting to live anyway. The door slammed shut as he left, impressive in his fury.

"And this is your opinion of me! I guess there is nothing more to say. Release me. It's not like I can leave the grounds without my new prison warden." She spat at the Headmaster spitefully.

"Chin up dear, it is not permanent. It is for the greater good."

"The greater good of who? Me? Certainly not. For the ministry? It is a stay of execution for them. Everyday our people suffer under the corrupt rule of the Ministry. And you Headmaster are just as guilty as those in power. You are the Head Mugwump, you have a seat in the Wizengamot, and you have considerable personal power through magic and popularity. Are you stating that you couldn't do anything? You have chosen your side, clearly. Don't worry Sir, I believe in what Hogwarts does. I will not have the school closed when I take over the Ministry."

"He really has you, doesn't he?"

"Who? Tom Riddle? Don't make me laugh. He could have been so much more but he wasted it. He chose his bloody battlefield. Watch me sir. I will take over the ministry with the full force of the magical community behind me. I will not shed one drop of blood, magical or otherwise, to do it either."

Dumbledore and Hermione stared each other down until the headmaster turned away in shame. Hermione unquestionably won that round. She rolled her eyes again. The restraints disappeared as the Headmaster left the hospital wing refusing to look back at the biggest threat to wizarding life since he, himself, was just out of school. With Tom's ambition and lack of morals, there was no way she wouldn't take over the world. She was the absolute worst candidate to bind to Voldemort. He shivered with premonition. The world would either reap the rewards or weep with the consequences of that day on the battlefield.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Severus Snape was three quarters of the way through a brand new bottle of Fire whiskey when he received the summons he knew was coming. The mark on his arm burned and with a sickening smash, he threw the crystal tumbler into the fireplace. It wasn't the first time he was walking a tight rope between the two powerful wizards but it was the first time where his master classified him as the enemy. And that was before the Headmaster made Snape her magical guardian. She were bound in the way that she couldn't leave the castle without his consent. Or anything else that required consent. She had aptly called him her jailor and it was exactly what he was. For the binding to lift, she had to either graduate or turn twenty-one. He was already a dead man walking. Why not add another layer of torture? It's not like Snape wanted a happy and quiet existence. Between Dumbledore and Hermione, they sealed his fate. There was no way Voldemort would let him live now.

His drunken musings were interrupted when the mark on his arm burned once again, an unnecessary reminder of his summons. As if anyone could forget.

Snape gathered his Death Eater robes and mask and walked out of the school. The moment he reached the apparition point, Snape twisted on the balls of his feet, his black cloak swirling around him as he disappeared. With a grace and finesse that few would attribute to Snape, he reappeared in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. He noted with drunken amusement that the Aurors were still trying to breach the wards. He snorted. Unless the Malfoy's dropped the blood wards, there would be no unwelcome guests.

He walked through the halls until he was in front of the library doors. His master had become rather fond of the place after his binding. Hermione's influence no doubt.

Once he was through the doors, he quickly walked to his master and sank to his knees, head bowed in reverence.

"My Lord."

"My, My Severus, We are seeing rather a lot of each other lately."

"Yes, Master."

"I felt something concerning Hermione. What is Dumbledore up to?"

Snape, drawing on the years of Occlumency, showed not a twitch on his face. It was cold and impassive as it always was.

"My Lord, Dumbledore has bound her to stay within the wards. He has made me her guardian for insurance."

"I command you to bring her to me at once."

"My Lord, it would destroy my cover. Do you not wish Hermione to complete her N.E.W.T.s?"

"She could sit them now and get higher grades than any other student that is in that school."

"I agree Master."

"Of course you do, you wouldn't fancy a dim-witted girl. Very well but Severus, just because I am not fighting this, doesn't mean I won't still get her. As you are bound to me, so are you to her. She is after all your Mistress. Treat her with all the deference of a Queen."

"I will protect her with my life."

"I expected nothing less. And Severus, don't forget my warning from last time. I will take great pleasure in your death if you try and take what is mine."

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal and watched as the dark wizard left his presence. He chuckled to himself as he thought about his spy. Dangling his wife in front of the potions master when he wouldn't be able to touch her was the most delicious type of torture. He fully intended on savoring every moment of longing he would rip out of Severus' mind. If he couldn't kill him, he could make him wish for it. He wouldn't have been so cruel perhaps had he secured Hermione's devotion. As it was she still shuddered at his body. He had searched nearly the whole impressive Malfoy library just to figure out a way to get back what he had lost.

If it was the last thing he did, he would get back his original looks. She wouldn't be able to resist him then. He closed his eyes and thought about Hermione as she was right before she woke up that last day they slept in the tent together. The long Quidditch shirt she used as a night gown, having ridden up her thighs once she had kicked off the blankets. Her curly hair was spread out on her pillow. The dark chestnut contrasting against the white linen of the camp bed. He wished he knew where she got the worn shirt from. It wasn't a Hogwarts house team. He drew his brows together. Shaking his head, he let that go for another time. He pictured the way she moaned as the light hit her face. Her small pink mouth pouted in displeasure. She smelled of roses. The sweetest smell as she shifted once again onto her side. The curve of her arse was barely concealed from him. His desire to see her, forced him to run his scaly fingers along her skin, ankle to thigh. He pushed the hem of the shirt up by degrees. He stopped the moment she moaned and shifted further into his hand. Seeking his touch. He smiled as the blood rushed from his head to his groin. She was the most beautiful temptation. Her skin was so soft it was like touching the pedals of a flower. Velvety and delicate. He wanted to possess her more than anything. He wanted her body, her loyalty, everything. Together they would be unstoppable. She was everything he never knew he wanted.

He groaned as he realized his erection was steel. He adjusted himself as he willed it to go away. He needed to be beautiful. Once he achieved that goal, he would never again have to masturbate unless he wanted to. He closed his eyes as his dream Hermione woke and smiled at him. She slid to her knees on the floor before reaching for the enclosure of his robes.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione sat among her friends at the Gryffindor table as the sorting came to an end.

"Where have you been, 'Mione?!" Harry whisper yelled as he pulled her into a fierce hug. "We couldn't get a hold of you. Every owl we sent was returned!"

"I've been here under a magically induced coma so that I wouldn't leave. You can thank Dumbledore for not telling you."

"Dumbledore _knew_?!" Harry yelled out loud this time. The Great Hall had just quieted down as Dumbledore stood to welcome its students. The whole student body turned to face the golden trio in surprise. Weren't they Dumbledore's little pets?

Harry looked absolutely furious as he focused his stare on the Headmaster, who was studiously ignoring them. The students watched in interest as the small infraction was met with silence. Professor Snape was full on smiling. The students were more afraid of what that meant than anything else.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Welcome back and to our new first years, Welcome to Hogwarts. As most of you are aware, things are different this year. No longer are we cowering under the looming threat of Voldemort. The steps that have been taken to ensure his ultimate imprisonment have held. We can only thank the great sacrifice of our elder students. We begin a new year, free of the oppressing fear of war. With that being said, tuck in."

He waved his arm as the tables filled with the feast that Hogwarts was famous for.

"He won't have anything to do with me now that I am bound to Tom. I could be a saint married to him and Dumbledore wouldn't trust me. He will never side with anyone who Tom could potentially control." Hermione said to her friends. "He will side with the Ministry."

"After everything they have done?" Ron asked incredulously.

"He will take any side opposite of Voldemort regardless of the issue." Hermione confirmed.

"He lied to my face." Harry said. He looked too sick to eat any of the feast set before him.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione guessed.

"He came to the Burrow last week to talk to Mrs. Weasley and I asked his specifically if he knew where you were or if he had heard from you. I felt it was a long shot but I asked everyone. I was very worried Tom had killed you or something."

Hermione snorted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I don't mean to down your abilities 'Mione. You know I think you are the most brilliant witch. He is downright scary. He has no morals or scruples."

"He is harmless to me. He couldn't hurt me if he tried. The Marriage bond forbids it. In fact he is harmless to nearly everyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked perplexed. Hermione snickered.

"I made him take an unbreakable vow as you know that protected my loved ones, well what I didn't say was that I love our entire magical world, minus Malfoy of course and the Death Eaters. It encompasses anyone that I want it to. He literally cannot kill without my permission."

"I almost feel bad for the bloke." Ron said looking green. Hermione was one scary witch.

"Will you give him permission?" Harry asked her seriously.

"I told Dumbledore that I would take over the ministry without shedding even a single drop of blood and I meant it."

"Then you can count me in." Harry said determinedly.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Snape watched the Golden trio with an inscrutable look on his face. He watched as Hermione was hugged by her friends who were happily chatting to her. Something was different about her. Not just that she grew into a more delectable woman over the summer but something about her air, her manner of being. She had changed. She was vibrant and intelligent. He watched as she threw her heavy tresses of curly hair back over her shoulder.

She reminded him of a young Bellatrix Black. Although she was less deranged. He couldn't put his finger on it. He would have to keep watching her until he figured it out, he decided. It amused him to no end as Potter kept shooting the Headmaster angry looks. Oh, how the times have changed. With a small smirk, he helped himself to a piece of dark chocolate cake.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Hello, My Queen." Voldemort said. Hermione screamed before sending a curse at him in surprise. He laughed as he lazily deflected her spell. He was laying down on his side with his head propped on his hand.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, in my bed? Or better yet, how did you even get in the castle?"

"I am a governor now. I can come and go as I please. How could I drop by for a visit and not see my beautiful wife?"

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Not yet, there is a governor's meeting in ten minutes. I plan on surprising him then."

Hermione leaned down so that her face and lips were inches from his.

"I would love to see that." She whispered on his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned forward hoping to connect their lips. He opened his eyes quickly when he only met air. Hermione was already half way across the room holding the frustrating Quidditch jersey in her hands. She had clearly dismissed him. He scowled. Next time she wouldn't pull away and leave him wanting. He promised himself.

With a huff, he stalked to the door pausing when he felt he small hands caress his knuckles. He stood still, facing the door drawing in a shaky breath as she put her cheek on the middle of his back.

"He weakens me by keeping you away. I need to touch you." She said.

Voldemort was furious. He had never felt more like a possession than he did at that moment. Her push and pull was driving him insane. It didn't matter though. He couldn't force himself to move, even though he tried. He was angry and he wanted to deny her as she constantly did him. Instead he caught her hand and threaded his fingers with hers. He brought the delicate hand to his lips before planting a kiss to each fingertip. He felt her other hand circle his waist to rest on his sternum. She pulled her body as close to his as possible and sighed happily. They stood like that for a few moments before she wrenched her hand out of his grip and pushed him towards the door and walked to the connecting bathroom to change into that maddening shirt.

He scowled, once again rejected. But he took heart in the fact that she needed to feel him, she needed him weather she liked it or not. As he left the seventh-year girls dorms, he took down the wards that kept their little meeting private. The girls she shared a dorm with were speechless with shock as they watched the fearsome Dark Lord descend their staircase. How did he get around the spell that denied entry to any male?

He smirked at Harry Potter who had jumped to his feet in the common room. He acknowledged the presence of his former nemesis with a head nod. He looked at the young man in speculation. This boy stood in front of him without fear. He was powerful and confident. Perhaps it would be wise to bring her friends into his inner circle. He could keep them safe and yet use them for his own purposes. It would be another way to keep Hermione happy.

"Young Master Potter." He said in his snaky whisper that only the two of them could understand.

"Tom."

"Take care of Hermione for me." He hissed in Parseltongue. Harry looked at him in surprise and nodded stiffly as he watched Tom Riddle leave the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole.

Voldemort walked with purpose to the teachers' lounge where the meetings were often held during the school year. The only person who was in attendance who was not completely floored at his arrival was the ever stoic DADA Professor, Severus Snape.

"How did you get through the wards Tom?" Dumbledore asked in a steely voice.

"I walked through them. Obviously."

"Impossible!"

"Not when you are a governor. The wards are keyed to allow us in at all times."

"And who would endorse you for governor?"

"Our much-esteemed Minister of Magic himself signed the contract."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a stunned look on his face. He whipped around with narrowed eyes to bore holes into Severus's head. He raised his black eyes to meet the suspicious blue of the headmasters.

Voldemort laughed, making the other governor's jump. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"You can expect frequent visits. After all, these poor students haven't had the luxury of having a steady DADA Professor. We have to make sure our families and youth are getting a quality education."

"They wouldn't have so many teachers if the position wasn't jinxed."

"As the Headmaster you really can't allow your posts to be jinxed. What kind of example are you setting for your students?"

Dumbledore looked annoyed for a moment before his face fell back into a polite mask.

"You are correct, Tom. Maybe as a new governor, you can show your devotion to the school by taking a look at that jinx. See if you can't unravel it for us."

"I wouldn't want to overstep my role, Headmaster."

"Of course not."

"I suggest we hold these little meetings each week until that jinx is lifted. You are unusually lucky Headmaster to find such a master of DADA." He inclined his head at Snape. Snape returned the regard silently. It was clear that he found the two wizards bantering, amusing.

"If there is nothing else…" Dumbledore trailed off. "Until next week then." He said as none of the other governor's indicated a wish to speak. "Tom, a word if you don't mind before you leave."

"Of course."

They waited while the others filed out and just the two of them remained. Dumbledore set wards around the room as Voldemort caressed the Elder wand in plain sight, watching Dumbledore's eyes take in the motion.

"You wanted to talk to me Headmaster?"

"On your visits I forbid you to see Hermione."

"I refuse. Next."

"Excuse me?" The headmaster glinted dangerously.

"You can force her to stay within the boundaries of Hogwarts but you cant force me to not see her when I am here. She will come to me every time. If that is all…" He said with a smirk. "Oh and Albus, I look forward to seeing you at the next Quidditch match. I have to cheer on the best friend of my wife."

"Is that a threat?"

"A threat? No. You don't have to worry about me following my previous path, Albus. Hermione has forbidden it. I will say that I support her in any and all endeavors her heart chooses. I aim to please."

"I don't believe that. It goes against everything you are to support someone else."

"You still don't get it. Hermione and I, we are the same. Whatever she wants, I will make sure she gets it. She is my Queen. And someday she will be yours too." Voldemort tore through the wards and left the castle.

He looked back only once, toward the tower that housed the Gryffindor's. His hand was placed over his heart before he lifted his hand and kissed his fingertips. He raised his hand as if sending the kisses through the air to his lover who was already asleep. He didn't go unnoticed however, there were many students and staff alike who saw the disquieting display of devotion from the Dark Lord to the one person he seemed to care about, Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback in your reviews! I have always imagined that Voldemort would have a charming and wicked sense of humor if he wasn't deranged by having such a mutilated soul. Especially with someone he deemed an equal.**

 **Chapter Four: Make Me Queen**

Hermione woke up in the best of moods that next morning. She finally solidified in her mind exactly how she was going to tackle the ministry problem. She was so cheerful in fact that most of the student body didn't fail to notice.

The kinder students attributed this to an excellent night's sleep but most of the boys and some of the girls attributed it to the rumor floating around that Voldemort himself was shut up with Hermione in her dorm for quite a long time. This rumor was further fueled by the usually happy Headmaster Dumbledore that was unabashedly starring daggers at Hermione's head. What made eyebrows raise and tongues wag even more was the fact that Hermione appeared to be completely unmoved. It was official. The Golden Trio and Dumbledore were fighting and Professor Snape was caught giving a small group of Gryffindor's house points. Hell, had apparently frozen over.

Ron, not noticing any difference in anyone, continued to shovel his food as if it would be stolen from him at any moment. Harry, on the other hand, was very perceptive. He tried not to be obvious in his eaves dropping as the Creevy's were loudly whispering about the probable debauchery that happens when Hermione was alone with Voldemort.

Harry was still in a state of shock that Voldemort asked him to take care of Hermione. Since when did he care for any one, better yet when did he see Harry and not try to kill him?

After finishing her toast, Hermione sat at the table bouncing her leg seemingly waiting for something. Within moments a crisp white envelope landed on her lap. She looked at it a moment with a satiated smile before hastily leaving and throwing a careless goodbye over her shoulder at her friends, stuffing the unopened envelope in a pocket of her robe.

She walked through the corridors, only stopping when she reached her destination. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter." Professor Snape's deep baritone called out.

Hermione walked through the door and shut it, raising privacy wards behind her. When she turned around, Snape's usually impassive face was filled with what she could only describe as trepidation, as if she were a dangerous wild animal who had cornered him.

"My Lady."

Her face was unamused. He was mocking her; she was sure of it. After a moment of thought, her face flushed knowing that he knew that she had told Voldemort that she had a thing for him. His dark eyes stared seemingly through her. Oh well, her schemes to enrage her husband were too delicious to abandon now.

"Sir, I want you to take me to the ministry tomorrow."

"And why would I do that?" He drawled, crossing out a large portion of essay with red ink.

"Shall we make a trade then, an understanding if you will. Since you are my brand new guardian there are going to be things that I need to do. It's an odd thing having a keeper because I am married." She trailed off in thought. She shook her head and smirked getting back on track. "What would tempt you to escort me to these places?"

"Are you trying to bribe me, My Lady?"

"Is it working?"

"Perhaps."

"What do you want?"

"We both know that both of my masters are displeased with me, and it's all because of you. I was informed that it was only your regard for me that kept me alive. With that being said I need some assurances."

"This is hilarious. Your life is in my hands and I can't move without your permission. Let's help each other out. Swear fealty to me and I will protect you from both of them and in return escort me where I must go."

"I do not particularly want to be your lap dog."

"I will treat you with respect as long as you do not contradict what I tell Tom about us."

"What are you planning to tell the Dark Lord?"

"I'm not sure. I already told him I thought you were more toned than anyone realizes." She smirked at his horrified face. "I never had so much fun in my life. Maybe I should tell him that you think I look good without my robes on."

"He already knows that." He muttered.

"Really?" she asked mischievously. She was looking at him in amusement. This kept getting better. "Quid pro quo, Professor."

"So what you want from me is my fealty, to let you say whatever you want to the Dark Lord about our so-called desires, and to escort you wherever you choose to go. Did I get that correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"In return, you will protect me."

"Is there anything else that you want?"

Merlin, yes. He thought. You in bed, naked. He looked at her without expression as usual, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I must think about it. You ask for a lot, My Lady."

"You aren't going to call me 'My Lady' during class, are you?"

"I haven't decided."

"Dear Merlin!" She muttered exasperatedly.

"If there isn't anything else?" He asked, highly amused.

Hermione shook her head and left his office. She had a feeling he was going to ask for more than protection. This could get interesting, fast.

She wasn't watching where she was going as she tried to leave the dungeons. Her mind was whirling with the opportunities of what having Snape on her side presented.

She was busy contemplating the delicious possibilities when she ran into a solid wall of muscle.

"Ohf." She gasped as strong hands caught her before her bum made painful contact to the floor.

"Are you okay?" A deep male voice asked her. She looked up in surprise and stared into a face she had never seen without a smirk or twisted with derision.

"Malfoy."

"My Lady."

"Are you making fun of me?" Was it some Death Eater joke to call her My Lady?

"Of course not, My Lady."

"What is happening?" Hermione muttered to herself. He hauled her back to rights with a lopsided smile and she looked at him with surprise.

"I meant to talk to you after breakfast but you left quicker than I anticipated. I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything that you need, come and find me and I will take care of it." Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's boyhood nemesis, was trying to play nice, with her.

"I bet that this is killing you, Malfoy, being deferential to a Mudblood." She said looking into his eyes. He looked insulted and angry. He tamped it down quickly, sliding a smile back on his face.

"You are married to the Dark Lord, therefore my Mistress." He murmured, bowing his head slightly at her.

All of the malice and anger he usually hurled at her was completely gone. She couldn't tell if he was acting rogue or with his father's blessing. She knew that had she not been bound to Voldemort, they would never be having any sort of conversation that didn't include insults. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have Draco Malfoy at her beck and call.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Tom Riddle was sitting on his throne in the Malfoy Manor drawing room contemplating his situation. It disturbed him greatly that most of his followers were in prison. If he was to accomplish anything, he needed the many followers that he had acquired over the years.

He thought about how disappointing some of his followers, mainly Lucius have been. Perhaps he had been a bit unreasonable. After all he was in a different situation now. His Master Plans had shifted from the eradication of the Muggleborns to the complete destruction of the ministry. To be honest, the Muggleborn crusade was just to appease the pureblooded faction anyway. He didn't care how he got power as long as it was the end game.

With a decisive nod of the head he was decided. He would have to break out his loyal inner circle before Hermione found out and forbade him. Although she did say to do it on his own time but she might have been being facetious.

Taking a moment to look at himself in the full-length mirror that graced the elegant room, he felt the now familiar pang of regret. He should have been searching for a way to take his old form back years ago. To be fair though, he didn't know how much he would desire it.

Ignoring the front of the house in favor of the secret entrance on the south side of the Manor, Voldemort twisted into the tight tube of apparition.

Azkaban was a windy soul crushing place and now that the Dementors had fled, it looked deceptively abandoned. He knew that wasn't the case. It was understaffed by a government who needed to recruit prison guards for the most debauched of law breakers, where before the job didn't exist. There weren't many good people willing to relocate their lives to live on that Merlin forsaken rock in the middle of the North Sea. It was good for Voldemort, he doubted this prison break would even make him work.

He strolled through the front gates and incapacitated the guards on duty with a simple flick of the wrist. Imbeciles. It was almost painful at how easy it all was. He walked the cold stone corridors that were damp with algae and decay, pausing only long enough in front of the cells for those he sought, to release them. The growing line of followers trailed after him silently as he made his way through the bowels of the ancient briny fortress.

With each new prisoner released, Voldemort felt the overwhelming satisfaction of control. The hem on his robes were kissed and caressed by his supplicants who were in rapture of his brilliance and favor. Lucius and Antonin Dolohov watched their master surreptitiously, they knew who walked in to Azkaban with a devil may care attitude, scattering the Dementors in her wake before breaking out their Lord and Master. They both wondered to themselves what this new change would bring.

"Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord?" He rasped, his voice rusty from disuse.

"Your impeccable blood wards have held at the Manor. Give your brothers leave to join us."

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed with a ghost of a smirk on his face before turning to the line of newly escaped convicts.

Voldemort broke out his last prisoner, Fenrir Greyback, with a thoughtful frown. He was sure that Hermione was going to have a fit about this particular prisoner. Smiling in anticipation at a scenario where she would go postal on the deranged werewolf, he yearned for it. He could only hope he was there to witness it. Thinking about it, made him impatient to see her again. He needed to make it soon.

Letting Lucius and his other Death Eaters guide the rest to Malfoy Manor, Voldemort left them. With a swift impatient twist, he apparated back to the nearly empty Manor. He had comfortably settled into his throne when his followers trailed in, thanking him for their freedom. It was time to inform his lackeys of his new agenda.

"My most loyal servants. I have freed you from your unfair imprisonment. I am afraid that the tides of war have changed and not in our favor. Dumbledore and his followers have defeated me unquestionably. But the very means they used to bind me turned out to be the greatest and most fortuitous of gifts. They used a soul blood bond to bind my will to another. Hermione Granger. What they weren't counting on was her disgust at being thusly used and this brilliant young witch turned on the Ministry. On top of that, once she was bound to me she was abandoned by her own Headmaster.

Now, my lovely Hermione and I have a new shared goal. We will bring the Ministry to its knees and make her a Queen. You are my army in which she wants no part. It would behoove all of you to throw yourselves at her mercy. Once she takes over the magical government, and she will, it will be by her desire alone at what your future becomes. Do not make me regret freeing all of you from your entombment."

"Where is she, My Lord. We must welcome her properly." Lucius bowed to show his agreement. He was a true Slytherin. The winds of change blew and he adapted. The Malfoy's were survivors.

"The Old Bastard has her in Hogwarts to keep her away from me. Luckily, I was recently made a governor of the school and have demanded weekly inspections. Bathe, eat, and rest, my faithful. I want every single one of you ready for my orders the moment I call."

"Thank you, My Lord." His followers bowed and murmured.

"And what should we do about the traitor, Snape?" Rabastian Lestrange asked through clenched teeth.

"He, at this moment, is under the protection of my esteemed wife and the moment that she drops him, I will personally eviscerate him."

HGHGHGHGHG

"Make me your second in command and I will help you." Snape rumbled in her ear as she was working on a transfiguration essay in the library.

"So you want protection and power. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Are you mine?"

"I will make an unbreakable vow."

"That is not necessary, Professor. I expect you to be faithful without being bound."

"Why would you trust that? I am betraying two masters for this, for you."

"I will not use you and callously throw you away. That is the difference. Our methods are completely different."

"You have me."

"Excellent! I plan to become Queen and you are going to help me get there." She smiled and leaned back over her essay. Professor Snape looked at her a moment longer before brushing a stray curl back behind her ear and left the library at a fast clip. It wouldn't be right for a student to catch Professor Snape smiling.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Snape was following behind Hermione in a sour mood. He was not sure how she talked him into this little fieldtrip anyway. He was definitely rethinking this madness. He sped up for a moment to catch up with her and walk in tandem down the drafty but busy corridors.

"Have you considered murder?" He quietly asked her.

"Well, yes but it wouldn't do to make people aware they are jumping from one undesirable situation to another." She deadpanned. He was completely ridiculous.

"I thought you wanted to fight the forces of evil." Snape snarked.

"Don't be such a child, Snape. Of course, I am not going to murder anyone!"

"What a shame. I can think of at least one James Potter look alike that deserves it." He mumbled falling behind as he pouted.

"What was that?" She asked dangerously.

"Perhaps if we used subterfuge." He proposed, changing tactics with a roll of his eyes.

"Hmm. Maybe. Let's put that on the back burner for now. We have to make me Queen first."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Dear Merlin, I will never get tired of hearing that."

Snape smirked. Maybe he would survive after all.

"Come along, Snapey." She called to the contemplative Professor that had frozen in his tracks. She didn't look behind her, he would catch up.

She smiled fully and stopped, finally reaching her destination. Snape watched as she approached the door. The name plaque was that of the Minister of Magic. Hermione really could protect him from both of his masters, right?! If not, then he was now a dead man walking. No different than usual, he supposed. They opened the door and walked in, unbidden.

"Minister," She gushed. "A pleasure as always."

Pius Thicknesse looked at her with wide wary eyes.

"Lady Voldemort." He bowed.

"Absolutely not. You may refer to me as Your Majesty, Your Highness, or any variation thereof."

"Well I don't know whether to be insulted or not, My Queen." Voldemort said as he lounged on the doorframe.

Snape rolled his eyes. His master liked to believe that his chest was any girls' wet dream. Hence the reason he was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Severus. I really should thank you for springing my wife from her latest prison." Voldemort said.

"Don't get too excited Tom, I have to go back when I am finished here." Hermione refused to be surprised at his sudden and inevitable appearance.

"And what are you doing here, My Queen?"

"The same thing I do every time."

"Take over the world?"

"Not tonight, Pinky."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. It's a muggle reference, you wouldn't get it. I am trying to talk some sense into the current Minister of Magic."

"Okay Darling but don't break him. It would be a hassle to train a new one."

Snape was drawing on his considerable Occlumency skills not to laugh and draw attention to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the Minister.

"I am here to file a lawsuit against the Ministry of Magic and you, the Minister of Magic for the murder of one, Hermione Jean Granger."

Voldemort raised a single brow and sunk into a deep satisfied smile.

"You are not dead." Pius Thicknesse stuttered.

"In 432, the French Magical government of the time ruled that forcing this type of bond on two unwilling parties was effectively murder. Since Voldemort was accused of war crimes against humanity and country, his life was already forfeit. Mine however, was destroyed most unwillingly. I suggest you take this very seriously. I've been in contact with the Magical governance council of Europe. I have no doubt that this atrocity will laid against your current regime. And don't think you can get away with it by retiring from being the Minister. There is nowhere that you can hide that I won't be able to find you." She warned.

"Damn straight." Voldemort couldn't help but voice his approval. She was so sexy when she pulled out the big guns. Hermione turned and glared at Voldemort who was still lounging in the doorway. He just smirked at her, forcing her to glare in annoyance.

"You can't do this." The Minister of Magic whispered in denial.

"Yes I can."

"What do I have to do to make this go away?"

"I am glad you asked Minister." Hermione said with a calculating smile.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"Fucking Hell!" Severus yelled. He glowered into the fire as if it was the one offending him. The Dark Mark on his arm burned with his summons. When would it end? He summoned his doe Patronus and sent a message to his new Queen. "Your husband has summoned me."

He rolled his eyes at the small silver otter that gamboled in. She didn't need to send a response.

"I will be right down. I'm going with you."

His eyebrows rose. He wasn't expecting that reply. He shrugged. At least he wouldn't die tonight; he would probably be rewarded instead.

She was much quicker than he anticipated, meeting him in the front hall only five minutes later. It was rather impressive as it usually took seven to get to Gryffindor tower.

"Let's go." She said impatiently as if she had been waiting for him for hours instead of him being the one who was waiting. It literally hurt when he bit his tongue in an effort not to say what was on his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lip twitch as if she knew exactly what he didn't say. Was this a test? Women were frightening, one couldn't always be sure of their intent. At least with Dumbledore and Voldemort, he knew what he was getting.

They walked through the grounds, approaching the gate that was the only thing between them and apparating. That and the current wards. But things are never that easy for Severus Snape. Dumbledore sat waiting next to the gate in a luridly colored over-stuffed chair.

"I thought that perhaps this afternoons field trip was an oversight or a mistake. I thought perhaps our brightest witch had somehow got the better of our highly esteemed Professor Snape. My heart is absolutely broken to find out that this is obviously not the case."

Snape flinched. Not from the Headmaster's words but the impatient second summons from Voldemort. Sweat began to bead on his upper lip as he clenched his teeth. The headmaster, he was sure, already knew he was being summoned.

"I wonder how Lily would feel knowing you are helping the man who tore apart her family and so many others." Dumbledore was pulling all the stops. He was obviously desperate to berate the man enough so that Snape would be cowed and forbid Hermione's departure. Hermione had an inkling that the longer they were delayed, the worse the pain would become.

"Don't you dare use her against me! I have done everything you asked of me and more!" Snape growled.

"Speaking of men with regrets, shall I do that to you? I could throw your deepest regrets in your face every time I want you to do something." Hermione imperiously stated.

"You have no idea how such things truly feel. What could you, a seventeen-year-old girl, possibly regret?" Dumbledore looked at her in betrayal despite being the betrayer.

"You were only seventeen when Ariana died. I was sixteen when I protected my parents at a great and terrible cost to myself. You may have killed your sister but with just two powerful obliviate's I made myself an orphan. They are happy wherever they are. I suffer the most and I would do it again, a thousand times over to protect them. _I_ protected them. Not you. Not the Order. If I had waited for you, they would have been used against me. Don't talk down to me like I couldn't possibly understand." Hermione sneered furiously.

"I didn't kill Ariana."

"Maybe, maybe not. You will never know." She angrily spat.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione in distaste. She was clearly no longer the girl that he had such high hopes for. So much wasted potential.

"This is still my school and you may not leave without my permission."

"You gave away that power the moment you made me her guardian." Snape said. He was oddly touched that Hermione was so quick to jump to his defense. Snape was starting to shake with the stress of the mark burning hotter and hotter on his skin.

Dumbledore stared for a moment into Snape's face.

"So this is where your loyalties now lie?" The old wizard asked quietly.

"Indubitably." Professor Snape muttered through gritted teeth.

With a sharp displeased nod, Dumbledore opened his mouth once more.

"So be it, don't crawl back for safety when it all crashes around your ears."

"This wouldn't be the first time you have forsaken us." Hermione yelled to his retreating figure.

Hermione narrowed her eyes murmuring about manipulative old wizards as she took hold of Snape's arm, pulling him outside of the wards and gate.

"I don't know where to go, Snape. You are going to have to do it." Hermione stopped and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face pressed into his chest to make apparition easier for him.

"Hold on tight." He hissed through clenched teeth as he twirled in effortless grace, squeezing them both through the tight pressure of apparition.

The moment he felt the summons dissipate as he stood in front of Voldemort, he let out a relieved breath and rested his cheek on Hermione's head. Perhaps if he had seen Voldemort's face when they apparated in, Snape wouldn't have felt relieved at all. The megalomaniac was staring murderously at the entwined couple. Shock stilled the tongues of his loyal followers as they watched their lord clench his teeth in fury, his rage was always greeted with painful, horrifying punishments for all. Each person in the chamber froze and waited with baited breath. Were they released from Azkaban only to die from their master's wrath hours later?

"Get your fucking hands off of my wife!" Voldemort hissed. He stood, preparing to rip her out of his arms if necessary.

Snape's eyes snapped open as he stepped back. Hermione wasn't entirely prepared for the separation and ended up stepping with him, her arms still wound around his body. She smiled widely, hidden in the heavy folds of Snape's cloak. There was no doubt in her mind just how angry Voldemort now was. She feigned an innocent surprised look as she slowly pulled out of Snape's embrace.

"Oh it's you." She said as if she were actually shocked.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I wasn't expecting anything, just enjoying the moment." She stared at Voldemort daring him to do anything. He looked apoplectic with rage.

"He is going to kill me." Snape whispered in acceptance.

"Pish posh." She rolled her eyes and walked over to Voldemort. "I see you released your merry band of men from Azkaban. Tell me what exactly are you planning?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He said relaxing minutely the closer she got. His deep vehemence was for Snape alone.

"Naughty." She whispered, a devilish sparkle in her eye. "And yet I'm still not interested."

He scowled heavily. It was a good thing they were whispering; his followers were already shell shocked. Ignoring her obvious baiting, He gestured to the escaped convicts speaking loudly enough for all of the room to hear.

"Here is your first group of loyal subjects."

"They are yours, not mine. They despise me. I am Muggleborn."

"They want power. They are yours. When you become Queen, it is their hope that you reward them generously."

"I will reward those that deserve it."

"Who is our first target, My Queen?" Voldemort asked.

"I have already started. I have no use for your brutish bloody ways. If you look at every royal court that ever was you will see that a government can be taken over with manipulation and politics."

"You will also see assassinations. There is always death in a coup." He said impatiently. It was times like this that her age struck him. She was either naive or had a brilliant master plan.

"Then consider this a challenge." She smiled at the assembled Death Eaters.

"Everyone is dismissed." Voldemort waved at them impatiently, narrowing his eyes as Snape refused to move.

"Professor, could you give us a moment?" Hermione asked Snape. With a curt nod, he left Voldemort and Hermione alone for the first time since he came to Hogwarts for the governors meeting.

He stood and pulled her into his chest, in replication of her arrival with Snape. He wanted her to hold him and only him. He was determined to burn the image of Snape out of her pretty little head.

"What the Hell?" Hermione's muffled voice rose with indignation as she lifted her hand and caressed the naked skin of his neck. She hated that she needed his touch. That she needed to feel him.

"I don't want you to want him." He mumbled into her hair.

"I don't care what you want." Her muffled voice returned.

"It was the Bulgarian team." He said with sudden realization, lifting his face away from her crazy hair.

"Excuse me?"

"Your sleeping jersey. It is from a Bulgarian team."

"Yes." She said slowly as if she were talking to a child. "My ex-boyfriend is the famous seeker Victor Krum. He gave it to me while we were dating. It's comfortable."

"I forbid you to wear it." He jealously announced.

"You will not forbid me anything!" She yelled.

"I will tear that shirt to fucking threads."

"I swear to Merlin, you are absolutely impossible!" She wrenched herself out of his arms and strode to the closed doors.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Voldemort yelled in frustration, striding after her, with the intention to force her to stay. Grabbing his wand, he warded the door, locking it shut.

"Let me out."

"No."

They stood like that for a moment at an obvious impasse.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go. And I mean a real kiss, not a peck that you could plant on anyone. I want the real deal."

"One kiss?" She inquired.

"That's all I want." He confirmed.

She looked at him considering her options. He still had snake skin, thin slits for a nose, and red eyes. How bad did she want to leave? Badly.

"Okay."

He smirked at her and his hands gripped her waist and pulled her close. He brought his hands up to cup her face. She wasn't going to run away at the last moment this time.

Hermione huffed. She wanted to get it over with but he seemed to want to create a tender moment. It made her stomach both roll and flutter with butterflies. His lips were softer than she anticipated as he possessed her lips. She moaned as he took her bottom lip between his and used the tip of his tongue to trace the quickly plumping flesh. She completely lost her head as she melted into him, her skin drinking in the attention of his questing fingers. She felt them trace her neck as he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue in her surrendering mouth.

He pulled away first, chest heaving, seeking the air that he had denied them both by holding her lips captive. He wasn't the only one standing there deeply affected. She looked at him as if she had never seen him before.

"Let me out." She whispered, shaken.

Without a word, he dropped the wards and watched as she walked away from him and into another man's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Chapter Five: Eye of the Beholder**

Voldemort was twirling the tiny crystal vial between his fore finger and thumb. The liquid within was a toxic colored green with purple flecks, no more than a single mouthful. He was grinning maniacally, ridiculously pleased at the turn of events. Severus Snape, the man who had the regard of the woman he wanted, had provided his Master with the means to take it all away. This potion was a restorative that would give him back his body. Hermione wouldn't be able to turn him away now.

With a nervous huff, he eagerly unsealed the potion and with a slight salute to its maker, he drank the entire thing in one gulp. He sat impatiently waiting for something to happen, anything. He couldn't feel it change him, in fact, he just felt numb.

"What is supposed to happen, Severus?" Voldemort asked calmly. There was plenty of time for murder later in the evening.

With a barely concealed grin, Severus summoned a full-length mirror and sent it to float in front of a lounging Voldemort.

Tom's eyes went wide. His dark brown hair fell in waves over his forehead, falling haphazardly over his violet eyes. He stood gingerly. Slowly stalking to the mirror where he ran his flawless fingers over his five o'clock shadow. His eyes gleamed in pleasure. He was more handsome than he even remembered. He smirked at himself as he inspected his broad chest, lean torso, and muscular legs. The black robes that he was wearing was cut to flatter his figure and it did. He was pleased. He was exactly how he remembered he was before his body was destroyed at the Potter's all of those many years ago.

Hermione wouldn't be revolted by him now. Not one inch of skin showed any similarity to his previous snakey texture.

"Is it permanent?" He asked in his deep velvet voice.

"Yes, My Lord." Severus bowed his head as the door to the room opened to allow Lucius entry. He had obviously been summoned and looked nonplussed at the sight before him. His master was even more handsome than he was. He pouted like a child denied a sweetie.

"Excellent, just in time for a very important Quidditch match." He smiled at himself.

"My Lord?" Severus inquired.

"The Potter brat is playing today against Ravenclaw. I must be there to cheer him on." Voldemort tossed over his shoulder.

"And to annoy the Headmaster." Mumbled Severus.

"That too."

"Oh by the way, Lucius. I would bet that your son would be ecstatic to see you. Why don't you join me? After all you are still a Governor."

"Anything, My Lord." Lucius bowed, his eyes gleaming with the greed of winning his coveted position with his master back.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was up early eating breakfast before the big match. Harry was trying to bolster Ron who was looking a little green when a hush fell over the Great Hall. Dumbledore's voice boomed out in fury.

"What is the meaning of this?" He nearly shouted at the newly arrived small group. Hermione looked up at the three men who just made their way into the Great Hall. Professor Snape merely smirked and made his way up to the teachers table as Lucius lazily walked behind him as if he had every right in the world. Hermione supposed with his money and connections, he did.

Hermione gaped as she saw Tom. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he walked in. He had obviously found a way to regain his old body. She had once seen his old Headboy photos in the Library, so she wasn't completely surprised at his appearance but to be honest, she never thought he would actually achieve it. What surprised her most was her own reaction. The butterflies that seemed to take up permanent residence in her throat. She wanted him to touch her. She needed it and could feel her fingers burn from where she was wringing them beneath the table. Not wanting to show him what effect he had on her, she watched him beneath lowered lashes, pretending not to care. She saw him watching the Headmaster as he made his way to an empty seat next to her at the Gryffindor table. Hermione observed him as his eyes met Dumbledore's and sent the Headmaster a satisfied and challenging smirk. She hurriedly lifted a book and pretended to read.

The whispering in the Hall grew to a crescendo as he passed each house table. Girls were blushing as he smirked. Hermione could hear them from where she sat. 'Who is that? He is so handsome! Why is he going to sit next to _her?_ She is already married. He could sit next to me. I would be nice to him.' He took the empty seat and jostled her a bit trying to get her attention without having to ask for it. He quietly chuckled as she huffed in annoyance.

"My Queen, radiant as ever." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, never taking his eyes off of the enraged Headmaster with his triumphant little smile.

Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye, Lucius drawing Dumbledore into a reluctant conversation like the obedient lap dog that he was, forcing the Headmaster to focus on the only other threat in the room. Tom's newly reinstated right hand man.

"Tom." She was pretending to read, trying to affect a disinterested air.

"You look different." Harry said challengingly in Parseltongue.

"Thank you." Voldemort chuckled in the same serpentine language.

"It wasn't a compliment. I don't like you."

"That's a shame. I feel would could be the greatest of friends."

"That's not what you have been saying my whole life."

Voldemort waved him off as if these were minor details and could and should be easily overlooked.

"I was little more than a child then."

"You were seventy-two."

"My soul was mutilated. You really can't hold me accountable."

"You did it to yourself."

"Well, thanks to my brilliant wife, I am now a reformed man." He pulled Hermione into his body and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into his touch with a sigh.

"I find that incredibly difficult to believe." Harry looked irked at her reaction. He almost looked betrayed.

Hermione watched as Tom shrugged his shoulders as he helped himself to Hermione's breakfast. She stared up at his darkly stubbled chin and felt herself get aroused. He was one sexy man. Her breaths started coming in with short little pants. She was trying desperately to control her reaction. As powerful as she was drawn previously to him while he looked like a snake, she could hold him off. It was hard but manageable. Now it was nearly impossible. Everything drew her. His smell, his piercing eyes, the fact that he liked only her and no one else. It made her ashamed at how weak she was. How attracted to him she was.

"What happened to you?" She said instead, still struggling to maintain an aloof demeanor.

"Well, that is not the reaction I was hoping for."

She arched her thin eyebrow in askance.

"These are my natural looks. Severus finally figured out how to restore me."

"Well if anyone could, it would be Severus."

"Don't you mean Professor Snape?"

"Nope."

She smiled in amusement. Maybe if she didn't look at him she could resist his magnetism. She briefly met the black eyes of her second in command, her guardian, her Professor. He looked down at his food quickly with an indecipherable look on his face. She looked at him worriedly for a moment, hoping nothing else was going to be dumped on her.

Tom's hand had found hers under the table and she sighed as rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Come with me."

She couldn't help but look at him, his hypnotic gaze imploring her to accept. She nodded her head not even realizing how dazed she looked to outsiders before the flood of derogatory whispers reached her ears. He helped her up from the table bringing her hand to his lips, taking a prolonged moment to watch her reaction to him. And oh, did she react. She sucked in a quick breath and her lips parted. Shaking her head, she tightly smiled and let him lead her from the Great Hall, daggers thrown at her back.

They wouldn't be so upset if they knew who the man was that they were lusting over. He was _her_ husband. She sent an evil glare to anyone who was brave enough to meet her eyes. The temper of Hermione Granger was famous and that was before she married Lord Voldemort.

His hand was insistently tugging hers as they left the Hall. He walked towards the dungeons before he stopped abruptly in a corridor she had never used before. He looked at her and smirked before swinging open the heavy door before them and hurried them both inside. Hermione looked around unimpressed. It was a broom closet. What in the world did he want to talk to her in there for? They could have easily found an abandoned classroom. And one that was closer to boot.

He drew her into his arms, buried his face into her neck, and groaned. She felt dwarfed by him, fragile. It bizarrely made her feel protected. She smiled as she brought her arms up around his waist.

"I'm tired of fighting you." She whispered.

"Then don't."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because up until five months ago, you were trying to kill me and my friends."

"That is all water under the bridge."

"See, that is exactly why. You have no remorse for what you have done."

"That's why I need you. If anyone could make me whole, it would be you."

"Is that what you are trying to do? Become whole again?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"Would it be the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then I would help you."

"You would be mine?"

"I am already yours." She felt him smile on her neck. "We are married with no hope of dissolution."

"I know that. I want more."

"More? More of what?"

"More of you. I want all of you."

"That sounds a bit creepy."

"Or romantic." He offered. She shook her head, not even willing to go down that road further.

"Don't disappoint me." She said sternly.

"Never."

He lifted his head and cupped her cheeks, angling her face to receive his kiss. As his lips closed over hers, Hermione sank into his warm embrace and kissed him back with a fervor that had surprised her. He smelled like bergamot and leather. It was intoxicating. His hands slid up her cheeks into her mass of curly hair. He curled his hand lightly into a fist pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Voldemort paused, hovering over her lips while staring at her with a maddening smirk, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She shuddered, her lips swollen and parted in silent invitation. He removed his hand from her hair and put them on her hips, pushing her back against the wall. He walked closer, using his body to pin hers. He grasped her hips harder and lifted her so that she was standing on her tiptoes. His larger body held her there as he guided her arms to wrap around his neck.

He wasn't as gentle this time as he plundered her lips. He nipped and licked the swollen flesh until they could no longer breathe. His tongue invaded her mouth, exploring, over and over again. Only coming up for air when absolutely necessary.

Hermione felt like a puddle of goo when he pulled away from her bodily, giving them several feet of space. He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair in frustration.

"We better go if we don't want to miss Mr. Potter's match."

"Since when do you care about Quidditch?" She questioned.

"I'll have you know I have always enjoyed watching Quidditch."

"What do you really want with Harry?"

"He means a lot to you. What kind of husband would I be if I tried to torture your family and friends?"

Hermione just shook her head. She couldn't talk to him when he was in one of these moods. As if he could do anything to Harry anyway.

He opened the door and walked into the hallway pulling Hermione once again behind him. She looked like she had been thoroughly snogged, her hair was completely wild.

"Headmaster." Voldemort said to the wizard who was all but invisible against the opposite wall. Hermione looked quickly around, half in mortification and half in defiance. Dumbledore had made his choice where it concerned her.

"Tom, what is the meaning of you bursting into my school, taking my students into closets and doing Merlin knows what while in there, and setting Lucius Malfoy on me? How is it that we even have this tentative cease fire? A few months ago, not even a student would tolerate your presence here."

"That was then, before I married Hermione."

"You make it sound like it was your choice and desire to marry her."

"It may not have been then, but I would be a fool not to appreciate what I now have."

"You have nothing." He rasped.

"Nice. Way to bolster confidence Headmaster." Hermione curled her lip in disgust. She threaded her fingers through Voldemort's as he lightly squeezed in affirmation.

"Don't mind the Headmaster, Love, He is a bitter old man bent on revenge. I thought he was all for second chances. I guess I was wrong."

Dumbledore's face went from red to purple in a silent rage. Without waiting for a response, Tom led her past the old wizard and back the way they came. They had a Quidditch match to watch.

They followed the throngs of students out to the pitch. Hermione noticed that Tom got a lot of appraising looks from her peers. Appreciative looks from the girls and considering ones from the boys. Hermione surmised that the whole school now knew exactly who she was snogging only minutes ago.

Hermione started to go up to the Gryffindor stands when she was abruptly pulled back into his muscular chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" He rumbled.

"To sit."

"Not up there. You are going to sit with me in the staff box."

"I really would rather to sit here, you can come too."

"Yes, that will go over well. Lord Voldemort drowning in a sea of red and gold. Don't make me gag."

"Afraid?"

"I am Lord Voldemort; I am never afraid." He sneered.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"If I sit with you here, you will owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"How bad do you want me to sit here?"

"One favor."

"Five."

"Hell no, Two."

"Three, my last offer."

Hermione looked mad enough to spit nails.

"Fine, Three, within reason."

"That was not a part of the deal."

"Make it a part of it."

"You can only refuse me if it puts my vow in danger."

"Fine."

They made their way up to the box, the students going silent with shock as Lord Voldemort took a seat next to Hermione.

"You can pay me the first one right now."

"Oh yeah? What do you want?"

"A kiss."

"I just kissed you." She whispered, her cheeks turned pink and not from the cold.

"I want another. To show everyone exactly what you are to me."

"To scare off Severus?" She asked, noticing her DADA professor watching them avidly from his seat in the staff box.

"It wouldn't hurt for him to know that I am the only man that is ever going to get into your knickers."

"You haven't been in my knickers." She muttered furiously, blushing from her hair to well below the red and gold scarf around her neck.

"Yet." He smoldered at her. His eyes were focused on her lips as he leaned in. She held her breath as he slowly invaded her space. Gasps sounded from around them but she couldn't tear herself away. He was captivating and she was lost in his violet gaze. She could see so much of his desire dancing in the brilliant orbs.

He stopped when he was a less than an inch away from her. His breath danced across her lips as she nervously licked her lips.

"You have to make the next move, Love." He whispered.

"Merlin, It's like one of those novels that my mother reads." Lavender said in a mock whisper to Parvati. She completely shattered the bubble Hermione had been bewitched to occupy. She drew back blushing harder in embarrassment. Voldemort chuckled even if he was a bit annoyed. Had Lavender waited only a moment longer, Hermione would have been lost. She would have closed the space between them and really gave her classmates a something to gossip about.

"The Gryffindor team Captain Potter shakes hands with Selwyn the Ravenclaw Captain. That seemed friendly enough." Dean Thomas announced into the magical microphone as Professor McGonagall stood over him.

The two teams launched into the air, warming up for the few minutes before the match officially began. Hermione watched as Harry watched his team ran through a few drills, silently nodding with approval at his players moves.

"And it begins, Ginny Weasley has the quaffle. Excellent pass to Robins! Gryffindor scores the first goal of the match! 10-0 Gryffindor!" Dean gleefully announced.

Hermione saw that Harry was circling the pitch searching for the small golden winged ball that would end the game. Of course, it was too early to catch, Gryffindor needed to win by a two hundred margin to solidify a solid lead for the cup. It didn't matter that this was the first match. All that mattered was that Gryffindor won. Hermione rolled her eyes. She would never understand why they were so die hard about Quidditch.

Voldemort chuckled in her ear.

"Is Potter usually so …"

"What?"

"Bored?"

Hermione snorted.

"No, and I highly doubt he actually is. He is just waiting for the right moment apparently."

"Another score for the amazing Gryffindor team! 20-0!" Dean shouted making half the stands cover their ears.

"Mr. Thomas!"

"Sorry, Professor." He smiled and sent a wink at her. Laughter rolled through the crowd as Professor McGonagall looked unamused.

Hermione turned back to the game watching as Ron saved yet another shot from going through. He was much better this year. Once he got more confidence it became apparent how good he actually was.

Ginny took the quaffle again tossing it between her two other chasers. Robins took the opening that the Ravenclaw Keeper left and made another goal, pumping her fist in elation as she raced back down the pitch to block Bradley from scoring.

"30-0 Gryffindor"

Hermione watched as Cho Chang saw the snitch and went for it, Harry close on her tail.

"That kid is an amazing flier." Voldemort said watching Harry. Hermione nodded and watched as Harry barely managed to close his fist around the snitch before Cho did.

"Gryffindor for the win! 180-0 What a devastating loss for Ravenclaw." Dean said happily.

Hermione jumped up and down clapping and smiling. Voldemort was watching her with a mixture of jealousy and admiration. She turned around and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs hoping to get to Harry before the rest of the Gryffindor's flooded the field.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Pius Thicknesse was sweating bullets as he stood in front of the entire Wizengamot. It had taken all day for them to convene. The most notable in resisting his call were Dumbledore and Malfoy, both being at the Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Once they flooed in, Pius had given each attendee a roll of parchment detailing what he had done. He knew that he was a dead man either way.

"What is this Minister?" Philip Greengrass asked from his family seat.

"This is an announcement of disbandment of the Wizengamot and emergency instatement of a private council."

"On what grounds."

"Wartime attacks."

"The war is over."

"That is the complete opposite that you said at the last meeting, Headmaster." Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"And who will be on this farce of a council?" Dumbledore asked.

"Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Theodore Nott Jr., Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Riddle." Pius read aloud from his scroll. It was the same as all the others, a scroll provided to him by Hermione Riddle herself.

"This is preposterous! This is a council of children." Dumbledore fumed.

"They were old enough to fight for you in the latest round of war."

"And some of these are Death Eater children."

"Be very careful of who you accuse, Headmaster." Lucius Malfoy sneered. He had been cleared of all charges. Not because he was innocent but because he had a lot of money and Lord Voldemort had requested that all of his inner circle be pardoned. "Do you no longer trust the chosen one any longer?"

Dumbledore went silent as each face turned to him in surprise.

"It seems mixed and fair to me. Each person, excepting Snape of course, I believe is a good fit. It's a good mix of personalities." Augusta Longbottom stated, settling the matter for most of the 'light' side-minded.

"Are you all so willing to throw away what power you have in this government? What will happen with this council?" He continued, ignoring the perplexed stares of his allies.

"I, for one am for it." Lucius said.

"You would be, your son's name is on that list." The Headmaster returned.

"Everyone for the new emergency law?" Pius said and watched as more than half of the Wizengamot gave away their power to five seventeen-year-olds and two adults, one being a known Death Eater. Why would they do that? Pius narrowed his eyes. He knew why he did it. Coercion and fear. What did Voldemort do to ensure this? He wondered. Voldemort wasn't even on the list but Pius knew, this had his name written all over it. And just like that, the Wizengamot was no more.

Once he made it back to his office, he opened up the bottle of scotch that his wife had bought for him when he became Junior Secretary under Fudge all of those years ago. He drank until he passed out. It didn't matter anyway; He was no longer minister. It was the first act of the Council and he knew it was coming. Hermione had placed it directly into his hands that day she had come to visit.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was in the great hall for breakfast when the owls swooped in. Seven beautiful eagle owls swooped in, golden parchments in their talons. They landed in front of the recipients and Hermione took hers absently as she watched the others unfurl their new positions.

Snape smirked and met her eyes conspiratorially. Professor McGonagall dropped her goblet of milk, Draco looked shell shocked as his eyes flew to hers. She didn't know how he knew it was all her but he did. He gave her a tiny head nod and smile. Theo was staring at his appointment in open mouth astonishment. Pansy Parkinson had to pry the scroll out of his clenched fingers, her gasp echoed around the hall. Harry was looking at it in confusion and discomfiture, while Ron was floored.

"What is this Hermione?" Harry's eyes bored into hers.

"The first step of taking over the ministry."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"How is this only the first step?"

"This is only an emergency council. First, we will have to establish a Regent until we graduate. Then we can begin to win over the people as we take over these rolls. Next we will need to make this a permanent council, then we will name me Queen. Once that is done I will select the Royal council. My advisors. I have chosen all of you with great care, seven advisors total."

"There are only six other names on this list, Hermione. And who are you going to name Regent?"

"The seventh is Tom Riddle. The regent will be Severus Snape. Obviously."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"After everything you know, after everything I've told you about the situation I am in, you still don't trust me?"

"I trust you Hermione. I don't trust him! He is the man who killed my parents and tried many times to do the same to me, to you even."

"I know."

"And you still want him in a position of power."

"I can control him."

"I think you actually believe that." Harry said as he took off out of the hall and away from his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **December is a busy month for me, not as much time for writing, I am afraid. I will update again by the first week of January but I will be trying to work on more chapters in the meantime. If I post any before then consider it a bonus!**

 **Chapter Six: Of Gods and Men**

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry tentatively asked as he slowly walked up to the table that Hermione had taken over in the library.

"I don't know, Harry, maybe my husband will jump out and kill everyone in the room. Better not risk it." She acerbically replied.

"Look I'm sorry. I believe in you, it's not that. It's hard, you know, to look at him and know the things that he has done. Most of the time, I'm just shocked at how dedicated he is to you. But when he acted like a normal human being and wanted to be my friend, I panicked. How am I supposed to react to the man whose dearest wish only a few months ago, was my death? He treats you well, he treats _me_ well. I don't know how to handle that."

"Harry, you are one of my best friends, you know me. Believe me, I understand being weirded out by the whole thing. I wanted to marry Ron before all of this happened and trust me when I say that Voldemort had never been on my romantic radar until I was married to him. I didn't get a choice in this. I didn't choose to be bound to Tom. I didn't choose for the Headmaster to force me onto the other side of the war. Ever since I came into the wizarding world, the side I was on was chosen for me. Not that I would have joined up to be a Death Eater but I'm tired of being pursued for something I can't control. For better or worse, Tom is mine. I don't get another chance. If I want children, they have to be his. If I want to have a home, it has to be with him. I love you, Harry. Please don't make me choose."

Harry stared guiltily at his hands as he sat in the chair next to her.

"I want you to be happy."

"Everyone that I put onto the council has the potential to make the ministry better. I know you don't believe the Slytherin's capable but I think you should give them a chance. They aren't under the stressful conditions that Voldemort had them under anymore."

"And yet you want to put Voldemort on the council."

"No, I want to put _Tom_ on the council. There's a difference. When we were researching Horcruxes what did it say?"

"That making even one Horcrux made a person unstable."

"Yes, but I meant, what did it say about fixing the torn soul."

"That with deep remorse he could repair the damage but the pain of it could kill him."

"My theory is that the psychological pain Is what is being referenced. I know this isn't quite the same situation but you know how in Dumbledore's disagreement with Grindlewald, Arianna was killed. Dumbledore couldn't possibly know who killed her but the regret and remorse changed him. It affected his whole life. What he wanted to do, where he went, what friends he made. It metaphorically killed the man he was before that day. I think it is something like that. It will irrevocably change him, so much so, as to make him unrecognizable."

"Why go through all of that effort for someone who has done horrible things, knowing exactly what he was doing?"

"Should I live like this forever? Sharing a single soul with my enemy? I'm doing this for me, for my future! I want to have a family someday."

Harry hugged her, pinning her arms by her side.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded, grimly looking over his shoulder. This wouldn't be the last time she had to fight for this.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She was at a near run down one of the many dungeon corridors. Snape had been avoiding her for days and she was one thousand percent done. She saw his billowing black cloak take the next left at a fast clip. Oh, hell no! He was not going to get away from her this time!

Ever since the Quidditch match, Snape refused to so much as acknowledge her. At first, she just credited his absence from meals as being overly busy or because of an interfering old wizard. It was during her DADA class that she first realized he was avoiding her. Over all of the years of being termed a know-it-all by the sneering Potion's Professor, she had gotten used to his attention. He literally couldn't resist a nasty comment to her or one of her friends. But that was all in the past. It was as if she was no longer there, relegated to being a piece of furniture.

He was fighting a losing battle. Dumbledore had made him her guardian and they had made a deal. She was going to nip this in the bud, right now! She smiled triumphantly when she caught up enough to see Snape, who was now flat out running. He had another three yards of passage way to go before he could make a turn and lose her in the maze of Slytherins underworld and Hermione was going to take full advantage of it. Waving her wand sharply as she ran, ropes flew from the tip. Her aim was perfect. The heavy ropes tangled and tightened around his ankles. For a moment, she was worried that his billowing cloak would inhibit the bindings. The trick of it was the extra flick of the wrist to make the ends twist together once the intended target had been hit. His hands hit the floor with a resounding smack before he rolled over onto his back.

She was prepared for his quick wand work, training the tip of hers at his head. She didn't have to worry though; his wand was safely in an inner pocket where he usually kept it. He laid there, only taking the moment to catch his breath. She glared at him as she moved closer, he was still refusing to look at her. He looked like a man who was justifiably angry but as she wracked her brain, she couldn't think of what she could have possibly done.

"I'm tired of this game, Professor. I, unfortunately, am not a Legilimens and I can't go rummaging around your mind for your problem. You are going to have to do this the way normal humans do."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mrs. Riddle?"

"That right there! Talk to me! You seem to be angry at me and I want to know why. Why are you avoiding me?"

Snape mumbled, setting his jaw. She watched curiously as she watched a muscle in his jaw flex and twitch as he ground his teeth. She was absolutely mystified.

"You are going to have to speak up Severus!" Hermione irritably said.

"You kissed him!" Snape bellowed, the dam holding back his anger was swept away on the current of his fury.

"Who?"

"Voldemort!"

"You are angry because I kissed my husband?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

He refused to answer, once again clenching his teeth.

"This is going to take forever if you don't fucking talk!" She yelled, still standing over him.

"I have been going mad! I've lost sleep and I rarely eat anymore because I am focused on one thing! If I can find a way to unbind you from him…" He stopped, obviously fearing he had said too much.

"No! You finish your sentence!"

"If I can find a way to unbind you from him then I have a chance. I still have a chance as long as your marriage remains unconsummated." He said quietly, his black eyes boring into hers.

Hermione looked at him. She stood as still as stone, her surprise genuine as it slowly crossed her face.

"You don't like me that way." She announced.

"As you have already said, you are not a Legilimens. You can't possibly know how I feel about you."

Hermione paused a moment, wondering how everything got so messed up.

"You are right, I am not but you were never nice to me."

"I didn't realize I liked you until you were already beyond my grasp." He murmured, looking away.

With a flick of her wrist, Snape was unbound and she bumped back against the stone wall. She slid down until her bum met the cold floor and she wrapped her arms around her knees, resting the side of her head on them. She was looking away from Snape and for once, words had abandoned her. She felt his warmth as he sat up next to her, scooching so that there was barely a hairs breath between their shoulders. She could feel him watching her. She moved her head to look at him once more.

"I like you. You are funny, sarcastic, intelligent, and strong with a hero complex. It's funny that you always accuse Harry of it but he doesn't have it as bad as you do. The thing is, I don't want to hurt you but I did a lot of research of this bond and it is irreversible. In another time, another place, I could have fallen in love with you." Hermione said gently.

"Don't tell me that." He whispered, tortured. "You can still love me, have faith in me that eventually I will figure out a way." His fisted hand over his heart.

"Severus, let me go."

"I can't, not again."

"I don't want to hurt you but I also can't give you false hope. If you need me to, it will drop DADA."

"No!" He yelled, panicked.

"Tell me what to do because I've searched the most impressive libraries of the world for a solution. I need his touch. It makes me feel… It's hard to describe. I drag air into my lungs and it feels good but it is also necessary to keep me alive. Being with him feels like that. I need him. The longer I am away from him, the more I need from him. When he kissed me, it felt as if time itself had stopped. For that one moment, I could breathe, fully and easily. Every other breath is never enough."

"That's how I felt about Lily." He murmured as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But not about me."

"No."

"I think you liked the idea of me. I am unobtainable therefore attractive."

"I'll keep searching for a solution for you."

"No. I think you should stop."

"You are giving up? That isn't like the fierce Gryffindor I know."

"It's funny. If he and I were the close in age and he never made Horcruxes, I would have fancied him without the bond. I am going to make sure he does what is right by me."

"I have no doubt you can take care of yourself but I cannot imagine any world that you would fancy him. The thought of the two of you together is terrifying."

"It is, isn't it." She smiled as he snorted into her hair. "Are we good?"

"Yes, My Lady, I suppose we are."

"Good. Chasing you down is exhausting. You move fast for an old man."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Dumbledore!" Tom shouted in a jovial voice as he entered the Headmaster's office.

"Tom, what are you doing here?"

"I know it hasn't quite been a week yet but I have a problem that I think you can solve."

"I wouldn't help you if it meant the life of every student in this castle." Dumbledore said stonily.

"Ah, you don't mean that. You are just being coy! I must warn you, I _am_ a married man." He winked at the headmaster whose blue eyes were flinty and cold.

"What is it you want before I expel you from the premises."

"See, that is how I know you like me, making promises you _know_ that _I_ know that you can't keep."

"Just spit it out Tom!" He ground out in frustration.

"No need to get so upset, Man! Anyway, I have in my possession a scroll with the permission of all the Governors to be allowed room and board at the castle while we research the jinx on the DADA position. The problem I have is that Hermione is my wife and as such, in the Hogwarts Charter and Bylaws it states that all married couples are to be allowed the privacy of a shared room. I know this is usually used in Staff housing but it says nothing about a student marriage. Knowing how important the house system is, I couldn't possible tear Hermione from her dearest friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. As soon as I learned that none of the Heads were Gryffindor this year, I wanted to move the both of us into the Heads suite for Gryffindor. Since I, myself was a Slytherin as a lad, I need you to set up our room." Tom said, watching Dumbledore closely. Dumbledore had gone from disbelief to anger to stubborn refusal to curiosity.

"You plan to sleep in different dorms?" He asked quietly, not ready to capitulate.

"No, I just figured it was a lovely suite and has plenty of room so that if one of her friends, say, Harry Potter came over to study for N.E.W.T.s and they fell asleep, I would have somewhere hospitable to offer the boy." He could not help throwing his budding friendship with his former archenemy in Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore took the proffered scroll and read, scowling the further he went. He was completely enraged by the time he finished and his blue eyes met dark violet ones.

"This doesn't have an end date."

"Sure it does, Hermione graduates this year."

Dumbledore threw the scroll on to the top of his desk, repulsed. With a wave of his wand he sent his Patronus off, moodily staring into the fire, trying his best to ignore the pain in the arse that was Tom Riddle.

A few minutes later, Minerva careened into the room, hair wild and glasses askew. She paused in the entranceway, taking note of Tom's relaxed posture and Dumbledore's tension filled one. She patted down her robes and hair as she walked in the Headmaster's office, casting curious glances at Dumbledore. After all his Patronus had said life or death.

"It seems that the Governors have seen fit to send us Tom full time until the Jinx is broken and has requested to stay in the Gryffindor Heads suite with Hermione. I need you to escort him there and move Mrs. Riddles things."

"Albus, I don't think…"

He cut her off. "I will explain later."

She nodded her head and her brows knit in confusion, but she was too habituated to following his orders without question and wouldn't be stopping now.

"Of course. Follow me." Her Scottish brogue getting thicker in her displeasure.

"Thanks, Minnie!" Tom said with a smirk at Dumbledore as he left the office on Minerva's heels.

She had waited for him at the bottom which was a pleasant surprise although her lips couldn't possibly get any thinner in disapproval.

"If you hurt her…"

"You'll what? I promise that if I hurt her, she will hurt me worse. My wife is a wild cat like that. She can take care of herself." He said proudly.

Her head tilted minutely as she studied him with quite a bit of surprise. He was smitten with his young wife. It was obvious to anyone who saw the way he talked about her.

"Right this way." She said with no small amount of confusion on her face. She was wise enough however, to hold her tongue. It was something that was better observed anyway.

Tom bowed at the waist sweeping his arm in front of them, silently bidding her take the lead. He sedately followed behind the stern woman, stopping only when they made it to Gryffindor tower.

"Pixie dust." Minerva said to a painting on the opposite side of the pink lady. The portrait swung open allowing them to step inside. "I am going to seal the hidden entryway that goes directly to and from the common room. If Hermione or her friends want access they will have to go the long way. You are not to enter Gryffindor for any reason. Have I made myself clear?"

"I will make sure Hermione and her friends are made aware."

"Make sure you do." She huffed before hurriedly leaving the way she had come.

"As If I would agree to that." He quietly scoffed after she left.

He looked around at the large common area, smirking at all of the red and gold decorations. Gryffindor's didn't do subtle apparently. Not that he minded, he was that much closer to Hermione. He had struggled for weeks, ever since Dumbledore had captured her, to find a way to permanently live in the school with her. He was no stranger to pain and was able to hide his suffering well. The vow had been ripping him to shreds, making him irritable. It was actually Lucius who had come up with a plan to get him into the school, being the wily bastard that he was. He clearly wanted his Master happy and out of his ancestral home all under the guise of loyalty.

As he stood looking into the room, Hermione's things were brought by a shivering house elf, an elf who wasn't afraid of him. Interesting.

"Are you okay?" He asked the little elf out of curiosity. It wasn't that he cared, he hadn't changed that much.

"The Hermy will give Mippy _clothes."_ She wailed in terror.

"Hermione?"

The elf nodded before popping back out, hoping never to have to go to that room again. Interesting. Tom thought. From everything the Malfoy's had ever told him of her, they always insisted she had a bleeding heart for the wretched creatures.

With the flick of his wrist he sent Hermione's things up to the room that he decided they were going to share.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was standing at the foot of her bed with her mouth agape as Lavender and Parvati prepared themselves for bed.

"Where are my things?" She asked.

"In our room, Darling. Didn't the Headmaster tell you the happy news? I am here for the rest of the year." He crooned. The girls she shared a dorm with shrieked, only being half dressed at the time. They needn't have worried. His gaze was only for her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have a hard time believing that the Headmaster okayed that."

"Well it's not like he had a choice when I had the support of every single Governor." He smirked, sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her into his arms.

For a moment, she reveled in his touch, a look of bliss on her face. He smiled gently at her after she closed her eyes. He ran the pad of his thumb over her lips before taking a step back, encasing her tiny hand in his larger one. He gently tugged her out of the room.

"Oi 'Mione, Where ya goin'?" Ron asked.

"I have new sleeping arrangements."

Ron looked suspiciously at Tom, before the man himself surprisingly spoke up.

"We will be in the Gryffindor Head's suite. The Password is Pixie Dust. You are free to come and go any time before curfew. After that, It's just me and her." Tom said passively.

Ron nodded before turning back to his game of wizard's chess with Dean Thomas. The entire Common room was watching as Tom Riddle towed her out, whispers breaking out much sooner than they should have. Hermione could still hear them.

She squealed as Tom bent down and hauled her bridal style into his arms, muttering the password as giggles broke out among the Gryffindor girls that hadn't quite made it in the common room yet.

"What are you doing?" She whispered furiously.

"I never got to do this for you. I am carrying my bride across the threshold of our first place and my Darling, I intend to carry you all the way to our bed, where I will worship your magnificent body."

"I don't think so."

"My Queen, I don't think you understand the import of the whole thing. We are alone in our shared room."

"Oh, I understand. You are not going to do anything other than kiss me good night. I have classes in the morning."

He had carried her up to their room and laid her on the bed, cocksure he could convince her that his idea was the only one worth exploring. He stood and stripped his shirt off, watching Hermione watch him. After a moment, she got a hold of herself and scooted off the bed and rummaged around her trunk, pulling out her worn sleeping jersey.

"Like hell you are wearing that." He sneered.

"It's what I always sleep in."

"Not anymore." He spat, throwing open his armoire and digging around the bottom until he triumphantly lifted a faded green tee with the Slytherin crest over the chest.

"That wouldn't even go past my bum!" She complained.

"So?"

"I want to wear this." She stubbornly stated.

He had a lithe grace as he moved to stand in front of her, blocking her way to the bathroom. His hand on the door frame.

"If you don't wear this, you will not wear anything to bed. I will not be the one to suffer, I assure you." He silkily promised.

Hermione gave in with a bad-tempered huff and threw the jersey back into her trunk before she grabbed the proffered shirt from his hand. He looked mildly disappointed as she didn't chose the second more interesting route.

After ten minutes, they were both lying in bed. Hermione was stiff and uncomfortable, taking up only enough space not to fall off of the bed. Tom was laying on his back in the center, chest bared, hands under the back of his head as he watched Hermione grasp the sheets in a white knuckled grip. He smiled. Once she fell asleep, he would haul her fine looking arse against his body and wrap her in his arms. He could be patient until then.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Lucius Malfoy was whistling, his cane swinging in the air around him. He was back on top, baby! Who was Voldemort's most loyal? This guy! He thought, his lips in a smirk and his arrogant brow raised in superiority. Look out Bitches, Lucius Malfoy is back!

He sauntered into the Ministry, rubbing his freedom in the face of every magical person who had been in Britain for the last few years. A few scurried away in panic, some shot him disgusted looks but none dared approach the untouchable, unsinkable Lucius Malfoy.

He imperiously by-passed the greeting witch. As if he would allow any of these simpering fools to touch his wand. Well, maybe that witch in the red could touch his wand. He chuckled at his own joke. She was a leggy blond with huge bouncing tits. Yes. She could polish his wand any time. She glanced over at him, stopping mid conversation. That's right, Ms. Red, I can make your world spin. He said in his rambling inner monologue, throwing her an obscene wink before the lift closed and began it's slow ascent to the top. The floor which had previously housed the Minister.

Well, His son was now on a very exclusive council that ran all of Britain's magical community. He spared no expense, happily opening the Malfoy vaults to redecorate. His son would one day be the right-hand man of the nations' King and Queen. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always came out on top.

"Lucius." Once of the three other men on the floor said in greeting.

"Nott."

"I couldn't believe she named our son's. Who would have thought, eh?"

"If I had known things would have turned out this way, I would have tried to marry them sooner. She will give us more power than Our Master ever could."

"Be careful Lucius. You wouldn't want the Dark Lord to hear you so soon after you had been forgiven."

Lucius flippantly waved his cane in Nott's direction and preened around the room like a peacock. The Suite of rooms was now ridiculously opulent. He stood admiring the set of golden goblin-made thrones that had cost him the entire contents of one of the lesser vaults. A throne fit for his future King and Queen. It also didn't hurt that the Malfoy crest was emblazoned across the back, inextricably linking the two together. He could only hope that any female offspring of his greatly admired monarchs would marry the next Malfoy heir. A Malfoy King to sit on the Wizarding throne of Britain. It had such a lovely ring to it. He quickly spun around at the clearing of a throat, carefully hiding his glee behind his mask of cold indifference.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir." Pius Thicknesse simpered.

"What do you want, Pius?"

"Now that I no longer have a job here, I was hoping you had an opening in one of your many businesses."

"Now Pius, we wouldn't want to enrage Mrs. Riddle. You have personally wronged her greatly and I wouldn't want to court disfavor all because I was being kind."

"Of course not, Sir. I am sorry to disturb, Sir." He said, lips trembling with tears that threatened to overflow.

"I tell you what. Because I am such a charitable man, I will offer to speak on your behalf once she has calmed down."

"Oh, thank you, Sir!" He breathed, crying now from overwhelming gratitude.

"I am sure we can think of a way for you to pay me back in the future."

"For you, Sir, anything."

"Anything?" Lucius smiled sinisterly, an unpleasant gleam in his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **It has been absolute madness here. So many things going on. It will be nice to get back into a regular routine. My chapter title was inspired by the song Mercy by Shawn Mendes in which I played on repeat to write the smut scene.**

 **Warning: Smut. This will be the first and last warning of this kind. This is an M rated fic and it should be assumed that there are mature themes not appropriate for those under age.**

 **Chapter Seven: Please Have Mercy on Me**

Albus Dumbledore sat smugly staring into his mug of tea at the staff table in the Great Hall. This day was turning out to be the best day he had in months. It had taken him longer than he cared to admit to get this ball rolling, but taking the time to do the thing right was what made his day particularly remarkable. He couldn't contain his pleased smile, eagerly anticipating the arrival of pain in the arse that was Tom Riddle. He needed to see his face fill with fury or better yet betrayal. Today was going to be a good day.

He watched as Tom walked into the hall following a flustered Hermione Granger- Riddle. He could barely contain his glee as Hermione ignored Tom in favor of her friends, securing an already angry Tom to receive the latest news. And Albus Dumbledore was not moving one inch from his seat until the owls came.

He didn't have long to wait as several large eagle owls dropped golden scrolls at their intended recipients and an extra one for Tom.

Tom's head snapped up and fury poured off of him in waves, his magic violently lashing the air around him. He smiled at Tom, a serene happiness followed by a light-hearted twinkle, served to add a bit of triumph to the situation. He looked around the room anticipating the confusion and suspicion. What he wasn't expecting was the death glare he was receiving from Harry Potter, a look usually reserved exclusively for Severus Snape. It startled him momentarily out of his twinkling. What unsettled him the most, however, was Hermione. She wasn't distraught, angry, or surprised. She was smiling, almost glowing. Why was she glowing?!

Snape, having read the scroll quickly tossed it to land in front of the Headmaster. He left the room without looking at anyone, scowling as if he was confronted with a difficult problem.

At this point, Dumbledore had acknowledged that his true adversary was Hermione. She calmly walked to the staff table and handed the scroll back, then leaned in close.

"Next time you want to stop me, try being a bit more creative." She smirked as she left throwing Tom a wink. She waved her wand in his direction making the words on the scroll disappear reforming a personal message. She left the room to the cadence of Tom's booming laugh, head held high.

Dumbledore wrinkled his brow and unfurled the scroll that Hermione had placed before him.

 _Friends,_

 _Join us as we make a stand against corrupt and unequal governments. Stand together, united, while we get to the root of the problem. Trials without fair due process, among other atrocities that the Ministry has consistently made. Have you seen the way our government has treated those that directly ended a war? Where is the justice? Where is the loyalty? Only if we work together can we form a new and better world for our children._

 _The Ministry wants to remain as it always has been. Help us to change the future. It doesn't have to be bleak starkness! We have the amazing ability of using magic. We should not let our gifts be taken for granted._

 _The only person still fighting against the change is Albus Dumbledore. Why? He is supposed to be the voice of reason, the voice of change. Yet, he chose his soldiers from among his students. Only one out of the three Golden Trio was of age at any time during this war. We must ask ourselves why! Why would he so strenuously oppose the appointment of a younger generation to revolutionize change from within?_

 _Has he no faith in the selected? His own spy, Severus Snape, that he protected so adamantly against persecution is on the new council, along with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott JR, Minerva McGonagall, and Hermione Granger. Out of the seven candidates, most are lauded war heroes, Dumbledore's own champions. We must all wonder, why would Albus Dumbledore support all of these candidates to fight on the front lines of war but can't trust them enough to work in our government. Why?_

 _-Hermione Granger_

 _The Daily Prophet_

Dumbledore began to tremble in the face of his uncompromising rage. He couldn't believe it. How could a mere child be one step ahead of him? How?! These scrolls were supposed to bear the sad news of dismissal.

Dumbledore picked up the scroll that Snape tossed him and noticed that is was the same as Hermione's.

Tom leaned over.

"I read your original message first. Hermione wanted to see what I would do. She is such a clever witch and a most impressive ally, don't you think? I can't think of any woman better suited for me. I really ought to send a nice bottle of cognac to thank Thicknesse. He did me a huge favor. You know what? Look forward to one yourself, my good wizard. Had you not ostracized Hermione, I can't imagine we would be on such good terms. And when I finally take her to bed, you will have no one to thank but yourself." Tom started whistling, winking at the seventh-year girls that were still swooning over him. He could rule the school if he chose, that is unless Hermione took issue, then he would be a eunuch. Better not.

Dumbledore snatched the scroll that Tom left behind and read it.

 _Now that I know you aren't going to kill anyone in your anger, here is what was delivered to everyone. The first is what Dumbledore wanted to happen, the second was my design. Naturally. Watching you control yourself was kind of hot. Maybe you should be rewarded. I'll have to think about it…_

Dumbledore rolled his lip in disgust, Minerva watching him closely. She wasn't the only loyal order member to start doubting the Headmaster.

A large tawny owl from the daily prophet landed beside him. He placed the required knut in the brown leather pouch and unfurled the day's paper. He clenched it in his fist as the bold front page requested the people to reform their government, Hermione's letter front and center.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room together that night whispering about the days' events.

"Maybe destroying the Horcruxes did something to his brain?" Ron said quietly.

"He was always so good. Why the change?" Harry wondered.

"Was he though? He never told you outright what was going on. He never gave us the proper tools to hunt for them. We were in constant danger! He didn't even look at you for a whole year!" Hermione angrily retorted.

Harry nodded in silent agreement. There were many times that his relationship with the Headmaster felt like a sham.

"He gives you just enough to stay fired up. Has he ever shared something personal with you? Have you ever been friends? No! He is using you, all of us. We just didn't see it until now because I was forced out of his confidence. Now that I am married to Tom, I am the enemy."

"Tom is growing on me." Harry said reluctantly. Tom was truly charismatic, that's how it all started though. Harry was having a hard time trusting him.

"I can't." Ron let out a breath as if it took his very life.

"You can't what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I can't like him. He may not have chosen you, but I wanted you. I am jealous as hell. I will never like him." Ron wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm tired of defending myself. I'm done. Tom is mine. If you have a problem with that, I understand but I am not going to force people to see this the way I do. We are best friends and I have made an effort to make you both comfortable with something traumatizing that happened to me! So, you know what? I'm done." Hermione stood up and stomped out of the room and through the portrait hole.

She was in her empty but shared room in moments and flung herself on the bed. How dare they? How dare anyone else crucify her for something she couldn't control? She was so tired of fighting herself. She wanted Tom, despite knowing what he has done. She was completely incensed. She shoved a pillow under her face and screamed until she was hoarse. It took her a few moments after she was finished to notice a hand was rubbing circles into her back.

She twisted around, the hand staying in contact with her body, lightly resting on her abdomen. She looked up into the dark violet eyes of the very center of her torment. There were several breathless moments of staring before he leaned in and sucked her lower lip into his mouth, forcing Hermione to groan with pleasure.

Her hands snaked around his neck, encouraging him to settle his body on top of hers. It was his turn to release a throaty growl as he felt her fingers recede before attacking the buttons on his robe. Once he realized her intent, he grinned into her lips, and waved his hand to wandlessly undress them both. Next time it would be slower. But for now, it was all heat and passion.

He deepened the kiss as his fingers found her hardened nipples, forcing little pants into his mouth from hers. He caressed her tongue with his, forcing her to follow his lead. They broke apart, each dragging in air to fill the lungs that had so far been denied. Hermione looked into the unfathomable depths of emotion that was flowing between them. She was dazed. Never in a million years did she believe that someone would look at her like that. As if his life began and ended with her. How could this man make her feel like the only woman of worth in the world? There was something addicting about being desired by a man who liked no one.

Her thoughts trailed off as his lips kissed a path down her jaw and neck, stopping to suck and nuzzle the erogenous zones that were there. Leaving a trail of pink love bites in his wake. When he took her left nipple in his mouth, powerfully sucking the hardened nub, Hermione arched off the bed aching to be closer to his mouth. He chuckled around the dusky pebble, flicking it with his tongue. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him ever closer. Abandoning the now rosy peak in favor of the other neglected breast, he kissed and licked his way to the center. He lightly nipped her nipple, before moving further down her body.

"Tom…" She gasped, holding his head to her fleshy mounds.

His fingers trailed down her body, blazing the path that his lips intended to take. He ran his tongue on her body, letting the air dry the trail, raising goosebumps in its wake. She tasted like the sun and strawberries, sweet and fresh. Gently, he spread her mons, admiring the glistening folds of her shaved pussy. His fingertip lightly caressed her outer lips making her hips buck with frustration, hands still clenched in his hair. It was a bit painful but it just added a sharp expectancy to his passion. He was one of those guys that liked it kinky like that.

He settled his body between her thighs, spreading her wide as he watched her intensely. With one light lick, he had her moving, forcing him to hold her hips still with his arms. His tongue was teasing and forceful in turns.

"Tom!"

"Mmm?"

"Stop teasing me!" She whimpered.

"You want this?" He sucked her clit into his mouth flicking it furiously with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, God YES!" She screamed.

Tom withdrew one of his arms from around her body and teased her entrance. She was wet and ready. He slid one finger in, nearly groaning as her already tight quim squeezed his finger. Working her into a frenzy, she came around his appendage, grinding her pussy on his face.

Once she came down from her orgasm, Tom continued his fingerfucking, adding another finger as she relaxed. He was kissing her thighs, leaving beard burn behind. She loved it though, the feeling of his stubble on her sensitive inner thigh and his breath was a cool trail across her sensitive petals.

He crawled up her body, kissing his way back to her mouth. His hands were all over her, making her excitement build once more. He claimed her lips possessively. She was like water to a thirsty man, quenching him in the most delicious way. His tongue invaded her soft pliant mouth, not even trying to take control. He grasped his cock in his hand, slowly lining up to her ready channel. The tip of his cock slid over her folds, hitting her nub, sending bolts of electricity through her spine forcing her to arch into him.

He moaned as he slid in, hitting her maidenhead.

"Fuck." He muttered, his eyes tightly shut, as he tried to hold back his orgasm. It wasn't like she was his first lay, nor was he newly minted. He could be a damn professional. All of the women that he had lain with had complimented his skills as a lover. He never come unless he had given his partner three mind-blowing orgasms. What was it about this woman? What was it about Hermione that excited him to the point where he had to force himself under a tight rein of control?

He snapped his hips forward, rolling his hips lightly to hit her bundle of nerves. She was gasping, fingernails gouging his back and shoulders. He continued to grind into her clit, watching as her face went from uncomfortable to amazed in the space of a heartbeat. He smirked down at her as she grabbed his ass and dug her nails in. He moaned. He liked that his kitten had claws.

Picking up the pace, he gently thrust until he was fully seated before withdrawing. The bands of muscle in her pussy were driving him crazy. She was gripping him in a vice. He needed his release badly but he didn't know if he could come with her being so tight. It was nearly painful. But he liked that and as he fucked her into the mattress, she became a wild woman, so responsive against him. He felt her explode around him, her pussy painfully clamping around his cock. He waited her out, slowly moving once her walls stopped fluttering around him.

Hermione looked up at Tom as she came back to herself. The veins in his neck were bulging with the effort, on his skin a sheen of sweat. He looked beautiful. An avenging God among mortals. She could feel him, his thick member filling her so magically. She was convinced that had she lived a thousand lifetimes, she would not find anyone else to make her feel this way. He was cocky and arrogant but he was hers. And for the first time she was grateful. This amazing man with such potential was hers. Now she just had to keep him out of the depths of the Dark Arts and the accompanying evil proclivities. If his expression was anything to go by, he felt the same about their newly acquired sex life.

Once he was sure she had calmed, he began slowly stroking in and out of her slick pussy. He was out of his mind with need. He started to pound into her body mercilessly. He was startled momentarily, throwing off his rhythm when Hermione pulled his face to hers. She nibbled his lips before licking and sucking them. He couldn't hold out any longer.

"Fuck!" He grunted, stilling as he spilled his seed in her. Grinding into her as her greedy quim tightened around him, milking him dry. He collapsed on top of her, not able to hold his own weight.

"That was incredible." Hermione whispered. Her hands were busy drawing invisible swirls on his back.

He chuckled lightly before rolling off her, pulling her into his chest. Hermione squirmed, presumably to get away but he was having none of that. She was never running away from him again. He sighed into her hair as his stubble rubbed against the side of her neck. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his arms full of the most incredible witch.

Tom woke up to the best morning head he ever received. His hands curled through her hair as she sucked and licked him into completion. Hermione smirked, wiping his come off the corner of her mouth, before visibly swallowing.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly.

"Your reward for yesterday."

"I thought last night was my reward."

"No, last night was mine."

"Really?" He smiled, wagging his eyebrows. "I know I am irresistible but that was the first time I was told I was a reward. What did I reward you for?"

"Being amazing."

"Then I guess I better reward you again, right now."

She laughed, smacking his hands away.

"I have to go to class if I want a perfect score on my N.E.W.T.s."

"You could have taken it months ago and received a perfect score. I think you are trying to avoid me."

"Not anymore."

He sat up quickly, trying to keep the hope from his face.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I am tired of fighting. I want this. I want you." She looked in his brilliant eyes with a small little enigmatic smile.

"I want you too."

She leaned in and kissed him, exploring his soft pump lips. She backed away with a groan.

"I really need to get to class. We missed breakfast and I am positive it was noticed."

"So what? They are just going to assume we were doing dirty things to each other, and they would be right."

She pecked his lips once more before leaving the room in a near run. He propped himself up with the pillows, the blankets pooled around his hips. His naked torso raising goose pimples from the cool air, pebbling his nipples as he leaned back against the headboard. He stared at the door that Hermione just rushed through a silly smile on his face.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Snape was not used to having other people in his personal lab. He closely monitored the man currently pissing him off, Tom Riddle. First of all, Tom was touching his vials. Second, he was way too smug to be here for any legitimate reason. Snape had glowering down to an art, flinging the full force of his stare onto the unaffected man. It was risky perhaps to show such displeasure around the man formerly known as Voldemort but has been relegated back to Tom Riddle since his marriage.

"Can I help you?" He drawled, seemingly bored. His death glare exhibiting his displeasure.

"You changed sides because of Lily. You regret her death. How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Regret her death."

"I don't know what you mean. I want her to be alive. I gave you the information that killed her. I regret doing that. If I had to do it over again, I wouldn't have."

"Wouldn't have what? Called her a mudblood?"

"That too. I wouldn't have passed the information."

"What does regret feel like?"

"Like acid burning through your stomach, your brain aching, your heart shattering. It feels worse than any Cruciatus I have ever experienced."

Tom's eye brows rose. That was a horrible thought.

"Why would anyone want to feel remorse then?"

"I don't _want_ to feel it. I loved her. I still love her and I always will. I want more than anything for her to be alive, at any cost. If Hermione died because of something you did, how would you feel?"

Tom thought about that scenario and found it untenable.

"I will never allow Hermione to die."

"That's exactly what I said about Lily. That is why I joined your ranks, to protect her."

"How can I feel guilty about what I have done, if none of it means anything to me?"

"Picture Hermione in the place of each and every person you killed or tortured. If it was her on the end of your wand, would you feel the same?"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Dumbledore was done. He needed to resort to drastic measures. It may seem underhanded but the house elves were terrified of her and the suggestion had felt a bit like justice. When he casually mentioned to his personal house elf, Diddy, how pleased he would be if Hermione was slipped a slow acting sleeping draft in her food, Dumbledore was not surprised when that very afternoon, Diddy brought an unconscious Hermione Granger into his office.

"Well done Diddy!" He praised, the house elf preening under the praise. "Take her up to my second bedroom then set your wards. If I have learned anything about Tom Riddle, it was about his inability to consider other beings that he felt were beneath him. He will never even realize that he can't get to her without the house elves help."

Diddy took her up to the second bedroom in the Headmaster's private rooms and laid her on the bed. He checked to make sure she was alright before apparating to the Headmasters entrance. He wove all of the containment wards that he was able. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her to stay. None of the elves were happy when the Headmaster brought the Hermy back to Hogwarts. This way she was stuck, the only one who had to suffer was him and she couldn't give him clothes. He was Dumbledore's personal elf. Once he was done, he left, apparating back into the kitchen where a large celebration was taking place. Ding, dong, the witch, although not dead, was gone.

Hermione groaned clutching her head between her hands. She panicked, ignoring the shooting pain, how many classes did she miss? Where was Tom? And Why didn't she recognize that room?

"The first rule is: Don't panic! In fact, it is written in large friendly letters on the cover." Dumbledore said conversationally from the seat next to her bed. Oddly he was holding _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy by Douglass Adams._

"What? Where am I?"

"The spare bedroom. Not that I'm calling you a spare, but that is just what this happens to be."

"Am I hallucinating?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Not at all. The thing is, I cannot allow you to hatch your little plan with Tom. It would be detrimental to my life's work."

"A better government is detrimental to your life's work? How?" She asked.

"He thinks we are going rise to the top quickly only to take over and force the magical world back into the dark era we just escaped from." Tom said from the doorway.

"Fucking Hell!" Dumbledore grunted.

Hermione looked scandalized. Albus Dumbledore just said the 'F' word.

"How did you even get in here?"

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time."

"So you say, but I would much rather get to bed. Come Hermione."

"I am not a dog." She muttered, getting up anyway. She was convinced this was all a weird dream.

"Oh and Albus, If you try to kidnap my wife one more time, I will not let you off so easy. This is strike two."

The moment the pair left, Dumbledore murmured darkly. He was not the bad guy here.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"Take your N.E.W.T.s early and leave this place. He will never stop and it's not like Snape can spend any time being regent since he has to teach and what not."

"I don't know."

"What is keeping you here? The intelligent conversation? The safety?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Harry and Ron are here. It's always been the three of us together."

"It's not the same. You are married to me. Everything has changed."

"I know."

"Do you? Because I think you are afraid."

"I am not afraid."

"Prove it. Let's leave, tonight. I can contact the council tonight. I will tell you a little secret, I'm sleeping with the woman who is going to be Queen. I'm sure she will make an exception for you."

She laughed shaking her head.

"Your incorrigible."

"You are gorgeous. Come here."

"I'd rather not."

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"Always."

"What do you say?"

She paused. She didn't like to be pressured, but Tom had a good point.

"I have to persuade Severus. That may take some time."

"Fine. Three days. I don't want you near that crazy old bastard who rules this school with his twinkling and lemon sherbet's."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I have been having writers block with this chapter. The thing is this; Every time I write it, it morphs into a future possible triad. I have put a poll on my profile as to your preferences. This chapter sets it up so that it can go either way.**

 **Chapter Eight: Pretty Please?**

Severus Snape watched his mistress with wide fearful eyes. This was not fair. He told himself, this time she was hitting below the belt, literally. He had been trying desperately hard to forget her, to move on, to accept that she was irreversibly bonded to Tom Riddle. As impossible as it seemed, he was a man of discipline, he wasn't a stranger to denying himself. And then, she does something like this and he felt like he was starting at square one again. He knew she wanted something from him. He also knew that she was trying to manipulate him, and for a moment he was furious. Then she took off that damned cloak and showed him what she was wearing beneath. He knew then that he was in trouble. She would get whatever she wanted from him, especially if she kept looking at him like that. Like she could only count on him, like he was the only man in the world. It was humiliating and fantastic at the same time.

She was wearing a red silk dress that hugged her body like a second skin, the hem reaching the floor, hanging past her black fuck me heels. When she turned around to lay her cloak on one of the desks behind her, his already hard-on grew to steel. Her dress was backless except for a chain of obsidian stones that held the sides together at her shoulder blades and trailed down to where the silk hung low on her hips. He was a starving man and she was the mana from heaven. His hands itched to reach out and touch her, to run his calloused hands over her soft curves, to pull her close and tell her what a naughty girl she had been for neglecting him. To push her over his desk and run his hands over her legs starting at her ankles, hem sliding up with his fingers. He wanted to see what she was wearing under that dress, if she was wearing anything at all. And for all that was sacred, he wanted to bury his massive erection in her heat and never come out.

"Do you think we could get away with that?" She asked seriously.

He looked up at her, startled, although he didn't show it. Had she been speaking? He couldn't remember. His fantasies must have been too loud.

"With what exactly, My lady?" His voice was low and husky. An obvious invitation if there ever was one.

"Have you heard anything I said?" She snapped.

He raised his eyebrows looking unimpressed, which was a feat because he was impressed, very.

"I can't stay here any longer. Albus tried to kidnap me. I think he might be cursed or something. I've never seen him like this, with so little care about his students and so much care for the government. What is going on with him?" She asked for the second time, although the first time she didn't wait for an answer before plunging on.

"He has always been like this, you just don't see him through a rosy filter any longer. Why else would he let Potter stay with Petunia? Did you think that the protection that Lily gave him was a good enough reason to keep him in an abusive home? I could have hidden him."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, I have the ability."

She smirked and tried not to laugh.

"You are effectively taking away every ounce of power that he has and it terrifies him. If you are asking me to let you leave the school to go gallivanting with Riddle, you are going to be sorely disappointed. As much as I want you to be my sole Mistress, I have made certain vows that I cannot break. Do not ask me to even try."

She looked crest fallen and his heart lurched. He knew of a way to make her smile, it would make him smile too. It would make Riddle try to murder him though. He nearly smirked at the thought of Riddle walking in the DADA classroom to find Hermione on Snape's desk on her back, dress around her hips, legs spread with his head between them. He bet she tasted like candy.

"If I stay here I will not be able to take over the government."

"Are you insinuating that I am incapable of doing both?" He raised his brow dangerously. She scoffed.

"No. If anyone could do both it would be you. No, I'm worried that the strong feelings will die down before I can be made Queen. I need to strike while the iron is hot."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said immediately with no hesitation. Snape nearly groaned and tried to covertly adjust himself.

"Then believe me when I say that I have it all under control."

She nodded and turned to retrieve her cloak. Snape needed to find out if she smelled as good as she looked. He quickly got out of his seat and took the cloak from her hands. He leaned in as he wrapped it around her shoulders, his nose nearly touching the skin of her neck. His eyes lost focus. She smelled amazing.

"Thank you, Severus." She said.

"Before I forget," He said murmuring smoothly into her ear. "Tom was asking me about remorse and regret. I thought I should tell you."

"What did you say?"

"That is one of the most painful things to feel."

"And?"

"He asked me why anyone would want to feel that. And I told him to imagine that everyone he killed was you. If you are trying to get him to heal his soul I don't think it's wise. What will happen to you? Will you feel it too?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you if it ever happens."

"I'm worried about you." He whispered in her ear.

"Severus," She warned.

He took a step back, disappointment felt to the tips of his toes. He couldn't even remember wanting Lily this much. Whatever he had felt for Potter's mother had been so overlaid with guilt that he felt nothing else. He couldn't tell Hermione that, she didn't want him to like her that way. He didn't tell her but he was still searching for a way to free her from her bond and he thought he might have found one. If he ever got the chance, if it worked, he would try to make her his. He knew that she was drawn to Tom but it was the bond. It wasn't love, it was magic. He desperately wanted that to be it.

"My lady." His low tone not belaying his hurt feelings. He left her there, fleeing to the safety of his private chambers. He looked around, too stung up to do any of his usual pursuits. He shifted as the vision of Hermione in that fucking dress appeared in the front of his mind. He loosened his cravat as he walked into his bedroom, flinging clothes on the floor as he walked to the bathroom. He paused to look in the mirror. He was thin but he had solid defined muscles. His body was covered in scars, a testament to being a spy for most of his life. His black hair was long and slightly greasy from hanging over a cauldron all day. He sighed and flicked on the shower, letting the steam fill the room before he stepped in.

He let the hot water pound his body, hoping for something to take Hermione off of his mind. He banged his head lightly on the tile, pressing his forehead against the cool porcelain, his hands on the wall next to his head. Fuck it. He reached down and began to stroke himself. Groaning as he closed his eyes and saw her in that dress, in those heels. Black spikes that could dig a man in his arse as he pounded into her.

He sped up his pace, his breathing harsh. Imagining her face frozen in pleasure. He wanted to cup her breasts and take them in his mouth. Merlin, he wanted her leg on his shoulder. He would kiss a trail up her long shapely leg and if she tasted even half as good as she smelled, he would gorge and never be satisfied. He was willing to bet that she wasn't even wearing any knickers today.

He came into his fist, sperm hitting the floor and wall tiles as he gasped for air, seeing stars. She was going to be the death of him.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Tom," Harry yelled in the hall. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Inclining his head and opening the first door he passed, Tom followed the boy in the thankfully empty classroom.

"What can I help you with today, Harry Potter?"

"Hermione is my best friend so I am going to give this a shot." Harry said, his feet shoulder length apart. He wasn't attacking but he wasn't at ease either, and it was obvious.

"Alright." Tom said slowly. Inside he was celebrating. Another step in the right direction.

"If you want me on your side against Dumbledore, you are going to have to repair your soul. I love Hermione like a sister and she deserves to have real love in her life. Can you do that?"

"I've already been talking to Severus about it." He said disgustedly. He didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. If Tom ever left an opening that bat would swoop in with his velvet voice and redemption. Hermione would eat it right up. Ugh. It made him sick to even think about it.

"That's good but I think you should work with me."

"And why is that, Mr. Potter?"

"Because I think I can help you."

"What is it that you think you can do?"

"You will have to trust me."

The two men stood toe to toe, staring each other down.

"What do you want me to do?"

"There is a spell that can help you realize what is most important to you. I don't know if this bond has changed you so much that you would see Hermione but I think we could try."

"I will trust you, Potter. Do not let me down."

"Let's go back to your suite. Perhaps it would be best to ward the place as well."

With a sharp nod and a sinking feeling, Tom led the way. He started to break out in a cold sweat. Was he really going to allow the Potter brat to cast a spell on him?

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione walked in the suite she shared with Tom and froze. What the hell was going on? She wondered. Harry was standing in front of Tom, wand raised. Both looked constipated and Harry looked a bit sheepish. Neither of them noticed that they now had an audience.

"Well Potter can you do it or not?" Tom sneered.

"Hermione is the one that usually researches and learns hard spells. I'm so sorry if I have been too busy not dying for the last Sixteen years." Harry said testily.

"You are damn lucky you had Hermione. I suspect that you wouldn't have lived as long without her. You're a bloody disgrace to wizard kind. Put some effort into your studies, you idiot."

"She wasn't in the graveyard with me, nor did she do the tasks in the tri-wizard tournament. She also didn't have to deal with you in her head. So, give me a break Mr. Power-Streams-Easily-From-My-Arse."

"What is going on here?" Hermione finally asked.

They both whipped their heads in her direction.

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips, not bothering to take off the cloak she had worn to talk to Severus.

"Potter said he could help me with something but I'm not so sure." Tom said doubtfully.

"I can do this, just give me a minute, alright!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Whatever, I'll leave you to it then." Hermione said with a shrug and took off her cloak. She heard a choking sound behind her but ignored it and went to the bedroom. As she swung the door shut, it hit Tom's hand as he rushed in behind her, stopping the door from shutting in his face.

"You wore that to see Severus?" He demanded. He stared at her body, painfully aroused as her assets were shown in their best light. He gulped, jealous and turned on all at the same time.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes! I bloody well do and you knew I would!" Anyone would have a hard time not staring at her in that dress. At least she wore the cloak over it and he only had to deal with Severus' panting after her. He didn't need all the males in that damned school to suddenly have wood for his wife.

"You wanted me to get Severus to release me from the school. How did you think I was going to do that? By appealing to his kind side?"

"I swear to Merlin if he puts one hand on you…"

"You'll what? You know I can't cheat on you, so why are you so upset?"

"Because he wants you and I can't allow him to take what's mine!"

"Yours? I am not a thing, a toy to be passed around, Tom! Have you gone out of your mind? We are soul bonded." Her eyes went wide then narrowed as something occurred to her. "Do you know how to get out of this bond?"

"No, but I don't want you to find one either. I don't want _him_ to save you." He looked away. He was jealous that Severus even saw her in that dress. He couldn't look at her any longer. He was seconds away from tossing her onto the bed and fucking her into the mattress. "We can't stay here."

"Well, it looks like we don't have much of a choice. Severus is dealing with some unbreakable vows and not all of them are from the Headmaster." She said pointedly, giving him the look.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." He mumbled.

Hermione's face went blank.

"So, this was all a front to get into my knickers?"

"Was what a front?" He asked his temper at the boiling point.

"Your seemingly changed ways?"

"I never said I changed. I am the same powerful wizard who would take over the wizarding world in a heartbeat if you would only allow it. I may be reined in by you but I am not changed, My Queen. And don't look at me like that because you are the same as me."

"I don't kill people." She whispered.

"I bet you could. I bet you would be good at it." His lips curled into a slow smile. His eyes were once again trailing her body.

"We will never find out."

"Never, say never, Love."

She turned around and practically ran out of the suite, tears running down her face.

"Fuck." He muttered. Running his fingers through his hair.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry knocked on the large wooden door, his lips set in a grim line. He had left Tom and Hermione's rooms when it looked like the two of them would fight it out. He had only one place that he could go to for this. He hoped he was making the right choice.

"Enter, Mr. Potter."

"Headmaster." He inclined his head, disapproval settling heavily on the room.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I need you to teach me how to do a spell."

"What type of spell?"

"Desiderium cordis."

"For Tom?"

"Yes. I want to see if he is worth saving, if he even can be."

"Why are you coming to me, I was sure they had you turned against me."

"I am angry with you, betrayed. But I am going to give you the chance to prove to me that you are not my enemy. Professor Snape told me that if Tom healed his soul, it might free Hermione from this bond. Isn't that what you want?"

"Why is Severus confiding in you?"

"Because we want the same thing. He cannot get close enough to Tom to do the spell."

"Surely he could teach you then."

"I'm sure he could, if we didn't dislike each other. We maybe on the same side, but we are not friends. We can't work together. Surely you remember the disastrous occlumency lessons."

"I hate to disappoint you, Harry, but they have already consummated their bond. Even if he heals his soul, it is unlikely to free her."

"Regardless, I am going to do everything in my power to try."

"If it doesn't free her and Tom's soul is whole once more, she won't have this iron hold on him any longer. He would be free to take over the world again. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences?"

"If there is a chance, I've got to take it. Even if that means you are my enemy. Even if that means I am fighting in another war."

Dumbledore stared out the window, deep in thought. If Tom was healed, even if he tried to take over the wizarding world again, Dumbledore would have Hermione back on his side. She would be his secret weapon. Severus would no longer be able to play the part of double spy and she was in a better position than Severus ever was. He made his decision. He would help them restore Tom's soul even if he had to take down both Hermione and Tom in the end. It was a shame that Hermione might become a casualty of war again. He smiled as he thought of another excellent reason to do it. This could potentially stall their plans of a hostile takeover in the ministry.

"Alright, I will help you, Harry. Let's hope that you receive the desired outcome."

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was angry. Her stupid husband was being a bloody arse. She wiped the angry tears that trickled down her face. He had to know the parameters of the bond. She thought ruefully that the punishment that she thrust on Tom at the beginning was biting her in the arse. He still believed that she liked Severus that way. If she were free to like him, she would, without a doubt. But there was no reason to entertain the idea now that Tom and she had gotten so close. She supposed that since Tom had been on his best behavior lately, she assumed he wasn't that man anymore. The one who she had been fighting against nearly her whole life.

She hadn't used Snape to enrage Tom in quite a while. In fact, if she were a romantic, she would wonder if she was starting to fall in love with Tom. The whole jealousy thing and Tom's possessiveness was all her fault. If she hadn't used Severus to hurt him in the beginning, she wouldn't be sitting here on the edge of the black lake, crying.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and once again lamented the day where she was bound to Tom. Her life would have been easier if she had just killed Thicknesse at the Battle of Hogwarts. She couldn't help but think though, that if this didn't happen to her, she would have probably ended up dating Ron. As much of a great person he was, she was starting to realize that they would have never been able to make things work between them. And still she wouldn't have had a chance with Severus. It seemed like they just weren't meant to be in any timeline.

She was starting to realize that Tom was a great match for her, if only he could rein in his desire to do evil things. She hoped that a big part of that is the destabilization of his soul because of the Horcruxes. She didn't expect miracles though, she knew he had a penchant for the Dark Arts. It is what led him to horcrux making in the first place. She just hoped that if he was ever whole again, that he would find something better to channel his power into. Like helping her build a better wizarding Britain. She wondered momentarily if she was insane or stuck in her own mind while her body rotted away in Azkaban. She pinched her arm. Nope. It was all too real.

She was the reason that they had this huge insurmountable hurdle as a couple. She had undermined what they could have had from the very first moment. She could only blame herself for her unhappiness.

She felt somebody sit on the grass next to her and bump her shoulder. She looked at Ron with quite a bit of surprise as he smiled at her.

"What's the matter, Hermione."

"I ruined my happiness."

He snorted.

"I doubt that."

"I convinced myself that he was changing, that I could will him into being a better man. I was wrong."

"I don't think so. I think he is a better person, if only a little. The way he treats you, he has never been that kind to anyone else. And don't tell me that it is only because of the bond. You both have to touch, you don't have to be nice to each other."

"How do you know?"

"You haven't been nice to him from the very beginning but you are drawn to each other. Even I could see that. I bet he would like you even without the bond. That is if he didn't try to kill you because of your heritage."

"When did you become so deep?" She asked, smiling through the tears.

"I love you and it took me a long time to stop being angry at losing you. I watched him, hoping that he would give me a reason to hate him. But I only saw him save and protect you time after time. I can't hate him for that." He said with a twist of his lips.

"I said I wanted to stop fighting him, us but it's harder than I thought it would be. On the one hand I really just want to be with him. On the other, he is evil."

"I hate to break this to you Hermione, but you can turn quite nasty when your sense of justice is triggered. I don't know if there is any line that you wouldn't cross with the right motivation."

"Are you accusing me of being just like him?" She asked fiercely.

"No, I am saying that when you are angry even Merlin himself would fall at your feet and beg for forgiveness." He smirked.

She smacked him on the back of the head while smiling.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Anytime. We still are best friends, aren't we?"

"Absolutely."

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione walked back in to the suite, limping slightly. She should have taken off the bloody shoes before running out on Tom earlier. She really regretted her wardrobe choices now. The room was dark as she slid into the room, Tom was laying on his stomach, taking up nearly the whole bed. His naked torso visible above the blankets, the moonlight highlighting the muscles of his arms and back. She bit back a groan as she fought the urge to lick his whole body like a lollipop and grabbed her nightie. She went into the bathroom and stripped off the infernally uncomfortable dress and shoes. She slid the shirt on, brushed her teeth, and sighed. She was glad he was asleep but also a little disappointed.

She walked into the room and studied Tom for a few minutes before lifting the covers and climbing in next to him. She couldn't help running her fingers along the muscles of his side. He was a well sculpted man.

"Don't start something you are not prepared to finish." He muttered.

"Who said I wasn't prepared?" She said throatily. He turned his head and studied her, a full smirk on his face.

"Well then, don't let me stop you."

She moved close, her breasts pressed up against his arm.

"I wasn't going to." She swooped in and kissed his lips, smoothing them with her tongue.

He let her tease him for a moment before rolling onto his side and pulling her into his chest.

"What do we have here." He murmured against her lips as he pushed his shirt up and off of her. "I don't think you are going to need that."

His hands were all over her body, caressing as his long talented fingers found her clit and began to rub. His mouth had left her lips and he licked, sucked, and nibbled his way down her neck.

"Tell me you are mine."

Hermione gasped as his fingers found her nipples and twisted, just a little.

"Hermione," He growled, demanding her answer.

"I'm yours."

"Damn right." He kissed his was down her body until he was level with her breasts. Teasing them until they were stiff and took first one then the other into his mouth. He smirked as he felt her orgasm, to nothing more than his fingers on her clit and his mouth on her breasts. She was all his and this just proved it. He had no intention of ever letting her escape.

A plan began to form in his mind as he felt her warm welcoming mouth close over his cock. Oh yes, she was his and he would make it so that she could never let him go. He wasn't a master manipulator for no reason.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for hanging in with me! I will not abandon this story although it seems that I haven't been updating it as frequently as we would all like. I have some personal issues going on that I have to put first.**

 **Anything that is different from canon is done on purpose. I already know about it and I am not going to change it.**

 **Chapter Nine: Pay the Piper**

Harry had spent the day holed up in the Headmasters office, leaving Hermione in a particularly bad mood. Why was Harry there? Should she be worried that Dumbledore would do something to him? She didn't know what to think and as a result became more and more bad tempered as the day wore on especially since Tom was nowhere to be found as well.

She stormed down to Snape's office hoping to receive some answers. She pounded on the door until the sour tempered DADA teacher opened it. Hermione flounced in, her body sliding against the man. He swallowed hard, his body reacting to her proximity.

"My Lady?" He inquired.

"Where are Harry and Tom?"

"I don't think." He began.

Hermione quickly pivoted on the balls of her feet and thrust her wand under Snape's chin. She was close, her smell permeating his senses.

"What is going on?" she growled.

"Hermione," He murmured in his low velvet voice. "Riddle and Potter are doing an experiment."

"With Dumbledore? Like hell! Where is my husband?"

"Have I lied to you since our arrangement began?" He demanded furiously.

She dropped her wand to her side, her head fell on his shoulder. He lifted his arms as if to hold her close but only set them lightly on her shoulders. His thumbs rubbing small soothing circles.

"Why would they go to Dumbledore?" she whispered.

"If it makes you feel better, Dumbledore only taught Potter the spell. He is not with them."

"Where are they then?"

"My guess would be the Room of Requirement."

HGHGHGHGHG

Tom looked around the room that Harry Potter had conjured for the both of them, his face a cold unimpressed mask. It was sickening how much it looked like the Gryffindor common room. Tom felt as If he had spent more time among the lions than anyone should expect from a snake. He did it for Hermione, that was the extent of his allowance. It infuriated him that these people who had been so afraid mere months ago, have begun to believe that he was declawed. They wanted to believe that he wasn't the same man that he was then. But that was not true. He was a man who knew how to bide his time. Granted he was a changed man, he now had Hermione to consider. She was the only person worth his time; she had proved that over and over again. She was everything that he could ever want in a wife, a partner, an equal. He turned around to see Potter's wand nearly in his face. He chuckled, not in the least afraid.

"Trying to off me?" Tom asked amused.

"No, just enjoying the feel of having you at the point of my wand."

Tom chuckled.

"Let's get started and I hope you can actually cast the spell this time."

"I can. I've been practicing."

"Interesting."

"Curatio tristitia." Harry's spell left his wand with a yellow light, breaking into three small fragments. Tom was hit, his body repelling the light although it was slowly being consumed. It looked like Tom's body was forcefully fighting the absorption of the spell. The moment the spell circumvented the magical force that was protecting Tom, he fell to his knees, hands clutching his chest.

Tom was in agony. He felt as if the cumulation of all his life's pain was consolidated into this one moment. His brain was clutched in the vicious claws of the spell, forcing him to relieve his most meaningful moments.

 _He was entering the bathroom at a near run. Fucking Dumbledore had been sniffing around again. Transfiguration class was turning into a perpetual exercise in subterfuge and outright lies._

' _Mr. Riddle, are you sure there isn't anything you would like to tell me?'_

 _Fuck that! If he had wanted Dumbledore to know about his plans, he would have personally approached him. He rolled his eyes, fury pouring off of him in waves._

 _He approached the sink and hissed, opening the entrance and bid his beast to come out and play. He smirked in satisfaction as he heard his legacy slither up the slide that connected the bathroom to the hidden chamber. As it's huge head passed the sinks and its heavy coils landed with a heavy thud on the stone floor, Tom let out the breath he had been holding. It was his mercy that allowed the school to sleep safely in their beds. He was only continuing his noble ancestors remarkable work. Rid the school of the unworthy. Sure, he could have listed off a dozen names off the top of his head but he was always very careful with his choices. Only those who posed a severe threat against the magical world were targeted. After all, he wasn't a monster._

 _He could not bear the thought of his magical world being compromised. It was the thought that he would have to stay in that fucking orphanage if anything happened. He couldn't do it. Never again would he feel so helpless. He was hated and feared and at times beaten. Good little Christian boys couldn't do what he could. Bloody hypocrites._

 _He had never been more relieved than when Dumbledore came to him at Wool's and told him what he was. He knew he was different, they told him often enough. Children could be cruel. It was the first time he finally snapped that Mrs. Cole began treating him as though he were mentally unstable. The first time she threatened him with Bedlam. Didn't she fucking see what the others did to him on a daily basis? What he had done to them may have been harsh but there was only so much abuse he was willing to take. Wasn't he human too? What would anyone else done in those harsh conditions?_

 _He shook off the infuriating memories of his childhood and stroked the basilisk that answered to him alone. He was special, not just because he had magic but because he was better than even his magical peers. He was brilliant with a pedigree to match. Well, if he ever found out who his father was, he would be certain. Even his classmates recognized his natural superiority. Just look at the Sacred Twenty-Eight who call themselves his knights. He snorted. He didn't need them but their wealth and connections paved the way for his ambitions. It was only right that they shower him with their submission._

 _He jumped as the sound of a cubicle door slammed open. He wasn't often taken by surprise but he had been sure that the bathroom had been empty. Tom looked up at the same moment she did, the great snake's yellow eyes reflecting off of hers. Her blotchy and swollen face told the story of why she was here. Tom knew this wasn't how the memory actually happened. Hermione wasn't the one who died that day. It was Warren something. He looked at her in horror as she fell before his eyes. Her big brown eyes filling with fear and tears as the light left them. In that moment, he split into two beings. Memory Tom who began the arduous task of creating a Horcrux. After all, why waste the opportunity when it fell so neatly in his lap. And the other Tom, the horrified spectator that wanted to take her place. He clutched his chest and watched as he dissected Hermione body, her organs used in the bloody ceremony. As Tom watched himself cut apart the woman he loved. He shook._

' _No! Don't touch her. Take me! I can't lose her!' He screamed at his memory. 'I'm sorry!' He sobbed as he continued to watch as he mutilated his lover. 'I'm sorry!' He was so fucking sorry! He wished that he hadn't done it, even if it was a mistake in the first place! He should have owned up to it, being the Heir of Slytherin. He should have carried her body to Headmaster Dippet and apologized to her family. He should never have put Hermione in danger. Warren was no longer his victim in his mind. His memory would forever choose Hermione as the diary's sacrifice. He would never again see it any other way._

Harry watched with wide eyes as Tom began a keening wail, blood trickling from his nose. He was babbling nonsense words and Hermione's name fell repetitively from his lips. He looked like he had been badly beaten as he came back to himself once more. Harry didn't know whether to run or to help him through it. His heart ached watching as Lord Voldemort used Hermione as a lifeline. It was clear in that moment that the only reason Tom Riddle had not died from the pain was a small curly haired Gryffindor. Hermione had been wrong. The pain was not exclusively psychological. It unnerved him to watch Riddle regain a portion of his soul. What exactly did he see that would reduce Lord Voldemort to a sobbing mess at his feet?

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione's eyes went wide as she clutched her stomach. It had felt like she had taken several rounds with a baseball bat. That was the last cognizant thing she remembered before crumpling to the floor. She was writhing, in pain as Snape fell to the floor on his knees. His wand casting diagnostics, his other hand smoothing her hair.

"Bloody Fucking Hell! Hermione? Hermione! Answer me, Damnit!" He released the spell and lifted her in his arms then hesitated. He was absolutely sure Poppy couldn't help her. In fact, if he was right, and he knew he was, no one could help her. Now came the decision. Did he tend to her in his quarters or take her to be near Riddle? He couldn't tolerate the thought of taking her to _him._ Not when Snape so desperately wanted her to want to be his. He pulled her shaking body closer to his chest and strode through his office into his personal chambers. He passed the couch without so much as a glance, taking her instead to his large bed. It was sweet torture, seeing her curly hair spread out amongst the sheets. He pulled off her shoes and tucked her in. He sat next to her, not daring to climb in with her, even if it only meant comfort.

His shoulders drooped as the thrall of whatever was holding her disappeared. She looked as if she were only sleeping, her face relaxing as the pain faded. Her breath even and deep.

He held her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. He dared not do more. But he wanted to. He desperately wanted to.

HGHGHGHGHG

Tom groaned as he lifted his body off of the floor, taking the proffered tissue that Potter had offered him to wipe the blood off of his nose.

"Bloody Hell." Tom muttered.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it worked. I don't know if I can do that six more times." He grunted. He rotated his shoulder which was sore, his body cramped. He had clearly sustained damage but felt things he didn't ever remember feeling. Tender, sweet, Hufflepuff things. He grimaced and noticed that he wasn't as rage filled any longer. He knew Hermione was safe and sound somewhere in the castle and rejoiced. He hadn't killed her. Her death by his hand was something that he was going to have to relive several times. He wasn't sure he was strong enough.

"We can come back tomorrow." Harry offered.

"If I stop now, I don't know if I can do it again. We need to keep going. For Hermione."

"If you're sure," Harry muttered. Tom was a glutton for punishment but Harry felt slightly smug. It wasn't like Tom didn't deserve this. He made his bed and now he would have to lay in it. For him to want to do this at all spoke volumes about his feelings for Hermione. Harry just hoped that once Tom's soul was healed, that his feelings for her would be more than the magic that bound them together.

"I am." Tom's jaw was locked, hands on his thighs. He didn't even bother to get up, knowing that he wouldn't stay on his feet long anyway.

"Curatio tristitia." Harry watched as the spell broke and hit Tom like a ton of bricks. The spell wasn't going to wait for absorption this time.

 _Tom walked the long winding road of Little Hangleton. He was excited. After years of wondering and searching he finally found the man whom he believed to be his father. He kept imagining his face. Tom pictured a shock and awe type of reunion._

' _I didn't know I had a son! So, handsome and brilliant. Top of his class. What a blessing!'_

 _He smirked. His father would be completely overwhelmed to have him as a son, he could feel it. Once the large manor came into view, he stopped and took in the moment. He had a family too. He had ancestral lands and he belonged. These were his people, even if they were muggles. He would be the first of his house. The powerful and brilliant House of Riddle. He would build up the name until everyone in the entire wizarding world couldn't deny him. Hermione flashed across his mind and he wondered what their children would look like running in the manicured gardens. He would watch as she sipped her tea reading the Prophet while the children frolicked. It was a vision of bliss._

 _He came back to himself and hardened. This was a memory and he already knew how this would play out. Even if they had children in the future, they would never have that vision. His reception by his father ensured that._

 _He walked to the door and knocked politely. He had one hand in the pocket of his muggle suit, the other at his side near his wand. Just in case. An older well-dressed woman answered the door._

" _Can I help you?" She asked before gasping. She was intensely studying his face._

" _Hello Ma'am, I am Tom Riddle and I am here to meet my father."_

" _Oh, my God. Come in." She showed him into the sitting room before fleeing. He had been waiting for a while when he heard raised voices._

' _He has to be her spawn! I will not have that in my house!'_

' _Tom Riddle! He is your son regardless of the mother. She bewitched you, so you say, but what about the other 'problems' that we had to pay off to keep our respectability? They were not witches. He looks identical to you!'_

' _Witchcraft! It must be! I would never- no- could never want anything to do with them!'_

' _You, ungrateful womanizer! If your father was here he would box your ears! HE IS YOUR SON! Grow up and be a man!'_

' _She was a witch! We can't allow that abomination in our house!'_

' _Excuses! You keep saying she was a witch, there is no such thing!'_

' _Mother!' He whined._

 _Tom sat stiffly. This was obviously not going to go the way he wanted it to. He smiled a little thinking of the woman who was his Grandmother. At least he had one ally._

 _The door slammed open, as an older version of himself strode in. He had a bit of a paunch, and was a fair bit less handsome than he was. Tom's nose for instance was straight and regal. His father's nose had a large bump, making it rather hook like. Tom stood slowly. He had a few inches on the old man too. His father looked him up and down with a sneer, as if Tom was nothing more than gunk off the bottom of his shoe._

" _What do you want?" He snarled._

" _I wanted to meet you. I thought that you would like to know that you had a son, but it seems like you already know. You left my mother and l and when she died I was forced to live in an orphanage. I thought for sure that if you had known about me, you wouldn't have left me in that God forsaken place." He answered slowly. He really could be charming when he wanted to be. His Grandmother gasped and pushed Tom Sr. out of her way, pulling her Grandson into her embrace._

" _Poor boy." She muttered._

" _Are you like her?" His father demanded._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Magic! Can you do magic?"_

" _Yes. I am the best in my school." He felt his Grandmother stiffen but she didn't pull away. In that moment, he felt a tingling fondness for her. She seemed to be on his side. It was a whole new sensation._

" _I can't have a freak for a son!" Tom Sr. raged._

" _Tom! Regardless of what his is or can do, he is still your flesh and blood!"_

" _Don't let yourself be blinded mother just because you need someone to coddle. Didn't you just tell me that magic wasn't real? Why can't you take my side for once in your damn life?"_

" _Mary, what is going on here?" A deep booming voice demanded. Tom felt his grandmother flinch, as a large blond man strode into the room. "Who is this?"_

" _This is Tom's son, Tom."_

 _His lips curled in a snarl._

" _The tramps' daughter's spawn."_

" _Thomas!" Mary admonished._

" _They were a blight on society. Worthless mongrels."_

" _No matter what they were, this is Tom's son. He was raised in an orphanage! We cannot allow one of our own to be discarded so. No matter your feelings, Thomas, He married the girl. This boy is legitimate."_

" _I will never recognize any children from that blasphemous union!"_

" _You both are being completely unreasonable!"_

 _Thomas put the hunting rifle to his shoulder and pointed it at Tom's astonished face. Well, that escalated quickly he thought as Tom clenched his wand._

" _We can take care of this problem right now."_

" _Thomas, No!" Mary screamed as Tom Sr. pulled her off of his son._

 _He pulled the trigger and Tom waved his wand, easily stopping the speeding bullet. His stomach fell to his toes as he realized that he was never going to have a family. They wanted him dead. He deflected the bullet easily, vanishing it before it could leave any traces. He did the same to the gun as ropes shot from his wand. The old man was paralyzed, Mary screaming in the background. Tom didn't stop with his Grandfather. Sensing that his father was unstable he turned to him next._

 _He cast a nonverbal stupefy and watched in horror as his father pulled his grandmother in front of his body like a shield. She crumpled to the ground. Tom Sr. moved as Tom's eyes were glued to the only person who had ever fought for him._

 _Tom Sr. attempted to wrestle with Tom, the two men rolling over the floor as they fought for his wand. He was adrenalin fueled and furious. How dare this man look down on him, on his mother?! They were descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin himself and this family was nothing, nothing in the scheme of things. None of his classmates would understand his fixation on these muggles even if they were related. He was willing to be vulnerable in this one area for them, and this is how he is treated? Like trash? Fuck that!_

 _Cold rage overtook him as he flung his father across the room. That wouldn't do. He thought as he levitated the man to a standing position in the center of the carpet._

" _Avada Kedavra." He spoke clearly, coldly, having packed away his emotions the moment that Mary was used as a shield. This person was not his father. This man was a sperm donor._

 _Thomas hoarsely screamed as he watched his only son and heir fall to the floor, dead._

" _What did you do to him? What the hell did you do to my son?"_

 _He broke out of the ropes that held him and in a cowardly moment, had pulled his wife's limp body in front of him. Tom watched as the green light hit her in the chest. He felt like he was going to puke. Who uses their own mother and wife as a shield? Mary's face transformed into Hermione's as she slowly slid back to the floor. He raged. Taking great gulps of air, he turned his vitriolic gaze at his Grandfather._

 _He didn't feel remorse and he never would for this particular murder. His Grandfather was a canker on society. He was everything that was wrong with the world._

 _Tom slid down onto his knees as he brushed the black hair out of Mary's eyes. Her face kept switching between her and Hermione's. Both gutted him, silent tears coursed down his face. He would allow himself to cry for her, just once, the woman who was on his side even though she didn't even know him._

 _He moved to his father's body and once again split into two. The watcher and the memory. Memory Tom used his father's body, pulling it apart getting it ready for utter desecration. This was going to be his second Horcrux. He stopped, his bloodied hands frozen over the open cavity. What should he put his soul into? He put the dead under stasis as he cleaned his hands. He might as well see what his other Grandfather had to say._

 _He walked out into the night, blending with the shadows as he moved. He was horrified at the state of the Gaunt's home. It was utterly embarrassing. He knocked on the door, hoping that he was wrong. They didn't live here. But he knew better, he could feel magic crackle in the air._

 _A middle aged, grizzled, unkempt man opened the door, hissing and spiting mad._

" _You!" He screamed._

" _Stop!" Tom ordered, speaking in Parseltongue._

" _You speak it?"_

" _I speak it."_

" _Where is Marvolo?"_

" _Dead. Died years ago, didn't he?"_

" _Who are you then?"_

" _Morfin."_

" _Marvolo's son?"_

" _Course I am." Morfin said, pushing his filthy hair out of his eyes, Tom's eyes fell on the ring. He slowly smirked. Perfect._

" _You look like that filthy muggle. Serves her right, he left her and came back cryin' to anyone who'd listen about my sister, the witch. Deserved what she got didn't she."_

 _Tom's face darkened. It seemed that his mother was treated as poorly as he was. The only difference is that he was not weak like she was. He wouldn't accept this treatment. He wouldn't die. His face morphed into a caricature of humanity. It was twisted and vengeful. He wouldn't kill his uncle. No, he had more important plans._

 _He moved into the cottage and began manipulating Morfin's memories. Once his uncle proudly believed that he had killed the muggle family that he had always been at odds with, he slipped the familial ring off his finger and walked back to Riddle Manor._

 _He worked quickly, it was imperative that the organs were fresh for the enchantment to work. It was disconcerting when his father's body changed into Hermione's. Her body open and flayed on the floor, her blood dripping from his fingers. He had a hard time feeling remorse about his father and Grandfather but his Grandmother was another story. In another world, he could have loved her and been loved in return. He felt loneliness surround him, choking him as the realization that she was forever out of his grasp._

He puked on the floor at Harry's feet. Visions of Mary Riddle's dead body floating around him. He drew great gasps of air in his lungs, expelling them as quickly as they were filled.

He was dry sobbing, his body heaving as he remembered the deaths on his hands. He felt tears slide down his face and wiped them off with the back of his hand. His hands began to shake as he looked at the blood smeared on his knuckles. Tom was a mess. He wasn't crying tears. He was crying blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and Reviews!**

 **Chapter Ten: Mortality**

Harry froze at the appalling sight and watched as a severely weakened Tom Riddle conjured a handkerchief and wiped away the tears. Tom took a shaky breath before looking up at Harry.

"That one was a bitch." He rasped.

"What?"

"The ring. I had long regretted her death and yet getting through it was so much more difficult than the first."

"Probably because you care more about it, about who ever she was."

"My Grandmother, Mary. They used her as a human shield. I wouldn't have hurt her." He paused and looked at the floor, taking several huge breaths. "I'm ready." He looked back up at Harry with a determined look on his face.

"Curatio tristitia."

 _He hated the days that he spent kowtowing to the rich and influential. They all talked about him, not even giving him the courtesy of waiting until he was out of earshot. His stomach churned spitefully as he struggled to keep his charming smile in place. They were all fawning over his potential, his handsome visage, his power but they never indicated an interest in his patronage. They were content to use him for their own means and wiles. Out of all of them, she was the worst. Hepzibah Smith. He could feel her gaze on his body, her tongue kept gliding over her fat lips as if he would ever be interested in that. It took everything in him not to leave that first time. Perhaps he would have too, if she hadn't brought out Hufflepuff's cup and the locket. The one his mother sold to Borgin for gold while she was pregnant with him. He had seen red. That belonged to him, by right! How dare this woman dangle it in front of his eyes as if he was lucky to even be in the same vicinity as the ancient treasures._

 _He knew from the gossip of the bored pureblooded wives that he bed, that it was unlikely these would ever be sold. From all accounts, she kept them well warded. Tom momentarily oscillated between killing her and fucking her. He was so close to reclaiming his familial artifact, the spark of bigger ambitions bouncing around in the back of his mind. Seven Horcruxes. Seven. His mind whispered seductively. He wouldn't find two more worthy vessels for his soul anywhere. It would be ridiculous to just house his soul in them and entrust them back into her care. He was decided. She would have to die._

 _It had taken every ounce of self-control to leave. To not reach for his wand and claim them right then. He knew that he needed to make a plan. It couldn't be retraced to him, of that he was firm. He was going to quietly amass power in the background before starting his dominion. He would stand at the top of the power pyramid, the leaders mere puppets to his whims. If Dumbledore got even a whiff of his long-term goals that would be the end. He was not yet powerful enough to come head to head with the influential wizard and he knew it. He needed more of a following. The idea began to brew in his mind. He had heard often enough from the pureblooded wives that he was fucking that they felt very strongly about blood purity, more than even he was led to believe in school with his followers. He smirked. How would his knights feel knowing he was making their mothers scream on a regular basis? He could see himself rise on a tide of their wealth and influence. So what, if he had to pretend to care for their petty prejudices._

 _He quietly let himself into Hepzibah's kitchen to first deal with her ludicrously loyal house elf. It wasn't even that difficult, exerting his will on the trusting and naive beast. The mere suggestion of poisoning the woman's drink sent the poor imperiused elf into a shivering mess. It was futile to fight off his casting but he was almost impressed that she managed to hold off for several minutes. The elf loved her mistress. How misguided. He smirked. Love was an excuse to hurt someone, it made a person weak. There was no such thing._

 _He easily located the treasures and watched the sobbing elf dose her mistress. He felt high. He didn't even have to raise his wand this time. He frowned as he made the rash decision not to use her death to create a horcrux, she was not worthy of the honor._

 _Taking the time to change the elf's memories, he allowed her to take the blame for his misdeeds and left the house satisfied and laden with two priceless treasures that would never be connected back to him._

 _Except they were. Riddle remembered as he watched himself prowl for the perfect sacrifice. What better honor was there? He remembered thinking at the time. Tom blanched realizing just how unstable all of the Horcrux making had made him. He would still be like that, or worse if Hermione hadn't been forced into sharing her soul. He studied his memory, taking note of each and every mistake and misstep he took on his slow rise to total power. He should never had made any Horcruxes, they made him weak. It would have served him better in the long run to remain with an intact soul. He recognized that now. By creating Horcruxes, he had allowed himself to be exclusively targeted. He recognized that if he fell, the whole cause would crash and burn with him. He refused to make the same mistake twice. He knew he would come out of this experience alive and when he did, the first thing he was going to do was make sure that Hermione was his forever. She was the key to his glorious rise and he would be a fool to throw that away._

 _He was no longer a dispassionate observer as he watched himself choose a pureblooded woman to sacrifice. In his mind's eye, her long red hair curled and changed into a brown halo. He was once again cutting open Hermione's body, her extremities twitching._

 _As much as she had come to mean to him over the course of their marriage, he was becoming more aware of what his feelings actually were. He shook as her lifeblood drenched the ground beneath her, her lips not yet even blue. He had made her death long and torturous. If he hadn't silenced her, she would have screamed herself hoarse, bringing everyone in a mile radius on his head. Unheard whispers dropped from her lips at the end. Tom leaned forward studying the movement hoping to understand what she said to him with her last breath. It was something that he couldn't have cared less at the time. His head snapped back as if he had been hit and covered his mouth with a shaking hand. I forgive you. She whispered in a continuous loop. Why? Why would she forgive her murderer?_

 _Remorse rose up in his chest, restricting his breathing. He was gasping for air, for life, as he tried to choke down the regret that strangled him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He shouldn't have brutalized them both the way he did. How did he become so cold? He shuddered. The books did not warn about this particular side-effect. Perhaps he should write a book about Horcruxes. After all no one had documented creating more than one. He would be doing the world a favor at imparting the information. He grimaced. Hermione would not be on board with that._

 _He quickly fixed her body to look untouched as he did every other time and walked away. He viewed the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, his next victim was easily led like a lamb to slaughter. He was a young man who was a few years younger than he was, a trusting foolish Hufflepuff who worshipped the ground that he trod on. The sheer amount of feelings began weighing him down, as all of his victims began melding together in one sickening slide show of his inner depravity. Warren, Mary, Hepzibah, the unnamed pureblooded woman who forgave him, and now him. Even with fear in his eyes that appeared too late, he still looked confused as if to say; why was Tom even there? His denial at being mutilated by his highly esteemed previous head boy was overwhelming, even unaccepting in death as Tom disfigured his youthful body._

 _Tom could feel the conflicting emotions in his body. The cold calculating of his memory and the shame and guilt that washed over him._

Tom came back to his battered body that lay mangled on the floor. He was bleeding from several cuts and wounds all over his body. As bad as he felt physically, he felt more rational and cognizant that he had in years. He let out a strangled laugh. Four down, three more to go and he didn't know how he was going to survive it.

HGHGHG

Dumbledore walked the labyrinthine corridors of the Department of Mysteries. He was on a carefully calculated trail that wound through its individual sections. When he finally reached his destination, he pursed his lips, his hard, blue eyes sweeping the cavernous room.

"It's no use trying to locate me unless I want to be found." A wizened, discombobulated voice reverberated off of the unadorned ceiling and walls, the acoustics stunning in their perfection.

"Do you have the item we discussed?" Dumbledore asked.

"This kind of magic always comes at a price. Are you prepared to pay it?"

"I cannot in good conscience leave this to chance. If he manages to heal his soul, he will be free of the bond. I am certain of it."

"He will not be the one paying the price."

"I am aware."

"Are you willing even to sacrifice your life?"

"If needs must."

"And if it's the life of another that it claims?"

"If he is not stopped we will all die. I accept the consequences of using this."

"Merlin save us all then."

"Quit the theatrics and give it over. It's not as if I am forcing you or short changing you. You have been handsomely compensated."

There was a whisper of movement before he saw a thin coiled ribbon slide across the floor. Dumbledore hovered over the ancient relic for a moment before picking it up and marveling over its incredible lightness and silken feel.

"Incredible."

"It will hold for eternity. It's brother still restrains the mighty wolf of legends in the bowels of empty dwarven caverns. Remember, it will hold but always at a price. Make sure it is worth it."

HGHGHG

Harry looked nauseated as he pointed his wand at Tom Riddle. The man was clearly and unquestionably at his mercy. His hand shook. He was tempted, so tempted, to end all of their problems right then. Thinking of Hermione, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Curatio tristitia."

 _He had been roaming that Merlin forsaken forest for what felt like months. That stupid bint said it was a split tree where she hid the diadem as if there weren't a million identical copses. He waved his wand for the thousandth time._

" _aperire magicis_ _." A revealing spell that he could now preform in his sleep flew from the tip of his wand. His eyes widened as he watched an old split tree light up with a white aura._

 _He couldn't believe it. After all the time searching, he finally found it. He reached into the cavity and pulled out the tarnished crown. He was jubilant. Another priceless relic to add to his already impressive collection. He was a connoisseur of the Founder's artifacts. He smugly thought._

 _Now it was time to get out of that forest and find his next sacrifice. He used his newly learned skill, flying, to quickly eat up the land so that he could apparate back to his camp where his loyal followers awaited his command._

 _He apparated just out of camp, a stone's throw from the nearest village and walked along the ridge that led to the woods. There was a girl around the same age as he, walking ahead of him. Normally he wouldn't notice the comings and goings of muggles, but this girl stood out. She had long curly brown hair and a long scarlet cloak with the hood pushed back. As a child, he had been read to, the story of Little Red Riding Hood at the forefront of his mind. He smirked. He was the wolf in the story and she was his prey. Except in his version she would never make it to grandmother's house._

 _He turned on the charm and sped up, walking alongside her, trying to catch her attention._

" _Përshëndetje." He said in greeting._

 _She looked at him startled. He was a handsome man, devestating when he smiled and he knew it._

 _They exchanged pleasantries as they walked, stopping only when he put his hand on her arm in a flirtatious invitation. She blushed and followed him into the glade, veering off of the beaten path. He pulled her by the hand until they were deep enough into the forest to obscure their presence for any passers by._

 _Pulling out his wand, he warded the place well, ignoring the confusion that spread over her lovely freckled face. Once he was finished he turned to her and his smile became predatory. He was the hunter and she the pray._

 _A conjured cord wrapped around her neck, her face turning a mottled red before it drained completely._

" _Oh, sweetheart, had you only known what I truly wanted with you." He taunted seductively._

 _She fell to her knees, her crimson cloak bunched beneath her, dirt and leaves clung to the fabric as if it were a magnant. She fell to the side, her last gasp of air expelled by the force of impact. He waited for the moment that she stopped moving, releasing his hold on his magic. With morbid curiosity he studied her lithe body, moving her limbs into a more natural position on her back as if she were only sleeping. Her bulging eyes stared up at the leafy canopy, every sign of life absent._

 _He unclasped the cloak and cleaned it, folding it painstakingly, so as to keep it undamaged. He tucked it into his small bag that he carried with him and pushed it to the side. He slipped off his robes, unbuttoning the white oxford at the cuffs and rolled them up his arms. They would get bloody but he didn't care. His heart was rapidly beating, nearly flying out of his chest. This would be his fourth Horcrux, an accomplishment that no other wizard that ever was could boast about. This proved it. There was no one who could match him with power. He was a Master of life, the dark arts, and of people. They should bow to him and offer their bodies for his throne._

 _He opened her chest with a cold detatchment that disturbed the watcher. He was horrified at his own lethiality. Was that him? Usually the deaths meant something, a lesson to his followers, a message to his enemies but this was senseless. The only reason why he attacked her was because she looked so innocent in that red cloak. It drew him, made him want to destroy her. Watch while the light left her eyes._

 _It sickened him and her hair looked just like Hermione's. He watched as the wind tossed her curls around the ground, collecting sticks and wrapping around the underbrush. This could have easily been her. Had she been traveling all those years ago, he could have pulled her into the glade, bound and determined to destroy her despite the fact that she turned out to be the only person in the whole world that could save him. The blood flowed freely from her body, wrapping around her in a grisly imitation of her fine cloak. He tore his eyes off of the dead girl who so resembled Hermione and watched his own face. There was nothing there; no feeling, no remorse, not even any pleasure. This was the very definition of what a monster was. He was too horrified to even scream._

He came back to himself and laid on the stone floor, his unblinking eyes staring at the ceiling in shock. If this was what he was at that point, he shuddered at the thought of continuing. He watched as the life literally bled out of him, getting progressively worse as he created more and more horcruxes. How had he not noticed?

"Alright?" Harry asked, passing him another clean handkerchief so that he could wipe the welling blood off of his face.

"No."

HGHGHGH

"Fuck!" Snape cursed as Hermione's body began jerking. This was the worst one so far. He smoothed the hair out of her face as she fought against the pain she was experiencing.

"I am sorry. I wish I could take your place." He whispered, readjusting her blankets as she settled back down. He conjured a white linen handkerchief and daubed at the blood that ran from her nose.

He was furious. Not at her obviously, but at that bastard who calls himself her husband. He didn't deserve her. She was the embodiment of happiness and intelligence, she deserved better. His thoughts turned grim after a moment of reflection. It wasn't like he deserved her either. There was a time when he was a young man that he did unspeakable things just because he could, just because he wanted to.

He let his head fall on her shoulder as his hands caressed hers. Despite knowing he wasn't good for her, he knew deep down that he could never give up like she wanted him to. He allowed that to happen between him and Lily and the outcome was gruesome. He had been the catalyst in her death. His teeth clenched. Never again would he be so foolish as to give anyone the opportunity to hurt someone he loved. His lips peeled back, baring his teeth. Voldemort destroyed his world then and he would be damned to let that happen twice. He would fight to the death for her, his Hermione. She was his Helen of Troy. He would wage war, march armies, defy kings to have her.

Hermione awoke confused. Something heavy was pressing her into her bed. She groaned and immediately the weight lifted and Severus Snape came into focus as her blurred eyes adjusted to the darker light.

"What happened?" She groaned. "Is this because of the spell that Harry and Tom were working on?"

"I believe so."

"Bloody hell!" She threw the blankets back and stumbled to her feet, Snape catching her just before she fell.

"Stop. Get back in bed and ride it out."

"Severus, I have to go to him. I feel like I am being turned inside out. What spell is it?"

"It is a spell to relive the worst and most defining moments of a person's life and replace the victim with someone who they care for. I believe they are trying to heal the Dark Lord's soul and if your reaction is anything to go by, they are actually succeeding."

"Cerci. The longer I wait the worse I feel. I am being pulled and to deny it any longer will cause me horrible pain. I feel it on the edge of my mind, waiting to drown me in agony. Please, help me, Severus." She pled.

When she looked at him like that, he knew he would do anything she asked. He was a sucker for a woman who believed in him, who trusted and relied on him. She made him feel as if she would die without him, that the weight of the world could not be born unless he was there with her.

He closed his eyes with defeat a moment before he swept her off of her feet, literally, and strode out the door. She laid her head on his chest, slowing her breathing to match his. He was in great shape, easily cradling her in his arms, as he made his way to the seventh floor.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

"I think we should stop." Harry said. Tom hadn't even bothered getting up off the floor this time. Laying on his back and staring unblinkingly at the ceiling had been his only response for several minutes. It unnerved Harry, the way Tom Riddle was acting as if he cared about the myriad of deaths on his hands.

"Again."

"I think it will kill you."

"Again!" Tom demanded.

"Curatio tristitia."

 _It was all going to end tonight. His last and greatest obstacle standing in the way of his rise to omnipotence. A child that had been eluding his day of death since he was born. He was calm and focused, more assured of his place in the world than he ever had been._

 _He walked along the road, the leaves rustling at his feet, a chill in the air. It was All Hallows Eve, an auspicious day that he felt was more than coincidental. The universe wanted him to do this. Why else would the information land at his feet from one of the supposed loyal courageous Gryffindor's that Dumbledore so cherished at this moment in time?_

 _He could see muggle children moving about the square, paper spiders hung in the shop windows, pumpkins adorning entryways. He sneered._

" _Nice costume, Mister!" A little boy shouted._

 _He glared at the filthy wretch and watched as the boy recoiled in fear before running back to his friends._

 _Voldemort took a moment to savor his impending victory when he came to the house he had been searching for. A messy haired man was babbling to an infant, conjuring smoke rings while the mother entered the room unnoticed with a smile. He studied her for a moment. Why did Severus want to keep her? It wasn't like she was anything special. He could have someone better, someone more deserving of his faithful spy._

 _He pushed open the gate and watched as the man handed the baby off and tossed his wand onto the cushion next to him, obviously trusting in the safety that friendship afforded him. Oh, how very wrong he was. One of their oldest and best friends offered them up to him to save his own hide. Their friend wasn't as faithful as they believed. Voldemort felt nothing but derision for the trusting fool. Trusting made him vulnerable and weak, ultimately the price he would pay was not just his life, but also the lives of his entire family._

 _Voldemort blasted open the door and trained his wand on the man who didn't even have time to grab his wand._

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

 _Did he truly expect to hold him off without a wand? Him, the greatest wizard alive?_

" _Avada Kedavera." He whispered. A flash of green light suffused the room, burning the image of a man trying to protect his family into his mind._

 _For a moment, he split into the two parts of his being. As his memory-self moved up the stairs, he stayed behind as the image of Hermione sobbing over a man who was nearly identical with a scar on his head. It didn't matter if he was innocent of that particular scene. If he hadn't bonded with Hermione, it would have been more than a possibility. He had spent the greater part of his adult life trying to kill Harry Potter, his wife's best friend. He choked on his remorse. The pain that was etched on her face as she wept for him. It made him crazy with jealousy and sadness. He had done this, it was his fault. They did not deserve to die by his hand. Hermione who was everything good and meaningful in his life, did not deserve to be hunched over a man that she considered family. He wished he could take it back and ignore ever hearing the prophecy, wishing he didn't act on it. For her sake, for his, and for this man who looked so much like a replica of his son that it was a punch to his gut._

 _He slowly walked up the stairs knowing that he was going to watch as he killed the mother, Lily Evans Potter. He looked through Severus' memories when he first came to him to take his mark and watched with a morbid fascination, Snape's absolute fixation on the Muggleborn. He saw the similarities now between Hermione and Lily. Fierce, protective, brilliant, and beautiful. His Hermione, however, was so much more insatiable for knowledge of any kind. Hermione's face amalgamated with Lily's as he pushed her out of his way. After all, he only wanted the child dead. She wouldn't move. She begged him, pled for her son's life and the only thing he felt was annoyance. Why was she still there? Wasn't she honored that he would allow her to live? His annoyance soon overtook him and he struck her with the same spell that had forced many witches and wizards to fall at his feet dead. Lily/Hermione was dead._

 _His body merged once again with the memory as he burned with panic. He no longer could distinguish events from reality and memory. Tom could only ride the hallucination where he replaced the Potter family with his own. He killed her. He used his wand and pointed it at Hermione and killed her. All so that he could kill that child, their child. The child that they could have had together._

 _The dam broke and he was swept through. He deserved to die, should die. Life was for men who didn't kill the very best parts of themselves. He would do anything if she would only be alive. He needed her. Yelling until he blacked out, he didn't realize that he was still trapped in his memory. The pain of his remaining soul being ripped from his body before merging with the pain of his remorse._

 _What was there to live for if she was dead?_

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione rushed into the Room of Requirement, the pain was a fading echo in the back of her mind as she fluttered her hands over his unconscious and prone from on the floor.

"Harry what happened?"

"I tried to get him to see reason, to stop for the day but he insisted and to be honest I thought he deserved this. He is finally understanding what it means to have murdered people, to have created Horcruxes. It would serve him right if he died."

"Harry Potter!" She yelled, utterly infuriated.

He refused to look at her, stubbornly staring at the floor.

"He chose to continue. I did not force him."

"How dare you! Aren't you supposed to be the bigger man here?"

"Potter always has a blind spot when it comes to his adversaries." Snape drawled, muttering healing spells over his former master. It nearly killed him to do it, but one look at Hermione's distraught face and he capitulated. Like he said, he would do anything for her, even this.

Tom groaned as Hermione flipped him over, caressing his cheek with a worried frown.

"Hello, Love." He grunted.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"I couldn't tolerate a world, mortal or otherwise, where you were not with me."

"Tom." She whispered sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the incredible reviews! I was smiling for days! I love hearing what you guys think and to be honest I take your wishes in to account when I write. You guys are the best!**

 **Chapter Eleven: Still Mine**

"Tom, let's stop for the night, you can finish this tomorrow. Let us heal you first." Hermione murmured as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"If I stop now, I will never finish. This is horrible." He closed his eyes tightly trying to push back his inner demons.

The silence in the room was telling. They weren't going to offer him platitudes or empty words. He deserved this. He did horrible things and he would have to live with them. It would be small comfort to the families of his victims but it was the first step to redemption. Was he worth saving? They waited, not daring to believe that everything was going to change.

"Okay, Potter, one more time." Tom grimly stated.

Harry lifted his wand, fear briefly shadowing his face as he glanced at Hermione's angry stare. He looked up at the ceiling and ignored her. He was so going to pay for ignoring her, he knew it. But it had always been his job to destroy Voldemort. Voldemort could never feel remorse for his dastardly deeds. Wasn't this just a different way of destroying the evil villain? Tom was slowly destroying the part of himself that was Voldemort but Harry knew that redemption did not make him a good man. He wasn't sure anything could. So, he ignored Hermione and hoped for the best.

"Curatio tristitia."

 _He walked into the stone hut that housed all manner of illegal beasts and reptiles for Black Market trade. He needed a few ingredients for a potion that he was working on and he needed them fresh. This was the best place to go. It may have been more expensive but the products were the best. Waiting for his contact, his bored gaze slid from enclosure to enclosure, noting which animals were there. Separate from the others was a large tank that was double the size, a curious smile centered on his face as he moved closer. The snake inside lifted its large head and followed the movement of Voldemort's body._

" _She's a beaut, isn't she?" The handler said._

" _Yes, exquisite."_

" _We call her Nagini. When she is in proper form she can enter into the mind and twist your thoughts until you do exactly what she wishes. She is like a devious half woman."_

" _What breed is she?"_

" _Not sure. Took her off a bloke who was going to be raided by the ministry. I think she is an illegal crossbreed."_

" _Incredible."_

" _Sure is. Here is your order, Sir." He handed Voldemort the items that he requested. He inspected them carefully before reaching into his robes and drew out the hefty purse of gold that they had agreed upon._

" _There is extra, for your discretion."_

" _Thank you, Sir!"_

 _He turned around to leave before stopping in front of Nagini again._

" _How much for her?"_

" _She is not for sale, Sir, she is headed to a new home in Albania."_

" _Albania, you say? Interesting." Voldemort walked out, more than a little disappointed that he didn't also leave with the snake named Nagini._

 _Tom the watcher felt time jump. He was discombobulated, disjointed. His body was destroyed by a mere infant in Godric's hallow and he was hovering in limbo. His spirit floated untethered, now an incorporeal being. He was vulnerable and he had to flee. If he was found there by Dumbledore, he would certainly be captured. He couldn't allow that. Leaving quickly, he began heading to that fearsome forest where he had created his latest Horcrux._

 _He was afraid. His only relief was knowing that he had several Horcruxes that tethered him to life, saving him from death. Living disconnected for weeks gave him plenty of time to formulate a new plan. He began inhabiting the bodies of the animals in the forest. Soon it became clear to him that it would be an unsustainable feat. Further draining his already depleted resources of magic to keep possessing them._

 _Waiting for the right moment to make his move, he stayed deep in the forest, not daring to get too close to human settlements while he was in his weakened state. He waited for his followers that never came. During the years of abandonment, he ruminated. How would he ever get his body back if the power was out of his reach? The longer he was forced to wait for his followers, the more he realized a basic truth about them. They would only follow him if he had the power to continue their agendas, to force them into service and action. He blazed with an inner fury that helped solidify his plans. The followers that were free and failed to come to him would be the first to suffer under his wand. He made plans, dark and disturbing ones that would make any sane person run the other direction in terror._

 _Tom heard her before he saw her. The quiet slithering ruffled the leaves and underbrush, hissing filled the air as she tasted her environment. He presumed she was hunting. He felt her mind reach out to his and they wrapped around each other as the desire for vengeance pervaded them both._

' _You are the one.' She hissed._

' _Nagini.' He acknowledged._

' _What would you have done with me had you bought me that day?'_

' _I am not sure. I probably would have kept you with me.'_

' _I will let you share my body to preserve your strength and when you are no longer a snake you will care for me. I don't want to be used in breeding any longer.'_

' _I vow it.'_

 _Tom grabbed his head as the memory jogged forward into another, more recent one, this time only an observer as he moved through his own memory._

 _Voldemort watched through his red eyes as his followers kneeled at his feet, a bound Igor Karkaroff as a gift floating behind them._

" _My Lord, the deserter." Lucius Malfoy announced. He may have been in his own home but it was clear who exactly held the power. Voldemort stared at his servants and lazily stroked the body of Nagini._

" _Leave us." He whispered as Nagini slid around his throne and over his shoulders._

' _Food?' Nagini asked._

' _Not this time.' Voldemort said patiently._

' _What is he?'_

' _A sacrifice.'_

 _Nagini moved to the floor, flicking her tongue at the prisoner. The man had soiled himself in his fear, sweat poured off of his body filling the room with his stench._

' _It smells like food.' She persisted._

 _Voldemort chuckled._

' _When we are finished, if you still want to eat him, I will give him to you.'_

' _Yessssss.'_

 _Voldemort stood and moved forward slowly. Karkaroff's eyes bulged as he tried to keep both Voldemort and Nagini in his sight, as if that would make any difference._

" _Petrificus totalis." Voldemort flicked his wand, reinforcing the full body bind. The ropes melted away as he kneeled next to the man._

" _It may not feel like it right now but you are providing a great service to your Master. I am…pleased with your sacrifice. Even if it is not a willing one."_

 _Tom watched as he once again cut into a live body, an unnecessary cruelty that he had adopted as the norm for Horcrux making over the years. He was cold and precise, each incision an artist's stroke of the blade. He carved meticulously, allowing the betrayer to feel every ounce of pain and blood pool around his body. Voldemort's iron grip on his magic held the body bind tighter than a Gordian knot. There would be no distractions for a reprieve. Tom watched as the hope turned into resignation when Karkaroff realized that this was his end. Tearing his eyes off of his former master, Igor stared at the ceiling, tears dripping down the sides of his face. He was not even given the dignity to scream if he wished; to damn his chosen deity for his undeserved death._

 _Tom was numb from watching his atrocities one after the other. There were no tears, no heart wrenching weeping fueled with boundless remorse. There was only a deep sadness as he took another life as he was wont to do. This time, the only similarity to Hermione was resignation. It was the same look she wore when she came to his cell in Azkaban._

 _He wasn't worth saving. He knew that now. What could he offer the world to atone for his evil deeds? Was there anything that would absolve him? He could dedicate the rest of his worthless life into rebuilding the wizarding world in Hermione's image but she could do that on her own. Severus, a much better man than he, would undoubtedly help her. Tom knew that he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve a second chance at life. Not when he took it with so little care. Would he relapse? He could never be certain. Only his death would keep them all safe._

 _Tom felt an agonizing ripping on his arm and watched dispassionately as his Dark Mark seeped black puss that ate through his skin like acid. Throwing back his head, he began to scream. No longer could he feel his servants. Their master's bond failed and released them all._

 _The worse pain of all was not the acidic poison that oozed through his arm, it was the deep wrenching in the very epicenter of his being. He could feel the sweetness of the matrimonial bond as it rippled and fractured before exploding. He stood still in the center of his personal hell, the pieces that had been the best part of him scattered around him. Had they been physical, he would have scooped them up and pieced them back together like an impossible jigsaw puzzle. Grasping fingers, searched for them but all he felt was air. He howled knowing they wouldn't come back to him. This type of bond went even beyond death, that is what he was promised. He was assured by every book, every resource that he could lay his hands on, that nothing could break their bond. So why? Why was he standing in the lava pits of his suffrage that was made a thousand times worse because she was no longer with him?_

 _He was enraged and desperate. He couldn't lose her even if he knew he wasn't good for her. She could and would have her choice of whomever she wanted. If she wasn't bound to him, why would she chose him? Feeling bitter and anguished, he knew he deserved this punishment but it didn't matter. If he was a kind, self-sacrificing man, he would let her go. He didn't know how to be the man she wanted him to be, the man that the world needed, without her. He knew he deserved death and worse but his desperation for life and Hermione dominated his being. No matter how selfish it was, he couldn't let her go. He was not a nice man. There was nothing else worth his time. Hermione had replaced everything that was important to him including his prized collection of artifacts. She was all that mattered._

Tom dragged in choking breaths as Harry's face came into focus, the young man casting spell after spell on his withered and magically depleted body. He saw Potter's lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. The only sound, a deeply wounded animal-like keening near his head.

"Hermione," He choked. Potter's voice finally ruptured through his bubble of shock.

"Snape, get her out of here. She can't be here while he recovers!"

"No, I need my Hermione." He gasped.

"No, Tom! She is no longer yours. She needs to heal and get used to having her soul back. You also need to learn how to live without using her as a crutch. Snape and I agree, until both of you are healed, you should avoid contact."

"He is trying to steal her from me!"

"She is a living a breathing person who will make her own choices, whether they include you or not."

"Potter, take her to Poppy. You do not have the skill to heal something of this magnitude and If I leave him with you, he will no doubt meet a most horrible and painful end. He should stay alive long enough for Hermione to get to say her piece to him." Snape said, ignoring Potter's earlier command. He had wanted, desperately to do exactly as Potter had asked of him but Snape knew that he would only get this one chance to clear the air with Tom Riddle. Severus was now a free man, the Dark Mark now only a horrible memory from his past. He had felt the link snap, the backlash rocking his magical core. It was the best moment in his whole entire life. He was liberated and he would make the most of it. Tom Riddle was now his equal, his rival.

Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and led her bawling from the room. Snape began tending to Tom's extensive cuts and injuries from the spell that had been used to great effect for hours now. Snape grudgingly respected Tom. A lesser wizard would never have survived.

"Why are you healing me? We both know that we want the same thing, the same witch. Neither of us will back down. Wouldn't it be easier to let me die?"

"And tell Hermione that I was the reason? Not on your life. I wouldn't ever risk losing her affection."

"The magic manipulated a lot of things but I don't believe that is the only thing that held us together. She is mine."

Snape took Tom by the throat, holding him to the stone floor. His wand was shoved into Tom's pulsing neck, a savage snarl on the furious Professor's face. It was overkill and they both knew it. Tom was in no position to duel. His body was weak but that didn't stop his angry glare from wishing the man would erupt in flames. The feeling was undoubtedly mutual.

"You are going to fuck it all up and all I am going to have to do is watch."

Tom smiled humorlessly.

"I will do anything to keep her."

"Anything but be a decent bloke. Don't forget that I know you and I have seen every move you made politically behind Hermione's back. I know what you are truly capable of."

"Are you going to tell her, intending on winning her by default?"

"We are talking about Hermione Granger. She will never settle for a consolation prize. I am confident that I will be the man in her bed soon enough. She will see through your façade."

"Riddle. Hermione Riddle. She is still my wife, even if the bond is broken. Never forget that she will have to kick me out of her bed before she would ever let you in. And I promise that she has no complaints about the way I touch her."

Snape slammed him back against the floor, Tom winced as the back of his head met stone.

"She is only your wife by a technicality now and is free to choose her own fate. That should scare the ever-living piss out of you, Riddle."

"You are not nearly afraid enough of me. What happened? I used to be the most feared man in the wizarding world. Do you think I have gone soft, Severus? Don't forget whose brand you took and the very real fact that the unbreakable vow forces me to live with her until the ministry falls. I will have a million chances to make sure she stays mine."

"It's curious that your redemption destroyed the Dark Mark links and your marital bond with Hermione but your unbreakable vow still holds. I don't think it does. I think you are lying."

"You have no proof."

"Why not kill me? I am sure you could find a way to deny your involvement sufficiently."

"If I didn't have her maybe I would."

"Try it."

"I think not, Severus, I want to watch your face when she chooses me. I want to watch you burn."

"Do you think Hermione would appreciate your threats? Aren't you supposed to be a changed man? You're awfully confident."

Tom smiled wider, a fierce gleam entered his eyes.

"Hermione and I, we are the same. It doesn't matter that we are no longer bound together. I should have recognized sooner, the moment I saw her potential through your memories. The thing is Severus, it will always be me. She loves me. You have already lost. You just don't realize it yet."

Snape chuckled. It was low and dangerous, a warning with absolutely no humor attached.

"Remember all of those times when you made her cry because you hurt her, the lack of trust throughout? That made her turn to me more than once. She trusts and needs me and now that you are no longer an insurmountable obstacle, she will come to me. She may like fucking you, but she hasn't had the pleasure of being in my bed yet and when I get her there, because I will, she will never want to leave. "

They stared at each other in hostility. Neither looking away, their eyes promising pain and retribution.

"I will never give her up." Tom clenched his hands into fists, frustrated that he was so drained physically and magically. Disgusted at being dependent on Snape to fix him.

"Nor will I." Snape bent back over Riddle's arm, singing the healing spell over the eroded Dark Mark.

HGHGHGHGHG

Dumbledore watched as she slept. He had waited until Harry was out of the hospital wing to take the seat he vacated next to the slumbering witch's head. Studying her intently, he missed the telltale padding of a cat moving into the ward.

He started violently as the cat changed shape, transforming back into the woman that he had long considered a second in command. Her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Minerva."

"What are you planning Albus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't! I have known you far longer than most. I have worked with you and for you too long to be lied to now. What are you planning to do with Hermione now that the bond has broken?"

"Did you know that the bond was capable of pulling a spouse to the other in cases of extreme fear and danger? It's absolutely remarkable. I didn't realize it for a long time but it was curious that Tom could pass through the myriad of wards that I had painstakingly set, time and time again. That was my first mistake, underestimating the bond."

"The bond is broken."

"Yes and no. I think there will be lasting remnants. Their feelings for each other, for example will remain."

"Will he be able to disregard wards still?"

"Not in the sense that he could while he was bonded. He could apparate to her, you see, wherever she was. Now he will come for her, come hell and high water. It's different."

"Albus, she is a student. Keep her out of whatever vengeance you have planned for Tom."

"I wish I could Minerva." He whispered. "I wish I could."

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing disoriented. She clutched at her chest as if it were a gaping wound. Unable to control her body from shaking, Hermione realized that she might be experiencing shock. Sitting back against headboard she took stock of what she knew.

No longer was she bound to Tom. She felt as if she had been running a marathon for the last few months. Her head fell into her hands as the full weight of what she had done settled around her shoulders. She had released Voldemort from Azkaban, inadvertently allowing the escape of nearly everyone they fought against in the war. Horror overtook her as she remembered baiting Voldemort with Snape. She groaned. Snape had a thing for her. If Hermione was going to be completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that it wasn't entirely one sided.

Nausea roiled in her stomach as she turned her thoughts to Tom. The man she had been shagging for a while now. Some of it was the bond, true but the overwhelming evidence showed her that she was attracted to him. Dangerously so. She was afraid that she was already in too deep to stop now. What kind of person did that make her? The two things she didn't regret were cutting the ministry to ribbons and her treatment of Dumbledore.

Waves of pent up emotions crashed into her. She had been cold and devoid of feeling up until now and she remembered how dispassionately she had gone about her life. It seemed as if the longer she shared her soul the more that humanity bled out of her. Is this how Tom felt? He very nearly didn't survive, she knew. Harry had been keeping her updated as Tom convalesced in their room. She supposed she should move back into Gryffindor tower now that they weren't bound.

The old wound of injustice flared in her as she remembered how she was forced to bond to him by the ministry. It didn't take a genius to know that the fire burning in her eyes meant retribution as she silently vowed to herself that her agenda wouldn't change. Something needed to be done about the corruption and instability of the current regime.

Chuckling, she thought of Snape controlling them by proxy. The more she thought about Severus Snape controlling ponces like Thicknesse and Umbridge, the funnier it became. It wasn't long before she was laughing, clutching her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

"What about your situation is so funny? Perhaps breaking the bond has destroyed your swotty brain." Snape deadpanned as he stood like a towering unamused vampire. It just made Hermione more entertained as she looked at him with shiny eyes.

"I am imagining you at the ministry putting the fear of Merlin into everyone that annoys you." She gasped in between giggles.

"I am happy to be of service." He said acerbically. Which set off another round of hilarity. His lips twitched in burgeoning amusement, something Hermione was sure he would never admit aloud.

"What am I going to do about Tom?" She asked more to herself than Snape.

"I could kill him for you."

"That's sweet but no."

"Killing someone is not sweet."

"I wouldn't have even joked about it before. I would have been scandalized. It's worse because I know that you are serious. This whole thing has twisted me."

"Not twisted. I would say you're improved." His lips twitched again. She snorted unbecomingly and rolled her eyes. Of course, he would think that a dormant conscience was an improvement.

Snape watched her as he pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. She was floored when he reached out between them and ran his fingers over her hand before picking it up and bringing it to his lips. Her breath caught as his dark eyes drilled into hers, staring intensely as if seeking something. She caught her bottom lip in between her teeth and worried it. Suddenly she was feeling knotted up inside, trepidation making her squirm. She stared at her hand still at Snape's face and shuddered. It was so delicious and distracting. So incredibly dangerous.

She knew she shouldn't like it as much as she did but damn was she confused. The feelings for this man crashed over her, allowing herself to feel them for the first time but shied away as they intensified. She knew she was still into Tom. Tom, regardless of who he was, crawled his way under her skin. She still felt the lingering ghost of a need to touch him. To run her fingers over the hard planes of his chest before tracing his dark treasure trail. Torn. That was how she felt. She was torn over these two older, formidable men. The desire to run her fingertips over Severus's flesh was just as strong as her need to do the same to Tom. It over whelmed her.

Snape watched as every emotion crossed her face, one by one. He was gratified and hope-filled, watching her cheeks flush with color as he lifted her hand to his lips. Maybe this wasn't so far out of his reach. He longed to lift her onto his lap and smooth her hair, run his fingers through the riotous curls. Stomach swooping with longing and need, he decided to make his first move.

He leaned in, going slowly so as not to startle her, and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. Heart racing, he was elated when she didn't stop him or push him away like usual. He was so far gone into the feeling of her that he completely missed the sound of booted steps that just entered the quiet ward.

"Get your fucking lips off of my wife!" Tom threatened, hand clenched around his wand. Fury was thick and suffocating as it blanketed the area around him. Hermione lifted her head to peek over Snape's shoulder, her startled eyes met Toms' beyond Snape's shoulder. "Unless she divorces me, she is still mine." He declared. Hermione shivered. He didn't take his eyes off of her for one moment. She was held spellbound in his demanding and hypnotic gaze. She had been failing to convince herself that the heat between them was a result of the bond. This only proved it. She burned with need.

Hermione watched as Snape gently set her hand back on the bed and ran his fingers up her arm in a surprisingly intimate gesture, teasing her as he looked at his former master.

"It is only a matter of paperwork. If only we knew someone who had the authority to make that happen." Low and velvety, Snape's voice rippled through the room. His sensuous timbre shot straight through Hermione's body.

Tom and Severus stood toe to toe, silently measuring each other before both looked away, Tom circled the bed to sit on the opposite chair. After a minute of tense silence, Snape leaned down and kissed her forehead, promising to come again later. He was out of the door before she could even vocalize her appreciation for his concern.

Looking down at her hands she addressed Tom for the first time.

"We aren't married anymore. Why are you still here?"

"We are married, just not bonded. Even without the magic that was holding us together, I still want and need you. There is no one else that compliments me the way that you do. I fully believe that you are still the best part of me. Can you still feel me the way I feel you? I know that we were created for each other and I don't want a divorce, Hermione. Stay with me."

"I need time. Everything is confusing and I want to feel normal again. I don't know what to do."

"Can I make a suggestion?" He clasped his hands and set them on the bed next to him, his head bowed as if he was praying. He whispered to his hands, his shoulders tense. "Give me a chance to make you happy. I swear you will never regret it. You and I can continue to live together until you graduate in Gryffindor tower. After that, I will take you anywhere in the world you want to go."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. It was so tempting to just give in. Making her decision, Hermione steeled herself. He needed to know where she stood.

"In the beginning, I lied to you. I told you that I had an interest in Snape. I didn't. I used him to make you angry. Your visceral reaction was everything that I had been hoping for. I'm telling you this because even though I lied then, over the course of everything, I have begun to develop feelings for him. But, I also have feelings for you. Strong ones. I don't know what to do. I feel stuck, like whichever move I make, will cause me to lose something essential for my life. I'm afraid to make a choice that I will regret later."

Hermione looked at the top of his head as he nodded over his hands.

"I think I know what you are trying to say." He looked up at her then, a pinched, pained look on his face.

"You do?" She asked skeptically.

"You want the opportunity to choose for yourself and I respect that but there is nothing bar death that will stop me from pursuing you. I need you."

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and captured her lips in a swift kiss that left her breathless. His lips were soft as they molded around hers. His smell surrounded her, his large body making her feel small and feminine as his hands slid into her hair.

He pulled away and Hermione let out a shaky breath. She lifted a trembling hand to her lips and gazed confusedly at the confusing man who was still much too close. He smirked.

"Not all of it was because of the bond." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **I apologize for the late update.**

 **I got distracted this last week with a plot bunny that forced me to write. It was one of those things where if you are not writing that, then you are spending hours trying to write 200 words of anything else. I love this story and will continue with it, don't worry! Plus, Hubby would never let me live it down if I abandoned any of my stories. I can't give him ammo like that, am I right?**

 **Chapter Twelve: Riddle and Snape's Official Guide to Wooing**

The mist shrouded the predawn graveyard, the hooded spectators hugged the sides leaving the center to the two of the most dangerous wizards alive. Death Eater's shrouded in their formal garb, bowed their heads at their master, having once again taken his mark. Their job was to hold the wards to prevent damage to the house that was even at that very moment being fixed up by an army of house elves for their new mistress.

Snape and Tom stood glaring at each other, their wands raised, ready to duel.

"Severus, are you refusing my mark?" Tom hissed dangerously. His eyes narrowed with anger and lips pressed together in barely suppressed rage.

"She is my Mistress. You no longer hold me."

"She is my WIFE!" Tom screamed, a red stunner leaving his wand with a show of uncontrolled magic fueled by anger.

Snape easily deflected the unfocused casting and sneered.

"Not for long."

Jets of lights flew back and forth, a veritable rainbow that left smoking holes in the ground and reduced headstones to rubble. Neither uttering a syllable nor moving, forcing their magic to protect and deflect when not casting to harm. As an unspoken agreement between them, neither threw an unforgivable. Not because they didn't want to. Also, not because they couldn't mean it, no, quite to the contrary; the only thing holding them back from using those spells that a mere six months ago would have been staples in their grimoire was one tiny Gryffindor woman who was just out of girlhood. They both had suffered too much for their redemption to turn back now. Any show of those darker weaknesses, they would lose her and they both knew it.

The once again newly minted Death Eaters trembled at the force of the spells that they were tasked with containing. Sweat rolled down their faces behind their masks, none daring to move or even flinch. They did not relish having to explain to their already furious master that they had failed one simple task. _They_ didn't know if his lack of use of the unforgivable would extend to them. They dared not move a muscle. Collectively the wards held. More than one wizard left that graveyard in relief that night.

There was silence in the circle, their view impeded by the heavy fog that rolled in. It was eerie, causing hair to stand up on the back of their necks as they searched for the victor. The bravest of them, cast a wind charm, clearing the creeping fog long enough to see both wizards staring at each other with annoyance before obscured by the fog once more.

"I think I know her a little better than you do." Tom sneered.

"Really? That is why you are going behind her back, being a complete bastard. She is really going to be impressed with you Tom. Like I said; all I have to do is wait."

"You have underestimated me, Severus. When have I ever given up what I wanted?"

"You will never give her what she wants, what I am prepared to give her. Break her heart, by all means. I'll be here when you do to pick up the pieces."

"You are so noble, Severus Snape. Do you even know what she wants?"

"She wants a triad."

"And you would do that for her?"

"Yes."

"Even though that would include me?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't you Mr. Self-Sacrifice?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I didn't say that."

"What do you want?"

"Not yet, Severus. It will become clear to you the moment I demand it. You will know exactly what I want."

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione stood at the doors of the Great Hall wishing not for the first time that day that she could sink through the floor and die. She had even tried to bribe the House elves but the poor little things shook in silence until she left the kitchen bereft. Never did she think she would regret her house elf campaign as deeply as she did in that moment. She would have bargained anything to avoid entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

Support came in an unexpected form as Draco Malfoy sidled up to her, waving his cronies ahead of him, leaving the two former adversaries alone.

"What's the matter, Granger?" He asked curiously. She looked at him strangely, not used to the lack of sneer coming from him.

"I don't want to go in."

"Are you telling me that the Gryffindor princess is afraid?"

Hermione clenched her teeth, a mulish look set her features into a harsh landscape.

"What of it?" She snarled.

"No offense was meant, My Lady. I was just…"

"Trying to piss me off?"

"No, I…"

"Shove it Malfoy!"

"Now hold on!" He indignantly shouted.

Hermione ignored him and strode into the Great Hall, allowing the mammoth doors to slam open. Looking around wasn't an option. The moment that she looked at the derision set into the faces of her peers she knew she would turn tail and run from the room. Using Malfoy as fuel for her courage and anger, she made it to the Gryffindor table sans blush of embarrassment. Setting up her usual early morning studying by leaning the heavy runes book against the jug of pumpkin juice, she focused on the task at hand.

Had she looked around, she would have noticed the lack of shock and curiosity on their faces. They had already gotten used to the permanent fixture that was Tom Riddle in her life. She was only just now mortified. Ginny snorted into her oatmeal, avoiding Hermione's rage as best as possible. Hermione's mortification came several months too late.

Once she was safely ensconced between Harry and Ron, Hermione began to relax. Taking the time to pull the bowl of strawberries closer and load them into a bowl with a tiny dollop of clotted cream. She was so immersed into preparing her breakfast that she completely missed the hush that rolled over the student body. Had she sat on the opposite side of the table she probably would have noticed Tom's self-satisfied smirk directed at the head table, a wink at Dumbledore and a raised brow at Snape.

He rounded the Gryffindor table, the students shunting down as he took the now vacant seat directly across from Hermione. With his hands on the table he leaned over with an indulgent appreciation as Hermione continued reading and ignoring the room at large.

"Good morning, My Queen. Sleep well?" He murmured. The only indication of his displeasure the tightening of his lips as she continued to ignore him. "Love!" He demanded, startling her.

With a flick of his wand and a narrowing of his eyes, he vanished her textbook back to their shared dorms. Her eyes flicked to his, annoyance curling her lip.

"I don't know if I should be impressed with his bravery or start a collection for his funeral expenses." Ron whispered to Neville on his other side. Neville shrugged. He was still suitably scared of the former despot.

With a flourish of his hand, Tom wandlessly conjured a deep red rose. A dreamy sigh rose from the female population of Hogwarts as the single bloom turned into an entire bouquet when she touched it. They were a wide array of colors, encompassing all of the normal muggle ones to impossibly fragrant magical varieties. When she brought the bouquet to her nose, the largest rose bloomed, a beautiful set of pearl drop earrings laid on the petals. Her eyes met his in surprise, his answering smirk was coupled with another gesture to bring the blooms back to her face. Once more she brought the incredible flowers in to smell their intoxicating aroma. A variegated red and orange bloom burst into a blue flame, making her jump and Neville loudly exclaim his awe. A rare flower indeed as the petals melted away leaving a small scroll in its wake.

"What's this?" She asked as she plucked the parchment from the otherwise unharmed bouquet.

"A gift." He murmured. His violet eyes watching closely for her reaction. Slowly she unfurled the tiny scroll and gasped as its contents.

"This can't be!"

"Why not?"

"There is only one left in the whole entire world and it is currently residing in Japan."

"Hikiru is a friend of mine."

"You are on first name basis with the Japanese Minister of Magic?" She choked.

"He owes me a favor."

"Of course, he does."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE it!" She stood and pulled him in, planting a kiss on his smiling lips.

"Maybe I should have forgone the jewelry and gifted you a library of rare tomes."

"Every woman appreciates jewelry but I wouldn't turn down a library. What's the occasion?"

"Why must there have to be an occasion to give gifts to my wife?"

HGHGHGHG

Snape was in a horrid mood. He was not the kind of man who would make grand romantic gestures in front of an audience. Being a man who valued his privacy above nearly everything, it rankled to see his former master so comfortable in his blatant wooing. Could Hermione not see what Tom was doing? It was vomit worthy. He was most disappointed in her beaming continence as she accepted the gifts. And that kiss. He glowered.

His class of first years cowered in fear as they valiantly tried to practice their spell for the day. They nearly would have preferred him to lithely prowl the room, waiting for any opportunity to stare down his long nose at them with derision and disgust. He leaned against his desk, his expression darkening as the class progressed. The students looked at each other covertly hoping not to draw the wrath of Snape while he was in such a vile mood.

Snape's lip was curled bad temperedly. He was not going to lose her to a man who not so long ago was more snake than man. He brought his hand to his mouth, his long finger tracing his lower lip as he sunk into his thoughts. He refused to debase himself by showing the whole world that he was a romantic man. That would be done in private. What else would Hermione want from him? He smirked.

He hadn't been paying an overly inordinate amount of time watching the snot nosed brats he was forced to teach. Had he been watching them, he would have noticed how the entire front row flinched as he smiled. They had enough experience by now to know that nothing good came of Snape smiling during their class.

Once his class was over he gladly sent the terrified students on their way, a plan forming as he exited the DADA room. Hermione and her swotty brain would orgasm immediately over two equally amazing parts of his life; his private potions lab and his library. He planned to use that to his best advantage.

The students fell to the sides of the corridors as he passed, the occasional student amusingly diving out of his way at times. It was one of the glorious things about being Severus Snape. With a mere look, he can reduce grown men into sniveling first years. He radiated a dark power that screamed danger. It was cultivated assiduously.

Snape moved into his private sanctuary and pulled one of his most prized possessions off of the shelf. It was a first edition of _The Art of Potion-making by Alphard Graves._ He flipped through the book until he came to the page he was looking for. Not only was his copy a first edition, it was the private copy of the potioneer's which had his personal notes scrawled in the margins and foot notes. Snape's own notes among them.

He carried the book over to his workstation and began to set up, making sure he had everything he would need. It didn't take him long; he was well stocked. He stood at the door before exiting and looked back, imagining her in there with him. He wanted to draw her hair back and kiss her neck as she bent over his cauldron.

Walking with a leisurely stride through Hogwarts, Snape made his way back to the DADA classroom. He had one more class to teach before he could get her alone.

Foregoing his usual door slam and billowing robes, he quietly opened the door and observed his class. He smiled when his eyes found her. Normally she would be nose deep in a book until he arrived. He had made her jump nearly every class since she was a first year. It was one of the perks of the job. Today, she was chatting with Potter and Weasley, talking animatedly with her hands as if imparting a difficult concept. Perhaps it was, she was trying to beat it into Potter and Weasley after all. He never could understand why she was friends with them.

He walked into class, students falling silent as he passed them. The only one still oblivious was Hermione. He walked to their table an impenetrable mask sliding over his face.

"Something you would like to share with the rest of us, My Lady?" He said it low, forcing the other students to strain to hear what he said.

Hermione had stopped talking immediately and turned around to face her Professor. Her face flushed from the roots of her hair, down past her collar bone.

"Professor Snape."

"See me after class."

"Yes, Sir."

He smirked at her sharp intake of breath and began the lesson, anticipation clenching his stomach. There were some fantasies that he wanted to live out in this room with her. Not that that would happen today but the thought of her straddling his lap while he sat at the chair behind his desk kept rising to the front of his mind. It was a damn good thing he wore such voluminous robes. It would significantly detract from his intimidating visage having the whole class see the erection tenting his clothes.

"Turn to page six hundred seventy three. Creating a counter spell for your new curse."

The sheer idiocy of the class in their entirety sufficiently killed whatever hard-on he had at the beginning and by the end, he was wondering if he could get away will poisoning their dinner goblets with a chemical sterilization. These harridans should never have the chance to procreate. He would be doing the world a favor.

They filed out as soon as they were dismissed, even Potter and Weasley easily abandoning their friend. It suited him just fine. He stayed in his seat and leaned back.

"Severus, you wanted to see me."

"I have something I would like to show you."

"Okay."

"Follow me."

Snape stood and took her though Hogwarts to his personal lab. He had added her magical signature to his wards so that she could enter whenever she pleased. He watched her face as he opened the door. The look of wonder made her gape like a goldfish.

"Merlin. What is this place?"

"This is my personal lab. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It is incredible." She moved around the room, fingertips skimming lightly over the labels on his ingredients. He leaned against the table watching her walk through his lab. Shrugging out of her outer robe, she negligently laid it over a counter, rolling up her sleeves and pinning her hair up.

Her perusal finally took her to the table that Snape was leaning on. The very moment she realized that the book laid open on the table was a rare tome, Hermione exhaled loudly. Her hands trembled in excitement. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his fathomless depths. He held her spellbound with a look that she had never seen coming from him before. It's the way the fairytales portray the princes staring at the princess when she was not looking. Her heart began to pound as he leaned closer, his long thin fingers caressing her cheek, holding her in place as he leaned into her. Sealing his mouth over hers, he drank from her lips, sucking the plump flesh. Licking the outline of the bottom made her open her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. He groaned as she tentatively sucked the muscle further, using her tongue to caress his. He was gone. Pulling her into his body, Snape turned them around and picked her up setting her on the table that he had set up for her brewing pleasure earlier.

Both of his hands found their way into her hair, trapping her against him. He continued to ravage her mouth, forcing her head to tilt further back, giving him unrestricted access to the mouth that he had been craving for months.

He pulled back enough to allow her to gasp in air. He wasn't done with her yet. His lips closed over the skin of her neck, his tongue traced her vein, his teeth scraped at the pulsing aorta. He smirked at the tiny red marks he was leaving on her skin. Something visceral rose within him, something primordial. She would be his, soon.

"Severus." She gasped as her fingers wound through his hair at the back of his neck. He wanted to roar in triumph, announce to the world that she was his but he would have to wait. Soon.

He pulled back, the small movement of disappointment from Hermione had him nearly closing the distance again. Not yet. He panted, his black eyes filled with lust and need.

"As much as I want to continue this," He gestured between them. "I brought you here for a purpose. Would you like to brew this potion with me?" He waited as the need melted from her face as curiosity took over. She hopped off of the table and ran her finger lightly on the aged page the book was opened to.

" _Inveniet Potion._ " She muttered. "This hasn't been used for hundreds of years. You can't just turn it off whenever you want. It's like spying on someone. Who is this for?"

"You."

"What? No! I do not need a babysitter."

"Calm down. I am going to put it in this." He lifted a beautiful necklace. Tilting the clear center crystal, he showed her the stoppered top. "It won't shatter nor open for anyone but you. No one will be able to take this necklace off of you. This is insurance. If anything happens to you that I will be able to find you. Will you wear it?"

"That is actually very sweet, Severus." She looked up at him as if the sun rose and set with him. His throat tightened. Soon.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione walked in the suite that she shared with Tom and exhaled loudly. It was dark, the only light from the fireplace that the house elves had set earlier. She was mildly disappointed he wasn't there but it was better this way. She needed to pack up her belongings and it would be much easier without his interference. She needed room to think. It wasn't a simple manner of just going about her life anymore. There were feelings involved, complicated ones.

Tom was constantly surprising her. This morning's bouquet of flowers complete with incredible gifts were just the tip of the iceberg. The man had charm down to a science. There was no denying that fact. He kept sending her tiny scrolls with a sentence each, little first years being used as nothing more than his personal postal system.

It made her insides turn molten, inflame her desire for him. They varied in their message. From sweet nothings to downright kinky suggestions. Ginny had read that last one over her shoulder and had told her that if Hermione didn't want Tom, Ginny might give him a go if he was willing to do _that_. Hermione had blushed and was not convinced that Ginny was joking. Putting on a prim look of disapproval, she sent the giggling red head on her way. She would never admit it to her friend but she definitely wanted to try the things Tom sent her. She always wondered what it would be like to be spanked like that.

"Hello, My Queen."

Hermione jumped, a guilty grimace on her face. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to meet his eyes. He walked around her, looking her body up and down.

"Tom,"

"Was he good?"

"What?"

"Was. Severus. A. Good. Fuck?" He annunciated each word slowly, moving closer, taking over her space.

"I didn't have sex with Severus." She whispered, the guilt churning in her stomach.

"Why are you acting so guilty then?"

"I kissed him."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Does he make you feel the way I do?" He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. "Does he set you on fire?" The fingers of his other hand trailed up her side. Hermione gasped, her nerve endings exploding under his fingers.

"Does he know how you like to be touched? Did you tell him that you like what I do to you? The way I touch you, the way you squirm under my mouth, the way you ride my cock. Does he know?" He paused. He took another step toward her and Hermione had no choice but to move back. For every step forward he took, it forced her to take another in retreat until her back was pressed against the stone wall near the fireplace. Tom moved his hand from her chin to the wall next to her head.

"Oh sweetheart, does he know how kinky you really are? How you have been creaming your knickers all day to the notes I've been sending you. You have been a naughty girl, kissing a man who wasn't your husband. Do you want to know what I think?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head, eyes captured by his.

"I think you wanted a spanking or maybe you just wanted to force me into action. You had to have known I wouldn't want to share you. Was this whole thing another bid to force me into being dominant? Kitten, you don't have to put on a huge charade any longer. Whatever you want, just ask, and I will always give it to you."

"Even Snape?"

"You want him that bad?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"More than me?"

"No. I want you too."

He kissed her, possessing her lips, making her yield to him. Her mouth opened for him, the woman moaning as his tongue battled hers, caressing and exploring her waiting heat. His hands flowed down her body, softly following her curves possessively.

His hands slid over her bum, down to the hem of her skirt, back up underneath cupping her globes. He massaged them, his fingers tracing her crack. She pulled back as much as the wall would allow, eyes wide. He slid his hands to the back of her thighs and picked her up, forcing her back against the wall, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips.

He held her up with one hand on her arse, his arm muscles bulging with the effort. She heard the metal of his belt buckle as he released it, letting his trousers slide to the floor. He adjusted them both until she could feel his head at her sopping entrance.

"First, I'm going to fuck you, then I am going to spank you, and then I am going to finish by fucking your mouth. I am not letting you leave for classes in the morning until I have fucked all of the fight out of you. You like when I use filthy words, don't you, Love?"

In one fluid movement, he let gravity pull her down on to his cock, not stopping to revel in the feeling. He was like a demon, thrusting furiously into her wet cavern. She was dripping. He could feel it on his thighs.

His mouth was on her breasts; her body arched to allow him better access. He licked her hard nipples, pulling a beautiful string of obscenities from Hermione's mouth. Tom worked one of his hands between them, rubbing her sensitive bead. Flinging her head back in bliss, Hermione bumped her head against the stone.

Tom laughed at the sight of her rubbing her head.

"Don't stop." She yelled in frustration.

"As you wish." He chuckled. He sucked at the skin at the base of her neck.

He rode her hard until her walls clamped around his cock. She pressed her face in his neck, sobbing with ecstasy. He continued slow fucking her until she quieted.

Tom pulled out of her and helped her stand, towing her to the couch after stepping out of his trousers, leaving them where they dropped. He sat down and pulled her over his knees, her chest on the couch. He rubbed circles with his palm on her bottom. Tom pulled at her thighs, forcing her knees to part. His erection pressing against her stomach.

"Now, Kitten, I want you to count each hit, then thank me."

"Okay."

"Yes, Sir." He corrected.

"Yes, Sir."

 _Smack._

"One. Thank you, Sir."

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Tom watched her arse as it jiggled with each hit, watching as the creamy globes turned pink.

"Two, three, four. Thank you, Sir." She breathlessly said.

"If I had known what I was missing, I would have cancelled tonight's detention." Snape drawled. Tom put his arm across her back, preventing her from getting up.

"Do you want to join us?" Tom asked.

"Tom!"

"Isn't this what you wanted Hermione? Both of us?"

Hermione turned red, the blush spreading to her shoulders. She groaned into the couch cushions. Knowing that Severus could see her in all of her spread creamy glory, was making her even more wet. The fact that she was already over Tom's knee was a bonus. She squirmed, needing…something. More.

Snape stood as still as a statue, glaring at Tom.

"Not interested, Severus? Don't you think her arse looks so pretty with my handprints all over it?"

 _Smack._

"Five. Thank you, Sir." She whispered in mortification.

"Can't you hear how eager she is to please, so wonton?" Tom asked Snape.

 _Smack._

"Six. Thank you, Sir."

"Can't you see how wet she is? She loves that you are watching." His fingers delved into her center, two fingers thrust in her swollen entrance. He pulled them out and held them high enough for Snape to see the glistening arousal on his fingers.

"What do you want from me?" Snape snapped at Tom.

"She wants you and I want her. You want her and we both want her to be happy. But I don't want to share her."

 _Smack._

"Seven. Thank you, Sir." Hermione moaned and wiggled her hips. She wanted his fingers back, filling her, curling into the spongy flesh that he knew so well. "Tom," She whined.

"So, we are at an impasse." Tom stared into Severus' fathomless depths, eyes he had never been able to read. Tom began to finger fuck her again, drawing out a purr of contentment. Severus watched entranced as Tom's fingers disappeared in and out of her.

He couldn't deny that was exactly where he wanted to be, buried to the hilt in her quim. Her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks, surrounding him as he breathed her in. His mouth watered. He wanted a taste. Fuck that. He wanted to bury his face and never come back out. It wasn't fair. He knew exactly what Tom wanted from him. The fact that Riddle had orchestrated his being here at all, forced Severus to acknowledge that he had been out-maneuvered by his former master. How could he walk away when there was a very real possibility that every fantasy he had about her would come to fruition in moments? All he had to do was take the mark, again. He should say no and walk away. He knew it. And yet…

 _Smack._

"Eight. Thank you, Sir." Hermione said as Tom rubbed the now red cheeks, spreading her own arousal over her heated flesh. Tom's eyes never left Severus' face.

"Yes." Severus whispered, shame flooded his being. He had to have her. If this was the only way to have her, he would do it.

Severus shrugged out of his robes and set them over the chair. Immediately he ran his trembling hands over the taunt musculature of the back of her thighs. A feather light touch. He was so focused on the way Hermione looked with her backside in the air that he missed the arrogant smirk naming the victor. Tom would once again be in control.

 _Smack._

"Nine. Thank you, Sir."

"Kitten, Severus wants to join us. Will you let him?" Tom asked. Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Will _you_ let him?" She asked pointedly to Tom.

"We have already settled matters but if you don't want, I will gladly send him on his way."

"I want."

Snape groaned as his fingers sunk into her waiting warmth. She was tight and ready, so very ready. He turned his hand palm up and added a third finger. She was gasping and writhing under his hands.

 _Smack._

"Fuck. Ten. Thank you, Sir." She shouted.

"You are welcome, Kitten." He purred. All three of them paused as Tom helped Hermione up, Snape licking her juices off of his fingers. Tom moved to the far side of the couch and Hermione followed, wrapping her lips around his impressive erection. Back on her knees on the couch, Hermione bucked against Snape as he began licking her core. He was frustrating. He sucked her labia, tongue fucked her pussy, and circled her clit. It was maddening.

Tom chuckled, his hand on the back of her head, her hair held back in the grip of his fist. Who wouldn't want to watch their witch suck them off? He loved watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, humming around his thick length. The more intense her reactions the more she relaxed her throat, taking him deeper and deeper.

Snape took his time, enjoying the taste of her, the feel of her writing against his face. Her little frustrated hums making him smile. She was needy, his witch. Finally, he took her button into his mouth and sucked. Tom cursed as she sunk even further on his cock, her lips at his base, her nose buried in his wiry hair.

Hermione's whole body began to shake when Snape pulled back. She was furious. He couldn't leave her like this, a quivering mess of want and need. She tried to raise off of Tom, to give Snape a verbal lashing but Tom held fast. She didn't have to wait long, Snape's trousers hit the floor and he was kneeling behind her. He fisted his erection, pumping it slowly as he slid the tip around her juices, hitting her clit with every pass.

"Hermione, are you sure you want this, want me?" He asked, his dark eyes glittering in the firelight.

With a loud hum of assent, he sunk into her, his large calloused hands holding her hips steady. He pulled back and marveled at the slick shine on his cock before pushing back into her. He wanted to go slow, intended to but it went out the window the moment she thrust back into him, hard, encouraging him to pick up the pace. She wanted it hard? Fine. It would be his pleasure.

Hermione's lips tightened around Tom, her nubile little tongue, swirling, dipping, and lapping at his cock.

"You are so beautiful, Love. Keep doing that. Just like that. Ah." He groaned. "Such a dirty girl. How come no one noticed what a kinky witch you are? Don't answer, Love. Yes. Like that. Do you like when Snape fucks you? His thick cock impaling you while you blow me?" She hummed around him again and he lost it.

"FUCK!" He shouted, spasming as thick ropes of seed coated her throat. He almost hardened again when he watched her swallow, unprompted, as usual. She continued to lick him until he was completely spent, his head resting on the back of the couch.

Snape grunted, sweat beading on his forehead as he continued his frenzied thrusting. Bliss. She was tight, her arousal swelling her passage. She began a continuous low pitched whine. Her legs were shaking. Snape slowed enough to reach around her but was lightly smacked away by Tom as he came back to. Tom slid his hand up her belly, over her mons. His middle finger found her hardened nub. Her hands were gripping his thighs, her mouth slack, eyes closed.

"Come for us, Kitten." Tom demanded. It was like her clit was being worked by a master, a single sentence from him shot straight through her.

"Ahhh!" Hermione yelled. Her quim squeezed Snape's cock, forcing a strangled grunt from his throat. With one last furious thrust, Snape stilled, balls deep in her fluttering pussy.

When he pulled out, he watched mesmerized at the sight that met him. Hermione's bum in the air, her red swollen pussy dripping with his seed. His heart clenched at the sight. She was finally his. He pulled her torso up so that she was kneeling and turned her face to his. He claimed her lips with a possessive fury, his tongue easily taking control. He leaned down and drew the necklace out of his discarded robes and rose a brow in inquiry. With her nod, Severus put the glimmering jewel around her throat, the potion making it appear red.

Tom smirked at the sight, his fingers reaching up and fondling her nipples. His eyes glittered in approval as he saw the gift Severus put on her. Did she know what it was? Probably. Snape was too noble to plant a tracer on her without her consent.

HGHGHGHG

Harry walked into the Headmaster's office with trepidation. They were on rocky ground at best. Harry, though grateful for the help with the redemption spell was wary. Why would Dumbledore request a meeting with him? It wasn't like they were pals at the moment.

"Welcome Harry!" Dumbledore smiled as Harry slid into the waiting chair in front of his desk.

"Professor." Harry acknowledged.

"I take it the spell was successful."

"It was."

"Good, good."

"Professor, was there a reason you called me here?"

"I came through, delivered, if you will. You asked me to put aside my vendettas and reservations to help you. Did I meet your expectations?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess."

"Excellent. I called you here because I have set up a unique opportunity for Hermione to study under a renowned master of charms in Italy."

"Why are you telling me this, Sir?"

"Do you think she would come if I asked her?"

"Probably not."

"I have made arrangements so that she can leave tomorrow before breakfast. Would you bring her? We will send her things after."

"I doubt Hermione will want to leave. She is still figuring out what she wants from Tom and she's got that weird thing with Snape. Isn't he her magical guardian? Has he released her?"

"Let me worry about that. Do you think Hermione Granger would turn down the unequaled opportunity to study under a master?"

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That doesn't give her any time to think about it."

"Sometimes that is best."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Professor."

Dumbledore wore a grim expression as he lifted his wand.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Harry, if you had just gone along with it I wouldn't have had to resort to such crude measures. Obliviate"

Harry's eyes lost focus. Dumbledore pocketed his wand and waited until harry was more cognizant.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For delivering this message to Miss. Granger." Dumbledore held a tightly rolled scroll in his hand. Harry took it, confused.

"Sir?"

"It's just an invitation to talk for tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"That will be all Mr. Potter."

"Right. See you Professor."

 **A/N: So, I've never written a spanking scene before. I hope I did well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **I was going to make this a longer chapter but I ended up having to split it into two. So, you will get another chapter by Friday. Yay!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Layers**

Hermione woke up pinned down by heavy limbs. She smiled. To be honest, when she hatched this plan to seduce them both into her bed, she had no idea it would work so well but she had underestimated their feelings for her. It was time to wake them up and clue them in. She couldn't wait to see their faces.

"Tom, Severus, Wake up!" She shook them gently. She couldn't believe that they spent the night on the floor of the common room in the head suite. Tom was laying on his back, his hand thrown over his face. Severus had been curled around Hermione, one long leg pinned her to the floor.

Tom groaned as he woke up. She watched as he tried to flex his muscles that were stiff from exertion and sleeping on the stone floor.

"What is it Hermione?" He groaned. Severus had been awake but silent. She looked at him, gesturing for him to move his leg but all he did was smirk and pull her closer.

"So, do you both remember when Dumbledore tried to reinstate the Wizengamot and I blocked him."

"Yes…" Tom replied.

"Well the night before it went down, I had gotten an owl from Lucius. He had information that would interest me. So, he said. He's a creepy guy sometimes. Anyway, I met him in the secret passageway. I think it would be easier to show you than to tell you. Severus, get off me so that I can get up!"

With a mild glare, he rolled off of her, gathered his clothes and began to dress. Hermione reached behind _War and Peace_ that was sitting on the bookshelf and pulled out a miniature pensieve. Tom's eyebrow rose in question. Hermione smirked at him and sighed happily as Severus sat on the couch. She looked at the two powerful men who sat side by side. Tom moved over, leaving room for Hermione to sit between them. The only difference between the two of them was their state of dress. Where Severus threw on some of his previously discarded clothes, Tom sat completely in the buff, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat between them, pulling her wand from beneath the couch cushions. She put the tip to her head and began to pull thin silver threads and lay them in the basin.

Without hesitation both Tom and Severus stuck a finger in the dish, followed quickly by Hermione.

 _It was a penetrating darkness, the kind that is seen only in the caves hidden miles under the earth, the deep blackness that suggested there was nothing there. Hermione's footsteps echoed in the secret passageway. She could hear drips of water fall from the ceiling to the floor and shivered. There was a draft in here that she never noticed before. She grumbled. Lucius sodding Malfoy better have a phenomenal reason to talk to her. Because if he was just trying to please her to get brownie points with Tom, he was going to leave with his family jewels mounted on her wall. She saw a small point of light in the distance and knew it was him. She picked up the pace hoping that whatever this was would be over quickly._

" _My Lady," Lucius said smoothly. Hermione watched as he offered her a low bow from the waist that insinuated respect. Well, Well. She thought._

" _Mr. Malfoy."_

" _We are better friends than that surely." He smirked. She rose both of her brows in a silent 'but are we really, though' response._

" _You said you had information for me."_

" _Yes, My Lady. I was at the Ministry today to oversee the placement of the thrones,"_

" _Thrones?"_

" _I suppose I spoiled the surprise. A gift from the Malfoy family at the behest of the Dark Lord."_

" _Right."_

" _I had, by some strange coincidence, ended up in a gallery of sorts over the old Wizengamot chambers. And I wondered if I was under some sort of spell. I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole of the newly dismissed Wizengamot was in the room. The cacophony was so great I felt as if my eardrums would burst from the noise. There was arguing with great passion from nearly everyone in attendance. I sat down in one of the chairs provided in the gallery and watched as Dumbledore himself presided over the whole thing._

 _He called the room to attention. I tell you I couldn't leave not knowing what was happening. So, I kept silent about my small faux pas. Usually it's not sporting of a man to observe secretly while an equally secret meeting is being held. But of course, I did it for crown and country; this was little more than treason._

 _Dumbledore was strong arming all of them into reinstating the Wizengamot and throwing the Dark Lord in Azkaban," He held up his hand to stall Hermione's obvious interruption. "His plans for you, Your Majesty, were much more devious. He didn't come outright and say it but he insinuated that you would not be an issue, that he had plans for you that would cause the Dark Lord great agony. From the many contacts I have, it was brought to my attention that Dumbledore had been searching for a powerful artifact that was assumed lost. It will be in his hands soon and I will try to warn you. If it is what I think it is, we will have to be extremely subtle. Any move that would alert Dumbledore that you know what he is doing could be the end of everything you worked for."_

" _Did he convince them? The Wizengamot?"_

" _He did but then I made some house calls on your behalf."_

" _And?" She hated to say that she was surprised with him. If his goal was kissing arse, he was doing a great job._

" _They are not happy with the usually esteemed Headmaster at the moment. They are also wary of you. Had you spent years in the Ministry as their golden girl, they no doubt wouldn't even question you. However, they fear the Dark Lord and Dumbledore had always tried to protect them. They will trust him unless you give them something else."_

" _They need a reason to turn away from him. A rally point." Hermione waved her wand and a small writing desk with a single roll of parchment with ink and a quill sat on top. She began to write. Once she was done, she rolled the parchment and tied a ribbon around it, handing it to Lucius with a flourish._

" _You need to take this to Rita Skeeter. Tell her that it is from me. She won't question it." Her lips curled in an amused smile. Waving her wand to send the desk back to her quarters._

" _Yes, Your Majesty."_

The trio was pulled into another memory as the previous one faded.

 _Lucius and Hermione were back in the tunnel, time had obviously passed, Lucius was wearing a lurid blue velvet robe ensemble that made him look more pretentious than normal._

" _He will accept the artifact in the next few days. It is just a matter of time. I think his plans have changed. The evidence suggests that he now intends to use it on you. It is the strange magical rope that looks like silk; a deceptive looking delicate ribbon. Its brother is said to bind the great beast, Fenrir, in the depths of the dwarven caverns. The story says that this was the only thing that could hold him. The great chains that were forged were broken during each full moon when the man turned into his wolf counterpart. Links the size of your entire body were shattered under the hands of the werewolf. It is this small ribbon that holds him prisoner to this day. That is the story anyway. The artifact, whether the brother or the one and the same as in the story, is still something to be wary about. It was this story that Greyback adopted the name from. He thought it would bring him consequence. Idiot._

 _If Dumbledore binds you with this, he can keep you indefinitely. He could choose Azkaban, Hogwarts dungeons, Hell, he could even bind you to the ivory tower that is rumored to be built by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. I think the poetic irony would appeal to his crazy side. It would probably cause both you and the Dark Lord great agony to be separated like that. You need to either get out of Hogwarts or break the bond."_

" _The bond cannot be broken and I am also bound to Severus. I can't just leave whenever I want to."_

" _There will come a time when you have to make a choice, Your Majesty. All of our lives and futures depend on you to be strong and capable. The Dark Lord needs to access all of his power without your interference. Even then It might not be enough. If you had both Severus and the Dark Lord, perhaps,"_

" _Perhaps what?"_

" _Perhaps we could win."_

" _You don't think I will win?"_

" _Do you think they would willingly enter into a triad? Do you think either would willingly share you with the other? There is great power in such unions. I can't imagine a more powerful combination than the three of you."_

" _If I told them about this, perhaps they could set aside their jealousies."_

" _I also heard Merlin came back from the dead."_

" _Really?"_

" _No."_

" _Oh. What do you suggest then?"_

" _I think you are going to need to use one of Slytherins most prized qualities, cunning."_

" _You want me to manipulate Tom and Severus without them knowing? Wow, I didn't realize you held me in such high esteem."_

" _There is much about the loyalty of the Malfoy family that you are unaware, Your Majesty."_

" _Alright, what do you propose I do?"_

" _First you need to make Severus insanely jealous. With the Dark Lord, I think your best bet is to give him everything he wants and at the last moment, withhold. They need to come to an understanding without you."_

" _Then how will I know?"_

" _You will know." He smirked amused._

" _What is so funny?"_

" _You will know because they will both claim you. When that happens, by all means, show them our little t_ _ê_ _te-_ _à_ _-t_ _ê_ _te."_

The trio was pulled from Hermione's memories and once again sat side by side on the couch. The silence was deafening before Tom threw his head back and laughed. His low voice boomed, filling the cavernous room with his baritone.

"Well, Love, I think it's time that Severus and I came clean. The world should be afraid of what would happen when we decide to work together. I'll have to remember to reward Lucius. Not such a disappointment after all."

"Come clean?" She asked as he lifted her wand to his temple and pulled a thick strand of memory and laid it in the pensieve. He smirked at her, gesturing for her to go first.

 _Severus had just gotten back to healing him as he laid on the floor in the Room of Requirement. Tom glowered at the man who just informed him that he planned on seducing his wife out from beneath his very nose. The door opened, drawing the eyes of both men. Ronald Weasley pushed the door open, he clearly didn't want to be there._

" _Professor, Tom," He greeted boring holes into the floor with his stare._

" _Mr. Weasley," Snape drawled. Ron licked his lips, breathing abnormally fast._

" _This isn't what we usually do, the three of us. Typically, we take a problem and Hermione researches, I strategize and Harry takes action. We, as a general rule, do not seek out authoritative help for life or death situations. We just react." He let out a great breath and double checked that the door was shut tightly behind him. "I was walking around on patrol that I had been roped into for prefect duties and I stopped to look out one of the tower windows. It was a quiet night and only the thestrals flew over the forest. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I wasn't that far from the Headmaster's office. He must have called an Order meeting because the whole group of them flowed down the corridor and into one of the rooms where they were able to floo out. They were talking about Hermione and Tom, boasting that they would easily put Tom back in Azkaban but it was a shame that Hermione would be caught in the crossfire again. The Headmaster had told them that he planned on keeping her comfortably in the Department of Mysteries. He planned on coercing her to take the newly opened unspeakable position, efficiently cutting you off from each other. There is a renown Italian charms master that agreed to apprentice her. He just moved to Britain from Italy and now works in the Unspeakables department._

 _Since most people do not know that Hermione is slated to be Britain's magical Queen, they didn't know that she most likely would refuse the appointment. But everyone in this room knows. There is no way in hell she would take the vows of an Unspeakable, not now._

 _I sat thinking for a while. The room had gone quiet as the Order left, going on missions to undermine Hermione, not that they knew that though. Dumbledore came in himself to close the floo and was followed in by Pius Thicknesse._

 _They have no interest in having her become an unspeakable. They intend on holding an emergency vote of the disbanded Wizengamot that will enable Dumbledore to marry Hermione off to a family that can suitably contain her. His words, not mine. He chose Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is a good guy and all but I don't think he would be a good fit for her. But that isn't even the worst of it. She wouldn't have a normal marriage or whatever. He plans of binding her to Hogwarts so that she can never leave."_

" _Over my dead body!" Snape snarled. Tom sat up and stared at the Weasley boy._

" _He has a way to get to her, doesn't he?"_

" _Tom can't be in two places at once and Professor Snape still has guardianship over her. He can't allow her to leave if I forbid him from allowing it. That is what Professor Dumbledore said, verbatim."_

Hermione looked around as the Room of Requirement disappeared and a fog infused graveyard materialized.

 _Tom and Severus were at the graveyard alone. Tom hadn't yet called his Death Eaters but he would have to, soon. It would ruin everything if it seemed like the two men weren't at odds. Tom looked into the mist and clenched his teeth. He had a fucking leak in his followers again. Severus had come to him early that morning to tell him that Dumbledore was getting information about Hermione and Tom's relationship from one of the Death Eaters. He was furious. Do they think him so weak that he couldn't discipline his own followers? When he got his hands on the rat bastard, he was going to take great pleasure in eviscerating the traitor._

" _He doesn't trust me with information anymore, not since the night I left Hogwarts with Hermione to see you."_

" _She was so set in the belief that our bond can't be broken. Now that it has, I wonder if she will forgive me, us."_

" _She will. Its written on her sickeningly sweet Gryffindor soul."_

" _He wanted to use the bond to hurt me but it would have hurt her more. I can't allow that."_

 _Severus nodded in assent._

" _He wants to marry her off to someone else. She is not going to like being forcibly married off twice." He looked at Severus as a look of fury pinched his features._

" _I keep going over the exact wording of what Mr. Weasley overheard. What would supersede the Headmaster's edicts to me and also would keep her safe? There is only one answer."_

" _A triad."_

 _Snape grimaced. He disliked the thought of sharing just as much as Tom did and yet it would keep her safe from Dumbledore._

" _I don't think she would be opposed." Snape said._

" _No, she wouldn't. But we can't give Dumbledore any hint of our plans. He would most definitely forbid you. With the vows you've had to made, I have no doubt that he could and would stop you. It pains me to admit this but if I want to keep her safe and mine, I need you. Hermione and I need you."_

" _I will not be your lackey again. I am my own man."_

" _I've modified the Dark Mark. It will cut all of your vows and ties to the Headmaster. If you want to be with us, you have to take the mark. It will to protect us all. It will bind you to me but it will only be temporary. It would only last until we married Hermione. Think of it as a wedding present from me."_

 _They sat in silence for a while, the fog thickened to the point where they couldn't even see each other._

" _It will have to be very convincing in front of the Death Eaters. The traitor will report every word we say back to Dumbledore." Snape said in his ultra-low voice._

" _It's a good thing you have such a long history of pretending." Tom replied flippantly._

Once again the three of them were back on the couch, two thirds of them nude. Hermione stared into the fire, chuckling softly to herself.

"You know, we need to work together. Can you imagine how much time we wasted by keeping the other ignorant about our motives?" She murmured.

Severus snorted, his arm wound its way around her shoulders. Tom, still in the nude, was caressing Hermione's thigh. He was watching the soft bounce of her breasts as she laughed. He liked that she felt comfortable enough to stay naked, even when not in the throes of passion.

"Now that you know what we have planned, what do you think?" Tom asked. Hermione sat thinking about that for a moment before turning her attention on Severus, intending on getting answers before giving her own.

"So, Severus agreeing last night was about taking the mark?"

"Yes." Snape confirmed.

"Why would you do that? You are finally free of Tom, even if it is temporary."

"And yet he has become the lesser evil. The irony was not lost on me."

"And here I thought you just wanted to get into my pants, Severus. I'm heartbroken." Tom feigned hurt, his hand was dramatically draped over his heart.

Severus rolled his eyes as Hermione snorted.

"Are we really going to do this?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"If you still want us both, then yes."

"After last night? Hell yes! I want more of that!"

Tom leaned in and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Which was your favorite part, Love?"

"The spanking while you both were touching me. I loved that." She whispered. Snape pinched her nipple, earning a surprised squeak. He slid off of the couch onto his knees and pulled her legs to frame his body. Snape started and shook his head as he drew out a small tightly rolled scroll from his inner pocket. He handed it to Hermione before grasping her knees and pulling her bum to the edge of the couch. Tom had adjusted so that he could lave her nipples as Snape tasted her greedy quim again.

"Potter gave this to me to give to you last night. He couldn't find you and you didn't answer the door. He said it was important that he get it to you before this morning. I completely forgot about it when I walked in here to find Tom spanking you." He said. He lowered his head to leave little hot kisses on her inner thighs.

"It's from Dumbledore. He requests a meeting in," She sat up and checked the time with her wand. "an hour. I doubt he wants to sit and eat crumpets with me." She pushed them off of her regretfully and decided that they would continue later.

"I will go." Tom said trying to plant his lips on any part of her body. Hermione stood, moving just out of his reach. "I just need a bit of hair, Love."

"You have polyjuice?"

"Oh Sweetheart, I have everything a person could ever need to wage a war."

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Dumbledore was setting the final touches on his trap. He felt that he would have her within his grasp in less than a day. He smiled and stroked his beard as he thought about Severus and Tom fighting for Hermione. It couldn't have happened better if he commanded Severus to break them apart. He nearly danced with satisfaction.

Hermione should be showing up any moment for the little appointment he set up for her. His friend, the Charms Master Massimo Zeno, sat in a plush chair waiting for the young witch to appear.

"Would you care for a bit of tea, Massimo?" Dumbledore asked.

The old Italian master waved his hand in a 'if you want to' gesture. Something that seemed blasé but actually had a deeper meaning. He expected with his influence and the very fact that he was here fulfilling a favor to the illustrious Headmaster of Hogwarts that he would be shown the red-carpet treatment. He shouldn't have to ask for anything, it should be offered up as his just due. He after all was providing a huge service to the man. The least that he could do was to see to Massimo's every whim.

The door creaked open as Hermione walked in a wary look on her face.

"Miss Granger! What wonderful timing!" Dumbledore gushed.

"It's Mrs. Riddle, Professor." She said stiffly. "I am still married to Tom."

"Of course, you are."

Hermione looked at the other man in the room, her face surprised and confused.

"Maestro Zeno, A pleasure."

"Have we met young lady?" He asked narrowing his eyes on his soon to be apprentice.

"No, not that you need an introduction, Sir. An honor, to be in the presence of a Master of your abilities." Hermione smoothly said. Her eyes met Dumbledore's in challenge, an arrogance shining through that she never exhibited before. "Everything that I am, I owe to the Headmaster. Had he not put my life and the lives of my best friends in constant danger, I would undoubtedly be at a normal pace for a seventh year. Trial by fire is quite eye opening."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the girl lounging comfortably in the second arm chair in the room. His eyes swept her body and noticed something disquieting. Her mannerisms, voice, and speech patterns were all wrong. He knew that this person definitely was not Hermione Granger. He wasn't sure exactly who was trying to impersonate her but he could make a guess. The arrogance, the smooth charm, the power that radiated off of her body indicated there was only one person who it could be. Who else but Tom Riddle would wear Hermione's face and spit in the eyes of the great Albus Dumbledore?

He was furious at being thwarted once again. Without her being here in person, he couldn't bind her into a contract. To seal an apprenticeship, the master and student had to sign in their blood. He would have made her willing, the imperius curse used for the greater good would be fine. After all, it was all to capture Tom Riddle. The fact that the Wizengamot would be reinstated was just a bonus.

Hermione turned her bright brown eyes on Dumbledore, whose twinkle had long been extinguished in her presence.

"Where is Hermione?" Dumbledore asked flatly.

"I am right here." Hermione smirked, her small arms resting easily on the arms of the chair.

"I don't have time for this, Tom."

"That's funny because I am pretty sure that you would have forced Hermione into something against her will again. You would think that after the debacle that forced her into marriage to me would have made you think twice about forcing that woman into doing anything against her will."

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry looked between Hermione and Snape with a grimace. He squirmed as the points of their wands prodded his temple time and time again.

"It's definitely an obliviate." Hermione said quietly.

"He is good at those."

"I believe that."

"What if you tried the periit memoria charm?"

"It wouldn't work. He doesn't have dementia."

"Well, what do you have to contribute? All my ideas have been shot down."

"What about the anti-sollicitare charm?"

"That's a good Idea. Go ahead."

"Hold still, Potter." Snape growled.

A white flash stunned them momentarily.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked Harry.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Harry yelled. Fury pounded through his body as he flung himself out of their grip and out through the door. Hermione and Snape followed, one more confused than the other. Harry stomped his way through the halls and up to the Headmaster's office. Tom/Hermione sat in the chair, his face a frozen mask.

"How can I help you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"You have been obliviating information from me since I was a child. Instances of normal childhood magic that you came and 'fixed'. Lupin's visits twice a year while I lived with the Dursley's. My trips into Diagon alley with my grandmother Potter. She only died a year before I came to Hogwarts! Meeting the Malfoy's and having playdates at their Manor when I was a young child that Snape brought me to. Information about Voldemort! My first kiss. Memories that you stole from me!"

Tom/Hermione morphed back into his self, a wave of his wand restoring his normal black robes. He looked in Snape's eyes and allowed him to sink into his mind.

 _Take Hermione out of here. He doesn't need her consent to sell her to a master._

With a nod, Severus grabbed her elbow and hightailed it out of the Headmaster's office and back to the Gryffindor suite. He barricaded the door and sat like a sentinel waiting for the first barrage of spells to hit. Dumbledore did not miss the exchange he had with Tom, nor when he pulled the girl out of the room and to safety. The lines had been drawn. War was on the horizon. Once Tom and Potter left, Dumbledore's first stop would be to find Hermione. It was blatantly obvious that the three of them needed to leave Hogwarts and Hermione would never leave Harry to suffer under the further abuse of Albus Dumbledore. Once again, Severus was saving James' son.

"When Tom gets here, I need to take the Dark Mark and then we need to do the ritual to bind the three of us in marriage. It will protect us all."

"We need a binder."

"Harry will do it."

"No, he won't. He still hates you both."

"I think he hates us much less now than he did twenty minutes ago."

"What does that mean?"

"You heard him. Dumbledore has been obliviating happy memories from Potter his whole life. Tom is not his enemy anymore. And as long as you love Potter, I will try to not hate him as well."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **I don't usually tell you all what I listen to while I write, only occasionally if it was especially moving to me. So, this chapter was written while 'I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud- Chad Lawson' was on repeat.**

 **I also have put a famous movie line in here. I doubt any of you will have any trouble identifying it.**

 **Chapter 14: A New Battleground**

Hermione stood near the couch with her wand in a white knuckled grip. It was steady, ready to let loose a torrent of spells that rolled comfortingly on the tip of her tongue. Snape was only several paces away from the entrance, his powerful body drawn up with purpose, his entire being exuded a focused and dangerous aura. She studied his strong back, waiting for whatever was to come. It was madness, this whole situation, to have Tom Riddle and Severus Snape do everything in their considerable powers to keep her out of Dumbledore's hands.

A noise startled Hermione, making her flinch. Her hand pressed against her rapidly thumping heart. A head had appeared in the fire, Tom, his narrowed but urgent gaze on the duo that readied themselves for a final battle. This was Hogwarts, Dumbledore's playground and their odds weren't optimal. They would have to run. It was his floo call that cemented this in their minds.

"Severus, he is coming. I was held up with the meddling charms master but I've sent him back to Italy. I just don't have enough time to get to you before he does. The floo is blocked even from here. It must have been an attempt to keep us from accessing his office through the heads suite."

"He always has the Heads blocked off. He thinks it builds character when they have to deal with things or decide its important enough to try and find him. There is no way we can fight and win here on his ground. Hogwarts and all its boundless power is held in trust through him. It would rise against us as surely as the sky is blue. We are going to have to flee the castle. Three days we will be at the prearranged site. Make sure you are not followed."

"Seriously, Severus? I have been practicing subterfuge since before you were born. Keep her safe." Tom said before pulling his face back through the fire.

Snape was already on the move, even before Tom's head was completely out of the fire. Pulling out a small pouch from his inner robes, he took a pinch of the green powder and gestured for Hermione to stand in the fireplace. He flinched at something that Hermione could neither see nor here. It turned his hurried gaze into one of acceptance. His slid his occlumency mask over his face and separated himself from her emotionally if not physically. She felt him pulling away, a fear griped her heart and mind, tongue dry and thick in her mouth. He forced her to look in his eyes. His hands on her chin.

"Say 'Severus Snape's Lab'. I will follow right behind you but if we get separated there is an emergency portkey that I created for you. Remember that as long as you wear that necklace, I will be able to find you. The portkey is a small potions vial that is filled with crushed moonstone. It will take you to a safe location that has wards that surpass even Hogwarts." His eyes bored through her, beseeching her to do as he said. She nodded her head.

"You will be right behind me?"

"Yes."

"And Tom and Harry?"

"Tom will keep Harry safe."

"What a long way we have come." She snorted. Snape smirked for a moment before his features turned serious once more.

"No matter what happens, no matter what Dumbledore tells you, no matter the sacrifice, stay hidden. Promise me!" He was in her face, close enough so that she could see the lines of worry he tried so hard to hide that was etched on his face.

"I can't promise that Severus." She whispered. "I would never let the people I love, die for my own safety." He clenched his teeth in annoyance. His emotionless mask slid from his face.

"I don't have time to argue with you, Woman. Keep yourself safe and trust Tom and I to do the same." He glanced at the door, knowing they only had mere moments. It was better this way, he thought. It would make the old man furious to be stopped by his very own spy. The cords in his neck strained with tension and stress.

He roughly grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her into his body. His lips crashed down on hers in a frenzied kiss. He wasn't gentle, it wasn't a blending of two people and their affections. It was fear and sorrow and regret. It felt like goodbye.

"You're still coming with me? Right behind me?" She asked as he pulled away from her. She knew he wasn't.

"Right behind you." He whispered. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers for the few seconds that he allowed himself.

He gently pushed her back towards the grate and pushed a pinch of powder in her hand. She wasn't stupid. She knew he wasn't going to follow behind. If he was going to go with her, they wouldn't have wasted time on kisses and instructions. They would have fled together.

Something heavy landed in her pocket and her eyes met his in confusion.

"Open it only when you are safe." He murmured. She nodded and tossed the floo powder in the hearth shouting out the destination Snape told her to go to, refusing to tear her gaze away from his blank eyes.

She stepped into Severus' lab and smiled at the sweet memory of the last time she had been in there. It was cleaner, in a way. Everything was in its proper place, the brewing table conspicuously bare. Rushing to the desk that sat in the furthest corner, she grabbed the moonstone vial that was sitting on the center of the desktop. A small piece of parchment was lifted with it. She unstuck it and went to set it back on his desk. Before she could, the floo activated and she smiled with relief. She was wrong, Severus was just being paranoid. He had followed her. She put the small parchment in her pocket, the opposite one that held whatever it was that he had just given her.

Three steps back towards the floo was where she paused. Bright purple robes flowed out beneath of the stone mantle place. The wizards' impossibly long beard flowing ethereally as he moved into the room. Large luminous blue eyes twinkled at her from behind his half-moon spectacles. And all she could do was stand there and gape in horror. She knew, deep in the core of her being that the only way Dumbledore got through Severus was if he incapacitated him. The breath caught in her throat as the walls of her esophagus clenched together. She was panicked and worried. Severus had known what he was facing. That kiss was his goodbye.

She threw the Headmaster a vindictive, rage fueled glare. It was a promise of revenge, of justice to come. She would not let him hurt anymore of the people she loved. She was done.

"Portus." She whispered. The vial in her hand glowed blue. The same blue as the eyes that had widened in surprise and fury. And before he took even one step in her direction, she was pulled into the clenching abyss of the portkey.

She landed on her bum in the middle of a kitchen. It was rustic and old but extremely well cared for. Hermione ran her hands over her tender bum. She was still a little bit sore from the night before. Tom hadn't spanked her very hard, his hand prints had faded with the morning but the soreness in the muscles remained as a tingling reminder. Well, it was tingling now. She doubted that she would have even felt a thing if she hadn't landed so hard on her posterior.

She opened the back door of the cabin and gasped. It was a lush paradise. Sparking water, wooden bridges, profusions of flowers in every available space of earth. The colors swirled around her in a vivid cacophony of overwhelming imagery. Mockingbirds sang from their perches aloft, making Hermione dizzy with the over stimulation of her senses. The flowery smells, colors, music, and the unquestionable cadence of magical life that surrounded her was a balm shot straight to her soul. This is what she thought of when she was eleven with her Hogwarts letter clenched tightly in her fist. This was magic.

She twirled slowly, taking in the unforgettable scenery that she was standing in the midst of. Fairies flew past her face in chattering little groups. Butterflies the size of a Hogwarts: A History, danced around the flowers that tilted their blooms towards the sun. She meandered down the thin dirt path that twined through the garden. Magical herbs and lush flowering shrubs lined the trail, her feet never once straying from their path.

She twisted around in fear as she felt the wards ripple around her. They were formidable, just touching them was a warning that to proceed would end in dire consequences. She reached out her hand and let her fingers trail over the invisible wards. It was like a bubble, she sensed. It appeared as if the garden stretched for miles in every direction. It was a clever and inventive use of warding magic. Her fingers lovingly danced in the fluid shield, feeling the casters essence in its structure. It was familiar and yet foreign. Someone she was only starting to know.

"I have imagined you here ever since you became mine. This is the one place that no one knows about. My one true respite from the world. I dreamed that the day I brought you here, you would dance among my butterflies with your wide happy smile. Your curly hair ruffled by the breeze, your summer robes light and flattering. I wanted it, even then, at the beginning. Never was I engrossed with another person the way that I am with you, Love."

Hermione turned at the first utterance of his low seductive words and watched as Tom Riddle, in his black robes, his dark hair and eyes so deeply blue they could have been black, walked with an elegance and lazy pride through the magical garden that he claimed as his own.

"This is yours?" She asked breathlessly, watching as he stalked towards her, his sexy smirk taunting her with untold mysteries that was the man Tom Riddle.

"Oh, My Queen, you have barely scratched the surface of me. You know what I am capable of, my political leanings, but Tom Riddle the man? No. I have kept the essence of me a secret. Severus was only told of this place after we came to an agreement about you. I will not lie to you and tell you it will all be easy, that we will all come out of this war alive, but there is an unquenchable fire within me to see, use, and create magic. It is beautiful, is it not?" he gestured to the utopia that surrounded them.

"It is. It is everything that I have ever dreamed of." She whispered looking around. His smirk softened into a smile, his gaze tender.

"You have consumed me, Witch. Have you used a spell after our bond was broken? Have you dosed me with Amortentia? I cannot fathom the depths of my need for you without interference. It is not possible to love this way. It burns through me."

"I've not used any magic on you or Severus." She whispered.

"Then, that makes this even more terrifying. The depths that I would go for you, it's dangerous that you have such a hold over me."

"You are not the only one so deeply entrenched in those overwhelming feelings, Tom. Something about you calls to me. It pains me to be away from you. All of those days that I have kept my distance so that you would give me what I wanted was pure torture. Don't leave me."

"Don't you get it, My Queen? I am no longer in control of my impulses. Your power over me is unequivocal. Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." He slid his hands to grip her hips. He moved closer, towering over her, his eyes reading her very soul.

"Kiss me." Hermione whispered. Magic danced around them as the sun set, the wind tossing her springy tresses around them. She tilted her face up to his and waited for him to close the distance.

He was slow and meticulous. His velvet lips caressed hers, coaxing her to open for him. Hermione sighed at the gentle brush of his lips. She was beguiled. Gathering her hair in one light grip, he broke their kiss and slid the side of his face against hers, dropping kisses in a trail to her neck.

"I am going to have to leave for a while, Love. Dumbledore has Severus and I can't allow that bastard to take anyone away from me and Severus is ours now."

"I will come too!"

"No! You are who the Headmaster wants the most. To hurt me, to exact revenge on Severus for changing allegiance. He is using Severus to lure _you_. I have to get to him so that I can brand him with my mark once more. That is the only way to free Severus from Dumbledore. I cannot do what I need to if I am constantly worried for your safety."

"And Harry?" She asked.

"He is in the cabin. He wants to talk to you but he wanted to avoid your wrath at what I am asking you to do."

"I can't stay here."

"But it's magic here. The most divine retreat the wizarding world has ever seen. The library inside is also one of the most impressive in all of the world. Study for your N.E.W.T.s, learn obscure magic, experiment. Severus and I will be back before you know it."

"You Sir, are an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you think you could lure me here with an impressive magic garden and a library more comprehensive than the one at Hogwarts? I am more than my brain, more than my desire to learn. What is cleverness? It is nothing without the people you care for. You are not leaving me here while the men go off and fight a war. Do not ever mistake me for a weak and terrified mass of flesh. I stood against you bravely for years and I will do the same against Dumbledore."

"Love," He winced as her wand pressed into the tender skin under his neck.

"Don't force me to incapacitate you, Tom. It would kill me but I would do it. The way I see it, you have two options. You could fight me, force me to stay here; that is if you don't destroy us both first. Or you could accept that I am coming too. This way, I am at your side and you don't have to spend precious moments hunting me down. I am formidable in my own right. I will not be a hindrance to you."

A tic in his jaw kept popping as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. He hated insubordination. He hated being given an ultimatum. His eyes were narrowed and his hands fisted in the fabric of her robes at her hips. Had this woman been anyone else, she would have been killed for her refusal, her defiance. He stared at Hermione, visibly fighting the urge to throw her over his shoulder like a caveman and lock her in their room until he let her out. Hermione stood strong, a sentinel against his intimidating glower.

"On one condition." He ground out between his clenched teeth.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, her wand point still dug into his neck.

"You must agree to wear a portkey that can be activated by either you, Severus or me. If at any time, we send you away, it will bring you back here and here you will stay. You will stay because we cannot bare to lose you. With that in mind, I will not use it unless I have no other option. But know that once you are behind these wards via that portkey and as long as I am alive, you will never be able to leave them again without me being present."

"You will not send me away unless it is a choice between life or death."

"I swear it."

"I accept."

Tom smiled and pulled a small velvet box from his inner robes. He went down on one knee and held the small case aloft as he opened it. She narrowed her gaze. She should have known.

It was a beautiful, handcrafted, goblin ring that graced the finger of Gaunt matriarchs for the last millennia. Well, that was before the severe poverty hit the family and it was sold to pay off the many crushing debts they owed. It was gifted back to Tom from one of the ancient families that swore their allegiance. He never thought in his wildest fantasies that he would ever use it.

"Are you proposing to me?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a timeless moment that seemed to last forever. Tom Riddle, formerly known as Voldemort the Dark Lord, was on his knee asking for her hand in marriage. It was surreal. Fairies danced around their heads, their tiny hands clasped into a large circle as they chattered at the lovers held frozen.

"I know I shouldn't. I know that you did horrible things to people like me. You hunted my best friend. Killed countless people. You made my childhood fear filled and you helped tear the wonder of magic from the veils that kept my eyes innocent. But by Merlin I love you and God help me, I don't know why."

"Is that a yes?"

"It was always a yes, even when I was saying no. I've wanted you from the first moment we were bound. The magic may have forged a bond but without it, my love for you is still there, still strong." She closed her eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. "Please," She begged. "Don't let me regret this. Don't make me regret you."

He stood and ran his finger over the soft skin of her cheeks, forcing her terrified eyes to his.

"The world may burn and still I would love you, Hermione. I didn't even know that I was searching my whole life for you until you were forced in front of my eyes." He leaned down and kissed each eyelid, tenderly as if they were the most delicate of butterflies. "If I have learned anything from my time being bound to you, it is knowing that with or without the bond, you belong with me. My soul reaches for you, yearns to twine with yours. I never want you to leave me."

An embarrassed coughing came from the cabins doorway. Harry stood looking as if he would prefer to be anywhere else, including the deepest pits of hell where there was no light and lava melted the skin off of the bones of the damned.

"This is very touching and all, but if we want to save your other beloved." He slightly choked on the word 'beloved' "We are going to have to leave now. We need to raise an army that will willingly fight against Dumbledore." His eyes locked with Hermione's despite the flush that colored his face. "We need to get Ron."

Tom nodded and moved back, regret and promise shone from his eyes.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Snape was chained to the stone wall, the heavy manacles gouged the flesh of his wrists and ankles. The eerie sound of dripping water echoed around the room. The steady drip, drip kept his mind focused as he concentrated on counting the rhythmic droplets. Hogwarts was sentient enough to be on the Headmaster's side and when he deems anything a threat, there is little that can be done bar leaving the property that can free the targeted. He was obviously not in a position to leave.

It was unwise to bait Dumbledore with Tom polyjuiced as Hermione. It was a lapse in judgment for Hermione to be anywhere near his office as well. Severus' chin dropped to his chest as he replayed the last few days in his mind. Why didn't he let her run when she asked? Why did he refuse her? He was a damned selfish man. He didn't want her to leave. Hermione would be lost to him forever if he had let them go. But he wouldn't be chained to the wall of a dungeon wondering if she actually did make it out or not.

Dumbledore knew what would torture him the most. After years of watching the self-flagellation that he inflicted upon his tormented soul over Lily, a woman who had forsaken him long before his careless words killed her, Dumbledore knew that allowing him to believe he had somehow hurt Hermione was the worst form of misery that could be bestowed upon him.

The first thing he asked when he awoke in his prison was of her fate and it amused the crafty old bastard to dance around any real divulgence of information. The only thing that kept his face impassive and his occlumency shields strong was the hope that Hermione was at Tom's retreat and that she would stay there. But there was always a question of whether Dumbledore actually had her. He wouldn't necessarily disclose that information either way unless it progressed whatever agenda he was force feeding the masses of his brainless followers. Had there been any other option all of those years ago other than Dumbledore or Voldemort, he would have taken it. And running was never, ever an option. Igor Karkaroff was a fine example of that.

Snape shuddered as a shaft of biting wind swept the chamber at the opening of the door. His heavy teaching robes were no match for the mid December weather in Scotland. A twist of the wrist from Dumbledore and he was wrapped in a cloying warmth that tasted bitterly of unripe apples. A sour coating that made his tongue heavy and his eyes squeeze shut. His gut clenched as his stomach heaved. It felt as if he had been drinking the juice of a freshly squeezed lemon. It was something, ironically, that he never enjoyed.

The bitterness left a cold reminder of his lonely childhood and the bare essentials of living. Memories of his mother serving the two of them lemon water because they couldn't afford tea, let alone honey. The lemons were the only remaining tether that Eileen Prince Snape had to her family, her mother sending her crates of the bitter fruit twice a year. It was intended as an insult and it grated against every thread of pride the young Severus Snape had, but a soft admonition of his mother forced him to try and bury his resentment. They gratefully used the lemons and twice a year, Eileen would write her mother thank you notes, dress the both of them in their best clothes, and appear at the Prince family estates, where they would be predictably turned away. Each and every time. Eileen always left the notes threaded through the twisted iron of the warded gates. It taught many things about family to a young boy who craved the inclusive feeling of belonging.

"Severus."

"Albus."

"This whole mess could have been avoided entirely but you had to force my hand. You just had to fall for a bound woman. What were you thinking? This," He gestured to the room and the heavy iron that suppressed Severus' magic. "could have been completely avoided. It was not my fault that she was bound. It was not me who did this. I fought against it!"

"Albus," Snape chuckled humorlessly. "You forget who you are talking to. I know that had you truly wanted to stop it from happening, you would have. Not only that but I also know that Pius Thicknesse is your man and he is too much of a coward to take a shite without your permission. My only question is, why Hermione Granger when you are clearly so terrified of her power in conjunction with Tom's?"

"That was a damned mistake. It was supposed to be Hannah Abbott! Thicknesse made that decision on his own and was duly punished for it."

"That explains why you didn't start to fight until that moment that he chose _her_. It explains everything, every move you've made since." Snape laughed and it reverberated around the empty stone chamber in a haunting, mocking echo. "Even the great Albus Dumbledore's plans are not infallible. Good to know."

Dumbledore's face darkened with a calculating fury. He slashed his wand viciously through the air that immediately cut off the cold laugh. A choked gargle was the only noise that followed the once esteemed Headmaster as he left the Hogwarts dungeons and Severus Snape behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Oh Cry, Beloved!**

Snape's panicked gargling cleared as soon as the door had closed behind Dumbledore. He drew in great gasps of air, clearing his head of the darkness that was beginning to tinge the edges of his vision. Baring his teeth at the door in lieu of an absent Dumbledore, Snape made silent promises in his head. For all of the years that he spied for the man, the things he did on his orders, never was he allowed to live for his own sake. He was expected to die at the final battle. Never was this so clear to him than at this moment, chained to the wall as he was. Albus Dumbledore was never _his_ ally.

He could have stayed there for days, months even as the unforgiving posture constantly wrenched his shoulders in their sockets. Rivulets of blood, old and new, painted his porcelain skin from the cast iron manacles. How medieval. The only living being he saw was the tiny elf that fed him twice a day, never speaking, never helping. Not that he expected it to. It was after all, bound to Dumbledore. As the door opened, Severus squeezed his eyes shut. The blinding brilliance of a lighted tip of a wand stabbing through his skull with the force of a thousand angry elephants.

"Severus. I have finally decided what to do with you. I have debated this whole week about this argument between us and I think I have sufficiently developed a satisfactory solution." Dumbledore moved into the dungeon with ease and purpose, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you on about, Albus?" He croaked, vocal cords gravelly with disuse.

"Once we were the greatest of allies. I have asked you to do many things that had brought you harm. You played a significant role throughout this whole war and I can't lose you now when we are so very close to the end. I feel that I must reward your many sacrifices to the cause. Tom is nearly defeated and Hermione, although she believes right now that she is in love with Tom, will come to see reason. I have come up with a plan that will not only take Tom out of the picture but also drive the woman you want right into your arms."

"What are you planning, old man?" Severus asked distrustfully.

"It's simple. I just have to do some memory modification and take you back to the time right before the battle. It will be for the best." Albus Dumbledore raised his wand to Severus' face. Severus's eyes widened, his whole body going taunt.

"No." He whispered before he thrashed and fought against the bonds that held him. "NO!" He yelled. But it was too little, too late.

"Obliviate."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Tom walked into the cottage as Harry and Hermione had many magical blueprints scattered over the table. They periodically glanced over the Marauders Map to see if Severus' name popped up but were distraught to see that not once in that week was his dot found.

Tom dropped a large file in front of Hermione making her jump.

"What's this?" She asked as she looked up at him with curious eyes.

"That is the dirty on Dumbledore. Every move he made politically since he was seventeen."

"This is just his political files?" Hermione asked slightly awed.

"Don't be so impressed Hermione. Isn't he the reason that the Ministry had been stagnant for nearly a hundred years?"

"Fair enough." She muttered. A smirk teased the edges of his mouth, the muscles lightly twitching with repressed humor. He didn't think it would go over well if he laughed at her. Tom watched as Harry got up and left. Hermione didn't even notice as she was already buried in the thick folder.

Tom sat behind her and pulled her to lean against him as she studied the contents of the folder. With each leg on either side of her petite body, Tom effectively wedged her in. He focused on a strand of her springy hair and pulled it straight before letting it go. It bounced angrily. He watched it with a smile, before selecting the next. His hands began working through her hair and onto her scalp. His fingers were obviously appreciated as Hermione leaned her head back and arched into his touch with a loud moan. The file lay forgotten on the floor next to them.

He leaned closer and lightly blew on the shell of her ear followed by a playful nip. She shuddered. Her beautiful strawberry lips were slack, forming an 'o' of pleasure. His eyes nearly crossed at the remembrance of those lips wrapped around his cock. He couldn't help himself as he licked her neck, needing a taste of her skin.

Her throaty moan brought him out of his indolent haze, his erection painfully seeking freedom and soft flesh. Her bum moved against him, making him hiss. She rolled her hips, hoping to incite a frenzy.

"Fuck, Hermione."

"Mmmm?"

He slid his hands out of her hair and down her arms. He helped her slide her arms around his neck and caressed the sensitive flesh of her underarms and sides. Slipping one hand under the hem of her shirt, Tom stroked her sensitive skin. She eagerly ripped the offending piece of clothing over her head and Tom drew in a hissing breath. Braless. He cupped those beautiful mounds, his thumbs running over her already hard nipples.

He lowered his head to drop kisses on her neck, forcing little gasping mewls that boiled the blood in his veins.

"I don't mean to be a cockblock but I heard back from Ron. The whole family is at the Burrow. If we are going to go, we need to go now." Harry said from the safety of the doorway.

Tom threw Potter a glare that unnerved the younger man. It was full of unholy promises for the disruption. Harry gulped and hoped that Tom was indeed as reformed as he seemed.

"Just because I am no longer the Dark Lord Voldemort, does not make me a cuddly teddy bear. I am still Tom Riddle and I get shit done."

"Don't read my bloody mind." Harry mumbled staring at the floor as Hermione slid her shirt back on.

Tom pulled her close once more.

"This is not over." He whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched with arousal as they both stood up, his eyes never leaving her body. He watched her with a predatory gleam that made her blush spread beautifully. His fingers ached to explore how far the flush went but lightly trailed over her waist instead with a need that burned through his veins.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Severus Snape woke up with stiff muscles and a sore neck. His shoulders burned with a horrible pain that felt as if they had been dislocated and left that way for an extended period of time. He sat up in his bed and looked around the sparsely decorated room. Gingerly massaging his temples, he fought the nausea that denoted a severe headache or torture session. He released a sigh. How long was he out for this time?

It wasn't unheard of that Snape would be punished at Voldemort's feet, that he would occasionally become target practice for the new recruits. It amused Voldemort to allow his former students to exact their revenge on the supine Potions master. He forced his legs to swing off the bed, sitting for just a moment as he tried to talk himself into getting a shower.

"Severus, my Boy! You're up! How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked jovially if not a bit concernedly.

"How long have I been out this time, Albus?"

"Months, Severus. We had a final battle and won since. Look at your arm. You are no longer under the threat of Voldemort."

Snape pushed the sleeve of his sleepwear up and stared transfixed at the naked skin. He caressed it disbelievingly, a sight he never dared to hope for.

"I don't remember anything." He whispered, still captivated with his bare arm.

Albus conjured an overstuffed chair and sat, a grim look on his face.

"You were found out, Severus. He tortured you to near insanity. I despaired that you would be comatose forever. I am very relieved to see you up and around."

"And as weak as a newborn colt."

"Give yourself some time to heal. It will all come back in no time."

"My memories?"

"No, I think they are probably lost forever. I was referring to your strength."

Snape frowned, an invisible tether jerked on his chest.

"I'm forgetting something major, something important."

"Do you want my help with Legilimency?"

"No, it will come to me."

"Indubitably." Dumbledore agreed affably.

"What happened to Potter and his insufferable friends?" Snape asked. The tether tightened, a twang of unease snaked down his spine. He kept his normal occlumency shields up, his instincts telling him not to trust his former ally.

"Potter is somewhere probably enjoying his freedom. Mr. Weasley is no doubt with him. Miss. Granger unfortunately died in the final battle."

Snape nearly choked on the unbidden fear and grief that swept his body. It took everything in him not to show his distress. What the hell was going on?

"I should get around. I'm sure I have a class to teach."

"Not to worry, my boy. It is Christmas holidays. We sent the students home just this morning. You can resume the DADA posting when they get back. Take these few weeks to help me strengthen the castle wards and do some minor repairs. Also, you need to gain back your health and strength."

Snape nodded noncommittally but felt deep in his bones that something was devastatingly amiss.

Once Dumbledore was gone, Snape struggled to walk to the bathroom. He twisted the taps for the tub deciding that he wouldn't manage standing much longer and sank into the familiar bubbles that he usually used. There was something that he couldn't put his finger on, something that deep within his gut told him that things were not as they seemed. Secrets were being kept from him, dangerous ones that put his life in peril. He needed to get to the bottom of it and soon.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Tom, and most of the Weasley's stood around the large table at the Burrow. The redheaded family was looking at Tom with vehement loathing, all wands leveled at his supremely unconcerned face. Ron stood with his longtime friends, his hands fisted at his side.

"Do you want to look at my memories?" He shouted. "I'm telling you that Dumbledore is planning horrible things for Hermione and Tom is…"

"What Ron? Not responsible for all of the deaths and terror of the last few years? His followers killed my brothers!" Molly yelled.

"Actually," Tom said nonchalantly picking his fingernails. "They were on a no-kill list. I wanted to eventually recruit them. They were talented but they were not killed by my Death Eaters. I was extremely put out when I learned of their deaths."

"Put out…" Molly repeated in a state of semi-shock.

"I had Horcruxes then, it wasn't like I was able to feel anything else at the time. That is probably the most feeling I had for anyone's death before Hermione came into my life."

"Horcruxes." Arthur breathed.

"Yes, well. I don't have them anymore. Obviously. Hermione wouldn't have agreed to be my wife if I had any plans to do that again."

"Damn right!" Hermione muttered.

"Horcruxes." Arthur repeated.

"Is he okay?" Tom whispered to Hermione. She shot him a look of unamused disdain and ignored Tom for a moment. The hint of a teasing smile at the corner of his mouth.

"It is what we were doing all of those months on the run last year. Dumbledore sent us to hunt them down and destroy them."

"What went wrong then? Why wasn't he killed at the final battle?" Bill asked.

"Why did he send three nearly under aged children?" Molly shrieked at the same time.

"It is my belief that Dumbledore wanted Tom to suffer." Hermione stated. "And I don't know why exactly it had to be us to be honest."

"It must have really upset Dumbledore when the Ministry bound you to Tom." Fred said.

"Except there was no Wizengamot approval. There is only one document in the whole ministry about that bond and it is sealed as classified by Dumbledore himself. Even I had a difficult time getting through the wards." Tom said. They all looked at him with disbelief. "What? Did you think that I wouldn't want to find out the specifics? I wasn't the upstanding man then that you see before you today. I was out for retribution." Hermione laid her hand on his arm, indicating her appreciation of him shutting the hell up.

"Wait! Does that mean you got through? What did the document say?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm starting to like you, Potter." Tom said with a wink. "Yes, I was able to look at the document. All it said was that by the order of Albus Dumbledore and the Wizengamot- use of the _debitum ligare_ was approved as a means to permanently restrain me. Old news." Tom's eyes twinkled for a moment. "Except that it stated that it was Dumbledore's approval with the tenuous backing of the Wizengamot and therefore not exactly legal. He is not playing by the rules."

"This isn't a bloody game!" Molly yelled.

"There is more going on here beneath the surface than you realize, Mum." Ron said. "I will gladly give you my memories of what I have seen. Will you believe me? Dumbledore is not fighting for the good of the wizarding world. I think he is only fighting for his own personal power and warped beliefs."

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"We saw some things in our time at Hogwarts that were questionable. It didn't make sense at the time but if what you are saying is true, then we believe you. Dumbledore spent quite a bit of time next to Harry's bed in his dorms at night. We just thought the Marauder's map was acting up as it did from time to time."

"Like with Peter Pettigrew?" Ron asked.

"Well, when you put it like that, yes." George said.

"Dumbledore was at my bedside while I slept because he was constantly obliviating me. Did you know that Lupin used to visit me twice a year while I was growing up with the Dursley's? I can't even imagine what he thought when I saw him on the train third year and didn't recognize him." Harry spat bitterly.

"But this is Voldemort." Arthur whispered fearfully gesturing worriedly to Tom.

"Tom Riddle is no longer Voldemort. He has felt remorse at his past actions and seeks to atone. I have seen this myself and I will not be persuaded otherwise. Unless he breaks my trust, I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt. For Hermione's sake. Isn't it funny that one of the biggest beliefs that I have still, come from Dumbledore? That everyone deserves a second chance, if they seek it."

The group was unquestionably startled at the new presence in the room. Minerva McGonagall appeared in the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. I couldn't help but overhear a fair amount of your argument. Albus is not acting like the man that I had looked up to my whole life. He is acting as if he were opposed to losing power. That is what it all boils down to. Over the last few months I have witnessed Dumbledore treat Hermione's life will little care or concern. He separated the bonded pair which obviously was painful for them both. Not that I cared at that time for Tom's feelings."

"Thanks Minnie." Tom smirked. Minerva gave him the best glare in her arsenal but it only made him smile wider.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted; Severus has been obliviated. I think he remembers nothing from the past seven months. The only reason why I know this is because my house elf is very loyal to me. She came from my late-husband's family and has served me faithfully ever since. She has been feeding Snape this last week since you have fled the school and has kept me apprised of the situation. Had the Headmaster not specifically ordered me to leave it alone; I wouldn't have allowed Severus to stay even one day there. My hands are tied. Dumbledore will now be convinced of Severus' return to a faithful lapdog. He is after all bound to the Headmaster in ways we can only barely comprehend."

Hermione's face drained of all color. Her hand was clutching her stomach in a bid to hold herself together. Her Severus was gone. The man who for the last seven months was wholly on her side. He was her rock, the foundation where she built hopes for the future. She couldn't breathe. He was gone. Obliviated. Just like that.

"It would help if we knew exactly what he told Severus about the war." Tom muttered, thoughts swirling in his mind. His hand was absently rubbing Hermione's back, giving her comfort as much as he was able. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head beneath his chin.

The Weasley's watched this tender moment with shock. They couldn't believe their eyes. Voldemort was giving Hermione comfort for the loss of Severus. How things changed!

With a heavy look between them, Arthur and Molly Weasley capitulated. Not for Tom, never for him. No. They did this for the children. They were so adamant about this and it wasn't as if they had a penchant for lying about the war. It was however, a bitter pill to swallow. Dumbledore wasn't this great man that the entire world purported him to be. He was perched on this untouchable pedestal that was at one time well earned. This was going to turn the whole world topsy turvy, the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore had just been flipped on its axis.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Severus Snape walked the empty halls of the castle that he had prowled and kept safe for the entirety of his adult life. He never wanted to teach but he was the most competent of the Dark Lord's followers. However, he usually was able to extract some enjoyment from his tenure. Billowing menacingly and snarling at unsuspecting children… it's the small things.

He felt empty though, as he stalked the corridors. It wasn't that the holidays made it eerily vacant, for it never bothered him before. This was something else, a feeling of displacement as if these halls were his purgatory and everyone else was on a different plane of existence. He felt the loneliness deep in his core, his bones ached with it. And it all revolved around the gaping hole that was, without a doubt, Hermione Granger. It puzzled him. The effect his entire being had when he was told of her death.

He reached the Great Hall and dithered. He actually dithered. Him, Severus Snape! There was an irreverence, an inherent loathing that he held for his Headmaster that he didn't remember being there previously. He was reluctant and wary to be in his presence. His gut was never wrong. It had kept him alive for too long for him to doubt its effectiveness now.

Throwing his shoulders back, he hid behind a scathing sneer before entering the room. He didn't show fear before the Dark Lord and he wouldn't do so now in front of Albus Dumbledore. His entrance was noted with a tolerant amusement from the old goat. Breakfast was never before a prerequisite over the holidays, but Severus had noticed many changes. The most significant of all was Minerva and her lack of fawning over her idol and mentor. Where was she? It was most unusual for the strict Scott to go off during the school year.

It solidified in him the unquestionable disease that was running through Hogwarts. Everything was wrong. The Headmaster, Minerva, Hermione. His throat clenched as his grief welled in him. He had no idea that her death would affect such a change in him. Where he had only thought of one woman nearly his whole life, he found he couldn't think of anything else but the insufferable know-it-all that was Potter's brilliant side kick. Maybe he was destined to fall in love with woman who were fated to die.

Severus ate his breakfast as if he expected an Avada to his back. It made him itch and it was all he could do to sit there as if he didn't have a care in the world. It would have to be the performance of his life.

After breakfast, he came to the startling but not entirely unexpected conclusion that he was being watched. Not in the same way as when he was being summoned to the Dark Lord's side once a week. No, this was much more subtle. Every move he made, what he ate, who he talked to was all being recorded and told to Dumbledore. There were too many instances of anomalies within the castle in the mere twelve hours he had been awake. Thanks to his incredible potion stores and an iron will, he was able to stalk the corridors freely as if he had never been in a coma at all. That had been the first indication of foul play. If he had truly been in a coma for seven months, there would be some atrophied muscles in his body. He was being lied to by Albus Dumbledore and he would bet with everything in his considerable Gringotts vault that the reasoning would be the same. For the greater good. Merlin how he hated that saying.

The best way to unlock the mind was to pick at the threads that chaffed the most. In his point of view that irritable lead was Hermione Granger. Snape sat as his desk and pulled the last few months of what was taught in his class and came to the conclusion that although the handwriting was not his, the methods and curriculum was undoubtedly so. He had been teaching his own classes and that told him one major fact. He had lost his memory of that time and that Dumbledore was willing to go to some spectacular lengths to ensure his complaisance. He wondered what Dumbledore would do when the students returned. It would then become obvious that he hadn't been in a coma.

Snape froze. The return feast. No one would be immune if Dumbledore slipped a potion in their drinks. He could then stand up and welcome him back with open arms and twinkling. The little dunderheads would be too stupid to even realize that something had been done to them against their knowledge and will. He curled his lip. If Hermione Granger was at the feast, she would know. She would catch it.

He was overwhelmed with the white-hot panic that settled in his chest. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed the phantom spot. Pulling on the thread, he walked himself back to what he remembered of her.

She had been on the run with Potter and Weasley on some mission given by the Headmaster. The panic swirled, neither getting more intense nor going away. She was undoubtedly the brains of the operation. Had Potter and Weasley tried to do anything alone they would have died. He had known for years who kept them alive when he could not interfere with their stupidity that Dumbledore encouraged despite the breaking of many school rules. It had made him rabid more than once.

With a sigh, he began massaging his temples. It wasn't about her swotty brain. It wasn't even about her moronic best friends. He wracked his brain. What could be causing such blind panic?

A thought floated to the surface. Hermione was in sixth year as she worked on a personal potions project under Slughorn's guidance. Snape had stopped in to drop off some of the notes he had taken on the ability of Potter and the unlikelihood that he was a star potions brewer in the making and had noticed the change from girl to woman almost automatically. He seemed to dismiss it in the same second but his eyes lingered over the hem of her school skirt as she leaned over her cauldron. Admiring her legs and form was not something he usually caught himself doing with a student but he had to recognize that this woman was unlike her peers. Intelligent, hungry for knowledge, beautiful, fierce, proud, powerful, and he would bet with the right guidance, a sex goddess. The kind of woman that could make a man fall to his knees in terror or passion. He shook himself out of the spiraling thoughts. She was his student for Merlin's sake. He shoved the memory and lust that she drew from him and locked it behind his occlumency shields, relegating it to the deepest depths of his cavernous mind. Until now.

Snape stared unblinkingly at the ceiling and had to admit to himself that somewhere inside of him he was hoping that they would both live through the war so that he could approach her once she graduated. Why did it feel like she was waiting for him somewhere?

He reeled as the though took over his mind. His stomach clenched and heaved at the thought of her out there somewhere waiting for him. Was she alive? The undiluted fear that churned gave him his answer. He couldn't trust a damn word that came out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **I wanted to tell you all that occasionally I will miss a week here or there with updating and I will try to forewarn you all, if possible. I also will update my profile with any such news. My daughter has some medical concerns that we are addressing. It is nothing serious but it means a bunch of appointments and less time for writing.**

 **Chapter 16: Hide and Seek**

Tom walked with purpose, his body swathed in thick black wool. The snow was heavy and falling at an abnormally fast rate. The fluffy white snowflakes melted on first contact of the warming charm that Tom had cast moments before stepping out of the Burrow.

He was frowning, deep in thought as his booted feet rang out in the silence on the mews. The picturesque scene was only broken by Tom as he strode down the lane. It wasn't usually his style, to walk in to a meeting, preferring instead to apparate. Knowing that it took much less time and it would immediately show him the wards on the place, he still opted to take the time to walk. One never knew what traps Dumbledore had laid in wait. He could never be too careful.

He was almost there. The seemingly blown lamp in a particularly shadowy corner of the street gave him direction. This was Dumbledore being subtle. They both knew however, that a meeting had to take place in a neutral territory. Both wary of the strength and power of the other. Neither would tolerate an advantage to the other. It was their little game with subtle maneuvers and sly insinuations. Both too smart for their own good.

Tom smirked at the twinkling of silver stars from Dumbledore's purple robes. He could only assume that he wanted Tom to know that there was no reason that _he_ had to be hidden. Tom after all was still a wanted man, more or less.

"Albus."

"Tom."

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to meet in the middle of a blizzard or did you just need someone to point out the special snowflakes to?"

"Charming."

"I know. I was just born that way."

"I doubt that somehow."

"You wound me!"

"Wouldn't that be novel!" Dumbledore deadpanned.

"Aw Albus, you can't hide your feelings for me any longer but as you know I am already taken. Oh, how you must have despaired when Hermione and I claimed Severus. Poor Albus!"

"You are a lunatic." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as Tom smirked. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, taking in a deep cleansing breath. "Tom,"

"Yes?"

"You can't keep her."

"And why is that?"

"You may have healed your torn soul but you still have to answer to the wizarding world for your crimes. I will never stop until I feel you have received a fair sentence."

"What about Hermione? She didn't deserve any of this."

"True. She is a casualty of our war."

"You can damn her in the same breath as you speak of justice. You are one cold hearted bastard."

"Come with me willingly and receive your trial and sentence. I will wipe you from her memory and she can spend the rest of her life happily in Severus' arms. She need not feel any more pain because of your association."

"You thought it would be that easy?"

"Do you love her enough to let her go?"

"That is utter shite! If you love someone, you hold on to them until they tell you otherwise. I am not a foolish man, Albus. It is Hermione alone who can break our relationship because as long as she wants me, I am hers."

"You would condemn her to a life where she is your wife?"

"I admit, I would be the luckiest man in the world."

"And she the most unfortunate."

"Did you bring me here just to infuriate me?"

"I asked you here so that we could make this a clean break. I will stop all of my plans to get at Hermione if you come with me."

"You will not be able to get close enough to touch her."

"I own Severus. Hermione wants to save him. She is mine the moment I snap the trap."

"What would you do to her?"

"I would send her somewhere that you could never find her."

"I would tear apart Hogwarts stone by stone if I needed to."

"Perhaps but would you be able to find her if she were lost in time?"

"Severus and I would find her no matter where or when she was."

"Shall we bet on it?"

"Albus." Tom said warningly.

"Let's start a little game. You hide her and when I find her I will send her through time. Then, you can find her. Who do you think will win?"

"I will tear out your heart if you touch her."

"Those are quite the high stakes, Tom. Very well. Let the game commence." Dumbledore left Tom staring murderously at the spot that the Headmaster had just abandoned. The fear in his chest clenched around his heart, strangling any hope of this ending well. Tom knew that it would take just one mistake. Just one touch from Dumbledore holding a time turner to lose her. How was he going to protect her from this?

Taking a moment to collect himself, Tom apparated back to the cottage where Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sleeping in the living room. Ron was sprawled out on the floor and Harry had taken the couch. Hermione was slumped over the table, her cheek pressed into a stack of parchment.

"Hermione, Love." Tom murmured shaking her shoulder. He knew that she hadn't been getting enough sleep. She was so worried about Severus. It came as no surprise when even the shaking had failed to wake her. He picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms as he moved them into their shared room. He laid her on the bed and wandlessly changed her into his shirt that she wore at nights. He smoothed her hair from her face and pulled the covers to her shoulders.

He slowly disrobed, hanging his heavy but drenched clothes out to dry. He slipped into bed next to her and pulled her body close, his mind refusing to rest. Maybe it would be best if he left. He wouldn't submit to a trial, obviously. He huffed into her hair, a self-deprecating smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. He could leave England and make a new name for himself somewhere else. It wasn't like he had any family. His Death Eaters were mostly mindless sycophants, he no longer burned to destroy Potter, no longer did he desire the broken world he was to create. He would be happy hiding in the cottage with Hermione for the rest of their lives.

She was young though. She hasn't experienced the thrills and wonders of a full and exciting life. She would want children. Merlin, children. His eyes glazed for a moment as he imagined Hermione round with their child. It was a future that he had fantasized about several times since she was bound to him. He immediately paled. Any child of theirs would end up at Hogwarts. Another Riddle to stand and take the vitriol cast by all of the houses. Their child wouldn't have the opportunity to start anew as he did. His children would be vilified. They could never attend Hogwarts.

He dragged himself out of his self-made pity party. He was not a man without skills. Once upon a time, he had held the pureblooded society by the ballocks. If he were so inclined to stay here with Hermione, he would have to convince the world that their children should have a place in it. It would be a long, hard road but he could do it. For her.

Snape was so damn lucky. People didn't expect him to charm them. They accepted that he was a nasty bastard. His children would be afforded the same chance as anyone else. In the end, it was Hermione's choice as he so brazenly told Dumbledore earlier in the evening. Until she said so, he was on for the entire ride.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was frantic. She was searching the room and her trunk for a book that she needed to reference. It was one of the rarer copies of Hogwarts: A History. She vaguely remembered a reference to a lower level of dungeons that might not have ever made it onto the Marauders Map. She couldn't remember what she did with it and hoped that it hadn't been left behind in Tom's haste to grab their things and leave the castle.

She threw her school robes out of the trunk and only paused at the disproportionate sound they made when they hit the floor. Clothes don't usually sound as if there were bricks inside the pockets. She quickly rummaged in the pockets of the discarded robes and drew out a small bit of parchment and a small box.

The parchment was obviously scrap, Severus had written and crossed so many things out it was hard to see what was left. Her eyes grew wide as she read the only four words left untouched.

Love you, marry me?

Looking closer at the crossed-out portions, she noticed there was many beginnings to a letter to her. She didn't think she was supposed to have seen it at all. She gulped and with trembling hands lifted the lid on the box. Another parchment laid folded on top of a tiny box.

 _Hermione,_

 _I don't know if I will be able to give this to you and watch you open it but here is to hoping. I love you and I want to marry you. Before you decide, I must tell you a few things._

 _First, I still love Lily but not in the way you may think. She was my first friend, my very best friend for my formative years. I thought it was love. However, it was an unrequited, obsessive kind that destroyed me day by day. On top of that, I was the one who gave the Dark Lord the prophecy. I killed her. Now, I know you and you are probably thinking that it wasn't my fault, that I didn't know that she would be targeted but you forget that I knew somebody would be and yet I still passed it on. There is a point in everyone's life where they reach the age of accountability. I had already passed that point. I was no longer a boy who didn't know what he was doing. I was a man, foolish as I was, who knowingly did horrible things in the name of blood purity. That is how much I hated my enemies and wanted power for myself._

 _When you used me to bait Tom, I came alive. I have realized that I have been watching you for the last year or so, wondering, hoping that after the war we could become something more. Suppressing every thought until I no longer had to bow before my masters. Now that I finally have a chance to catch you, I don't want it to pass me by. I have a feeling that you will have to flee the school with Tom at some point and I hope that you will no longer be bound to him by then. If you are reading this, you can assume I am unable to propose to you properly._

 _A large part of me wants to wait until I can get down on my knee in front of you and the other, the selfish part, wants me to claim you as mine immediately._

 _The last thing I need you to consider is this, will you truly be happy with both Tom and me? I need you to really think about it before you choose. I know that you want to get your revenge and save the world but we can find another way that doesn't include another marriage of convenience. I will support you in whatever you choose._

 _If by some miracle, you still want to marry me by the end of this letter, slide my ring on your finger. It will enact our engagement that only you or I can end, either by choice or death._

 _Forever yours,_

 _-Severus_

Hermione blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears that gathered in her eyes. She did not deserve him. Severus was so willing to give her a choice, to back off even if it meant living once more in pain with an unrequited love. Her stomach rolled at the thought of him alone for the rest of his life. She was a selfish woman and knew that she could never let either of them go.

She opened the tiny box to see a beautiful ring that looked like the vines of a creeping rose. The ring itself was meant to be worn around another ring. As she slid the ring on her finger she watched as the two rings melded into one, the result was a stunning piece that screamed her esteemed position in the eyes of her men. She stared at them for a moment.

"Oh, Severus. I would love to marry you too. I don't think there is anyone in the whole world that could make me as happy as you and Tom. Even without the war I would still want you, I believe. I will spend the rest of my life cherishing both you and Tom. I swear it." Hermione whispered to her rings. Tears glittering on her lashes. The book now thoroughly forgotten.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Severus stood in front of the Headmaster diligently occluding. This was not the man that he had been working for all of these years against Voldemort. He secretly watched the old man out of the corner of his eye and wondered at the change. Severus had a hard time believing that the once brilliant Albus Dumbledore was the man who stood before him now.

A shudder rolled over him as a wave of magic hit him. It felt so right, so completely perfect that he drank in the protective feel of it. The love was a physical caress against his yearning soul and for once he didn't hurt. The longing for a long dead woman was gone as the promise wrapped around him. He knew what it was, what it meant but he was completely flummoxed as to what was happening. He had kept the Prince ring in his vault for most of his life. It was a gift from his great-grandmother to his mother upon her marriage to Tobias Snape. She was the only witness from his mother's side to attend the small chapel wedding held in Cokeworth. On Eileen's death bed, she handed the ring to him, to place on the woman that he would love until the day he died.

Severus came back to the moment and focused on Dumbledore.

"I need you to go check out Grimmauld Place and make sure everything is safe to return it to Harry Potter." Albus was seemingly unaware of the new magic that bound his spymaster.

"I will go today. I have to stop in Diagon Alley for some potion supplies anyway."

"Fantastic." Dumbledore nodded and walked away leaving Snape to head out of the castle and apparate.

Severus was still experiencing aftershocks of the binding magical contract that he had entered into. He had his suspicions about the cause. He knew that this type of magic was a betrothal. He stalked into Gringotts. His first priority was to make sure that the ring was still safely ensconced in the impenetrable bank.

As he rode down the shaft on the tiny cart he wondered at how nothing really changed in all the months that he didn't remember. Either that or Dumbledore was expending a lot of effort to make it appear that way.

The moment he entered the vault, he knew. The ring was not there. However, he was compelled to take a thick envelope and upon opening it, became even more confused. Since when could he read and write Farsi? It would take quite a bit of time to translate the whole of it.

Thinking it was something to address at a later time, Snape moved to set it back down amongst his gold but at the last minute he changed his mind, pushing it into an inner pocket of his voluminous robes.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

All week, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns sitting under the cloak and staking out Grimmauld Place. It was their hope that Snape would have to come to the former Order headquarters for whatever reason and they wanted to be there when he did. Tom was off doing whatever former Dark Lords did to secure the loyalties of his followers.

It was freezing and Hermione had been sitting in the same spot for hours. Her fingers were numb, her leg had fallen asleep, and she was pretty sure her curls were now purely icicles that tinkled whenever she moved her head. She dared not use any warming charms, hoping not to trigger any warning of Dumbledore's that he might have put around the property. It had been a lousy morning and a worse afternoon. It was so cold that she feared she would have to abandon her stake-out and head back to the Weasley's for some of Molly's Onion soup. She was nearly salivating at the thought of warm crusty bread and the beefy broth that was sweetened with home grown onions.

All thoughts of food melted away as she watched a figure resplendent in black from his chin to his feet entered the former Order Headquarters. There he was, her Severus. She waited for a few seconds drinking in the sight of him and memories of their last moments together swam before her eyes. She could even remember the feel of his body against hers as he pulled her into him and plundered her mouth right before she stepped through the floo at Hogwarts to go into his personal lab. Merlin, how she missed him.

Hermione watched as he entered Grimmauld Place and after praying to multiple deities, followed. She was quiet but not undetectable. Her footfalls landed softly in the hall behind him. He gave no indication that he had heard anything when he whirled around but he held his wand in a tight and formidable grip.

"Who is there?" He demanded.

Hermione took a deep breath and allowed the cloak to slither to her feet.

"You're alive." He gasped.

"Severus." Her heart and relief was in her eyes. "I have been waiting for you here for a whole week. I thought…" She trailed off. "I thought Dumbledore was hurting you or had bound you to the castle. I was so worried. Both Tom and I nearly stormed Hogwarts for you."

"Tom? The Dark Lord?"" He asked.

"Oh God, what did he do to you, Love?" She asked as she raised her hand to cup his face. He flinched from her cold appendage before taking it between his own. Smoothly warming them with a gentle rub. He pressed her fingers to his cheek. "How do you remember this? Me?" she asked wonderingly.

"I don't remember but I have this feeling, its pulling me to you. Besides, it's the first time my stomach has stopped swirling since I learned of your death yesterday." His dark eyes studied hers. "Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"At the final battle, you were working with the teachers to protect the students who fought on the grounds of Hogwarts. Tom was defeated. He was on his knees waiting for Dumbledore to kill him or restrain him or whatever. Tom was magically depleted and was bound tightly by the Headmaster. That is when the Ministry came in. They used the _debitum ligare_ on him, on me."

"You're bonded to the Dark Lord? Then how is this possible?" He asked angrily as he gestured between them.

"You saved me multiple times. I used you to piss off Tom in the beginning. I had told him that I was in love with you. At the time that wasn't true but you allowed it. You covered for me. We made a deal that was mutually beneficial and then you fell in love with me. But, I could only see him. The bond prevented anything else. I was his, totally and completely. Then he broke the bond. You are the one who told Harry how. You even healed Tom after. Then you made your play for me.

Tom and I are in love just as much as I am in love with you. The three of us were planning to join in a marital bond. I don't know how you and Tom finally settled your differences but you did. Would you like to see?" Hermione asked.

"Are you asking if I want to use Legilimency on you?"

"I am giving you permission. I trust you implicitly."

There it was. Thought Snape. The whole reason he probably fell for her so hard. She looked at him as if he held all of the answers to the world. That he was the only man alive that could give her what she needed. In that moment, he knew that he didn't need the memories to realize that he was in love with her too. No, he was already falling again. He could feel it. He looked into her eyes, searching them for anything that might make him regret doing this but only found acceptance and love.

He raised his wand, his eyes piercing through her soul.

"Stupify."

A red light flashed in the room, hitting Snape square in the chest. Hermione whirled on the balls of her feet and aimed her wand at the place she thought the disembodied voice may have come from.

Within moments she was on the floor, wrapped in confining ropes, followed by a silencing charm. She glared angrily up at the Headmaster as he let his disillusionment charm drop.

"You have a choice, Hermione." Dumbledore began. "You can continue to fight me and lose Severus, permanently or you can accept my gift."

Hermione stopped struggling long enough to throw him major side eye.

"This gift is a time turner. Its special. Do you want to know why?"

Hermione nodded sharply, curiosity swirling in her dark eyes.

"It is special because it is a little creation of mine that I had been tinkering with for the last fifty years or so. We are going to play a game. This time turner is preprogrammed with many destinations. The trigger for activation is Tom's current magical signature. When he finds you, this time turner will detect him and move you again. He has to get you before it steals you away again. Tricky thing that would be, to hide a magical signature." he chuckled at his own brilliance. "So, my dear, which is it? Our little game or say good-bye to Severus?" With a flick of his wrist he lifted the silencing charm on her.

"You are bat shit crazy! This isn't a game. Don't threaten me with Severus' life!"

"I am not threatening you. I am merely telling you the consequences of your action or inaction."

"So, that is how it's going to be? Fine. So be it. Tom is clever. I am sure he will be able to find me but if I agree to this game, we are going to make a wager."

"Illicit gambling and not even out of school yet? Tut. Tut." He twinkled at her. She glowered unamused. "What would you like to wager then."

"A wizard's vow that if Tom wins, you retire. I don't just mean from politics and Hogwarts, I also mean you leave your influence and contacts behind and settle permanently into obscurity. Buy a cottage and disappear. I want you to leave us alone and restore Severus' memories."

"If I win?"

"We will do the same."

"We?"

"Tom, Severus, and I."

"No. You can't have Severus."

"He's not a bloody toy to be passed around."

"I have just had the most marvelous idea. Why don't we send Severus to find you as well? To make it fun, we will keep his memories locked away and not tell him why we are sending him back in time. He can't go as his current self though, perhaps I will polyjuice him. So, you won't know who he is either. What great fun this is going to be." Dumbledore clapped his hands together with an expression of childish happiness on his face.

"You are completely mad." Hermione cried.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Severus' unconscious body.

"It is your choice."

"I need some time to think this through."

"No. This is a one-time offer given right now. If you leave Grimmauld, the offer is off the table."

"How will Tom know that I am even gone?" She asked horrified.

"I will let Tom know."

"I don't trust you."

"We can tell him together. He can even watch as you go." He twinkled at her.

"Fawkes," He summoned. "I need a feather to send this bit of parchment to Tom Riddle."

The beautiful phoenix preened his feathers and drew out a dorsal wing feather with his beak.

"Thank you, old friend." He murmured to the bird. The phoenix stared at Dumbledore with his obsidian eyes. He squawked in what seemed like protest or indignation before taking flight once more. That was odd, Hermione thought.

After attaching the small bit of parchment to the feather, Dumbledore sent it off in a plume of flame.

"What was that?" She asked in curiosity.

"I invited him into Grimmauld Place. I am, after all, it's secret keeper."

Hermione glared at Dumbledore as he moved further into the house, moving Snape to the couch in the library.

"This is probably the best idea I have ever had!" He sing-songed. Hermione's brow wrinkled as if working out a great and terrifying puzzle. There was just something off about Albus Dumbledore that she couldn't quite put her finger on.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **Also, I want to thank you all for your patience!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Mystery of Time**

Tom was sitting on his throne at Malfoy Manor being attended to by his sycophants when a flaming feather appeared in front of him. He took the small parchment that was rolled around the shaft and set the feather aside. Phoenix feathers were rare and he wouldn't waste the opportunity to turn it into a gift for Hermione. She would love a phoenix quill.

As he read the missive his brows raised with incredulousness.

"My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked boldly.

"It is a message from Albus Dumbledore inviting me to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." He murmured thoughtfully. "Interesting." He paused looking down at the wand he had acquired from Dumbledore all of those months ago outside the Ministry and frowned. He was caressing the wood with tender fingers. "Rosier."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Everyone else, leave us." Tom said coldly, still staring at his wand. There was a rumbling of respectful goodbyes as they filed out. Only Rosier remained on his knees in front of him. Once he was assured that they were absolutely alone, he turned his hardened gaze to Rosier. "I have a task for you. It must be done quickly and with the utmost secrecy. If I hear even one utterance of this from a mouth other than yours, I will destroy you and your whole entire family. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Listen well."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The moment Tom walked into the Library of Grimmauld Place, he knew that it would only take one wrong move to lose the only person he ever truly cared about. Snape Laid unconscious on a sofa, Hermione was seated on a damask wing-back next to him, and Dumbledore was standing behind her. His hand was cradling a time turner in which the chain was already wrapped around Hermione's neck. She sat rigid, her teeth clenched in rage.

"Tom," Dumbledore smiled at him in the same manner as a cat who finally caught the canary. "I am so pleased You could find the time to join us."

"I couldn't pass up an invitation into the nearly impenetrable Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Especially, if it involves Hermione and Severus."

"Do you remember our little wager from the other night?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"We do not need to involve her in this." A tick fluttered in Tom's jaw as he clenched and unclenched his teeth.

"Au contraire," the cunning ancient wizard smoothly replied. "It is too late not to involve her, she is in the center of everything. She is my only leverage against you. I think we should play a game. Find her and bring her back and you win. Oh, and Tom, you will have to fight against Severus. Time will not be your only opponent."

"Albus," Tom raised his hands palms out, moving forward slowly as if Dumbledore were a wild animal. "Let's talk about this."

"I am done talking. Time after time, Hermione or you have gotten the better of me and I cannot let it go on any farther. Finally, all of my carefully thought out plans will come to fruition."

Tom took another step in the room, his heart hammering with fear in his chest. His hands itched to grab her and run but knew the moment he made a move she would be gone and he would spend the rest of his life hunting her down. That didn't even include the fact that Snape was there, unconscious. His ally couldn't be left in the grip of a mad man that may or may not…. He couldn't even afford to think of his suspicions. After all, Dumbledore was a renown Legilimens. As brilliant as he, himself was skilled in that area, he dared not take the chance.

He needed time. The irony of the situation did not escape him as he kept a sharp eye on his opponent and his beloved. If he could just wait for a word from Rosier. No. He could see the gleam in Dumbledore's eyes as his fingers started to fiddle with the time turner.

"Hermione already knows the rules. You are going to have to find her to ask about them. But I don't want to let you walk away with at least one little morsel of a clue. I have pre-programmed this for specific periods which I think you would find most enlightening. Happy hunting." He said as he released the time turner, setting it into motion.

Tom watched with horrified realization as Hermione leapt on top of Severus and looped the long golden chain around him as well. One second she was there and the next they were both gone. His heart was in his throat but understanding flooded him. Whatever nefarious plots Dumbledore had intended for Snape had been averted by her capture of one of her wizards. That also meant that she had a powerful ally as long as she could awaken him whenever they landed.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

It was dark and cold, a place where his breath froze in the air. His teeth were chattering and his threadbare robe hung on his starved body. He was shivering, partly in anger but mostly just because of the cold. He had a lot of time to think about things. His fury was the only thing that kept him hopeful, that kept him alive. To be honest he never thought this would happen, not to him.

There had been a moment during the last visit that peaked his interest. His jailer was no longer the carrier of the Elder wand. His shrewd eyes had narrowed and his hope had soared. Perhaps he wouldn't spend the rest of his life sleeping on the freezing stones of his prison. It was the one time in his entire life that he hoped and prayed that Tom Riddle was truly Hermione's. He was counting on her living up to her unofficial title as the most brilliant witch of the age.

He lifted his long bony hand and inspected the fingernails that were jagged and bloody, a small ribbon was wrapped tightly around his wrist. He sighed at the state of his hands but started scratching another notch in the stone anyway. It is the only thing that kept him sane most of the time, the counting of the days of his imprisonment. Once done, he pulled his knees to his chest, silently bemoaning his hairless state. Had he been left with the dignity of even shortened hair he would have rejoiced. He had never really thought about this place, just that it held one of the most horrific wizards of all time. Maybe if he had campaigned for better treatment, he wouldn't be in this mess. Then again, it was his own foolishness that brought him here. He was surely paying for all of things in his life he was most ashamed. He looked out of the high window only to get a peek of the moon and sank once again into the nightmares of his regrets.

The rusty iron door squealed its resistance as it was pushed open. The man looked up into the bright light of a 'lumos'. He savored the feel of magic as it swirled around him. He had been cut off for too long.

"Dear Merlin!" A rough voice uttered. "He was right. Should have fucking known." The man kneeled next to him and a heavy abrasive wool cloak settled around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" The prisoner asked, bringing his bloody fingers to the man's face, feeling only stubble. He was starting to worry as his eyes didn't adjust well to the light. He was still mildly blinded.

"Rosier." The heavy male voice broke in the middle. "And I am going to get you out of here."

"No! It has to be Tom! Only Tom!" The prisoner shrank back in fear. He knew only too well the repercussions of trying to flee his prison. It wasn't the stone fortifications that had held him here. Eventually he would have escaped if that was the case. No, he was held by something much more powerful and terrifying than that. He ran his torn fingers lightly on the silk ribbon on his wrist.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione and Severus landed with a small pop on the floor of the Grimmauld Place library.

"Enervate." Hermione murmured, pointing her wand at Severus' chest. As his eyelids fluttered, she sat back on her haunches and sighed with relief. She smiled gently down at him as he stared up at her with his dark brown eyes. Hermione studied his face. She never realized how long his lashes were. They could make any girl jealous. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been struck by lightning." He mumbled as he sat up, grinding the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Where are we?"

Hermione looked around noticing for the first time how clean the place appeared to be.

"We are still in Grimmauld Place but I don't know when. If I had to guess, I would say we went back in time by more than fifteen years."

"Time traveler's then. I did wonder how it was possible for two people to get passed my wards." A deep male voice interrupted from across the room.

Hermione whipped her head around and stared up into the face of a very intrigued young man. He was in his late teens or early twenties but was definitely too old to be of Hogwarts age. He stepped into the room, one hand in his trouser pocket and the other he held out to Hermione, in a gentlemanly gesture to help her up. She took it with a smile, studying his face so that she could place that familiar feeling he evoked.

"Orion Black, at your service." He lifted the hand he still had in his to his lips, pausing only to notice the ring on her finger before laying a kiss on the back. His devil may care attitude was so much like Sirius' that it wasn't even funny. Hermione stood for a moment stunned. She blinked rapidly before pulling her hand out of his grasp. Instead of offending him, he seemed to smirk more deeply if that was even possible.

"I am Hermione and this is Severus. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black."

"Call me Orion. No surnames?"

"I think it would be best if we withheld that information." Hermione murmured. She averted her eyes and watched as Snape noticed the ring on her finger.

"Intriguing." Orion drawled.

Snape reached up and grabbed her hand and brought it right down to his face. His head snapped up as his startled gaze met hers.

"We need to talk." He growled at her.

"and we will. Later." She whispered to him before turning back to their new host. "Could you tell us the date?"

"1946."

"What was going on in 1946?" Hermione muttered to herself.

"I think the better question is why you wanted to come here." Orion said.

"Want had nothing to do with it but essentially they are the same question. Why 1946?" Hermione began to pace. Severus got to his feet with a groan. He kept a sharp eye on Orion, hating the man that raised Sirius from the get go. It shouldn't have been a surprise to find that they were sizing each other up.

"Are you married?" Hermione asked suddenly. Orion grinned and leaned lazily against the door frame again in the same manner as when he interrupted them.

"Not yet, Darling. But if you are trying to gauge my availability, I would be more than happy to accommodate your wish to get to know me better."

"God! You are just like him." She muttered. Severus knew that one of those rings was his and even though he didn't know why his former student was wearing the prince ring, she was still his. He was a possessive man and glowered menacingly at Black who immediately widened his irritating smirk even more. Severus, absolutely without reservation, hated the rich, pureblooded sect. They would forever be pains in his arse.

"There is nothing for it. I think we need to go see Tom." Hermione said to Snape.

"Are you mad, woman? He doesn't know who you are here. He is just as likely to kill you as anything."

"Dumbledore said that the time turner was keyed to Tom's current magical signature. That means I will be able to approach him in this time."

"But why would you want to?" Severus grumbled.

"Because he is the only one who fix this. You may not realize this Severus but we are both up shit creek together."

"Why don't you just take the damn thing off and wait for Tom here?"

"It won't go over my head. Dumbledore already told me that it would be impossible for me or anyone else to remove it. Unless he does it himself of Tom successfully brings me back to our time."

"You are just going to take his word for it?"

"Obviously not! I can't physically remove it. Do you have a better idea to get me out of this necklace, oh, wise one?"

They stared at each other stubbornly. Both jumping as Orion, who had been forgotten, cleared his throat.

"Can I be of any help?" Orion asked as he narrowed his gaze at the newcomers.

"Do you know where I can find Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Meanwhile, back in the present…

Tom shook with fury as he watched Hermione and Severus disappear in front of his eyes. He allowed himself one moment to process before he let the first spell leave the tip of his wand. Even as ancient as the man was, he was a damn good duelist.

The foundation groaned and shook under the barrage of spells that flew back and forth.

"If you ever want to have her back," Dumbledore taunted. "you better get started on finding her. She will never come back to this time unless you bring her."

All of the spell casting stopped as both men stared at each other.

"I will tear you, limb from limb when this is over and present your head to Hermione and Severus as a wedding gift."

"That is assuming of course that you even find her."

Tom smirked lazily.

"I have no doubt that I will find her."

Dumbledore smiled in the utterly maddening way of his as he watched Tom walk out of the library, his gaze covetously glued to the Elder wand.

The moment Tom was clear of the wards that surrounded Grimmauld Place, an echo resounded from one of his followers. A summoning. After feeling out who exactly had the balls to summon him, he apparated grimly into a small neglected kitchen that was overlaid in two years' worth of dust.

"My Lord, it is much worse than we feared." Rosier murmured quietly. "It is as you said but we still got it all wrong. Lucius was right about the artifact but completely wrong as to the recipient. It was never meant for Hermione."

"Merlin's balls! For once I would like something to go my way."

"There is more."

Tom gave him a look that should have sent chills up Rosier's spine.

"He says he needs you, only you."

"Fucking hell." Tom ground his teeth together. "Hermione is going to have to wait."

"There is one more thing."

"Spit it the fuck out, Rosier!"

"The guards were talking and _he_ plans on going there tonight or tomorrow to set up new wards. Wards specifically designed to keep you out. They were talking about it because they thought it was funny that they weren't allowed to let you in, of all people. It seemed to amuse them that you were not to be a prisoner."

"He knew I was looking into this or at least feared it. That is why he sent Hermione to the past. He needed me out of the way so that he could make sure I could never free his prisoner. For the love of Morgana! He is one crafty bastard, I will give him that. But he has completely underestimated Hermione." Tom answered a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he thought about his fearsome wife.

Tom walked out of the neglected house and into the back garden. He turned around to stare at the building as he waited for Rosier to join him.

"What is so special about this place?" Rosier mumbled as he stumbled over an overgrown rosebush.

"This is Hermione's childhood home. Her parents are living somewhere without their memories of her and I don't know if that is a blessing or a curse."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione and Severus stood outside of Borgin and Burke's. Orion was already in the doorway impatiently holding it open.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved down the nausea that rolled in her stomach. The moment she stepped over the threshold, she could feel Tom. Her whole body was magnetized to him and she couldn't understand why. There bond had already been broken.

Tom waited behind the counter politely, his brow arched at Orion.

"I am going to assume," Orion drawled in amusement. "that you already know Tom."

Tom narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know either one of them." He protested.

"Not yet but you will." Hermione told him. She moved up to the counter and looked up into the face that was a younger version of the man she was technically still married to.

"What is this going to do to the timeline." Snape grumbled.

"Hush! It cannot be helped. Only Tom can end this stupid game of Dumbledore's."

"Dumbledore?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Do you have somewhere that we can talk privately?" She demanded.

"It's about time for my lunch break anyway. Caracticus," He yelled to the back of the shop. "I'm taking off. I will be back in an hour."

"Off with you then and quit hollering in my store. You will scare off the clientele."

Tom rolled his eyes and gestured for the group to follow him. He leaned closer to Hermione.

"You are either very brave or very stupid to follow me wherever I go."

"Don't I know it." She mumbled, earning a quiet chuckle in response.

Once they reached the apparition point, Tom grabbed Hermione's arm and allowed her a moment to thread her fingers with Severus'. Orion watched with furious eyes as they left him there in Diagon Alley.

They materialized outside of a quaint cottage. For one moment, Hermione thought it was _the_ cottage but after a closer look decided that it was just a fantastic copy. There were none of the incredible wards that she remembered. Hermione and Severus followed Tom into the cottage and took a seat where he indicated.

"I take it you both are time travelers with the way Orion was acting and the seemingly nonsensical things you two were discussing. Tell me everything." He commanded. Snape snorted and looked around, ignoring Tom completely and Hermione was staring into the cold familiar face. She could feel his broken soul reach for her. She could feel it as it tried to twine with hers. It caught her off guard as the bond had been made and broken by his older self. It shouldn't make any difference now. She knew he was a cold-hearted bastard and murderer in this time. Although, she figured he had not yet made a third and fourth Horcrux yet.

"I will tell you what you need to know," Hermione qualified. "and no more."

"We are going to all die." Snape mumbled to himself.

"You are so dramatic, Severus." Hermione whispered. "He is not going to kill us."

"Right, because you know him so well." Snape barked quietly.

"Actually, I do." Hermione said a bit louder, causing both men to raise their eyebrows to their hairline. Tom, of course, missed nothing of their exchange.

"Anytime you are ready." Came Tom's acerbic reply.

"Dumbledore wants to separate us. He is baiting the older you into action but the thing is, the time turner will recognize your current magical signature. Once it is triggered, it will send me to another time period. It is a cat and mouse game in which you chase me across time. Now, I know that Dumbledore is up to something. He is too much of a manipulator not to be. With that in mind, I believe that he either wants you or me or even both of us out of the picture until he can do whatever it is he is planning. Since I have not yet encountered you from our time, I can only guess that he is making sure that Dumbledore's plans go unfulfilled."

"Why would I chase you?"

"Because I am your wife." Hermione looked around. "You know, this cottage looks incredibly like the one you have hidden away. Even the decorations are the same. I guess you must have enjoyed staying here. I wonder… is the garden just as magical here as in the one you have in the future?"

He met her eyes for several moments before ripping his gaze away in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You are one hell of an Occlumens." He responded.

Severus snorted in amusement while Hermione glared at the side of his averted face before turning back to Tom.

"I have had absolutely no training in the skill. You never could read me, although, theoretically my mind should be like softened butter to enter."

"It is." Snape confirmed.

"Then I can only assume that our marriage bond protected me from you. I am not sure why I can still feel it or why it still protects me. I would love to go to the library."

"Swot." Snape accused affectionately.

"Marriage bond? What kind?" Tom asked, leaning forward in his seat as he ignored Severus.

"Well, it is a long story."

"I have time."

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

With a flick of his wand a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink pot glided over to him. He quickly scratched out a message and with another flick it disappeared.

"Now, we have all the time in the world."

"What was that?" Hermione asked, eyes bright with the discovery of magic she wasn't sure she knew.

"I sent a message to Burke letting him know that I needed a few days off."

"You didn't use an owl."

"No, I sent it to the shop. It landed right in front of the old man on his desk."

"Yes. Of course, that would work. To summon something, like a chair, you have to know where it is. The same thing for vanishing. You must know where you send it. It makes perfect sense."

"Let's get back on track, shall we?" Tom rumbled.

"Our bond was forced on us by the Minister of Magic. They used the Romeo and Juliet bond. I may have disbanded the Wizengamot and named myself queen in my anger." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Looking back on it, you were awfully accommodating. You didn't struggle or fight when they chose me. You also agreed to my every demand for the unbreakable vow when I broke you out of Azkaban. It makes perfect sense now. You knew that you would be bonded to me."

"You broke me out of Azkaban?"

"It wasn't that hard."

Snape laughed at the look on Tom's face.

"And the Dementors just let you walk out of there?" Tom demanded incredulously.

"Not only did they let me walk out with you, they bowed to me while I was doing it."

Tom's eyes lit up with fascination and greed.

"Indeed."

"Yes."

"The reason that Dumbledore is against you, is because you are mine?"

"That is one of the reasons. I also humiliated him several times."

He sat back in his chair and lounged, watching her with his calculating eyes. He brought a single fingertip to his lips as he absently traced the bottom.

"That didn't take very long to explain."

"I guess it seemed more complicated in my head." Hermione murmured, her cheeks pinking with embarrassment.

"And him? Where does he come into play?" Tom gestured to Snape.

"He," She began but trailed off as she thought of what exactly she should say. She was wearing both of their rings. She knew that Severus had some idea of what that meant but his memories were gone and she had yet to talk to him. She also knew that Tom disliked it when she fell for Snape but she was sure she wouldn't have survived life in Hogwarts those last few months without him. "He is important. To both of us."

"What do you want from me?" Tom asked, the greed still filled his eyes as they pinned Hermione.

"Can you break the presets on this time turner so that we can go back to our time?"

"What if I want to keep you here with me?"

"That would be absolutely devastating to the timeline. There is no bloody way that you could convince me to stay here."

"None?" He purred as he unfolded his body from his seat and moved in front of her, using his arms to cage her in. Hermione swallowed, her eyes wide. Heat began pooling in her stomach as he moved closer, his lips only a hairs breadth away. The air around them seemed to electrify. Throwing caution into the wind, Hermione moved the last inch and captured his surprised lips with her own. She moved her hand up to his face, caressing him softly.

"You are not him. Not yet." She murmured softly to him as she pulled back, leaving Tom stunned. "I miss the man that you will become."

"Will you help us?" Snape snarled. Tom lazily sized him up and smirked as he pulled away from Hermione. Her hands landed in her lap with a quiet plop.

"Jealous?"

Snape's only answer was to thread his fingers with hers and set their twined hands on his lap. His dark eyes a challenge to the fearsome Lord Voldemort.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Greatest Con**

The next morning, Severus walked out of the bedroom to find Hermione straddling Tom's lap, his concentration fully on the time turner in his hands. Tom was quietly mumbling to himself, his brows were pulled together in complete absorption. Hermione smiled at Severus as he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the unsettling sight.

"Good morning, Severus!" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Morning," he mumbled as he moved into the kitchen. He poured himself a large cup of coffee and a piece of toast before settling at the small table. He was sitting, facing the two of them, Hermione's back to him. Every once in a while, Tom would glance up and smirk at Severus.

Severus watched as Tom reached up and moved Hermione's hair off of one of her shoulders, his fingers lingering on her skin, and his eyes locked with Snape's. Snape grit his teeth as he tried to ignore the territorial feelings that Riddle was bringing out of him. He was not going to tear her off of Tom's lap like he truly wanted to. At least, not until he figured out why he had such profound feelings for Hermione.

That was something that constantly preyed on his mind. He knew that he had lost a great deal of memories and he suspected that Dumbledore was the man who did it. Knowing that didn't give him much consolation but he had seen the way Hermione had looked at him when they were busy or if she just came to a major conclusion. Her eyes would light up and search him out as if his opinion truly mattered to her. It was incomprehensible to him. After all of the abuse he had subjected her to in his classroom… how could she ever look at him like that? He was flabbergasted.

His eyes traveled her form as she straddled Tom. Her back was arched, her waist slender, her thighs… perfect. Any man would have to be blind to miss how beguiling her body was and as alluring as it was, her mind attracted him even more. She was brilliant, even if he spent the greater part of her childhood putting her down. That was about his safety and hers. Although, he realized he was needlessly harsh several times over the course of those years, especially when he began to notice how interesting she would probably grow up to be. It was a defense mechanism, he supposed.

"Any luck?" He asked. He needed to get out of his own head. Letting his mind run in circles wasn't doing anyone any good.

"I have a few ideas." Tom said. "Although, I don't recognize Dumbledore's magical signature. He must have really changed in the future."

Severus nodded and moved to go outside, Hermione's curious gaze compelled him to answer her unspoken question. Perhaps it was because she didn't ask and probably wouldn't have asked him where he was going but he felt he should alleviate her curiosity. The fact that she would wonder and worry for him at all was a heady feeling for him.

"I'm just going outside. Join me when you are finished." He muttered before he moved out the door. He glimpsed back just long enough to catch the happiness that sparkled in her eyes as she watched him leave.

He was in a normal garden, nothing special to it. The shrubbery was overgrown and the flowerbeds were full of weeds. He took a seat on the bench by the small stream and pulled out the mysterious letter that he had taken from his vault.

Studying the pages, he began to notice something strange with them. They were indeed written in Farsi or something like it. However; interspersed throughout the letter were strange symbols that triggered something in his mind. They were unordered magical runes. Protection, binding, remembering, forgetting, and a rune he wasn't familiar with. It looked as if he left himself a way to protect his mind but he needed to know the last rune before he would trigger them. After all, Dumbledore could have easily had it placed in his vault for him to find. Maybe the final rune wiped his mind of any and all protections he had laid on it.

Severus had no idea how long he had sat out in the garden, studying his letter when Hermione sat beside him. She leaned into his body and used his as support as if they were lovers. At first, he stiffened, wanting to hide the letter from her but then decided that he would trust her. The ring she bore tied them into a betrothal covenant. A woman who would wear his ring- no, a woman he would give _that_ ring to would never be untrustworthy to him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

"I found this in my vault. It was a letter addressed by me, to me. It may or may not be written in Farsi but the most interesting part is that there are runes strategically placed throughout the whole document." He pointed them out, running his finger lightly on the parchment. "All of these, I know. But this one…" he trailed off and shook his head. "this one is a mystery to me. I have never seen it."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at the rune he indicated.

"Oh, that is clever, Severus!" She said smirking. "May I?" She indicated her desire to take the letter.

"By all means."

"You must have put a lot of effort into this spell and to make sure that it was subtle enough that Dumbledore would never think twice about it and yet make it irresistible to you. This last rune is an attraction rune. Not to find love or companionship but like a magnet. The subtle changes of it indicate that it should attract the writer of the letter. That would be you. I believe that if you trigger this spell that you will get your memories back. Although, I couldn't say if it would be immediate or over time. That is probably determined by the way you originally cast the spell."

"If I am the writer," He began. "shouldn't I already know this rune?"

"You did a little rune researching when we disbanded the Wizengamot. There were some nasty spells that laid in wait for anyone who overthrew the governing body, even if they were corrupt. I had to stay at Hogwarts. Besides, you took care of the day to day running of the council. You are the Regent."

He nodded his head. It was much as he suspected although he did wonder how she knew about that particular rune if he had to research them. Did she research with him? Why did that thought make him hot under the collar?

"Oh, by the way, lunch is ready. I needed a break. My back is starting to hurt form sitting on Tom all morning."

"You are wearing my ring."

"Yes."

"And we are getting married."

"I would like to, if you still want to that is. But I don't want you to decide until you get your memories back."

"My ring is not the only one on your finger."

Hermione looked away, a small smile danced on her lips.

"True."

"You are already married to Tom? I heard you. You were bonded. How can we be anything other than friends?"

"Tom broke the bond unintentionally. It changed me, it changed us both but I learned something important that day. That I didn't want to let either of you go. I know it is selfish but then I thought, both you and Tom are powerful men. If you did not want this, want me, you would fight to the death to change it. You and Tom worked things out between you two but I have no idea what. Maybe you will be able to tell me someday. I am still married on paper to Tom, but it wasn't officiated, so it is only a technicality making both Tom and I free agents. He proposed to me a week or so ago with the intention of entering into a triad. Tom isn't the lost and torn boy that he is here. He healed his soul in the future and I believe he is a better man, if not a good one."

"A triad?"

"Yes." She confirmed. He shook his head, his forehead furrowed in contemplation.

"I would never agree to that. I am a possessive man and I don't think I could share."

"If you still feel that way after you regain your memories, I will respect your decision even if it kills me. I love you Severus but I can't leave Tom. I love him too."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Tom and Rosier stood on the rise that overlooked the stone fortress. It was cold, the wind tore through the many layers of wool and protective spells he had weaved over his person before they apparated to the unforgiving winter of the German countryside. It was a barren place, Nurmengard and as Tom stared at the prison, he knew that Grindlewald incarceration is what probably turned him mad. With a flick of his wrists, he felt the egglike sensation running down his head as he cast the strongest disillusionment charm in his arsenal. It wouldn't do to be caught now when they were so close.

The prison guards were lax, their only prisoner incapable of escape even if the doors were flung wide for him. They knew he could not leave despite the lack of restraints. It made them lazy and weak. It was obvious by their complete lack of care that they never noticed the breach in their security. Tom and Rosier didn't bother to move stealthily to the cell where they were headed, there was no one to hear them.

The door was unlocked and slightly cracked, much as it was for the last visit Rosier made. Tom pushed the heavy metal door open, noticing only that the rusty hinges screeched loud enough to wake the dead. He doubted the guards would come and check things out. He slowly moved into the room and flung small floating crystal orbs above their heads. He sent a nonverbal lumos to them and watched, satisfied as each orb glowed in turn. They lit the whole room with a soft, dim light. After being held in such a dark place for so long, he knew the eyes of the prisoner would be weak and sensitive.

"I never thought you would actually come, Tom. After all, you and I have quite the turbulent history together. I assumed you would have been satisfied with my imprisonment. To get me out of the picture without having to do anything. And yet, you are here."

"How long have you been here?" Tom asked. He ignored the baiting for the moment. He knew they would have a discussion and soon but first there were matters to be taken care of. The prisoner waved his hand in front of the wall he sat against.

Tom studied the wall covered in bloody stripes behind him.

"Months…" He muttered. "Maybe right after the battle at Hogwarts?"

"After the Ministry bound Hermione to you, I searched for a way to sever the bond. She deserved so much better than to be married to you. At the height of Grindlewald's power, he created a modified time turner that would take a person back to a particular point in time, even if was years. I thought by using this, I could prevent the use of that bond. The problem was that I needed a few calculations from Grindlewald. I should have waited because I was still mending from my wounds at the battle. You had landed a few spells on me that were mending, but I shouldn't have come until I was at full strength. The moment he had an opportunity, Grindlewald overpowered me."

"I don't need to ask you how he was able to leave without anyone knowing. The guards here are stupid and lazy."

"Grindlewalds men who had followed him during his rise to power. They weren't the notorious ones or they would have never been hired."

"How come they never let him out."

"They did. He made plans though, grand plans to come back into power. He was quite happy to tell me."

"How come you didn't escape then?"

"I was even more injured after he wrestled the Elder Wand from me. I was in no condition to leave. I received meals and was shorn on a regular basis. He had made polyjuice potion, a lot of it. Don't ask me why he stayed when he could have left. All I know is that he planned to take my life. He wanted to be the great Albus Dumbledore." He said self-deprecatingly. "As if that was a prize."

"Why me?" Tom asked. "We are and have always been enemies."

"He came not that long ago and mentioned that you had severed the bond from Hermione and yet you still loved her. I surmised there would only be one possible way for you to sever that bond. You are the only one who can help me because you are the only person alive who knows more about this, than anyone." He held up his wrist, the ribbon shining in the light.

"A horcrux." Tom muttered.

"It is not just a horcrux. It is a tether, a shackle to keep one person bound to one spot. If I could get it off, I would be free. The knot is a horcrux. It can only be destroyed by,"

"Fiendfyre and basilisk venom." Tom finished for him. "The first would kill you and the second… also could kill you or at least take your hand."

"If you are going to free me, then you need Harry Potter to bring the sword of Gryffindor. He must destroy the horcrux."

"And sever your hand in the process. He is not your biggest fan at the moment. Even if the current Dumbledore is actually Grindelwald, you still stole memories from him. I don't know if he would be willing."

"I never took memories from him."

"The Weasley twins saw you on the marauders map and Harry distinctly remembers you doing it."

"I never took memories from Harry."

"And yet you did not find it strange his reaction to Remis Lupin. I heard the whole tale. Hermione was absolutely furious with you."

"It must have been Grindelwald. He had access to polyjuice and I am sure he could have gotten my hair from somewhere."

"Except the map can't be fooled by polyjuice."

"I don't know how Grindelwald did it but I wouldn't have deprived Harry of good memories. What I had to ask him to do… he needed as many good memories as he could get to face the war against you. As for noticing that Harry didn't remember Lupin, Remis and I had many conferences over that very issue. We both were continually scanning him, looking for the reason. I would even occasionally scan him after he fell asleep, thinking that whatever was happening was taking place in his dormitory."

"Rosier."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Get Potter from the Weasleys and the sword from Hogwarts. Ask to see Minerva. She will get you what you need. We don't have time to deal with any injuries so make sure you are well protected. I am sure Minerva and the Weasleys will shoot first and never actually get around to asking the questions."

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed before striding back out the way they came.

"Thank you!" Dumbledore murmured with relief.

"I am not doing this for you!" Tom spat angrily. "You were still- _you_ , when you treated me so poorly as a boy. I should never had been allowed to stay in that muggle orphanage. It was a terrible oversight on your part. I needed people in my life to pull me back from the brink of madness. I, being the young and ignorant child I was, surrounded myself with people who feared me. Power was my only goal and you helped push me towards it. Had I had someone like Hermione in my life then, things would have turned out a lot differently."

"Even I am prone to making mistakes, Tom."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was walking in front of Tom and Severus; a large manor house rose in the distance. It was unlike the Malfoy estate. There was warmth here once, a loving family. Tom sped up, his arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her into his body. He was smirking, staring at the Manor as he continued to walk, pulling Hermione with him. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"Do you want to know why I brought you here?"

"I was wondering why you didn't chose Malfoy Manor, but sure, I'll bite. Why are we here Tom?"

"Rosier is one of my most faithful followers and he has been with me since the beginning. He also has been researching time travel in all its complicated glory. It's a hobby of his. If anyone can help you, other than me, it is him."

"I only needed you because you are Tom and since my Tom isn't here, I had to make do." She murmured back before brushing off his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks and scowled as Snape smirked at him as he passed.

"Wow! How does it feel to be rejected by your own wife?" Snape threw over his shoulder. Tom quickly caught back up to him.

"You will have to tell me. I am at least actually married to her and you… are not."

They both walked in silence behind Hermione as she entered into the beautiful mansion.

"Welcome!" A young Rosier bade jovially from the stairs. "and who might you be?" he asked Hermione with a boy next door smile. He was immediately likeable and charming. Hermione wondered what happened to him that he was no longer like this. Maybe she just didn't know him well enough. Who was to say?

"She is my wife in the future Rosier, keep your damn hands to yourself." Tom raised his voice from the doorway. Rosier was already in front of Hermione, her hand raised to his lips. He studied the rings on her hand and raised his brow.

"They are both mine." Hermione said, gesturing to both men behind her. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment. Technically, this Tom was not hers. Even though there was something about him, that kept calling out to her. She could feel the bond as if it was still in play, watered down though it may be. How perplexing. Rosier didn't seem to take issue with her claim and smiled at her, even if he did drop her hand as if he was burnt.

"We can't use this time turner to go back to our proper time. It was locked with a predetermined series of destinations."

"I know, Tom owled me already."

"Oh."

"I think I have a solution. Follow me."

Severus walked up to Hermione and set his hand on her lower back.

"Are you alright?" he asked. They hadn't had a chance to talk anymore about the letter and his memories. He was concerned that he had pushed her away and he was regretting telling her that he didn't want to share her with Tom. He had a feeling that if he never got his memories back, that he would fall in love with her all over again. If that was the case, he would want her any way he could get her, even if it meant sharing a wife with Tom.

"Yeah. I just want to get home, destroy Dumbledore and his plans and live happily ever after."

"I really doubt living with both Tom and I is going to be a fairy tale."

Hermione chuckled.

"For me, it would be."

Severus shook his head while smiling fondly. There was only one woman in the entire word that would think marrying Tom Riddle the former Dark Lord and Severus Snape the evil spy was a favorable outcome. How could he walk away from this, from her? It would be impossible. He could see it now. He needed to get his memories back. He was resolved. He would do it now, while they were distracted with the time turner. He didn't want to waste another second in ignorance.

Once they were all in the library, Hermione sat next to Tom and Rosier as they began casting diagnostic spells over the time turner. Severus turned his attention to the books that specialized in runes and took one that looked promising. It didn't take him long to find the rune he was looking for. Using Hermione's tip, he read as the rune detailed exactly what she said. However, there was another layer to it that she hadn't mentioned. It also meant cloaking, to hide something. It made sense.

He glanced over at the table to make sure that no one was paying him any mind and pulled his letter out of his pocket. With a wave of his wand, he murmured the spell to release. It slammed into him as if it were a brick wall. It took his breath away. He had to lean his head against to book self to stay upright.

The memories rushed over him, through him. He remembered it all. The way he fell in love with her even though she was married at the time. The way he held her as Tom healed his torn soul. Coming to terms with her love for Tom. Coming to an agreement with Tom about neither of them deserving her and giving her what she wanted because Tom Riddle the Former Dark Lord was truly a softie at heart when it came to Hermione. He replayed the memory of their first kiss in his lab, the first time he saw her naked, her taste, touch, and the feel of her clenching around his cock.

He drew in a deep breath as he remembered the way she looked bent over Tom's lap as he spanked her. Severus reached down to adjust his trousers around his already proud erection. He bumped his head against the leather spines of the tomes in front of him as his feelings crashed over him in waves. They were so much deeper than he ever suspected.

"Severus?" Hermione murmured from behind him. He nearly growled and tossed her against the bookcase. He wanted to push her against the books and wind her legs around his hips. He wanted to rip her robes off of her and taste every inch of her body. He took quick ragged breaths as he tried to tear his focus away from his need to bury his cock in her willing heat.

Hermione laid a hand on his back and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He clenched his teeth and slowly turned around. She took a quick step back as he stalked her through the stacks.

"Severus?" She asked again her voice higher, concerned and slightly afraid. That alone slowed him down. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Hermione, Love," He purred, moving even slower. Her eyes widened as she searched his face. He gave her no time to accept the situation. He trapped her against the book shelf and leaned in to claim her lips. She tasted just as good as he remembered.

She moaned into his mouth. There was no hesitation from her, only acceptance as he plundered her mouth. He swept his tongue over her lips in a bid for her to open for him. She accommodated his every wish, his every prod. He ground his erection against her stomach. Running his hands down her side, he took her bum in his hands and lifted her, placing her exactly where he wanted her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands pulling her robes up to her thighs.

"What do we have here?" Tom asked from behind him.

"We are busy. Go away!" Severus growled. Tom moved closer and ran his fingers lightly on Hermione's leg from her toes to her hip.

"She is my wife too."

"Not yet!" Snape snarled. He couldn't believe he was being cock blocked by Tom Riddle. He had finally remembered everything and he wanted Hermione more than ever. It was no longer just want. No, he needed her. He was going to implode if he didn't have here right here, right now.

"I will not stop you both, if, I can have a taste. I knew from the rings that we must be a triad."

"A taste?" Hermione asked. "Of what exactly do you want a taste?"

Snape set her feet back on the ground and moved to stand in front of her, protecting her from this Tom.

"A kiss." He smirked.

"I already kissed you at the cabin."

"That kiss wasn't for me, well not this me anyway. I want a kiss as a promise that you will come back to me. I will find you in the future and you will be mine." He glanced at Severus. "Ours." He amended.

Hermione moved from behind Snape and put her hand on his arm. Severus wanted to choke Riddle. He could get a damn kiss later. Why did he have to interrupt when things were looking so promising? Once this was all over, he was going to cock block the prick every chance he got. He couldn't wait until they had children. He would send them into Tom and Hermione every time they got handsy. Tom may have thought he had won now, but Snape was planning out some serious blue balls in the future for Tom.

Hermione wound her arms around Tom's neck and pressed her body flush against him. She looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to make the next move. Severus moved close behind her and pushed the hair off of her neck. There was no way in hell that he was going to stand awkwardly on the sidelines with his raging hard-on as he waited for Tom to kiss Hermione. There was no damn way!

Severus leaned down and sucked the skin of her neck. She gasped as Tom finally leaned in, his lips covering hers. Severus licked the sensitive skin of her neck and smirked as she pushed her bum into his erection. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Tom pulled away.

"I don't suppose you would ask me to continue?" Tom asked, searching her face for any sign that she would allow him to go on any further. Snape knew he didn't stop because of Hermione's feelings but because he wanted her power in the future and he knew that if he pushed her into something before she wanted that he would lose her all together. Tom Riddle after all was not a stupid man.

"No." Hermione shook her head. Tom cradled her cheek and ran his thumb against her bottom lip.

"Someday."

"Yes. Someday."

He smiled at her and left, Severus pulled her back into his arms.

"Severus, I don't think," She began.

"I got all of my memories back." He murmured into her ear. She twirled around, her eyes bright.

"You remember everything?"

"Yes."

"Oh Merlin, Severus! I have been waiting for you, I have been patient."

"I know, Love."

He spun them both around, putting Hermione's back up against the books once more. She was just as ravenous as he was. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. Severus chuckled at her excitement. It quickly turned into a strangled moan as she reached between them and freed his erection from his trousers.

"Hurry, Severus!" She murmured. He was quick to comply as he adjusted them both and buried himself deep in her molten core. It was bliss. He felt like he was home after being denied for so long. Hermione gasped and moaned as he thrust into her. He was like a madman, thrusting hard and fast. It wasn't enough. He grabbed her bum with both hands and moved them over to an unoccupied table. At this point he didn't care if they had an audience. He only cared that he was with Hermione.

He laid her down on the table top and pulled her bum off of the edge, moving her legs to his shoulders. He grabbed her thighs and used them as leverage as he shook the table with the power of his thrusts. He was like a man possessed. He watched as Hermione reached between her legs and began rubbing her clitoris with quick fingers. It drove him wild. He could feel her approaching orgasm as she began to clench around his cock.

"Look at me." He demanded. He wanted to see the exact moment that she fell off the precipice. Moments later she was screaming out her orgasm and Severus stilled as he reached climax. He slowly worked himself in her body as ropes of his seed coated her passage.

"I missed you, Severus." Hermione said. Her lips were cherry red, her hair looked wild, and she smelled like sex. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You always had me because I swear to Merlin that I could fall in love with you for a thousand lifetimes." He leaned over her and kissed her lips, gently this time.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews as always!**

 **I am sorry at how long it took for this to be written and posted. So much going on in RL! I am going to be crazy busy until June. I am changing the posting schedule to every other week for this story and my other as well until the summer.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Problem with Dark Lords**

Harry and Ron took much longer to locate than expected. They had not sat idle at the Burrow once their friend had gone missing. She was not freezing her arse off in the same place they all had sat waiting for Snape under the cloak. Ron who was supposed to take the next shift immediately contacted Harry and the two of them hunted for clues. It was obvious that they had been in the secret kept house and yet Rosier knew he couldn't get in to see if they were still there. He growled in frustration, a noise that was carried away by the wind, unheard by anyone. He had only one other option. He had to go see McGonagall at Hogwarts and pray that Grindlewald was gone and that the formidable transfiguration professor wouldn't kill him on the spot for daring to try and enter her school.

Without a second look at the dreary line of townhouses in Grimmauld Place, Rosier twisted away, apparating just outside of Hogsmeade. He began walking the long and winding trail that led to the gates of Hogwarts, to Minerva, and possibly his master's salvation. Tom was a complicated person, a man who had been utterly focused towards his goals for his entire life. Rosier knew what Tom was as a young man, powerful and ruthless but he also knew what changed Tom into who he was now. He smirked thinking about the one curly headed demon that Tom wholly claimed as his own. Rosier smirked, a sliver of his old boyish charm shining through. Tom didn't like to admit it but everything changed the year that she had come back. She gave him a taste, a small sampling of what he would have once he found her. Hermione was unlike any other witch either of them had ever met. She teased Tom with the idea of her. Rosier didn't even think she knew what she was doing. It had been absolutely amusing to watch.

Rosier refused to let his light mood drop as he finally approached the gates. The twisted iron that had stood at the boundaries of the school for a millennium. It was his last chance to back away, to leave this place and without a doubt keep his life. It was not an option. It was never an option to leave. In the early days of his adulthood, he became close to Hermione. She became the measure to which all other women were tested. It wasn't that he was in love with her. No. The idea flitted in his mind and just as quickly out. He wanted the passion and the fire that burned within her. He knew, even then that she was special and that he wanted someone like her in his life. No other had ever compared. Perhaps that was why he was still a bachelor after his first wife's death. She had been arranged for him and was as dull as every other pureblooded woman in his circles. He had his son from the match and once she died, he was loath to take on another wife without that passion he was so drawn to.

With a swish of his wand he sent a summons to the castle, hoping Minerva was alone to take it. It was too much to hope, he supposed as he stood there waiting that Minerva would come and grant him a peaceful audience as her spell clanged harshly against his shield. He nodded his head in acceptance as the terrifying Scot appeared on the other side of the gates. He smiled, throwing every bit of charm he could muster into it. He owed this to Tom and Hermione, one of whom he failed and the other he had destroyed.

"Minerva." Rosier said in greeting. Her reply was the intense narrowing of her eyes. He idly wondered if she could unleash hell from her eyes and destroy any enemies that stood before her. Perhaps she had been holding back for all of this time. He certainly felt as if his flesh would ignite and smolder under her glare. He refused to fidget. "Is there somewhere we can talk? I have news of Hermione and Tom."

"Why should I trust you? You spent years at You-Know-Who's side doing his dirty work."

"You know nothing about what I did and why." He said coldly dropping the smile all together. He couldn't just talk freely and openly about his task. It would have been so much easier if Potter had stayed put. He wouldn't be in this position now, facing down Hogwarts very own dragon.

"Try me."

"I will not explain anything out here in the open where anyone could overhear."

"I cannot let you in without first knowing what side you are on."

"I am on Tom's side- Hermione's."

"That was so clear for all those years," she began sarcastically, spittle flying from her mouth, enraged as a bull who was seeing red. "that you must be on her side after you and your brethren tried to kill her and everyone like her."

"It's complicated." Rosier began clenching his teeth in fury. He didn't appreciate being on the chopping block for his choices at the moment. He knew he would have to face it all one day, knew he would have to explain his allegiance to Tom, but he refused to do it now. So much hinged on his ability ensure Dumbledore's freedom from the ancient ribbon and Horcrux. To do that he needed to bring the sword and Harry Potter. One step at a time. "Do you trust Dumbledore so well that you would have me speak in the open? I have it under good authority that you are questioning your mentor. Am I wrong?" He challenged. Minerva's brows rose as her lips thinned.

"I can't bring you into the school," she began. Rosier nodded in resignation. He should never come without Potter. " _he_ will know. The school serves him, and it will help no one by letting Dumbledore have information that could hurt Hermione, Harry, or Ronald."

His smile was slow and feline. It was in that moment that he understood, truly understood. Minerva held him here with her anger and disapproval, not because that was entirely how she felt but because she was putting on a show. They were both playing their respective parts.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, barely above a whisper. His face was a mask of cold disgust. It was expected of him after all.

"I will send a patronus to you tomorrow with the time and place of a meeting. If you do not come alone, you will not get another chance." Her thick brogue filled the air with warning of his second chance with her, his final opportunity to prove he was not the man that the world so disdained. He nodded, watching with narrowed eyes as she presented her back to him. He fought to keep the grudging respect off of his face. Not many would give him or his master another chance. She was a rare breed of woman and had she been a mite younger, perhaps she would have been the fire that he had searched for in a woman nearly his entire life.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione sat at the table with Rosier, Tom, and Severus. Hermione had flushed with the knowledge that both Tom and Rosier had walked in for the grand finale of her and Severus' passion. Tom's eyes had been bright with want and jealousy, Rosier's was wide with shock. Hermione quickly became aware of two things. First, Rosier had no idea what he was walking in on until it was in front of his face, and second, Tom absolutely did. Snape unashamedly helped her right her robes even as he buttoned the placket of his trousers. His eyes, a challenge held by Tom alone. Hermione was mortified to be caught in such a state of dishabille.

Rosier cleared his throat as everyone was seated at the table and refused to meet Hermione's eyes. Hermione stared at her clasped hands, while Tom watched her every movement. Snape watched Tom like a hawk, daring him to step out of line.

"This time turner is not as unique as we originally thought. The early time turners were created with no limitations. They also could go decades, centuries in the past. But, they were rudimentary and could not go forward even if the traveler originated from that time. This one is definitely more modern and complex. Its only limitations are that it cannot go forward past the original time that it was sent to the past and the pre-programmed dates cannot be changed once the first jump is initiated. Since the trigger is future Tom, I have devised a plan to link it to our current Tom."

"Then will this Tom trigger the mechanism? Dumbledore said that the only way I would be going home was if my Tom found me and brought me back."

"He lied." Tom said firmly but gently as if trying not to scare her. Hermione watched as Snape threw him an incredulous look out of the corner of her eye. "He had no intention of ever letting you go back."

Hermione blanched, her previously flaming face was now a field of the palest white. It wasn't shocking to her, the thought that she had been lied to but a heavy sense of dead settled in her stomach. She should have known, should have guessed. Everything Dumbledore had done for the last seven months was to manipulate and undermine her efforts. She was frozen, numb. She looked up at Rosier with burning eyes. A fierce determined look slid onto her face.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked. Her thoughts were flowing fast in her mind, avenues that she hadn't yet explored and racy magic she had previously no intention of dabbling in. Dumbledore changed everything. No longer were the stakes set between winning and losing but life and death itself. She refused to be a victim again.

"We need to break the presets so that we can put in new ones."

"How are we going to do that? I suppose we can shred the spells as if they were wards. Time is not so easily manipulated, funnily enough. I wonder how many preset times there are." She said furrowing her brow.

"It is a magical algorithm that has infinite destinations." Tom said answering Hermione's questions. It was the most patient any of them had ever heard him. "We will duplicate it and then we are going to get this one off of you and replace it with an unbound copy."

"You think you can duplicate this time turner?" Snape's lip had curled in challenge.

"I already have." Tom's cocky superiority shone through. He reached into his robe pockets and drew out an identical copy to the one around Hermione's neck. The time turner dangled from the chain held it up between his fingers. Hermione was drawn to the tiny trinket that Tom had created from merely studying hers. Her focus shifted to him; his lips were pulled up into a smirk, his stare that was almost a physical caress on her face, his mutilated soul that kept reaching for hers like a starving man would reach for any scrap of food.

Warmth pooled in her stomach as she remembered that this Tom was indeed the Tom she knew. In her mind, she had separated them into two people. Tom was hers, yes, but this Tom was not ready yet. He was not ready to face his remorse, if he had any in this time at all. She was not ready to face the fact that she loved him. It unsettled her because she could see parts of him that she treasured and at the same time saw the parts she loathed. She wanted the man that held her, was in awe of her, loved her, was jealous over her. The man who knew he didn't need to shield her. Knew that she could protect herself.

He set the time turner in the middle of the table without pulling away from Hermione's probing gaze.

"Now we just have to imbue it with the magic to make it able to travel through time. The sand it needs is hard to get a hold of and is highly controlled by the ministry. Any experiments must be documented and approved. Luckily we have someone who can not only get us some of the sand but also circumvent the laws."

"Who would that be?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Malfoy." Snape drawled. "Obviously. Who else would have enough political pull and wealth to disregard laws and procedure."

Hermione snickered, thinking that Snape wasn't as good a friend to the Malfoy's as Draco always thought. She caught Snape's eye and was struck with how deep they were. His obsidian gaze twinkled at her with humor. Not one ounce of it showed in his face. It was as if he let her see the sparkle of his humor. He let her in, just her, into a private world of their own. She smiled at him, the wonder plain on her face.

Rosier coughed uncomfortably. Hermione dragged her gaze back to the copied time turner and ran over the different books she had read about the subject. Granted most of her reading had to do with the law and use of a Ministry regulated time turner.

"If I could make a suggestion," Rosier asked politely, the back of his neck was red with a creeping blush. Tom gestured indifferently for him to proceed. "since you and Tom are married, we could use that bond to bind the new time turner so that if something happened it would take you to him as a failsafe."

"The bond is gone." Hermione said firmly.

"Marriage bonds usually transcend time. It shouldn't matter that you are not yet married here."

"You don't understand. The bond was broken."

"That is impossible if you both were bound with any respectable marital bond, it wouldn't have been able to break."

"It was the Romeo and Juliet bond but when Tom healed his torn soul after making his horcruxes, it destroyed the bond in the process."

Silence settled over the table. Tom stared at her with an intensity that was unnerving. She couldn't hold his stare and glanced over at Snape. He rolled his eyes as if to declare, once again, that Tom was going to kill them all. Hermione chuckled. No. Tom would not kill them. She was confident.

"How do you know about my horcruxes?" Tom asked in a cold and deadly voice.

"The things I know about you Tom, could turn your hair white. There is little about you that I don't know."

"You know about my horcruxes and stayed with me anyway?"

"I stay because you would never do that to your soul again. You are a man worthy of forgiveness in the future."

"But not now?"

"No. You have no remorse, no pity for others. Especially those you deem unworthy or beneath you."

"You think you know me so well…" He purred. It wasn't a sexual come on. It was a warning from a beautiful predator to an unsuspecting lamb. Severus tensed in his seat. His hand was fisted in his lap around his wand. Hermione looked at Tom without an ounce of fear. A warrior who was sure of her own capabilities. There was not one man among them unimpressed. Even if two out of three refused to show the blind wonder of Rosier. Hermione carved out respect, whether Tom wanted to give it or not.

"Yes. Am I wrong?" She challenged. Tom leaned back against his chair and considered her, studied her as if she were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Hermione refused to be cowed. She had battled him at his worst, in the height of his power. She had held her own under the torturous wand of Bellatrix Lestrange and _lied_. She honed her skills on the battlefield, pieced together impossible puzzles, destroyed horcruxes, learned about them in the first place and was still standing. Still finding joy and love in her life. She was the victor and she would be damned if she let anyone take it away from her. Even Tom.

"I can see why I would try. If it meant having you." He murmured thoughtfully. His eyes flashed with keen intelligence and longing and they were focused on her. Hermione was anything but impressed, and turned her attention back to Rosier. She straight up ignored Tom.

"Is there any reason why we couldn't harvest the sand from this piece?" She asked brusquely.

"I would bet that all of the magic and binding spells are centered there. If I was going to use it to play with someone that is what I would do. I highly doubt you would make it out of the harvesting alive." He replied. Hermione nodded. She had suspected.

"What if we use this shell and mix the old sand with the new. Maybe if we add the new sand and only take a bit of the old out to make the new sand the larger quantity, it would nullify the fail safes. What if it broke while in use? It wouldn't kill me. Would it?"

"I don't think we should use any of it."

"And what will we do if we can't get the bloody thing off? I've tried, Tom has tried. Neither one of us could do it."

"If we nullify the old one and place the new one over top…" He trailed off. Tom was looking at him as if he were mentally deficient.

"And what would happen if while using the new one, it triggers the old one. I don't think having two time turners on me while using one of them is the best idea."

"Perhaps we should try siphoning some of the old sand and see what happens." Tom said a troubled look on his face.

"We should add in the new sand before we take anything out." Hermione said. "Besides the alternative is staying here and that would devastate the timeline."

"The only thing left is to bring Malfoy on board."

"How likely is that?" Hermione inquired sarcastically. She knew that he would not say no. Not to Tom.

"I will go see him now. Care to join?" Tom asked. He was clearly taken aback at the look that was undoubtedly on her face. She would not willingly step one foot on to the Malfoy property again.

"I will take that as a no." Rosier said. He was clearly trying to hide his grin. Hermione guessed it wasn't often that women of any variety preferred him over the wealthy and handsome Malfoys or told Tom no. "You are welcome to stay here. I can get a room ready for you and you can stay as long as you like. My home is yours."

"No, it is not. I will take her home before I go to the Manor and you," Tom growled at Rosier, the vein in his neck pulsating with insensate rage. "will keep a good ten feet away from my wife."

Rosier bowed his head. Hermione surmised that he knew that Tom could be pushed no further, that his patience had run out.

"That is a lovely offer. I accept." Hermione said staring at Tom who looked like he was about to explode. She needed to nip this in the bud right now. He was not going to tell her what she could and couldn't do. "Severus?"

He gave her a choked reply that told her everything she needed to know. He thought she had finally gone insane.

"Severus will stay as well." She said with a smile of pure terrifying, stubborn will. For a moment, Hermione thought Tom was going to strangle her. However, he quickly controlled his response and hid everything behind that cruel and beautiful mask. He stalked to her, standing so close that she swore his fury could heat a whole village.

"Stay, but know that there will be consequences for this."

"Oh? Are you going to kill me next?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh Love," he purred dangerously. "force my hand and you will see."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." His eyes danced with the power of his rising fury. With a snap of his shoes on the floor, he was gone. Striding confidently out of the library and the manor. She almost felt bad for Malfoy. Almost.

"You are a complete idiot." Snape drawled slowly as if each word were its own sentence.

"Maybe he will kill me after all."

"He must want you very much. He hasn't killed you or me yet. I would say our odds are decent at this point."

"Wow, Severus, that was almost optimistic." Hermione glanced at him and watched as he smirked in response.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry and Ron had finally been caught. Rosier was furious at how long it two to track down the two young wizards. It was just like those long nights of hunting during the war at Voldemort's request. He didn't think there was a happier moment for him and all of his brethren than when Hermione was bound to their Lord and Master.

Potter and Weasley sat around his table, eating the food that he had his elves make. His home had changed little in all the years since he took over as lord of the Manor and he smirked. He still stood by his original thoughts. Hermione was one hell of a woman. Everything changed the moment she laid claim to a young Tom.

He flinched as a silvery tabby bounded into the room, its Scottish lilt making it clear to whom it belonged to.

"Meet me in the upstairs room at the three broomsticks. Rosmerta is expecting you and will give you a key. 6 pm. Tonight." The tabby disappeared as soon as the message was delivered. The boys didn't even pause to stop shoveling in the food that they had obviously gone without for a few days.

"How did you survive on the run for so long, being this bad at procuring food?" Rosier asked the boys curiously.

"Hermione." They both said, staring down at their plate. It was too bad, because they missed the accepting hilarity that Rosier barely held in check.

"Well, eat up boys. Looks like we are going to the three broomsticks soon."

"You said we were meeting Hermione." Ron said warily.

"We will," Rosier said smoothly. "but first we have to get the sword of Gryffindor and make a short trip to Nurmengard. I'm sure it wouldn't be long after that when we meet up with Hermione."

"You're sure?!" Harry sputtered. "as in you don't _know_? Where the hell is she?"

"1946. And you can thank Dumbledore for that when you see him."

"Dumbledore did this to Hermione?"

"And Tom and Snape as well."

"Why do you need the sword?" Ron asked suddenly.

"All in good time."

Both young wizards crossed their arms in an act of defiance, refusing to budge an inch without an explanation. Rosier's lips thinned in displeasure. What was amusing with Hermione was absolutely infuriating in teenaged boys. Perhaps it was just because Hermione's stubbornness was exclusively saved for Tom.

"If you would rather stay here then come with me, be my guest."

"We are coming."

"You have five minutes. Meet me by the door." Rosier ground out before striding from the room. Harry and Ron looked displeased and wary. They didn't know Rosier all that well. All they knew was that he was Tom's man and for now, they were on the same team.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Dumbledore shook with the force of his coughs. Tom had wrapped the emaciated form of his formerly most powerful rival in his own cloak, still warm from his own body. Tom watched as the old man faded and wondered what would happen to the ribbon and horcrux after the old man died.

Tom paused. The diary. It was meant to suck the very essence and life out of someone to return him to his corporal form at sixteen. The signs were all there in front of him, it was worse, the revelation, because there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the draining of the real Albus Dumbledore. What exactly would be unleashed once Dumbledore was a mere husk? There was only one thing he could do and that was wait until Potter arrived with the very sword that had destroyed his own horcruxes. It was a sobering moment for him, to face his helplessness.

He never thought himself as a man who would be on this side of a war because it was the right thing to do. He was trying to save Albus Bloody Dumbledore and the only thought flowing through his mind was, how long did he have until Hermione was back?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **I had such a hard time writing the last 1000 words. It wasn't that I couldn't think of anything to write, oh no, I wrote it six different ways. I hated every single one of them. Seventh time was a charm, right?!**

 **Two more weeks then I will be back to my normal weekly posting schedule. Thank you all for hanging in there with me!**

 **Chapter Twenty: Nonsensical Circumstances**

Hermione was lounging at one of the window seats in Rosier's library, reading, while she waited for Tom to return. Snape had gone to the room that Rosier had given him, claiming that he needed a break from all of the idiocy. He intended on brewing something, anything so that his mind wouldn't atrophy as he strongly implied it would if he was forced into Rosier's dull company any longer.

Hermione jumped as something heavy landed on her lap, a small blue silk bag with a golden cord. She looked up quickly. Tom was standing over her with his furious glittering eyes. Hermione brightened and she sat straight, pulling open the cord that held the pouch closed.

"That was quick." Hermione praised as she put all of her attention on the small bag. Missing the pleasure/pain on Tom's face.

"What did you expect? I'm not incompetent like the rest of them." He snarled.

Hermione chuckled and moved over, making room for him to sit beside her. He slid his hand slowly onto her knee, watching her intently. With an arched brow, Hermione brushed his hand off of her leg. Tom scowled at her continued rejection and glowered at the bag in her hands, avoiding her pointed look.

"It wasn't you that I didn't have faith in. Malfoy is hit or miss sometimes." She murmured, biting her lip, desperately trying to keep from snickering. Tom smirked forgetting for the moment that he was annoyed with her.

"Where is Snape?" He asked. He watched her bite her lip as she hefted the bag and examined the contents.

"Upstairs in one of the rooms we were given."

"You had to have known that I wouldn't be long, that I want you at the cottage."

"Tom," Hermione said as she turned her full attention on him. She set the bag on the table near them and faced him. "we are not married yet. Even if we were that doesn't give you the right to tell me what I can do or not. If you had asked me to go to the cottage and had a good reason to go with it, I would have probably said yes to you. Don't make the mistake of believing that you can control me. Ever."

"I am a possessive man, Hermione. That is something you should already know."

"I know it but I am telling you the same thing now as I will tell you in the future. Get used to my defiance if you try to control me."

"What do you even like about me?" He demanded. Hermione's lips curled at the corners, her eyes sparkled brightly.

"You are brilliant. The way that you approach magic is like nothing I had ever seen before. Not to mention the things you do to become a better man. You are also a terrible flirt."

Tom leaned forward and kissed her jaw. His long fingers reached up and caressed the other side of her face. Lingering against her skin, his forehead pressed against her temple. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"When I am not with you, I long for you. Don't go back. Snape is here and I am here. I can keep you safe."

"I'm not staying. I will not be a part of your rise to power and I will never condone your creation of Horcruxes. In fact, I am exactly what you and your sycophants despise and try to destroy. You have no intention of doing anything else and I have no intention of watching it."

Tom's finger trailed down her throat. Smiling slightly, he felt her pulse leap at his touch.

"Are you ready then?" Tom asked as he pulled away from her and stood, waiting for her response. Hermione looked at him curiously. It was as if he expected her response. Either that or he was occluding against her, which was ridiculous. She had no more access to his mind than he had of hers.

"As ready as I will ever be, I suppose." She mumbled turning away from his probing stare. There was something lingering in his eyes that she didn't really like. It was a calculating manipulative look.

Hermione was tense as she walked away. She could fight against him face to face. It was something that was familiar to her, the way they bantered, and the way they fought. This sly planning that she could imagine was rolling in his mind, scared her. This Tom didn't love her the way he would in the future. This Tom was unscrupulous to get what he wanted. As soon as possible, she needed to leave. She couldn't interfere any more than she already had. It was time.

Rosier strolled into the library with an over the top bow in our direction before he settled himself at the table. Severus ambled in a single brow arched at Hermione, looking between Tom and the small pouch she held in her hand.

"I was thinking," Rosier started, clasping his hands together on top of the table. He looked up at Hermione as she sat to his right, a carefree smile lit his face. "If we could separate the already used sand exactly equal and do the same to the new sand and fill both containers, you would have two time turners that were essentially clones. I have a theory that where one went, the other would too. One for Hermione, one for Severus."

"That seems risky. What if they are independent?"

"Then you have two working time turners."

"What if it just sends both time turners to different pre-determined destinations?"

"Then find Tom or me in when you land, either of you, and we will work on it then."

"What if we are sent to a time that you aren't born yet?"

"I don't think that will happen. I think Dumbledore is trying to give you just enough hope to hang yourself with." Tom said.

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked Tom.

"I think you should try it," Tom said. Hermione watched him, searching his eyes for any sign of manipulation. She found only sincerity. She didn't trust it.

"What do you think?" she asked Severus. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. There is so much conflicting theory. It could turn out just fine or it could become the worst situation imaginable. There is no telling which way it will go."

"Six of one, half-dozen of the other," Hermione grumbled, thinking furiously about the ramifications of trying such risky and unknown magic.

"We will get home, Hermione. I think we should try this." Severus replied softly. Hermione nodded absently, still deep in thought.

"What do you think, Tom?" her voice quieted, an almost eerie silence filled the library as they waited for Tom's opinion.

Tom sat at his place next to Hermione and focused on the small bag of sand on the table. He was obviously occluding, keeping every emotion off of his face.

"You can stay here with me but you won't. So, your only other option is to continue the search for an answer or wait for my future self to arrive. It does make me wonder where I am, and why I am not here."

"I have no doubt that either we are back before you can leave, or you have a really good reason for not coming," Hermione said with a wave of her hand as if it was no concern that her Tom was not there.

"Let's get started," Severus said as he slid the new time turner to him and reached out to also confiscate the sand. "Hermione, why don't you stand next to Tom? He will be adding and siphoning off the preprogrammed sand into this second time turner."

"First we will add the necessary new sand into the glass vial. Before moving the already used sand, we should loop the chain over Severus," Rosier said, moving to do as he suggested, ignoring Snape's unhappy scowl. "then Tom will add the new and we will catch the old and hopefully none of us die in the process."

Hermione stood tense next to Tom who had already carefully opened the glass container that held the sand. Ever so carefully Tom created a small hole in the bottom of the time turner and kept it plugged until Rosier and Snape had measured the sand and prepared the new receptacle. Once they were in position, Tom pulled his finger away and began the arduous process of dropping in one sand at a time. Transferring the sand this way was time-consuming and tedious, all four of them were hunched and aching from their awkward and stiff postures by the end. Not once did any sand escape their efforts.

Tom plugged both holes on Hermione's time turner and she watched as Severus sealed the identical device around his neck. Tom raised his wand and ran a slew of diagnostics over both, grinning as the results only showed the broken spell.

"That should do it," Tom whispered. He raised his eyes to Hermione's and gently set the time turner against her chest, using his fingers to trace the path of the chain. He murmured softly, "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so." She said. "but not forever. Heal, Tom. Do better, be better then come find me." she took a step back, forcing his hand to drop away. Severus walked behind her and together, they started turning the rings. It was one of those things that they had already discussed and calculated, while Tom was getting the sand.

Hermione smiled as time began speeding ahead at a breakneck pace. Around her, the library went light and dark at regular intervals, showing her the passage of time. She couldn't see Severus but hoped that it was because of his own mode of travel.

As she stood, the length of time between night and day lengthened and soon, seemed to stop. Hermione grabbed her knees and breathed heavily, time had not stopped it only resumed its normal cadence, even if it felt that it had. She looked around noticing with a great deal of panic that Severus was nowhere to be seen, none of the lights in the library were lit, and the large home appeared empty. The darkness was swiftly chased away by the coming dawn.

She tried to spin the rings to send her into the future but they appeared to be locked and unmovable. Things weren't going her way.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Tom sat watching Dumbledore fade in front of his eyes, knowing that there was nothing that he could do without Potter and his sword. Despite casting warming spells around the cell, Dumbledore still trembled with cold. The food that he had summoned went largely untouched and not for the first time since he walked through the gates of Nurmengard did he wonder why he was doing this for the man who had at every turn tried to destroy everything that Tom had worked for. The resentment went deep, what kind of man would knowingly send a little boy back to an orphanage where he was bullied and beaten. The same man who sent his proclaimed chosen one, Harry Potter, to his muggle relations to face similar conditions.

Despite all of that he fed the man, kept him warm, clothed him, kept him clean and dry all the while waiting for Potter. It is what Hermione would do and he couldn't bare it if she turned away from him now.

He violently started as the cell door whooshed open, the metal loudly clanging against the stone wall behind it. Tom stood, his wand ready and pointed at the black clad visitor. Just when he was about to strike, the stranger lowered his hood and black eyes filled with panic met his. Severus.

Tom was shocked, he had seen him disappear with Hermione. If he was back and the wild look was any indication, Tom knew that she was not with him. Fear filled his mind as he tried to remember whether she popped in on him in the intervening years but knew with a sinking certainty that Hermione had not approached him again in the past.

"Your memories are back, I see. What happened after you left Rosier and me in the library?" Tom demanded, lowering his wand. "And how did you know where I was?"

"Rosier filled me in. One moment Hermione was with me, and the next I was standing in Rosier's library alone. I don't know when she is. I hoped that she came to you after…"

"No, no she didn't."

"1981, Halloween." Dumbledore's weak rasping voice interjected. Tom and Severus stared at the old man, horror dawning on their faces.

"No," Severus whispered.

"She can't save them." Dumbledore started to cough, a great wracking bark. He shook his head as the coughing subsided. "She tried. She tried."

"I need," Tom said.

"I know." Severus handed Tom the time turner that they had made all those years ago.

"He can't be moved until Potter comes to save the day, again." Tom's lips twisted a mockery of his former plans. "If Grindelwald comes, don't let him see you. He is mad and more powerful than before. He is draining Dumbledore's magic. Once Potter gets here with the sword, he will have to destroy the knot in the ribbon. To do so will sever his hand at the wrist. There is no other option unless we kill Dumbledore and I really don't think Hermione would like it if I killed the real Dumbledore who had not betrayed her."

"We will be fine. Go and find Hermione," Snape grabbed Tom's arm as he moved to walk past him. "Don't fuck this up. I can't live without her."

Tom stared at Snape, smiling as if he had just been offered an Order of Merlin.

"You had one job and that was to make sure Hermione came back with you. Don't worry Severus, I will find her and bring her home." Tom brushed Snape off and strode down the hall. Once again, he was forced to do the things that others had failed at.

HGHGHGHG

Rosier entered the three broomsticks with Potter and Weasley in tow. To be honest, he didn't think it would be this difficult to get through the crowds of Christmas shoppers. He wished he had thought of disillusioning them or even cowling them with ridiculously large cloaks. Alas, his progress or lack thereof was unavoidable now that they had been spotted.

Rosmerta spotted him from across the room and gestured for him to meet her at the end of the bar. A key with a small brass tag was unceremoniously thrust into his hands and Rosier nodded to her, knowing that any attempt at polite conversation would be rebuffed. Rosmerta knew he was a Death Eater and never would have allowed him into her establishment had it not been for Minerva. He left her there staring at the back of his head as he quickly walked up the stairs hoping that he didn't attract too much attention.

Flipping the metal tag over, he read the number of the room he was to go to and once he got to the door, he walked in.

"Minerva," He said by way of greeting. Minerva's brows rose as she watched Potter and Weasley follow him through the doorway. She nodded to him and focused instead on the two younger wizards.

"Explain." She demanded of Rosier. She studied Harry and Ron, earning wide smiles, her fierce expression reminded them of all the detentions they had over the years.

"Dumbledore constructed a time turner to send Hermione into the past. It was created so that she couldn't change the preset destinations and Tom's current magical signature would trigger each jump. She took Severus with her to keep her away from Dumbledore. While they were in the past, Severus got his memories back and with the help from a much younger Tom, she was able to make another jump." Rosier gave the abridged version and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Harry narrowed his eyes at him but he ignored it. They didn't have time for another fight.

"You said we were meeting Hermione." Harry accused.

"We are. First, we have to stop at Nurmengard because the real Albus Dumbledore is being held there by Grindelwald and has been for months. Tom couldn't pull him out because Grindelwald bound Dumbledore using a Horcrux. Naturally, we had to hunt down our resident soul slayer and bring him along with the sword."

"The real Dumbledore?" Minerva said, her eyes blown wide in shock. She sat heavily in the chair opposite of Rosier and stared into the fire.

"Did you really think that Dumbledore, self-righteous general of the light was truly so heartless to Hermione?"

"Yes. At first, he was very convincing."

"Indeed,"

"How can I trust you?" Minerva asked.

"The presence of Potter and Weasley don't convince you?" He smirked. Her disapproval was clear. He smiled wider. Maybe she wasn't too old for him after all. She was younger than him.

"No."

"Hey!" Ron said, mildly offended. They had always fought for what was right.

"Minerva, Potter needs that sword."

"How can I know that you aren't going to use it for a nefarious purpose?"

"I will make an unbreakable oath, but only if you marry me when I return."

"What!" yelled the boys. Minerva was too shocked to say anything.

Rosier ignored Potter and Weasley and kept his gaze on Minerva, watching the emotions flit across her face.

"Well?" he asked her.

"That is not necessary." She said primly. So, it was going to be like that. She wanted the chase. So be it.

"If you say so. The sword?"

Minerva pulled the sword wrapped in an old cloak and set it on the small table between them. Rosier waved to Harry, indicating the younger man to take it. Slowly, Harry grabbed the cloth wrapped sword. Rosier and Minerva stood. He moved closer to her to run his finger down the side of her face. She was annoyed, he could tell but he couldn't stop from leaning in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Minerva's scalding voice demanded.

"Sealing our deal with a kiss."

"Bloody Hell!" She muttered before leaving the trio alone in an upstairs room in the three broomsticks, swishing angrily down the stairs before them. Rosier chuckled and followed.

Harry looked at Ron and they stood frozen for a moment.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Fuck if I know," Ron muttered before following Rosier down the stairs, Harry at his heels.

HGHGHGHG

Hermione wandered out of the library and noticed that the richly polished furniture was covered in white sheets. A thick layer of dust coated everything.

"Hello?" she called. "Rosier? Tom? Anybody home?"

Her voice echoed in the empty manor. Not a light turned on, not a house elf in sight. She approached the door, noticing that it was locked and shook it in frustration. She knew Rosier had, had wards around the place but wondered hopefully if they had been dropped now that the place was seemingly abandoned. They weren't.

Cursing out Rosier and his thorough warding system, Hermione unlocked one of the windows in the sitting room and escaped the lonely house into the hedges. Battling with the overgrown shrubbery and neglected vegetation, Hermione finally cleared the wards and apparated to Diagon Alley. She stepped into the Leaky and grabbed a Daily Prophet hoping to find the date. She tried to be as unobtrusive as possible but she knew that she would have to find either Tom or Dumbledore to get her time turner fixed. Not being seen was out of the question.

She opened the paper and gasped. It was easy to admit that seeing the date shook her. Why now? It could not be a coincidence that out of all the days she had been dropped in, it was today. The day James and Lily were murdered, leaving Harry an orphan.

Her hands shook as she set the paper back on the table next to her and walked right back out. Tom knew her, maybe she could stop him. Maybe she could give Harry his parents back. Where to go? She didn't know where to find anyone except Dumbledore and that was not an option on so many levels. She had taken two more steps before running face first into a muscular, leather clad chest.

"What do we have here?" A familiar husky voice asked. She had run face first into Sirius Black.

"Sirius," she whispered happily. A hasty plan began to form.

"Have we met?"

"Not yet. Can we talk? There is something I need to tell you."

"Sure, Love. Where did you have in mind?"

"Somewhere private."

Sirius smirked, not even hiding the fact that he was checking her out. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes. He had been a bit of a flirt in her time too. Although she had to amend to herself, he wasn't weighed with his self-laid guilt and a stint in Azkaban. He had this joie de vivre that poured out of him. It was infectious. She smiled widely at him.

He took her elbow with his hand and apparated them to a sparse flat, and that was a kind description. Hermione looked at the tattered couch in front of her and the small table with four mismatched chairs in the kitchen. With a shrug, she took a seat on the sofa.

"What did you want to talk about, Love?" Sirius asked curiously.

She opened her mouth, Peter Pettigrew's name on her lips when she realized nothing was coming out other than an odd choking noise. She cleared her throat and tried again. Nothing.

It fucking figured.

Hermione sighed and flicked her eyes up to his increasingly impatient ones. Sirius crossed his arms as he continued to stare at her.

"I am one of Harry Potter's best friends in the future. I was sent back in time by a madman who thought it would be a great punishment for my fiancée. It also conveniently got me out of the way of the Wizengamot."

"You expect me to believe that you are a time traveler who just so happens to be friends with my godson?"

"Would you like me to prove it? I know a lot about you, Sirius Black."

"Sure. Why not? Blow me away. Tell me something that people don't know about me."

"You are an illegal animagus that turns into a large black dog," Hermione said.

Sirius looked gob-smacked. He sat on the couch next to her, landing heavily on the cushions.

"What am I like in the future? Am I the coolest godfather ever?" His eyes brightened with wonder. Hermione smiled. It was just like him to accept that and move on to the important things like his popularity with his Godson.

"Harry loves you very much. There is so much hero worship it's almost sickening."

Sirius smiled happily.

"I need you to change the Potter's safe house." She changed the conversation with lightning speed.

"What? No! Dumbledore himself cast the Fidelius charm."

"I'm not worried about Dumbledore and his spellcasting. I'm worried about P-P," She sputtered around Pettigrew's name. She couldn't do it. "the traitor."

"Who is it? You know, don't you?"

"I do but for a very frustrating yet obscure reason, I can't say who," Hermione complained. "I want you to change the safe house for the Potters and I want you to be their secret keeper."

"I'll go first thing tomorrow."

"Now!"

"I can't. I need to be somewhere in a bit."

"An Order meeting? Fine, take me. I guess I can't ignore the old bastard forever."

"The old bastard?"

"Dumbledore."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and clasped her hand in his before apparating to the Order safe house. He brought her in through the wards and straight to Dumbledore.

"Albus." She greeted stiffly. He looked at her in confusion, tearing his eyes from the newcomer to Sirius.

"She says she is a time traveler from the future. I believe her."

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione said as she patted him on the arm. "I will find you later." She watched as Sirius left and Hermione wondered if she was doing the right thing by talking to Dumbledore.

"And you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione. Our relationship in the future is complicated," Hermione said before sitting next to him and pulled out the time turner from beneath her robes. "I need to get home but the rings are locked. I only came part of the way home from where I started."

Dumbledore cradled the device and studied it with wonder. He knew this time turner. He knew it because he had an identical piece in his pocket. He carried it as a reminder of what the world stood to lose if Voldemort gained any more of a following.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **Thank you all for your continued patience with my crazy schedule.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: The Fallacy of Time Travel**

"Where did you get this?" Dumbledore asked Hermione as he studied the time turner she had placed in his hands. It was the same, and yet different.

"You," She stated challengingly. "Can you fix it?"

"Perhaps. It may take a while,"

"I have to leave tonight but first you need to change the Potters safe house. The traitor will or has already given them up."

"Who is it?"

"I would love to give you the name, alas, it is not for me to say. I cannot say even if I wanted to." Hermione looked annoyed as if the thought that she couldn't circumvent a very tangible time travel rule was rude indeed.

"Ah, the paradox of time traveling."

"You know it?"

"Theories, my dear. That's all."

"Right, well… what do you think?"

Dumbledore studied the device in his hands and admired the skill at which it had been manipulated.

"This has been tampered with. Your work?"

"No, my fiancé."

"A talented man."

"Indeed." Hermione snickered. She planned on rubbing that in Dumbledore's face the moment she returned to her own time. That bald admiration laid naked on his face as he continued to study Tom Riddle's spell casting.

A confused muttering left Dumbledore's lips as he pulled the time turner closer.

"I would guess that there are one or two grains missing. If it worked but didn't take you all the way, the grains probably went missing along the way. Leave this with me and I will work on it."

"No. I don't trust you. We work on it together when possible. While I have you here, there is another important matter. The Potters need to be moved to a different safe house, today" she tried to tell him why but a tickle in her throat prevented her. She was frustrated. How much easier things would be if only she could change this one thing, except she knew that this was a pivotal point for war and Voldemort's personal development. Damn and double damn. Dumbledore conjured a ridiculously ornate chalice and offered Hermione a glass of water. She waved it off, knowing that to stop the coughing, all she had to do was desist in trying to tell him details of the future. She hadn't had such problems when she was with Tom. She wondered why. It probably had something to do with the bond that was there and yet not.

"It would not be possible to move them today. Certainly, tomorrow is more doable. None of our safe houses are ready."

"Then keep them jumping from one safe house to the next. Have them leave every twenty minutes. No, hide them in a tent in various forests."

"I will talk to them and ask them."

"The traitor knows them and has already given them away!"

"I am aware that there is a traitor in their midst."

"This is getting me nowhere. I will tell them myself."

"Impossible!"

"Think about how to fix the time turner. In the meantime, I will try and save a few lives tonight."

Hermione left Dumbledore sputtering behind her and flung the door open. She grabbed Sirius by his leather jacket and pulled him through the members of the Order. Had he not looked so excited about it, she may have apologized for the manhandling. As it was, she dared not look at anyone. What if Moody recognized her? Was he even in the Order this time around? She couldn't remember. It would be even worse to see someone she knows that had died. She clenched her teeth and plowed through the crowd.

"Where are we going, Beautiful?" Sirius murmured, his lazy, sexy smile suggestive as he allowed himself to be towed out of the safe house.

Hermione ignored the flirting and simply muttered, "We are going to see James and Lily and convince them to move."

"Dumbledore said no?" He asked, surprised. He thought that Dumbledore of all people wouldn't dither with something so important.

"He is as he ever was I suppose," Hermione muttered murderously. "too cocky for his own good."

"Do you even know where we are going?" He asked.

"Of course, but I don't know if I can get past the wards without you."

"I see,"

"Good."

"I don't mind if you want to use me for my body." He smirked at her, as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Like father, like son!" she whispered viciously under her breath. Clutching him closer and ignoring his widening smile, she twisted and disapparated them to Godric's Hallow. "You know," she said conversationally to him as they landed in front of the cemetery where the Potters were buried in the future. "I am affianced to two men and am off of the market. I would really reign in the flirting if you don't want to end up at the tip of my wand."

Instead of putting him off, it seemed like she just presented him with the best challenge possible. She nearly groaned with regret as the light in his eyes burned with determination. Perhaps she should have continued to pretend she didn't notice his flirting. It's not like he was actually interested. He was just a habitual flirt. Then again, she thought savagely, maybe it would be better for him to learn boundaries with her. After all, she wouldn't kill him. Maim him, yes, but not to kill.

Hermione strode down the street ignoring the fact that Sirius just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body. To hex or not to hex? That was always the question with him. She decided not to hex as his arms stayed around her shoulders and no roving hands became a problem. Once she stood in front of the place she knew to be the Potters home, she looked to Sirius to bring them both inside the wards. It was official. Even though she knew the location of the Potters safe house in the future, she could only see it because the Fidelius was already broken by then. As it was still active in this time, it didn't matter that she knew of it. She was not inside the enchantment and therefore couldn't go in without someone who was.

"Right this way, Beautiful. I suppose you would love to see Harry as a tyke."

Hermione smiled in realization. She would get to see Harry as a baby. She wanted to change the Potters devastating future but if she couldn't, she wanted to be able to present Harry with memories of his parents as a gift. This was going to be the best Christmas gift she ever put together. Either she would save his parents or he would have memories of them to view at his pleasure. She wondered if Tom would be able to procure a pensieve that she could give with it.

The wards rippled around them as Sirius whispered the address into her ear. The cottage appeared in front of her eyes and she bit her lip in excitement. Pushing past the fence door, she slowly walked up the walk to the door and paused. Sirius reached around her and twisted the knob. Hermione thought her heart would beat right out of her body. She wished with all of her might that Harry could be here in her place.

"Prongs, where the Hell are ya?" Sirius yelled in the silent house, his eyes filled with mischief. Hermione heard a string of expletives from upstairs moments before the sharp wail of a sleepy baby. Lily stepped out of the kitchen, an apron over her muggle jeans and blouse, her long red hair pulled back into a low chignon at the base of her neck.

"I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow, Sirius. Wasn't there some big Order meeting tonight?" She froze as she caught sight of Hermione, a stranger in their secret kept home.

"It's okay Lil's, she is with me. She is from the future and she has already seen Dumbledore."

"I'm Hermione," She said as she introduced herself to Harry's mum.

"I'm…"

"Lily Potter. I know. Harry's mum. He's my best friend and I know a lot about you and James."

"Harry's best friend?"

"Yup!" Hermione beamed at the obviously skeptical woman. Lily was shaking her head with confusion and a bit of wonder.

"What's he like?"

"He is kind. One of the best people I know. He has a way about him that draws you in. His loyalty and strength of will. He has your eyes."

"And what about me?" James asked from the foot of the stairs to her right. He was holding Harry in his arms, his eyes half lidded. If he could put toothpicks in them to keep them open, he would. The age-old fight of children to escape naptime. Naps were wasted on the young.

"He looks just like you and becomes the youngest Seeker in a century." She said to James. He was glowing with pride, as he landed little kisses all over Harry's face.

"Gryffindor?" He asked curiously.

"With the Marauders as his family, what else would he be?" she said softly. Sirius and James looked curiously at her.

"How much do you know, Kitten?" Sirius asked.

"All of it. Everything you did for Remus. The full moons. I also know of the bullying. I'll have you know that this hurts Harry more than anything, especially since Severus is one of my fiancé's." Shame suffused the men's faces before they turned disgusted then suspicious.

"Snivellus is a Death Eater." Sirius sneered.

"Severus is a good man, better than you at times." Hermione defended fiercely. She had seen Severus suffer for far too long to let these men of all people badmouth him. He wasn't perfect, she knew this, but neither he was evil incarnate. And she would defend him with her last breath. Plus, out of the two of her fiancés, she could hardly admit to the second. They would never understand that she wasn't also a bad person. It was so convoluted, her life.

Lily looked at her with a twisted sympathy, a hope that Severus was a better man in the future than he was in the present and had been in the past. James and Sirius were bullheaded in their hatred, it was easy to see the years of rivalry. It would be like asking Harry to forgive all of Draco Malfoy's past transgressions without seeing his redemption and the will to be a better person. Malfoy was a dick. It was true, but he wasn't evil. That is something that Harry would not agree with her on. Ever.

"Listen, it's complicated," Hermione said, neither asking forgiveness nor backing down in front of these people. "I do know that if anything happened to you, Lily, Severus would be devastated. You all need to leave here. If I were you, I would apparate to different places for the foreseeable future. He is coming."

"And you know this because…" James asked eyes narrowed.

"The traitor gave you away. If you stay, You-Know-Who will kill you, all of you." Hermione whispered. The feeling of her throat closing began again. She knew she was on the boundary of what she was permitted to say. No definite details about the future. She couldn't change the future by telling them. The magic would only let her speak of unrelated events or inconsequential ones. She would do what she could and she hoped that would be enough.

"Dumbledore himself laid this spell," Lily whispered, her face had drained of color. She looked like she wanted to believe in Hermione's version of Severus but also had a stubbornness that made her refuse to ask any details about this great man that Severus Snape might become. Hermione shook her head. It's not like she didn't understand where Lily was coming from by cutting Severus off but there had to be a better balance. It didn't matter right at this moment, regardless.

"I know," Hermione said. She couldn't say more and it saddened her. "Can I hold him?"

Lily took Harry from James and held him out for Hermione to cuddle. Hermione kissed his face and fingers. His big green eyes watched her. He lifted his hand to put his tiny fingers on her lips and she smiled widely.

"You are so cute! Wait until I tell Ginny how adorable you were as a child." Hermione giggled. "When I get back I am going to tease you so much." Harry made baby noises, a high-pitched scream that had all of them wince. Hermione sat on the couch and wasn't even aware of the three other adults in the room who watched Hermione with baby Harry. "I love you, Harry. I will do whatever I can to give you a better life." She whispered.

"You look good with a baby on your lap. Care to try for one?" Tom asked from where he was leaning against the doorway. It was her Tom. Hermione smiled at him and ignored the three terrified wands now pointed at her husband. How the hell did he always do that? Just show up wherever she was. Usually, it amused her but at the moment all she could think was why couldn't he have waited until she had left the Potters before appearing? Hermione supposed that it wasn't his way to back away from something painful for all parties involved.

"I didn't think you were going to come for me." She said evenly. She kept the three wands held by Harry's family in the corner of her eye. She could move quickly and efficiently if she had to, not that Tom would need her help but she suspected that he wouldn't stop them from landing their curses if they tried. Out of anyone who deserved a free shot at him, it would be the Potters.

"I've told you before, Love, there is nowhere on this Earth that you could hide that I will not find you." He smiled at her, a twinkle that uncomfortably reminded her of Dumbledore entered his eye.

"Your other fiancé is Voldemort?" Sirius asked horrified.

"Well," Hermione began awkwardly. "This is my Tom from the future. He is a redeemed man."

"He is a murderer."

"Was. And I am aware."

"And you are engaged to him willingly?"

"We are in a much better place now and technically she is still my wife even if our bonding was under duress at the beginning. I owe her everything. She is the reason I am not that man anymore." Tom said, watching only Hermione. Every time his eyes slid to one of the other occupants in the room, he winced, his posture stoic but to her, his remorse was tangible all the way across the room. Lily looked at him with a deep scowl of concentration. "Ask." He demanded of Lily.

"You claim you are a changed man. If that is true, stop your present self from doing these terrible things before you go back to the future."

"The past cannot be changed, no matter how much I wish it." He said.

"But you are here. Aren't you changing events just by being here?"

"We were always meant to come back." His deep blue eyes bored into Hermione. "Hermione started in 1946. If she could have changed things, they already would be. As it is, I know only one thing. Hermione and I were destined to be husband and wife and there is no future that I would live in if she wasn't mine."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Hermione choked out, her sob stuck in her throat. She desperately wanted to change this one thing.

"No," Tom said regretfully. He didn't move into the room, he knew what was coming for the Potters in a few short hours and wouldn't make a mockery of the time they had left by encroaching further than necessary. "If I could change it, My Queen, I would. I would…"

Hermione kissed the top of Harry's head and tearfully handed him back to his father who had his wand trained on Tom still. Tom looked at him only once before Hermione met him on the other side of the room. "Leave, now. That is the best I can do for you all. You are not as safe as you wish to be."

"How are you within the Fidelius charm?" Sirius asked.

"How indeed," Tom said sadly. He looked at Hermione and said softly, "Ready, Love?"

"No," She wiped a tear away. Her back was to the small family and they missed the defeated expression on her face. They were looking at her as if she were the Evil Queen out to poison their child but they were wrong, so wrong. It made her sad that they would never know how much they were loved and by how many. She rapidly blinked away her tears and put a smile on her face before turning back around. "See you in the future, Harry!"

Harry gurgled in happiness, his nap was completely forgotten. Lily smiled shakily at her. It was obvious that even though she didn't know specifics, Hermione was telling them all goodbye and not just because she was leaving to go back to her own time. Hermione was telling them something completely different. Lily looked fiercely first at James then Harry. Hermione watched as her spine stiffened to steel. She would meet her end with dignity, however it came.

Tom raised his wand and watched as they flinched. "I'm sorry. Obliviate." A dreamy look overtook the four still in the room.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked accusingly. She was upset and slightly pissed off at him. It was not necessary. Maybe this little rendezvous was the moment needed to save them.

"Black might have remembered who you were in the future and I couldn't take the risk that he would hurt you. They also didn't know of this meeting when I killed them the first time and terrible things happen to wizards who meddle in time"

Hermione walked out of the door, leaving Tom to clean up his mess alone and left the cottage in Godric's Hallow. She wiped away the tears that flowed down her face. She felt him catch up with her and walked faster.

Tom ignored her angry stomping and wrapped his arm around Hermione the same way Sirius had on the way in. It made her teary to think that that innocent, joyful man was going to Azkaban in less than twenty-four hours for a crime he didn't commit, to be left in the prison without a trial. Dumbledore could have gotten him out, but she knew that it served Dumbledore's purpose to have Harry's Godfather out of the picture so that he could turn Harry into a good little soldier for the light. Anger roiled in her stomach. It was just another reason to despise the so-called leader for the side of good.

Harry was the only person who was wholly fighting for the right reasons, him and all of the students who fight for a better world. Where are all of the adults? Why weren't they stepping up and fighting?

"I didn't hurt them. I just wiped all memory they had of you and me. What would I do if I lost you now?" Tom murmured. "For you, I would move Heaven and Earth but I cannot change what already happened."

"You didn't even try!" She accused.

"I've been trying for days! Did you think I just popped up in this time magically and find you? I tried several different times first and I tried to change this. I know what it would mean to you to save them."

"You tried to save the Potters?"

"Yes,"

Hermione nodded slowly. She felt raw and devastated. How she burned to save them. Her stomach soured. Tom moved closer and kissed her temple before throwing the necklace over her head and spinning the rings of Severus' time turner. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she realized that she hadn't asked Tom if Severus had made it back and suddenly felt like the worst fiancée ever.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Rosier, Harry, and Ron arrived on top of the hill just outside of the wards for Nurmengard. The prison had a cold, neglected feel to it that made the watchers pity the occupants, no matter the crime the inmates were incarcerated for. It looked like a barren wasteland, snow blanketed the vicinity, making the landscape appear even more stark than usual. The three of them made their way slowly to the wards, only stopping long enough to cast disillusion charms on themselves. They were no strangers with the need for stealth.

Slowly they made their way into the fortress. The lazy guards, still lounged in their rec room, leaving the prisoners to their solitary fate. They were out for easy money and what was easier than guarding the prisoners in an impenetrable fortress of Nurmengard? The corridors were cold and the fog of their breath couldn't be hidden as they hurried into the cell that housed Dumbledore.

Snape had his wand under Rosier's chin the moment he crossed the threshold and winced as the boys ran into him from behind.

"Severus," Rosier grunted.

"Rosier, who do you have there? Potter and Weasley?" He asked suspiciously. He stared at them for so long that they began to fidget under his gaze. He barely restrained a smirk- he was still able to turn people into trembling messes with a mere look. "Good."

"Where are Tom and Hermione?" Rosier asked, a slight panic coloring his tone.

"No idea. Somewhere in the past, I assume."

"He left?"

"His choice was to find Hermione or to stay here and hold your cock. It's really not surprising he went with the more enticing option."

"You are still such a bastard." Rosier spat. Snape smirked unpleasantly. He still couldn't stand Rosier especially after all of the attempted flirting with Hermione after Tom had left to go get the sand for the new time turner. The only fun part was when Snape had cornered him out in the corridor of the library in 1946, threatening to turn his insides out if he uttered one more syllable to her that Snape didn't personally approve. Rosier had rolled his eyes but had made himself scarce. To his credit, he had never outwardly shown his fear of the powerful Potions master. That was a point in his favor. Snape smirked this time in remembrance.

"Are you planning on letting us in?" Harry asked from behind Rosier. Snape let them sweat for a moment more before moving aside and letting the small troupe inside the magically warmed cell. Harry paused in front of Snape and put his hand on his shoulder. Both men were obviously uncomfortable but both set their teeth and stifled their mutual and instinctual dislike. "Glad to see you got your memories back. Hermione was worried about you." Snape nodded, shrugging off the hand and moved back as far from Potter as possible.

"It's bloody cold out there," Ron muttered and sighed after coming within the warming charms.

"It is December in Germany," Snape replied acerbically.

"Harry," an old wizened voice rose from a pile of rags in the corner. The newly arrived had missed the wraith of a man who was shrouded with Tom's cloak and who was still shaking with cold and weakness.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He was horrified at the state of the formerly respected Headmaster. This person made entirely of bones and skin could not be the man who had fought Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts and won only seven months prior.

Dumbledore released a rattling breath and said, "Come closer, my boy. I am not long for this world I am afraid, but it would benefit everyone if we could destroy this Horcrux." He lifted his wrist the one still wrapped in the silk ribbon. Harry moved closer, taking the thin wrist in between his after setting the sword of Gryffindor on the stone floor. "Grindelwald has been drawing off of my magic and my life. Regardless of what we want, we cannot allow this kind of evil to exist in our world. It is our responsibility to make sure that magical children have a safe place to learn."

Harry picked up the sword and tried to gently cut the knot, hoping that using the sword's blade would be enough so that Dumbledore could leave with his hand still intact. The blasted thing didn't even fray. He put more pressure into hi, nearly whooping with joy as the ribbon's knot began to rend one strand at a time. Dumbledore tried to withhold his moan of pain as the ribbon heated with a warning. The skin under the thin material began to pinken. Harry tried to work fast but carefully, hoping the ribbon would be destroyed before Dumbledore's wrist.

"Someone is coming," Snape said quietly but urgently.

"How long do we have?" Asked Rosier.

"A minute, maybe two. I set the alarm at the entrance of this last corridor."

"Damn. Let's hope it's Tom."

"Hope," Snape snorted derisively. He didn't survive his stint as a double spy because he was full of hope. Harry moved back out of the way with Ron and wrapped the invisibility cloak that they had retrieved from Grimmauld while looking for Hermione. Rosier stood next to Snape as they both disillusioned themselves. Snape put his back to the wall next to the door so that the first thing the intruder would see was the point of his wand buried in their neck with a powerful stunner on the tip of his tongue.

The cell door opened and Snape's initial attack of thrusting his wand at the intruder's throat was repelled. In front of him stood the healthy and deranged, Albus Dumbledore, who was actually Gellert Grindelwald.

"Did you really think that I would be foolish enough to leave you unprotected, Albus? I knew the moment Tom and his posse rolled in and I have known every person who entered my fortress. Surely you thought better of me than that?" Grindelwald sneered as every person in the cell was bound to the floor, even Harry and Ron under the cloak. He walked closer to Dumbledore, taking lazy arrogant steps. Gloating his triumph to all the rooms occupants. "You didn't think I would use the same guards for security who could have cared less if I left or not? Despite my well-earned incarceration?"

"How else were we to draw you out?" Tom drawled from behind him, standing shoulder to shoulder with an incised Hermione. Her hair sparking wildly, jumping from curl to curl. Had she not been so terrifying to look at, Harry and Ron would have smiled. Shit was just about to go down.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **This last week did not go as planned! I spent the week sick, on vacation, and not allowed out in the sun. I felt like an antisocial vampire. You know what they say about best-laid plans and all that…**

 **I think I have three or four more chapters for this story but don't hold me to that.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: The Untold Tale**

Hermione was one thousand percent done. Standing in front of her was Grindelwald in his nice little Dumbledore suit and she was this close to snapping. Her eyes narrowed on his gloating face and Tom was now two steps behind her probably smirking. Hermione had her wand at the ready. One false move on his part and she would eviscerate him.

Walking into the room ahead of Tom, Hermione twirled her wand, sending a whip of fire to wrap around Grindelwald. He smirked as he negated the spell with little effort. As she cast spells from the door with Tom standing slightly behind her, she forced Grindelwald further into retreating farther into the room. Tom kept a shield around them, forcing Grindelwald to put more power into increasingly dangerous spells.

He negated the spells that were sent his way, only sweat beading on his upper lip to show his not entirely effortless defense. In the heat of the duel, smoke rose as spells nicked the stone floor, the walls, and their shields- lighting the whole place up like fireworks. He managed to erect a powerful shield that thwarted Hermione's barrage of spells.

"Grindelwald," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Her wand was steady. She had the same look in her eye when she led Dolores Umbridge to the centaurs and the time she kept Rita Skeeter in a magically sealed jar for three months. The moment he showed an ounce of weakness she would pounce.

"Hermione," Grindelwald had the Dumbledorian twinkle down pat. It was very off-putting, knowing that the man who helped them destroy Horcruxes was not this man who looked and spoke exactly like him. The twinkle was manic, an outward sign that he was not pleased that Hermione was there. "aren't you supposed to be popping around the past?"

"I would be if I didn't have such a brilliant fiancé." Sparks jumped from curl to curl. "Let them go," She gestured impatiently to her allies stuck to the floor. The real Dumbledore was slumped against the wall as if Grindelwald's mere presence was sapping him of all his strength. Both of their shields sparking where they kept colliding but neither backed away.

"Your brilliant fiancé is the one who ensured you would be bound to him with the bond. Did he tell you that?"

"What?" Hermione's face froze, her mind whirring.

"He didn't, did he? That's hilarious. What did he tell you? Did he say that Dumbledore passed a failsafe through the Wizengamot?"

"That's not exactly," Tom objected but stopped as Grindelwald's laugh echoed in the chamber.

"Tom?" Hermione asked not turning around. She stopped and shook her head. This was something that she would deal with later. Grindelwald wanted to pit them against each other so that they would have a more difficult time taking him down. "This is not the time."

"I think it is a perfect time," Grindelwald said smiling unpleasantly. "You only have Tom Riddle to thank for your current predicament. Poetic, don't you think?"

Hermione frowned. She couldn't afford to take her eyes off of Grindelwald even for a moment. She raised her wand.

"Let them go," She gestured to her allies scattered around, stuck to the floor.

"I don't think I can do that now that they know my secret."

"Bombarda," She yelled and watched as her spell was followed with another by Tom the moment after hers landed. Grindelwald's shield cracked like ice on a pond. She dared not let up and sent another, Tom's right behind hers. She saw their own shield ripple. Tom was simultaneously casting and Hermione could admit what a turn on his magical skills were. Once they got out of this, she and Tom were going to have a talk about what Grindelwald said. She hoped for both of their sakes that it was all a misunderstanding.

Grindelwald's shield shattered and he began deflecting. All of his strength was focused on the two opponents in front of him and forgot those that he left bound to the floor. Walking backward, Grindelwald tripped over Ron and Harry both bound to the floor under the cloak. Hermione took advantage of his mistake and smirked.

"Petrificus Totalus,"

Tom dropped the shield and with several muttered spells, released their bound allies from the floor.

"Could have done that sooner," Ron grumbled rubbing his side where Grindelwald had collided.

Harry threw the cloak off of them and rushed to the real Albus Dumbledore who looked waxy and there was a blue tinge around his lips. The sword dragged on the floor behind him was brought forth to try once again to cut the knot.

From somewhere in the bowels of the fortress, a blaring wail sounded. It was an alarm of some sort that set them all on edge. They could hear booted feet in the stone corridor and Harry tried to work faster.

"Cut…it…off," Dumbledore panted, his eyes closed.

"If I do that you will lose your hand!" Harry protested.

"If we don't leave now, we never will. Cut it off!" Snape yelled.

With a choking noise, Harry lifted the sword above his head. With a graceful and practiced precision, he loped off Dumbledore's hand, Harry severed the knot that bound Grindelwald's soul to the ribbon. The magical artifact bled, black swirling with the red of Dumbledore's blood. Snape was over to them in a moment. He used his wand to cauterize the wound, leaving Harry to deal with the withered stump on the floor. Harry looked sick as he picked it up and wrapped it carefully hoping Madame Pomfrey could reattach it somehow. Dumbledore screamed a warning as Grindelwald broke out of the spell Hermione had trapped him with.

His skin bubbled as he backed to the wall, protecting his back from his enemies. He looked deranged in his anger and melting appearance. His hairline rose, his hair turned golden with a liberal streaking of silver throughout. He was slightly shorter than Dumbledore and his light blue eyes darkened into a lovely indigo. Even at one hundred and fifty, he was still a striking man.

He began to laugh, erecting another barrier between them. He didn't move, just kept his back to the wall as the heavy booted feet came closer and closer. The door had been left open and Rosier moved behind Hermione to stand back to back with her. Tom nodded at him, Hermione would be protected.

After cauterizing Dumbledore's wound, Snape left his side and stood with Rosier as Tom's back. Harry and Ron wrapped the burnt stump of his wrist and levitated him, unsure what their next move should be.

Snape and Rosier stood at the ready, stunners on the tip of their tongues. With the way Grindelwald was acting, they didn't have high hopes that these would be friendly.

Grindelwald immediately stopped laughing as the booted troop entered the cell. Minerva McGonagall stood shoulder to shoulder with Molly Weasley, blood-flecked on their faces. They were followed by a sea of Weasleys and other Order members that had made it through the war. Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the room and stood next to Hermione, wand raised to Gellert Grindelwald.

"We won't make the same mistake as your ministry," Kingsley's deep voice filled the room. "We have a special prison for you deep in the bowels of the Department of Ministries. I am sure they would welcome a new test subject."

"Your government is in shambles," Grindelwald sneered.

"Actually, my acting regent had done a fantastic job and I am sure I can pull together my council to second me in this decision. In fact, most of the members are right here in this room." Hermione's lip curled derisively. Tom looked at her and a slow smile spread on his face, his eyes were flooded with approval.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Grindelwald said to Hermione, ignoring the rest of the room as if they weren't even there. Echoing the same thing she had told Tom all those months ago as she stood outside of his cell in Azkaban.

"Probably," she shrugged.

With so many against him, he didn't stand a chance. Tom destroyed his shield while Kingsley and Snape disarmed and bound him. Even though they silenced him, he still tried to shout his regrets or threats to Hermione. Harry and Ron followed Molly and Minerva out of the cell and the whole party left Nurmengard, Dumbledore floating in between her two best friends.

Hermione stopped on the hill and Tom and Severus hung back with her. The rest went either to the Ministry or Hogwarts, even though St. Mungos would be better suited to heal Dumbledore. It was a sad fact that they couldn't afford to trust anyone other than Poppy until the whole situation was cleared up.

"Is what he said true?" Hermione asked still facing the now empty fortress.

"Hermione," Tom began.

"Is… it… true?!" She demanded slowly.

"What I said to you was true. The document was sealed with Dumbledore's signature but I might have misled you. You have to remember I am a different man now. "

"What did you do?"

"I had Rosier slip that document into the Wizengamot agenda years ago and then made sure it made it into the right hands before the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Why me?"

"It was always you, wasn't it?" He lifted his hands to rest on her shoulders and he pulled her back into his body, lightly kissing her neck.

"No," She whispered viciously and wrenched herself out of his arms and turned to face him, raising her wand against him. "Why did Pius Thicknesse choose me out all the others that day?"

"He was under the imperius."

"By whom?"

"Rosier."

Hermione nodded, a scary look on her face.

"I should have known. You didn't put up one ounce of a fight when you saw who they were binding you with. Were you happy? Were you excited to steal the rest of my life?" She had started off in a deadly whisper but by the end, she was yelling.

"Yes, I was happy!" He yelled right back. "I had waited for you for fifty-two years. I knew from that first moment you walked into Borgin and Burkes when I was seventeen that I wanted you, needed you in my life. I made sure that everything was set into motion even before I heard that damn prophecy about Potter."

"Why?" She asked brokenly. "Why couldn't you have been a better man and tried to woo me?"

"What could I have said to the best friend of my enemy? You were on the opposite side from the moment you stepped into Diagon Alley and picked up that book about the first war, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. Rosier watched you and your parents that first year. Didn't you find it strange that the shopkeeper gave you your first-year books free of charge?"

"And Rosier is your faithful dog."

"He did it because he likes you and wanted to get to know you better while also taking care of the woman who would one day be mine. He would have become a patron for you had you not befriended Potter. Potter, the wrench in every single one of my plans." His lip curled even though he now had a decent relationship with Harry.

"How naïve I have been to think that you genuinely cared for me." Hermione snarled and brought her hands together, pulling off the ring that bound them in engagement and threw it at his stupid face.

Tom caught the ring, midair and clenched his fist.

"That _is_ the reason I asked you to marry me. I am not that coldhearted bastard I was while my soul was broken and split."

"Don't make me laugh, Tom. You are the same man now as you were before you made your first Horcrux."

"I disagree."

"I can't do this," Hermione choked, anger making way for devastation. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she twisted on the balls of her feet, disapparating, leaving Tom and Severus alone on the rise outside of Nurmengard.

"Give her a few days to calm down and then beg," Severus said to Tom as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't beg,"

"If you want her back, you are going to have to beg, my friend."

Severus disapparated leaving Tom, heartbroken with fear churning in his stomach. Fear that she would never forgive him for engendering the whole thing, ensuring that she was bound to him for all eternity. His lips twisted in self-mockery. That didn't work either, seeking remorse had ripped that away from him too. He turned around to face the fortress and in a fit of fury and helplessness, destroyed the wards, the building, and all of the flora and fauna for several miles. Nothing remained but ashes on the ground.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione sat in the library of Grimmauld place, Harry was the only other person in the whole house. They were celebrating Christmas Eve together while taking some space from the overwhelming excitement of the Burrow. They were nursing a glass of Firewhiskey, a bottle of Sirius' that had been hidden in one place or another.

"Are you really going to hide out here for the rest of the holidays?" Harry asked her. Her hand shook minutely, showing that she was not as unaffected as she wanted him to believe.

"I've held Dumbledore responsible and the ministry when it was really Tom. I knew he was a bastard, a murderer, and a manipulative Slytherin and yet I still fell for him. How can I love someone like that, someone who had no issues with binding my soul to his without my consent?"

"I have no clue. To be honest, I never understood your attachment after the bond shattered."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and took another sip of her drink. Harry focused his piercing gaze on her.

"What is it?" He asked. Leaning forward, Harry plucked the drink from her hand and set it on the side table between them.

"I don't think it's completely gone," She whispered. Her eyes darted around the room guiltily as if she were confessing to the greatest of sins.

"You don't think the bond was broken?"

"It's not the same as it used to be, but it's not gone either. I felt Tom when I was back in 1946. My whole body and soul is drawn to him but nothing like the overwhelming obsession it was before he healed his soul."

"You have Snape too. Will you even be able to marry him?"

"I think so. After all of the limited research I have been able to do, I believe that the bond is unfinished. We need to be re-bonded and a marriage bond will do that. Whether it is a triad or just the two of us is immaterial. The problem isn't the bond right now. I think I will always want him but I will be fine if we never re-bond."

Harry nodded absently trying to come to terms with Hermione's choices. He looked over at her grimly, his mouth in a thin straight line and said, "What will you do?"

"I don't know," She said sadly. "Voldemort could have killed me as a child before he went after you but he didn't. Why? Wouldn't you think that he would be repulsed to be soul bonded to a Muggleborn? He didn't just let it happen; He went out of his way and had Rosier complete his dirty work, ensuring that I would be bound to him. What should I do?" Indecision warred within her. Her eyes pled Harry for an answer.

"You know I love you. You are my best friend and the one positive constant in my life. For you, I wish for happiness in whatever guise it takes. I'll not lie, I wish you and Ron had a chance to work out. The last thing I wanted for you was to be forcibly bound to Tom Riddle of all people. But, he is good to you. He loves you and it's clear to anyone who has eyes. Snape too. That perhaps surprises me more. Years of abuse led to his desperate longing for you? I just don't get it. The choice is yours and whatever you choose, I will be there for you."

"You think I should forgive him then?"

"I do," He affirmed and sat back into his chair and chuckled. "it could be worse. It could be Lucius Malfoy."

"True," She chuckled. "He is too vain for my tastes."

The fire turned emerald and shadow put their new visitor in darkness. He wore black from head to toe, his shoulder length hair pushed away from his face. He twirled his wand and the ash on his clothes disappeared.

"Severus," Hermione smiled.

"Hello Love," He swooped in front of her, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Potter," He nodded at Harry in the grudging acceptance that became their new greeting.

Harry stood up, throwing a smirk at Hermione. "Good to see you, Snape. Hermione, I am going up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Harry," She said softly. Harry left Hermione alone with Severus and she suddenly felt shy and uncertain. Whatever was wrong with Her and Tom's relationship, it had no bearing on theirs.

"He isn't sorry. If you are seeking an apology from him, it will never come." Severus said as he sat down in Harrys vacated seat. He poured himself a finger of whiskey and knocked it back before refilling the tumbler with another two fingers.

"What kind of person would forgive that?"

"Only the most kindhearted and forgiving kind, I suspect. You know his past. You know what he has done. This is barely on the scale of shit he should be remorseful for. If you can forgive and overlook his past, why is this different?"

"Because he did this to me!"

His brows rose in a mockery of her intelligence. Hermione glowered into the fire.

"And your feelings are hurt?" He snarked.

"Yes, Damnit! He said he loved me. You don't force someone you love into a soul bond!"

"And you think he loved you before he healed his soul?"

Hermione stopped, her brows furrowed. Of course, she knew he didn't. He was unable to feel anything until Hermione's own soul and feelings overwhelmed him. Hermione's head snapped up.

"Harry's memories? Who did that then?"

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say Grindelwald."

"Do you think he had been leaving Nurmengard that long ago?"

"Yes,"

Hermione closed her eyes and reached out to Severus, running her fingers over his clothed arm. She leaned her head back, the alcohol finally affecting her.

"How is Albus?" she asked, refusing to call the Headmaster by the name she had been muttering murderously for the last seven months.

"He will be just fine. Come to bed," Severus stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She smiled at him and slid her hand into his.

Once they were in her room, Severus pulled her back into his chest. He lowered his lips to her shoulder, Hermione shuttered and moaned as she leaned her head back on his chest. His nimble fingers were popping her buttons open one by one. When he finished, he pushed the robes from her body, letting them pool on the floor around them. Hermione stepped away out of the circle of material and walked to the bed, throwing a sultry look at him over her shoulder.

Severus smirked and with a flick of his wrist was divested of his clothes. After dropping his wand on top of the pile of his clothes, he straightened and focused his intense black gaze on her. She trailed her hand over her thigh, letting her fingertips run over her cloth covered slit and watched the need flood his face. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Studying him as he was her, Hermione grew hot and needy.

He was magnificent. Thin and tall but he had a sinuous musculature that made her mouth dry and her center wet. His erection was impressive, a velvety length of steel. Her eyes were drawn to his cock as it bobbed with each step he took towards her.

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing the offending garment clear across the room. "Didn't need that anyway," She murmured huskily.

Severus crawled onto the bed, settling himself on his knees between Hermione's spread legs and ran his calloused hands over her thighs up to her hips. He pulled her closer until her bum rested on his knees and leaned over to her stomach, licking her navel and leaving wet kisses up to her breasts.

His mouth danced around her nipples, making her ache. Threading her fingers through his hair in an effort to pull him closer, Hermione tried to bring his mouth closer to where she desperately needed him. Chuckling, he refused to taste the hardened peaks, driving her insane.

"Severus please," Hermione begged. She needed his mouth sucking on her nipples or on her lips or on her slit.

"My Lady," His low baritone drawled against the skin of her breasts, "tell me what you want. I am yours."

"Stop teasing me!"

He smirked and finally ran the tip of his tongue over her sensitive nipple, earning an appreciative moan. Sucking her nipple into his mouth, his hands were busy at work stripping her knickers down her legs. She lifted her bum off his knees and keened as his talented fingers found her engorged clit once the offending clothing had been disposed of.

Holding her hip with one hand and using the other to drive her further into madness, Severus abandoned her nipple in favor of giving the other some attention. He had leaned into her, his erection prodding hopefully at her warm and wet entrance.

Leaving wet kisses up her chest and neck and paying special attention to the spot right under her ear left Hermione a puddle of desire. She was insensate in her mumblings, her hands coursing over his chest and arms. Her thumbs brushed his nipples making his heavy shaft bounce against her folds.

Severus lined himself up and with a shallow thrust, entered her body. He hissed in a breath, appreciating the feel of her. He held her hips and watched as his cock, glistening with her juices, slowly moved in and out of her.

He was an amazing lover. Every time he moved, he rolled his hips just right, hitting that magical spot deep inside.

"Oh God!" Hermione moaned. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands fisted in the bedsheets. She was hot all over, frustrated that she was right on the cusp of an orgasm. He held her there like a master musician who expertly strummed her body, forcing her to perform as he bid. She was putty in his strong hands.

He kept the pace slow and steady, backing off when she got too close and circling her clit with his fingers when she needed more. Hermione was nearly sobbing with need, begging for release. Sweat covered both of their bodies.

Severus' thrusts began to get erratic the closer he came to orgasm. This time when she was right on the precipice of her climax, he pushed her off the ledge with a combination of his fingers and the way he hit her g-spot. Her orgasm hit her like a train, her entire world shattered around her, riding the pleasurable waves and screaming with pleasure. She could feel him thickening inside her, his throbbing and swollen cock moments from exploding. Bands of her inner muscles clenched around him.

He threw back his head, Hermione's name on his lips as his balls emptied into her body. Ropes of ejaculate coated her cervix as he rode out both of their bliss. He laid down next to her and pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you, Hermione." Severus murmured against her throat.

"I love you too, Severus." She murmured sleepily. Severus pulled the blankets around them and laid his head on her breasts, the most comfortable pillows in all the world.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for your patience as I slowly worked on this chapter. I'm sorry for how long it took but my motivation had dried up the moment summer hit. I had all these grand plans of writing every day and what not but that isn't exactly what happened.**

 **There is going to be one more chapter and an epilogue left in this story.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Believe in me**

Hermione sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked at the man sleeping next to her. Severus was relaxed in sleep as he never was awake and Hermione relished in these small unguarded moments. At the foot of the bed were two piles of gifts and she stared at them bemused. Had it only been seven months since this whole insane ride started?

She pushed the blankets off of her and crawled to the end of the bed, intending on letting Severus sleep. She was on her hands and knees, nearly to the piles of gifts when she felt the bed shift and she froze, naked, where she was.

"If this is what I can look forward to every morning, I will gladly take it," His husky baritone cut the silence accompanied by a light smack on her arse that she so blatantly presented to him unintentionally.

"Good morning, Sev." She murmured. Sitting and reaching for the presents and pulling them into her lap one at a time. He must have thought it was a good time to rekindle their activities from the prior night and ran his stubbled face on the back of her shoulder, planting light kisses along the way.

For a minute, she arched her neck to give him better access but was soon pulled back to the whole reason why she was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Mmmm," She moaned, appreciating his attentions. He reached beyond her and plucked a present from her pile and dropped it on her lap.

"Open this one first,"

Hermione smirked and ripped into the green wrapping paper. It was a carved cedar box. Carefully she lifted the lid and gasped. The box was lined with blue velvet, a beautiful crown snug in its case. She lifted her eyes to his in question.

"All of the royal crown jewels before the ministry was created were all destroyed- gold was melted down and the jewels prised from their settings. I had this commissioned for you at the same time that Lucius commissioned your throne. I had a bit of help from the grateful Goblin nation."

"The goblins helped you make something for me? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"It's beautiful, Sev. Thank you!"

"You are welcome, My Love."

Severus gingerly lifted the crown from the box and placed it on Hermione's wild curls.

"How does it look?"

"Perfect," He murmured, a naughty glint entered his eyes. Hermione lifted the crown off her head and placed it back in its box, smiling at the first tangible symbol of her reign of the Magical community in Britain.

She pulled the next gift onto her lap and ripped into the paper, tying the silver ribbon in her hair. It was another box and Hermione lifted the lid to see three things- A skeleton key, a ring box, and a letter. She opened the letter, knowing it was from Tom. It had to be.

 _My Queen,_

 _I can't say that I regret doing what I needed to ensure that you were bound to me. It was the one shot at redemption for me and my life. You are everything to me and my selfish pride couldn't allow you to live your life without me. What I do regret is taking away your options. Once my soul was healed, I realized that it was no victory having you if you didn't choose me of your own volition. I want you to choose me. I will be a better man and I will gladly spend the rest of my life proving it to you. Severus and I may once have been at odds but no longer. We want the same things. Your happiness, your safety, your love._

 _In this box is the ring I gave you when I asked you to marry me and I hope that you would consider giving me the honor of wearing it again, accepting all that entails. Please, don't be angry. Marry me?_

 _The key is for your new home. If you chose not to marry me, it is still yours but you would make me the happiest man if you would reconsider. I have fully restored Riddle Manor for you._

 _Meet me at the cottage tonight so I can apologize properly. I am unable to pass the wards at Grimmauld Place as your friend Potter has excluded me._

 _Don't give up on me, Love,_

 _Tom_

"Are you going to go?" Severus asked. Hermione sighed

"Yes, but I am still angry with him."

"Understandable. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think it is about time that all of us deal with things together if we are going to make this work."

"Indubitably,"

Snape pushed Toms gift out of the way and pulled the next onto her lap. Hermione opened it with trepidation but smiled as a pile of silk and lace fell into her lap. "This one is also from me."

Hermione laughed. "Should I try it on?"

"Merlin yes!"

The rest of the gifts were forgotten as Snape pulled Hermione on top of him and sunk his hands in her hair, bringing her lips to his. His tongue swept in her mouth and they were both glad that they were already naked. Severus stiffened against her folds and she ground down on top of him, relishing the feel of him when a loud obnoxious pounding on the door interrupted them.

"Go the fuck away," Severus growled.

"I don't want to interrupt your morning but Dumbledore- the real Dumbledore is asking for you, Severus. Poppy just flooed and I told her I would give you the message."

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione yelled through the door and Severus glared at her.

"Don't thank him! We are busy!"

"You have to go talk to the man,"

"We have time,"

"Severus," She admonished. "I promise I will make it worth it to you to wait." She leaned down and kissed his lips before getting up and heading into the shower. He followed soon after and as tempting a thought that shower sex was, they silently promised themselves a rain check and endeavored to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Fifteen minutes later they were stepping through the floo into the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them a pinched look on her face, setting both of them on edge.

"How is he, Minerva?" Severus asked.

"Not well. I don't think he is going to make it. Poppy has done what she can but the draining effects of the Horcrux damaged his body's ability to heal from such a grievous injury. He isn't a young man anymore."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other worriedly but tried to hide it as they walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore said in his wizened breathy voice. He was propped against the headboard, his arm in a sling.

"Albus,"

Dumbledore reached out to him with his good hand and Severus sat at his bedside. Hermione and Minerva stayed behind the partitions to give them some privacy.

"Tell me, Severus. Poppy refuses to say what she really thinks of my situation."

"They don't think you are going to make it."

Dumbledore nodded and closed his eyes. "I never thought I would live through this war."

"I think they are wrong," Severus began. "if you want it bad enough, I think you could heal. Mind over matter."

Dumbledore chuckled and twinkled over his half-moon spectacles.

"You make it sound so easy, Severus, but I am tired."

"No one will blame you, whatever you choose. Now that we know Grindelwald has been posing as you for the last several months, we don't hold it against you. Even Potter who was convinced you were obliviating him regularly, forgives you."

"I wasn't obliviating him,"

"I know. It must have been Grindelwald polyjuiced as you."

"He would have felt my magic all around Privet Drive. I wouldn't doubt that it drew him there. He had been slipping out of Nurmengard for longer than I care to admit. I wish I had noticed. Things would have been so different if he was truly the prisoner he was supposed to be."

"Yes, Tom would have never wanted to be bound to Hermione, he would have never stopped targeting Potter, you would have died long before the end, and the victory wouldn't have been a victory at all because most of the major players would have died. I too would have been counted among the dead. There is no playing what if with this war. We are lucky that things happened the way they did."

"There is always a light coming, even in the darkest of nights. All we have to do is trust it will come."

"Are you going to live or are you giving up?" Severus challenged.

"I can't stop fighting now that we have finally won. All those orphans and ruined families will need to see support from the Ministry."

"Hermione will take care of that as Queen."

"There was never meant to be a ruler of wizards,"

"Think of it as Hermione creating a better government for our world. I have no doubt that once the wizarding world has been healed, she would step down for an uncorrupted Council to rule."

"For how long though?"

"Isn't it said that no government can go uncorrupted forever. Only three generations before it becomes a problem again."

"The fourth generation is untouched by the war of their fathers. It makes sense. Power will rise out of that safety, we can only hope that the world still has enough good in it to rise against it."

"Those are problems for another day."

"Indeed,"

Severus nodded at the old wizard and stepped around the curtain, nodding for Hermione to go back. Minerva smiled at Severus, mutual respect keeping each other civil.

"Are you going to be teaching here next year after Hermione graduates?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"It would be wonderful to continue working alongside you,"

Severus nodded again, acknowledging their comradery.

Hermione sat in the chair that Severus had vacated and waited as Dumbledore said what he needed to. She was unsmiling, still unable to separate this Dumbledore from the one who she had fought against for the last several months.

"I never would have encouraged the bond had I realized it was introduced to the Wizengamot."

"Rosier slipped it in with another piece of legislation. But it is the fact that he was able to do that and it wasn't even unusual for something like that to happen. Our government cannot stay as it was. It is a festering wound on our society. We need strength to help our people rebuild and that is exactly what I am going to do."

"And you think you can do this while married to Tom?"

"It will not happen overnight,"

"You will be faced with distrust and hostility."

"I will have support from both factions of the war and that will go a lot farther in uniting our people and healing the breach of trust between them. We will find a way."

"If anyone could do it, it would be the three I have placed all of my faith in since you were little more than children."

"Thank you,"

Dumbledore inclined his head and closed his eyes, drained of the last reserves of energy.

"I wish you a speedy recovery, Headmaster," Hermione said and patted his hand before leaving the infirmary and school with Severus. As they were leaving the gates, Hermione put a hand on his sleeve, stopping them both.

"Who is going to be Headmaster now?"

"Minerva will take over until he is healed or retires."

"I don't think I should return after the holidays. You are a teacher here after all and how would it look for me to be in your classes? I never planned on coming back in the first place."

"Then sit your N.E.W.T.s at the ministry and take back the regency."

"Do you think I am doing the right thing?"

"It cannot stay as it is,"

"I know, but should I abolish everything and create something new? Or should I just clean it up?"

"You tell me. This is your brainchild."

"I feel that this is right, starting all over. I have the brightest and most powerful minds on my council from both sides of the war. We can only move forward if the blood feud is obliterated. We can only do that if we blur the lines of power and give a measure of belonging and safety to both sides. I can't back down now."

Severus smiled and kissed her temple, pulling her in for a long hug. The day was nearly gone and the sun was sinking beneath the horizon, taking all the warmth from the air. A white cloud swirled around them as they breathed, the winter landscape sleeping and stiff with frost. It is time.

Hermione and Snape apparated to the cottage hand in hand. Hermione led Severus into the bubble of protective wards and entered the cottage. Leaving behind the December weather for the magical spring that awaited them in the garden. They shrugged off their cloaks and hung them on the pegs next to the door.

Tom was standing on the bridge, leaning over the rails, looking at the sunset. He was a breathtaking silhouette against the vibrant pinks and oranges in the sky. The small brook burbled beneath him and the fairies danced around the explosion of flowers that were in full bloom. He turned to them as they approached, a hopeful smile on his face. He nodded to Severus and locked eyes with Hermione.

"You hurt me," Hermione said.

"I know," He was searching her face for any sign of the forgiveness he sought, caressing in its intensity.

"You can't manipulate me and expect me to be fine with it." She needed him to understand that even if she decided to forgive him, that she was not okay with what he did. Looking at his earnest face, she knew that he understood the position she was in. He wasn't manipulative, he was remorseful. She could work with that.

"I know,"

"The only way we can move forward is if you promise me that you will do better. If I marry you, you need to be honest with me. No more secrets. No more surprising revelations about what you did as Lord Voldemort. That persona must be completely destroyed. Can you do that?"

"You make me a better man, Hermione. Lord Voldemort was abolished the moment I chose remorse and healed my soul. You want honesty, here it is… I still want to take over, punish those who rise against me but being with you is more important to me than my ambitions."

"I want to believe you,"

"Disarm me."

"Why?"

"You can be the master of the Elder wand. For me, it is too tempting. I want to use it. It sings to me, calls me to war. If you have it, I cannot be tempted. Take it."

"What would stop you from taking it back one day?"

"Nothing but my love for you,"

"Love? Will that be enough?"

"I will prove it to you, every day, for the rest of our lives. I love you My Queen and I intend on making you happy."

"What if I choose not to forgive you?"

"I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that I am changed."

"That could be a long time,"

"One memory of what we shared would be enough for me to never give up,"

"Pretty words,"

"Not just pretty words. I mean them."

"I can't keep giving you chances only to be disappointed."

"Have I disappointed you since I healed my soul? No. Because being with you is more important than my ambitions."

"Isn't that how resentment is born?"

"I'm a man who knows exactly what he wants and what he is willing to sacrifice for it. I want you and I am willing to sacrifice my ambitions, good and evil. Nothing would make my life more complete than having you by my side."

"What would you do with your life if you left behind your political ambitions?"

"I thought I could teach the Dark arts. Who has more experience than me?"

"Harry."

"You think he would do better than me?"

"He fought against the Dark Arts. You used them. I doubt the populace would be pleased to have you teach their young children."

"I do realize it wouldn't happen overnight."

"What will you do until then?"

"I am exceedingly wealthy now. I don't have to work unless I choose to do so."

"Are you really willing to give up the seat of power that I hold? You could be king."

"I think it would be wise if I wasn't a king."

Hermione nodded, her heart in her throat. She knew what it cost him to say that. He is the most ambitious person she had ever met. She just hoped that he really meant what he said.

"And if I offered it to you? Marrying me makes you a king."

"Severus would make a better king, politically. Can I still be your husband and not be political?"

"I don't know,"

"By marrying you, temptation will always be near. You fear that it will call to me and one day I will not be strong enough to withstand its lure?"

"Yes,"

"I will vow to you now- an unbreakable vow if I must- that I will never abuse the position that marrying you gives to me."

"I want to believe you,"

"I want you to believe in me,"

Hermione stared at him silently, every possible outcome- good and bad- running through her head and decided that she would take the leap and forgive him one more time. It would be the last chance that she would allow him. If he went mad with power, she would take him down herself. Even if the broken bond would lash back at her for it. She slipped the ring out of her pocket and handed it to Tom and watched as his pleading face crumbled into utter despair, obviously believing that she was not giving him another chance. She quickly put him out of his misery.

"Ask me again," She whispered. His eyes lit up with an inner fire, wonder suffusing his whole being, and happiness saturated down to the very marrow of his bones.

"Hermione, Love, will you marry me?" He was a bit breathless. It was evident that he was waiting for baited breath, hoping.

"Yes, on the condition that everything you just promised me is valid. Please, Tom, don't crush the trust I am placing in you." Hermione watched as he placed his ring on her finger again, this time the two rings joined together, magically merging into one, magnificent ring.

"I promise," He murmured as he pulled her into his body, one hand in her curls at the back of her head and the other on her waist. His body shuddered with relief, his ragged breathing in her ear. "Thank you,"

He pulled away enough to search her face one last time before crushing his lips to hers. Tongue slipping past her teeth, to caress her tongue. Hermione moaned as the broken bond licked at them, happy to be reunited. He tore his lips off hers and gave her a cocky smile before bending down and tossing her over his shoulder. Severus chuckled behind them and followed. They muttered amongst themselves occasionally pinching or smacking her bum. She had to admit, she kind of really liked it.

Tom kicked open the door, and Hermione laughed as Severus bitched under his breath about ruining the hinges. "Are you a wizard or not?" he groused.

Tom ignored Severus' muttering and took the stairs three at a time. Once he was in the bedroom, he tossed Hermione on the bed and his fingers got to work undoing all the buttons on his robes. Severus smirked and with a wave of his hand, both Hermione and himself were naked. His smirk got more pronounced as Tom cursed, being the only person with clothes on.

Severus grabbed Hermione's ankle and laid kisses up her leg.

"Where were we," He asked in his deep seductive voice.

Hermione waited until he had kissed up her stomach, past her breasts, until he was pressed intimately with her core and hooked her leg around his waist. She rolled them both until she was on top, her hair hanging in his face.

"Right about here," She said and laughed as Tom finally joined them, his lips attacking her spine. "Finally decided to join us, Tom?"

His only response was a growl and questing fingers that wrapped around her body so that his fingers could pinch and roll her nipples. Hermione ground against Severus' hard cock and moaned as his talented fingers found her clit. He rubbed her, occasionally dipping into her pussy to spread her arousal over her hooded bundle of nerves. She was wet and throbbing with want. His fingers the only barrier to her continued grinding.

Tom was moaning into her ear as he pressed his body against her back, his erection cradled in the crevasse of her arse. He lightly thrust against her and he kissed her neck in a series of open mouth kisses.

At his urging, Hermione leaned forward to lick Severus' lips, trapping his hand between them, still rubbing her closer to climax. Tom moved away from her and his hands left her breasts. They tingled with the loss. She loved the way he stimulated them, a little rough but not too much. He caressed her hips, her arse, her thighs everywhere except where she wanted him.

Groaning with need, Hermione pressed her bum into his hands, hoping that he would touch her the same way that Severus was. She nearly climaxed as his lips kissed her round fleshy bum. He chuckled into her skin at her reaction and ran his tongue from her bum to her thighs, clearly not minding being so close to Severus' naked and wanting body.

His tongue was soft and probing when he finally ran it through her folds, nicking Severus as he went. Hermione and Severus both groaned their appreciation and Tom continued his dual licking.

Using his hands, he spread Hermione's cheeks, breathing on the forbidden rosette of her back entrance. Touching the tip of his tongue to her whirl, Hermione convulsed back against him. Gasping at the unexpected sensitivity that skyrocketed her pleasure. Severus pushed his hands into her curls and again brought her lips to his, this time grinding up into her as Tom had his wicked way with her body.

Tom licked and caressed, his hands massaging and teasing at once. As he lifted his mouth from her body, his fingers took its place. He dipped a finger into her wet channel and spread her lubrication on her pucker.

With his other hand, he grasped Severus' cock and Hermione lifted so that Tom could line them up. She sunk on his cock, clenching him in a vice grip of her inner muscles. She felt Tom as his fingertip wiggled into her dark passage and she nearly came then.

She rocked on Severus, his tongue tracing her lips, her teeth, her mouth. He was meeting each movement with a thrust of his hips. He felt amazing inside her and she couldn't get over how perfectly they fit together.

Tom's tongue teased her again at her labia, licking both her and Severus as she was being fucked. His finger had worked its way in, and he moved it in and out, a rhythm opposite of Severus. She could feel them rub through her walls and clenched as another flood of arousal coated Severus' cock.

"Oh god," Hermione moaned against Severus' lips. She could feel herself at the precipice of her climax. What pushed her over was Tom's second finger that entered her and stretched her. Severus stilled inside of her as she came, gasping as his own orgasm coated her walls. Tom pulled his fingers from her and muttered something. Hermione assumed it was a cleaning spell of some sort for his fingers before he pulled Hermione off of Severus and flipped her over. He put his arms under her legs, hooking them around his shoulders, sliding into her still spasming channel.

He fucked her into the mattress and Severus reached between them to pinch her nipple in his fingers, lust still darkened his eyes as he watched Tom pound into her. Hermione was gasping, her hands above her head on the headboard, pushing against the wood, to meet Tom's thrusts. Every time he bottomed out, he rubbed against her clit and she began feeling the excitement of her body again building. He watched her face as she neared her second climax, her mouth in an 'o' of bliss, her brows pulled together in concentration.

The sensations were overwhelming and she exploded around him as she felt him grow heavy within her. He slammed into her one last time, the vein on his neck pulsing with his effort. He rocked into her several more times slowly, savoring their union before collapsing on top of her. She held him there for a few moments before he rolled off of her and curled around her, the same way that Severus did on her other side.

With a wave of his hand, Severus covered the three of them with blankets and they fell asleep wrapped around one another.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Long Live the Queen**

 **Two Months Later:**

Hermione stood in a small room off of the main atrium in the Ministry. She was jittery with nerves and tried to stand still as Minerva, Ginny, and Molly inspected her royal dress for any imperfections. Her long trailing ivory robes, accented only by the embroidered mascots of all four houses of Hogwarts on her train. Her hair was patted and the crown was put on her head with a well-placed sticking charm.

The door opened and quickly closed, muffling the crowd chatter. Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room holding a beautiful pearl and diamond necklace. The piece of jewelry that she and Lucius had insisted was perfect for the occasion. It was beautiful but it was also one of the Malfoys more famous pieces and she had to wonder at their further attempts at establishing a connection to the crown. No, she didn't wonder… They were Malfoys, of course, they wanted to be part of the inner circle.

Hermione held back her eye roll because for all of their faults the Malfoys have been nothing but supportive of her ever since she became bound to Tom. Narcissa stood behind her and clasped the necklace, patting it as it laid at Hermione's throat.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" Narcissa murmured.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the room alone. Her fiancé's were standing on the raised dais either side of her throne. She smiled at them as they watched her slow approach and was gratified to see pride and awe shining out of their eyes. Perhaps she was the only one who noticed because she knew them better than anyone else. It didn't matter.

The crowd hushed as she took her place in front of her throne and looked out at the group. Her council- minus Severus- was standing in two rows behind large stone tables on either side of the carpet that led up to the dais and to her. The moment she sat, her council followed suit and waited.

"Having a monarchy is not a long-term solution. I will be queen only as long as it benefits our nation. We cannot allow the corruption of the previous government to reign free and when I overturned the Wizengamot, I thought long and hard about how to enact the change we so desperately need. I need to be able to act unfettered but I do not do this alone. I have chosen a council of people who want to create something better. Everyone on the council has my trust. Please notice that I drew from the talent on both sides of the war. We are one people. We all contribute to magic in our own way- Muggle-born, Half-blood, and Pure-blooded alike.

Letting go of the prejudices of the past is the only way we can leave this war behind us. As much as many of you would like to believe, the pureblooded movement did not start with Lord Voldemort. These beliefs divide us, make us vulnerable to the kind of people who would take advantage of the power imbalance. Do you wish to protect magic? If so, then we must close the breech.

Now I ask you, what should we do to ensure the next generation will not suffer the way we did? How do we stop this cycle of self-destruction?" Hermione paused, looking around the room, ignoring the journalists in favor of meeting the eyes of the biggest offenders still holding out on blood equality.

"You want us to build this new utopian world with Lord Voldemort as our king?" Travers stepped forward into the gap between the council tables, looking up at his queen.

"He is soul bonded with me. The bond is different from our original bond, that is true, but when I marry Severus and Tom it will reseal the bond and this time include Severus. We will be married until death. Tom is not Lord Voldemort as he was before. He has healed his soul and has learned much about the world and his responsibility to it. I should also tell you that he will be a king in name only. Tom and Severus will not have Crown Matrimonial. I am your queen and they will be my husbands. That is all."

"You appointed Severus to your council. Are you trying to say he is not political either?"

"He was on the council. He was also Regent for months but he has since stepped down. I do have that position open as you can see. I have offered the position to Luna Lovegood. Also, Ron Weasley gave his seat up to his brother Bill Weasley for personal reasons. McGonagall took the position as Hogwarts Headmistress and has resigned from the council as well. I offered her seat to Pansy Parkinson."

"For wanting an unbiased council, it is sure full of purebloods," someone yelled from the crowd.

"It is not easy to find willing Muggleborns to take the positions. After the Muggle-born registration wrecked its havoc, everyone I offered a position to, declined. I did say this will take some time to make happen. Change will not happen all at once."

"How is this different from Voldemort having a puppet minister?"

"Do you think Harry Potter or any of the Weasleys would agree to be a part of Voldemort's inner circle or any government that was corrupted? How would that even work? Voldemort and Harry Potter were mortal enemies as were Harry and the Ministry."

"He must be controlled with the Imperius curse!"

"No, I am not under any spell or curse," Harry said as he stood. "I was there when Tom healed his broken soul. I cast the spell on him myself. He is not faking and he is not Lord Voldemort. Not anymore."

"That's what you would say if you were under the curse!"

"Sod off, Travers!" Draco Malfoy said in his cold drawl. "You contacted my father the day the Dark mark broke. You know damn well Potter isn't under the Imperius."

Travers scowled but kept his mouth shut.

"Anyone else want to attack the Queen or this council with malicious lies?" Harry glowered at the crowd.

Hermione lifted her hand for silence and Harry mashed his lips together and glared in true Snape fashion. With a huff, he sat forcing Hermione to hide a smile.

"Everyone must feel like they are being listened to. We are not here to force unreasonable laws onto the people and there will be a reasonable time and place set aside just for that. With that being said, there will be a few notable changes. Muggle-borns will be brought into our world at the age of six. We have decided on a mentoring program where the Muggleborn and his family will be adopted if you will by a magical family. It gives a longer period of adjustment and allows for a more rounded magical upbringing. The benefits of bringing them into our society earlier outweigh the risks. Each Muggleborn family will be required to take a vow of secrecy ensuring the continued safety of our world. Any questions?"

"Yes," Rita Skeeter said as she sidled out of the crowd and way too close to the council. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the flash of a vicious green quill following along in her wake. With a flick of her wand, Hermione summoned a large canning jar and balanced it on the arm of her throne. The glass drew Rita's gaze and she visibly swallowed, clearly rethinking her decision to move forward. After taking a fortifying breath, Rita met Hermione's eyes. "Are you abolishing the statute of secrecy?"

"No,"

"What is going to happen to Gellert Grindelwald?"

"He is in a special cell in the bowels of the ministry. It was created by the most brilliant minds of the world specifically to hold him. Tom, Severus, and I warded the cell ourselves. We were accompanied by the best Curse Breakers and Ward Masters alive. I would believe the extinction of the wizarding world over a breakout." Hermione said firmly.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Tom leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and watched Hermione set her crown back inside the velvet lined box it came in. The room was small and cramped, one of only two bedrooms that the cottage offered and the majority of the room had been taken up with a bed large enough to fit the three of them comfortably.

He continued to watch as she stripped from her royal robes and donned something a bit more manageable, knowing what they had planned to do next.

"Where is Severus?"

"He is waiting for us there,"

"Where are we going?" She asked for what seemed the millionth time. Tom and Severus were amazingly good at keeping surprises secret from her.

"You will see. Once you're ready we will head out."

Hermione sighed with exasperation. She may be the Queen of Wizarding Britain but that didn't faze her husbands.

"Not that one," Tom said. "The white one,"

"Why?"

"Just humor me."

Hermione set aside the blue robes she had selected and pulled out the gorgeous white ones that had been hanging in the armoire since Tom had brought them home six weeks ago. They were simple A-line robes with long trailing sleeves. Pretty but not really functional.

It didn't take her much longer until she was standing in front of him with a suspicious glare. Tom took her arm and hooked it around his, leading her down the stairs and out the door until they were outside of the even more impressive wards since Severus put his own over top of Tom's. He swept her into his arms, holding her close as he disapparated them both to their destination.

Hermione looked around in interest at the grounds, shocked to see Riddle Manor looking as pretentious as it had in its heyday. The Manor was even grander fixed up than Malfoy Manor. The grounds were expansive and covered in a thick layer of snow. But what drew her eyes was the magical bubble that enveloped a large meadow. Inside was a living arbor with a profusion of blooming roses. White chairs sat in neat rows and were filled with the family and friends of all three of them. Every single one of their guests were watching Tom and Hermione.

Harry walked up to them, beaming, relieving Tom of Hermione. With a mischievous smile, Tom bowed and went to take his place under the archway next to Severus. They stood on either side, leaving the middle free, presumably for her.

Hermione lifted a shaky hand to her mouth and turned watery eyes on Harry.

"They wanted to surprise you. I didn't think you would care so much about wanting to plan it."

"What girl doesn't want to plan her own wedding?" She asked in a whisper. It was clearly a struggle for her not to cry.

Harry took a deep panicked breath and started frantically whispering apologies. But Hermione was looking around, only partially paying attention to Harry's growing hysteria. Severus started scowling the longer she stood there and she watched with fondness as he began to eyeball the exit. Tom stood cool and patient. She knew he wouldn't move until she did. He seemed to understand that this was the final moment. If she left now, there would never be another chance.

"It's fine Harry. It's everything I could have ever hoped for," It was a more elaborate version of the garden at the cottage. She loved that garden. It was where she would have chosen if she had been asked.

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered under his breath. Then he turned to her and said, "Are you ready to get married? It's not too late to run away. I can always marry you myself."

Severus drew attention with a loud angry growl, "Don't even think of it, Potter,"

"Don't read my mind, Snape!" Harry said with the appropriate amount of venom and a side wink at Hermione. It made her smile and she knew she couldn't leave. She had decided the moment she forgave Tom for the last time. The first step seemed to be the hardest but soon she was walking slowly toward her future. Tom and Severus watched her, beaming.

Harry left her at the altar in between the two men who needed her just as much as she needed them. Together, they closed ranks, each laying a hand on her back.

The minister was vacillating between sighing happily at the romance of the whole thing and sheer terror because of the two grooms that had ensured his participation with a bag of gold and a thinly veiled threat of 'or else'. He, of course, had no desire to find out what the 'or else' consisted of and had made sure he was present and ready at the specified time.

"Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here today," He began. It was a Muggle ceremony that would end with a wizarding vow and binding.

Hermione looked at Tom then Severus as she realized they had known exactly what she wanted for a wedding. She was deeply touched, even if one of them did use Legilimency to find out. She knew it was just their way but soon, they would learn what was acceptable and not. For now, she forgave them their foray into her mind and concentrated on not crying.

No rings were exchanged, instead, their bond was sealed with vows that would leave a small mark on the inside of their wrists. Tom and Severus held her hand with Hermione's between theirs.

"I, Tom Riddle will love and cherish Hermione and Severus for as long as we all shall live." He said, looking between the two of them. The vow was repeated twice more as first Severus then Hermione recited. Ribbons of silver and gold wrapped around their clasped hands.

Hermione gasped at the rush of power that surged through her. She felt her bond with Tom repair itself and felt as Severus' intertwined with and through it. They were all bound irrevocably together for all of eternity and not one of them was less than pleased.

They ended the ceremony with a kiss and turned to present themselves for the first time as men and wife and waited for the crowd to greet them after forming a long line. There were many tears from Molly and Hagrid, and Dumbledore's gaze was suspiciously bright. Ron looked resigned and sad but he was trying to hide it by being especially cheerful. It broke her heart that for them, things couldn't have turned out happier but she knew that there was another woman out there that would be the wife he truly wanted.

Tom and Severus felt a ghost of her pulse of sadness directed at Ron Weasley and ignored the impulse to destroy the boy. Lucky for them, Hermione wasn't paying attention to their murderous thoughts. Even as Ron leaned in to hug Hermione, they settled for mere glares. Harry laughed, noticing what Hermione didn't and clapped Tom on the shoulder. Drawing the ire of both powerful wizards which made him laugh all the harder. When Hermione asked him what was so funny, he merely shook his head and kissed her on her cheek before walking away.

The area had been cleared of chairs and a beautiful dance floor was underfoot with small tables laden with food and champagne. Once the last guest had wished them well, the three of them took their places at the head table, sitting through toast after toast.

Hours flew by as Hermione was whisked over the dance floor by her husbands and guests alike. The food was divine and everything was perfect. Her smile never left her face. It was dark when Severus finally pulled her from the dance floor and apparated out of there.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around. The room was the size of their cottage with a white marble fireplace and a bed to rival all beds covered in black satin. The wooden floor shone with the reflections of the floating candles above their heads.

Tom sat in the leather chair by the fire in a state of sexy dishabille, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

"Welcome to what was formally known as Riddle Manor,"

"And now?"

"That is up to you. What name do you want to take?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should just stay a Granger."

"No!" Severus said, leading her to the other chair before sitting and pulling her onto his lap.

"What do you suggest then? Hyphenating?"

"Let's revive the Gaunt name and make it better than it ever was," Tom said quietly before he took another sip.

"What about Severus' name. Don't you want your children to have your name?"

"Do you think I was ever attached to the name Snape? My father was a bastard. I wouldn't be sad to be rid of it."

"And you," She directed at Tom. "You really want to take the name of the family that was so inbred and cruel that they destroyed your mother?"

"I want to make the name Gaunt mean something again. Just because my ancestors were unable to bring it any honor, doesn't mean it isn't a worthy name. We can resurrect it, give it to our children."

"I don't need a Pure-blooded name to bring me social standing."

"No, I dare say not. You are Queen, our wife, and one of the most powerful witches alive. You don't need to do anything for society. Imagine the face of my grandfather at having the sole Half-blood Gaunt heir marry a Muggle-born. Delicious!"

"You are a sweet talker tonight aren't you," Hermione chuckled.

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure. Hermione Gaunt. It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" She asked.

"Mmmm hmm," Severus agreed. He was popping the buttons on her robes and pushed the silk down her arm. His lips skimmed her skin, causing Hermione to shiver. Tom watched with rapidly darkening eyes and took another sip of the Fire whiskey.

The silk pooled around her waist and trapped her arms. Severus reached around her and cupped her breasts, using his thumbs to tease her nipples into hard pebbles jutting out at Tom. Hermione's breath caught in a groan as his stubbled faces lid over the back of her shoulders.

Severus helped her to stand and pushed the light material to the floor. Tom set his drink onto the side table and motioned her forward with a devilish grin. She walked to his chair and straddled his lap, moving to kiss his neck. Tom ran his hands over her bum and thighs, spreading them even further.

Hermione felt Severus move behind her, his fingers playing in her folds. She clenched around him every time his long fingers dipped into her and moaned when he rubbed her clit. Her lips trailed from Toms' neck to his lips and she captured them as if she couldn't live without tasting him. He slid his tongue against hers, languidly, enjoying the feel and taste of her.

When Tom's hands left her, she whimpered in protest and it made him chuckle. He only grabbed his wand, divesting himself of clothes. Allowing his erection to bob proudly between them, he palmed her arse again. He loved the shape and feel of her body. He couldn't get enough of her.

Severus was driving her crazy, never stroking enough to bring her to completion, only driving her until she was on the edge.

"Sev," She begged. "take me!"

"As you wish," He mumbled, bending his knees and lined up with her passage while pressing her over on to Tom. He pulled her bum back and sunk into her heat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in bliss.

"more," Hermione demanded. She reached between her body and Tom's and palmed his cock, using long slow strokes from base to tip. She matched the same rhythm as Severus and attacked his lips again.

Tom's breath raced as her hands sped up. "My Queen, if you want me to last, I need you to stop." He hissed, tearing his mouth from hers.

"I need your cock inside me but I want to watch you orgasm. Come for me, Tom" Hermione gasped. Her kissed lips, swollen and red. Severus groaned behind her, stilling as he climaxed.

"I love when you talk dirty," Severus whispered into her shoulder. He pulled out of her and grabbed her around the waist, tossing her onto the ridiculously huge bed. Severus followed behind her and pulled her to his chest and kissed her head. Both of them watched Tom unfold himself from his chair and knock back the remaining whiskey before sauntering to the bed. His eyes burned with need.

He crawled over Severus and settled himself between Hermione's legs. With a thrust, he was buried to the hilt and Severus swallowed her gasp with a possessive kiss. She was theirs and always would be.

Tom took his time, thrusting and using his thumb on her nub until she was insensate with passion. Her body went rigid and shook as he took her over the edge. Her body clamped down on his and he worked his speed up to a brutal pace.

He threw back his head in rapture as waves of desire crashed over him. Her body milked him and he laid on top of her, knowing he was probably crushing her but was unable to move. His eyes were half lidded with contentment as Severus caressed Hermione's side and hair, murmuring his approval into her ears.

Tom rolled off of Hermione and snuggled in close, sandwiching her between them.

"Thank you," Tom whispered.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you, Hermione and Severus, for marrying me. I don't know what I would have done had you chose to marry each other without me." A single tear trailed down the side of his face and he turned away hoping they didn't see but they did. Hermione wiped away the moisture with her fingers.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Bright lights lit the underground chamber even at the designated sleep times. Unspeakables kept watch around the impenetrable crystal cage that housed Grindelwald. The man himself was sitting in a chair talking with Dumbledore, the only person who had gotten permission to come in and talk to him. Hermione thought he had a right to be the one to question his onetime friend and jailer.

"Why did you do it? You were practically a free man as it was. You could have lived that way for the rest of your life with none the wiser."

"Free," Grindelwald mocked. "Breaking out of prison and having to disguise myself is not freedom."

"You earned your imprisonment."

"All I did was refuse to let myself be held back in the fear of muggles finding out. Magic is power, power is the way the world is controlled. Wizards were meant to rule over the Muggles. My crime is choosing not to hide from the world that I am a wizard."

"That is not your crime. You killed people. Broke laws. Forced others into doing your bidding. You deserve your sentence and now you will be forced to adhere to it. You have five consecutive life sentences to serve. Hermione's great grandchildren will be dragging your bones from this cell."

"If you think I will stay in here like a good boy for the rest of my life, you are sadly mistaken."

"And you are delusional. The royal family set the wards on this cell themselves and you will never find the talent and power that can match the three of them again."

"So many years of progressive governing and you just let it slide back into a monarchy. Mark my words, once she is recognized as queen and her consorts as kings, they will never give up that power willingly. No one ever does."

"You don't know Hermione like I do," Dumbledore said stubbornly.

"I am willing to make a bet with you. In twenty-five years if the monarchy is abolished, I will never attempt to leave this cell. If she is still queen with no end in sight, you let me walk out of here a free man."

Dumbledore stared at Grindelwald and nodded. "Deal," The vow wrapped around the both of them binding each to their words.

"In that case, I will see you in twenty-five years," Grindelwald said as he turned away from Dumbledore, grinning.

Dumbledore clenched his teeth already regretting his vow. It's not that he didn't believe Hermione when she said it was only temporary but what if it took her twenty-six years or fifty? He hoped for all of their sakes, that Grindelwald died before then. He walked out of the classified prison to the echoing laugh of Grindelwald behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **It has been so much fun writing this story and I truly thank all of you readers from the bottom of my heart. Without your constant support and cheerleading, I'm not sure I would have finished it so quickly. You all are amazing and I hope I see you all back, next story. Over the next few months, I will be going over this story and editing it. Little, if any, of the story will change. It is to fix it up, make the flow better, etc.**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Twenty-five years later:**_

Hermione laid in the center of the bed, sheets and blankets kicked onto the floor. She was naked, writhing, a hand fisted into the sheet and the other on the dark head between her legs.

"Oh God," She moaned, her head thrashing from side to side. "just like that."

Tom looked up at her from between her thighs and smirked, tongue swirling around her clit like the expert he was. After twenty-five years of marriage, he liked to think he knew every nuance of her body.

Hermione's hand tightened on his head, a sure sign of impending orgasm when there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" Hermione cursed, frustrated and so close to orgasm that she could kill the person on the other side.

Tom frowned at the door, the only sign of his displeasure.

"Mom? Mom, Dad, are you in there?" a feminine voice asked from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong Imogen? I thought you were leaving for France with the Malfoy boy." He yelled through the door, still between Hermione's legs, lazily running his fingers over her glistening slit.

"His name is Scorpius, Dad, as you well know. We have been dating for three years now! And I am still going but I need to talk to Mom. Is she in there?"

Hermione sighed and her head hit the pillow with her eyes closed for just a moment before yelling, "Coming!"

Tom patted her thigh and stood, heading to the bathroom to wash the smell of her arousal off of him. It looked like once again they were going to be waiting. It had initially taken him six months after Imogen turned three to realize that Severus had been sending her to interrupt them since she could talk. It took Hermione another six months to realize that a war had begun between her two husbands and put a stop to the shenanigans saying that she would see to her own needs from now on if she were interrupted one more time. After that, they settled for competing for being the best lover. Something that Hermione never minded in the least.

Hermione wrapped her robe around her and tied the knot around her waist, stopping only long enough to wash her hands. She opened the door, with a smile.

"What wrong, Honey?" She asked, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders, leading her down and into the sitting room.

"I think he is going to propose to me tonight."

"Okay…" Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "And you don't want him to?"

"No! I mean, Yes! I want him to ask."

"Then what is the problem?"

"His mother pulled me aside today during our weekly lunch chat and she mentioned to me that I was expected to quit my job. They also want us to live in the Manor! I can't live there, Mom! It would be awful! Astoria isn't a bad sort but I couldn't live with her…"

"Did you discuss this with Scorp?" Hermione frowned. "Has he ever said he wants you to do either of those things?"

"Well, no. But he always does what they say." She wailed.

"Not always," Hermione chuckled. "Astoria was very against the two of you dating in the first place. It was Lucius' insistence that made her capitulate. Well, that and the threat of withholding the Malfoy monies from her. Talk to him. I can't imagine that he would want you to do either of those things. Plus, I have it on good authority that Lucius is going to gift the two of you some property for your wedding. You do not have to do anything you don't want to do. Talk things over and you will see that he wants you, not a Stepford wife. His mother is not part of your marriage. If you need an ally, you have me and your Daddies. Always."

Imogen nodded and rolled her shoulders, relaxing for the first time in hours. She swept her long curly black hair off her shoulder and took a deep breath. Hermione took her face in between her hands and stared into her daughter's blue eyes. Oh, how she looked just like her father!

"When are you leaving?" Hermione smoothed Imogen's hair like she used to when she was a little girl. Imogen was positively feline, in her love of being petted.

"In an hour. I'm supposed to be making sure I have everything, then I am meeting him at the Manor. Wiltshire is a shorter jump than Yorkshire to France. Is Daddy Sev around?"

"Daddy Sev isn't here today. He accompanied Uncle Albus to the Ministry for his yearly visit."

"What does he do there?"

"Oh, well, he catches up with an old friend."

"And they have to do that at the Ministry?"

"Who can understand Uncle Albus? You know how he is darling,"

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me…"

Hermione's brows rose but she stayed silent. Imogen huffed.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I am making a mistake?"

"In marrying Scorp? That boy is head over heels for you and has been since you were born. I still remember the day Draco, Astoria, and Scorp came to see you after you were born. He was a spoiled little hellion just like his father was, I imagine. He walked up to your cradle and played with your curls for ten minutes. It was the absolute longest I had ever seen that kid stand still. Then he turned to Draco and said, and I quote, 'she's mine.'. I thought Daddy was going to kill him." Hermione chuckled at the memory.

"Daddy was diligent in making sure I didn't like Scorp, growing up. It wasn't until he camped outside of Gryffindor tower for a week that I finally agreed to one date." She giggled. "He had so many detentions that year."

"I believe Minerva retired that year too."

"Scorp and I barely caused any trouble. Not compared to Magnus and James, anyway."

"Yes, well your brother and James Potter always were thick as thieves. I thought for sure their friendship would end that first year when Magnus was sorted into Slytherin and James into Gryffindor…"

"Can you imagine if they were sorted into the same house?" Imogen whispered in horror. "The girls of Hogwarts have a hard enough time keeping those two away. Can you imagine if they had even more, time to plot their seductions?"

"I doubt they are doing much seducing. Uncle Harry keeps a decent eye on them."

"Uncle Harry gave James the Marauders Map!"

"I highly doubt that, but I will be speaking to Uncle Harry just to be sure."

"What are you speaking to Potter for?" Tom asked as he came into the room and dropped a kiss on Imogen's curls. He sat on the couch and threw his arm around the back. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat next to him, leaving Imogen to take the chair opposite them.

"Imogen thinks he gave James the Marauder's map," Hermione said, putting her hand on his knee.

"I highly doubt that. If the boys have it, it's because Potter is incapable of properly warding his things."

"Tom,"

"Don't Tom me! He has never changed in all these years. A complete idiot."

Imogen was smirking, having heard her father rant about Harry Potter her whole entire life.

"Regardless, this is a conversation for later. Imogen, haven't you got packing to do?" Hermione asked. Imogen jumped up, having completely forgotten herself.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. I'll see you Monday before work. Tell Daddy Sev I said that I love him."

"Of course," Hermione waved her out of the room and slid her hand up higher on Tom's thigh, his brow rising by degrees the higher she moved. "Where were we?"

Tom smirked and buried his hand in her curls, bringing her face to his so that he could kiss her breathless.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Severus and Dumbledore walked into the special prison deep within the ministry, as they did every September the thirtieth. Albus was getting up there in years and Severus hated that the old man refused to move into Gaunt Manor with them. It worried him that Albus still lived alone. He was going to have another talk with Potter to see if _he_ could make Albus see reason.

The lights brightened as they entered the room that held the warded cell of Grindelwald. Guards stood around the perimeter of the room and only took note of the visitor's arrival before returning to their duty. The Unspeakables knew Severus and Albus well enough by now. Not only because Snape had been married to their former queen or because Albus was Headmaster of Hogwarts during their education but because they were the only visitors that the prisoner ever had.

"Albus, come to gloat?"

"You've heard then?"

"Oh, I head," Grindelwald sneered. "Did she know of the bet we made all those years ago?"

"Of course. Did you think I would make such a bet and not tell my queen?"

"Three days! If she had just waited three more days, I would have been a free man. I have never met a more infuriating person than Hermione Granger."

"Gaunt," Severus said. "Hermione Gaunt. She married Tom and I shortly after she took her throne."

"How happy for you," Grindelwald glared and curled his lip in disgust.

"I see the Unspeakables took away your radio. What happened?"

"I made contact with Sven,"

"That old bastard is still alive? I thought all of your generals were captured at Nurmengard before it was destroyed." Severus asked nonplussed.

"Sven is not to be underestimated,"

"And yet you are still here, twenty-five years later," Albus said, letting a twinkle slide into his eyes.

"It is only a matter of time until I escape."

"Good luck with that," Severus drawled. He conjured a red stuffed chair and helped Dumbledore to sit, right next to the tiny slit which allowed the prisoner to talk. "I will be just outside when you are finished, Albus."

Albus nodded and slid a small yellow candy through the small slit. "Lemon drop?"

Grindelwald glowered and popped the small muggle treat into his mouth.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry Potter stood behind his desk in the Headmasters office of Hogwarts with his hands on his hips. Two boys sat in the chairs opposite, hanging their heads.

"And what do you think your mothers are going to say about this?" He hissed angrily.

"What can Mom say? She is married to two men! It's not like there is no precedence." Magnus Gaunt looked up with his black eyes and black hair that hung to his shoulders. He was just as pasty as his father had been as a boy, just as smart, but was way more popular with the girls than Snape had ever been.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You both know very well that inappropriate touching is forbidden in Hogwarts! I don't care if you each had one girl or ten. It is still not allowed!"

"You don't care if we have ten women?" Magnus smirked, emulating his father with his haughty disdain.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID MR. GAUNT!" Harry yelled, completely losing his composure. "I am the one that has to tell those girls parents that they were involved in an orgy in the room of requirement with my son and godson! How do you think that is going to go over? Hmmm?"

"We didn't have sex with them, Uncle Harry. We were just,"

"You were just? You were just?!" Harry choked on his response and walked stiffly over to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames. When the emerald flames flared, he yelled into it. "Hermione, Severus, and Tom Gaunt!"

"Harry? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Can you come through?"

"Sure. Just me?"

"Bring your husbands too."

"Severus is at the Ministry. It's just Tom and me today."

Harry backed out of the way and threw a look of anger over his shoulder at the two boys, who looked truly panicked indeed. Hermione stepped through followed by Tom. They were adjusting their clothes and Hermione tried to pat down her hair, but it was obvious that they had been caught at a bad time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tom asked Magnus dangerously.

"Hi, Dad," Magnus choked, avoiding Tom's eyes for fear of his Legilimency.

"I caught the boys using the room of requirement as a den of iniquity. Four girls were with them. Can you guess what they were doing?"

"What were they doing?" Hermione asked in a dangerously low voice. Magnus gulped and slid further down his seat.

"They said they were practicing their 'oral' skills on the girls."

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione said before smacking the back of Magnus' head and yelling, "Magnus!"

"Mom! The girls were all seventeen! We weren't even their firsts!"

"Don't you dare!" She whispered. Magnus shivered in fear and looked up at Tom, who didn't look a bit impressed. No help would be found there.

"What are you thinking for punishment, Potter?" Tom asked.

"Detention for the next three months, no quidditch or Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year."

"But this is our last year here!" Magnus protested.

"I think that is fair," Hermione said slowly. Magnus glared at the floor, not daring to make further protest.

"What about me?" James whispered.

"Oh, you are getting the same and your mother is coming," Harry said in a hard voice. James looked up in horror.

"No," he choked on his whisper.

"Oh yes," Harry nodded.

"A little birdy told me today that these boys may have gotten their hands on the Map," Hermione said bringing her dangerous look around to pin Harry.

He whipped his head right around and held out his hand out to James, "If this is true you better give it up now or so help you,"

James gulped and reached in his pocket, handing over the Marauders Map to his father.

"Do you need my wife to come over and ward that safely for you?" Tom sneered and the two men exchanged glares.

Just then, the fireplace flared green and out stepped Ginny Weasley sporting a look that could turn the bravest of men into stone.

"Hermione, Tom," Ginny murmured and nodded in their direction. She leaned in to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and turned her unamused stare on her son.

"Hi, Mom," James said with a worried smile.

"Don't you 'hi mom' me, James Sirius Potter!" Her wand was clenched in her fist and she had that look in her eye, the same one that preceded Uncle Ron's hexing last Christmas after he had told her that she should skip dessert.

Ginny took James by the ear and pulled him into the Headmaster's quarters. Despite the heavy wards, thick stones, and closed door, they could all still hear the verbal assault that James was receiving.

"If this happens again, James Potter, I will bring you straight home and you can walk into the Ministry in May and explain to them why you aren't taking N.E.W.T.s with the rest of the students in your year!"

"It won't happen again, Mom, I swear!"

"Damn right it won't happen again. This is a school, not a whorehouse. If you step another toe out of line…"

"I will be the perfect gentleman, Mom. I will even make an unbreakable vow to prove it to you!"

"I don't want an unbreakable vow. I want a son who waits until he is off of school property like everyone else! You may be an adult by law, James, but you are still attending school. Just because your father is the Headmaster, doesn't mean you get to act however you want. You are lucky that it was your father who caught you and not me! If I were in charge of this situation…"

"I'm sorry!"

The yelling stopped and Hermione was staring daggers at Magnus. "The same goes for you Magnus, we can't allow this kind of behavior to continue."

Hermione nodded at Harry and left, the same way she arrived. Tom looked at Magnus, no emotion on his face. Magnus always thought this was so much worse than his mother's naked rage.

"Slytherins don't get caught," Tom said in a disappointed voice before following Hermione back through the fireplace.

"Son of a …" Harry started to say to the empty fireplace as the door to his quarters slid back open. Ginny walked out followed by a thoroughly chastised James.

"I hope you boys learn a valuable lesson from this," she said.

"You two may go back to your dormitories. Your detentions will start tomorrow with Professor Longbottom. He has a new shipment of Hippogriff dung that needs to be spread in greenhouse five."

The two boys left, sighing once they walked far enough away.

"How long do you think it will take for Dad to realize we made a copy of the Map?" James asked Magnus quietly.

Magnus pulled the second Map out of his pocket, tapped it and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" quickly scanning to see if their way was clear. He glanced at James. "Never. But perhaps you should put back that cloak where you found it."

"No way! He hasn't caught me yet and I've had it for nearly two years now. How else are we going to get around this school after curfew?"

"Mischief managed," Magnus muttered before looking at James and smirking. He folded the map and tucked it back into his pocket. "Parkinson did say she wanted to know what all the fuss was about,"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Severus walked into the Manor completely frustrated. His hair was disheveled as if he had been running his hands through it incessantly.

"What's wrong, Love?" Hemione murmured, rising from her desk as he walked in.

"Albus still refuses to live here! I even told him Potter wanted him in that shoddy mongrels' house but the old goat is being stubborn. Says he doesn't need a nursemaid, nagging him constantly!"

"He will come to us when he is ready, Severus. You can't expect him to be thrilled about living in Gaunt Manor. He has never forgiven Tom for his past."

Severus slid his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her neck, dropping little sucking kisses as he went.

"That's ridiculous," He murmured. "It not the same as it was twenty-five years ago. Tom wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what we have or his relationship with the kids."

Hermione let her head roll back as he continued licking and sucking, moving the collar of her robes out of the way and unbuttoning them for better access.

He walked her backward until her bum hit the desk and let her robes fall to the floor around her feet.

"Sev," She whispered in desire. He turned her around and pushed her chest to the desktop.

"Don't move," He murmured, kissing his way down her spine and pushed her knickers down her shapely legs.

His fingers found her center, wet and ready. "So wet, Sweetheart. Is this for me?" Severus said as he slid his fingers in her pussy. Hermione's only answer was a groan.

He turned her back around and lifted her onto the desktop and pushed her down, lifting her legs to wrap around her hips. His thumb was on her clit as he sheathed himself in her warmth, hissing in a breath of pleasure.

"Rude!" Tom said as he leaned against the library doorframe. "I was the one who got her all excited and I don't get any of the rewards?" he complained.

"Get over here," Hermione said, lids half open.

Tom sauntered across the room, dropping articles of clothes to the floor in a trail behind him so that when he reached the desk, he too, was naked. Hermione reached for him and let her head fall off the other side of the desk, running her tongue over his glans. Her nails dug into his arse as she pulled him closer, his cock sliding past her lips and into her throat.

He thrust slowly, keeping rhythm with Severus' movements making sure she was alright while also receiving the best blowjob of his life. Severus smirked at him and reached up to Hermione's breasts, fondling her nipples. She moaned around Tom's cock, causing him to throw back his head, mouth open, breathing heavily.

Severus' thumb found her clit once more and soon enough, Hermione was strung tight as a bow before flinging right off the edge of ecstasy. Her body clenched around Severus and her throat relaxed even further, taking Tom all the way until her nose met his abdomen.

Tom lost it, stilling in her mouth as he emptied into her throat. Severus smirked at the pair and picked up the pace once Tom withdrew from Hermione's mouth. Tom leaned down and kissed her lips and tweaked her nipples.

"Ah," Hermione sighed, as pleasure began mounting again. Severus thrust faster and faster, slamming his hips into hers like a madman. Sweat covered his body and his breathing grew harsh but he didn't stop.

He grew erratic as he neared completion, and the grove between his eyes deepened as he came, his mouth slack with bliss. Standing there for a moment unmoving, he was too tired to pull away. He petted Hermione's thighs, chest heaving with his effort.

"Amazing as always," Hermione muttered happily. Severus chuckled and collapsed back into her chair. Tom pulled Hermione off the desk and slid into one of the chairs opposite, with her on his lap.

"You have a note stuck to your arse, Love," Tom said, peeling a pink square off her skin and brought it close enough to read. "Flourish and Blotts picked up my book, _A Dark Lord's Memoirs_. That's fantastic!" He murmured happily, caressing Hermione's waist. "The council is ready to accept any artifacts I have from my time as Voldemort for the museum. Will do! And Lucius wants to discuss resurrecting the monarchy and putting Imogen and Scorpius on the throne." He chuckled.

"Lucius will never give up that dream, I am afraid," Severus said, his lips twitching in amusement.

"Magnus and James were caught last night in the room of requirement with four girls," Hermione told Severus, her eyes closed and her head resting on Tom's shoulder.

"What were they doing?" Severus asked, his head laid back against the bookcase behind him.

"What do you think they were doing?" Tom asked, amused.

"Slytherins don't get caught," Severus said.

"It must be James' influence. Magnus is the most Gryffindor Slytherin I have ever known. It's all Potter's fault!" Tom muttered.

"Aren't either of you going to comment on the fact that your seventeen-year-old son was caught with two naked girls doing sexual things while in school?" Hermione demanded.

"I vaguely remember a seventeen-year-old witch living in Gryffindor tower with her husband, shagging his brains out regularly. I think the precedent is already set." Tom smirked.

"Urg!" Hermione growled. "I can't believe neither one of you is taking this seriously!"

"Calm down, Love. He was punished, right?" Severus asked and Hermione nodded. "Then don't make this a big deal. When I was a Professor, do you know how many dunderheads I found shagging all over that school after hours?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "I could guess,"

"Exactly," Severus said.

"He is graduating in eight months. After that, it won't matter." Tom murmured into the skin of her back.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Come ON, Minerva! You have been playing this game for years and years and years. Can you please just give me a chance? Just _one_ chance? If you do and you hate it, I will never ask you again" Rosier begged as he sat in the chair across from Minerva McGonagall in the three broomsticks.

She sighed heavily, obviously worn down. "Fine. One date. Pick me up at eight pm, Friday. Now, get out. I'm meeting Teddy Lupin today to start our apprenticeship."

"Yes Ma'am," He breathed, his eyes bright as he lifted her hand to his lips. She pulled away with thinning lips and disapproval written all over her face. He left before she could take it back and threw a fist in the air in triumph. He finally won her over!

"Good day, Professor," Teddy said in greeting. He smiled at her as he passed Rosier on the way to her table.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin. Shall we get right down to it?" She pulled out a contract and pushed it in front of him, a huge smile on his face and a quill in his hand.


End file.
